Star Fox: Ballad Of The Phoenix
by DeltaERB
Summary: Tyler "TJ" Koen was just a simple street racer from the Motor City; Detroit. When a job involving a stolen piece of government technology goes south, TJ finds himself stranded in a galaxy of bipedal animals, mercenaries, and a dictator wanting it all. Isn't life fun?
1. Enter Street Omen

**Chapter 1; "Enter Street Omen"**

The cool June night enveloped the Motor City of Detroit as the once-prosperous city had devolved to nothing more than a ghetto from decades of corrupt politicians and sleazy lawyers ruling the law with an iron fist. Because of this environment, crime was all too common in this former hotbed of American industry and prosperity. There were common crimes, such as shootings, robbery, muggings, and gang warfare. But one crime emboldened the spirit of Detroit and had seen a spike in activity over the past two years. Street racing.

A fad from the late nineties and early in the new millennium, this type of crime was thought to have fizzled out long ago. But some things never really die. They just wait for a resurgence. 2017 was the year of the resurgence for street racing, and it had swept the city like the bubonic plague, attracting drivers from all over the country. While the number of violent crimes went down, the number of street racing related crimes went up. Murder was replaced with sprint racing. Muggings had been bumped off by grand theft auto. Gang wars were now settled by massive races on the streets. This only made the city more dangerous, as people were unsure if each intersection would turn into a pile-up of Japanese imports, Euro tuners, and American muscle.

To fight the new form of warfare, the Detroit police department had to switch up tactics. Gone were big riot vans and assault rifles, now replaced with special driving courses and souped-up patrol cars. The war on the streets was in full swing now, with neither side giving an inch. However, with all of the crews taking to the streets and new ones showing up every day, the cops were still outnumbered.

Above all these crews were the kings of the road and a crew that could be credited as the start of this renaissance of racing. No one knows who they are, no one knows where they came from, no one knows where they go. All they know are their cars and their name. Street Omen. And tonight, they do what they do best. Race.

Tonight, the crew had to defend their crown from some up and comers, a crew of muscle car driving tough guys who have been tearing up the scene as of late. Calling themselves "All-American Royalty", they were ready for a showdown. This crew bullied their way to the top by sheer power and dirty driving. Word of these foreigners reached the homegrown talent, who challenged them to a team race tonight. The start was at an abandoned intersection in the southern projects and would take the drivers through the heart of Detroit before ending at the entrance to the suburbs. It would be a lengthy battle, and cops were certain to show their heads.

Uncle Ricky rolled up first at the start line in his 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, ready for a fight. The bald driver, sporting a 70's era mustache along with form-fitting jeans and a tank top, let a cigarette hang loosely from his lips as he breathed in the Detroit sky. His Barracuda wore scars of many races from the past but maintained a healthy black coat of paint with two silver stripes running down the middle. His eyes were locked into a mean stare as Kid Dave rolled up in his 2015 Ford Mustang GT.

Kid Dave was the son of the patriarch, and a bit eager to prove himself to his uncle and father. Compared to Ricky, Dave took advantage of the family wealth, with his young money beaming through his car's custom RTR inspired widebody kit. The Mustang was glossy black in the back and bright white in the front, with blue flames and modern company decals separating the two. "Uncle, you ready?!" Dave shouted as he stepped out of his Mustang with a wide smirk. He was wearing a backward baseball cap and a blue denim jacket with sagging jeans, making him contrast with his uncle.

"Simmer down there, squirt. Wait 'till your pops arrives, then blow yer lid. Fer now, you best prepare. I hear these punks ain't none ta trifle with, so watch it," Ricky warned in a thick Georgian accent. Dave scoffed and leaned back on his hood as he adjusted his cap.

"Loosen up, unk. We've crushed every yankee here. It'll be a cakewalk!" Dave boasted, making his uncle chuckle.

"Fair. It's always fun watchin' these city boys cry when we trash their little Jap toys. Tonight ain't gonna be differ'nt," He cockily replied.

After a few minutes of waiting, Patriarch Donovan rumbled up to the two in his 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302, which looked and sounded intimidating. The car looked clean as could be, with the grey body wrapped in a wide red stripe along the middle separating the bottom black half. On the hood was a black triangle that formed off into a thick black line along the roof as it was traced by a red outline. As the grumbling car came to a stop, Donovan stepped out of the car with a scowl imprinted on his face. He was clad in a long wool coat, grey dress slack, and loafers. He seemed more ready to attend a ball in the winter than to race. His short grey hair billowed in the wind as he faced his two family members, who seemed to be relaxed.

"Alright, these guys are gonna be here any second. I wanna teach these city-slickers what happens when you challenge the O'Neil family to a race. We're gonna stomp 'em, trash their rides, and make 'em tuck their tails behind their rears!" He inspired, drawing whoops and cheers from his fellow drivers.

The sounds of tires squealing suddenly echoed through the howling projects, reverberating through the hollow buildings. Two pairs of bright blue headlights suddenly shone through the darkness, accompanied by flashing blue and orange underglow. The car lazily drifted from side to side, creating blue clouds of smoke in its wake. It seemed like it was about to slam into the Barracuda before suddenly flicking to the left, barely missing the classic muscle car. The southerners could hear muffled trap music blasting from inside the bright orange 2007 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX as it threw up more blue clouds, circling the AAR. The Lan-Evo wore a long black and blue tribal design on its hood and sides, elegantly and aggressively enveloping the car as stickers for various high-performance parts accompanied the vinyl wrap. After the fluttering forged inline-four ceased revving, two other engines took its place. A flat-six whining from a 2006 silver Lotus Exige and a V8 grumbling from a 2002 purple Nissan Skyline R-34 GT-R with blue neon. Street Omen had arrived.

The two cars lined up with the Evo and let loose a few more revs before shutting off, staring down the troupe of muscle cars. All three doors opened simultaneously, as the three drivers stepped out and stood in front of their cars. All-American Royalty reacted with different levels of shock upon seeing the drivers. While Donovan and Ricky scoffed, Dave was in tears with laughter. "Pops! Pops, look at this! It's a bunch'a freakin' kids! They ain't even older than me! They look like they're still in high school!" Dave howled, prompting glares from the three kids.

"So, Phoenix. This is really your crew? You makin' a mockery of me, boy?" Donovan asked the kid standing in front of the Skyline. He was a skinny looking kid wearing a purple short-sleeve graphic t-shirt to accompany his car, along with ribbed jeans, hi-tops, black leather driving gloves, and an analog watch. His auburn hair was of medium length with a messy side part. He looked like he was raised on the streets, and ready to race at a moment's notice.

Phoenix scoffed as he looked the middle-aged man up and down, before looking at the Mustang behind him. "No joke, dinosaur. But you and your whole hick family made the wrong choice by screwin' with our city. Tonight, you get the pleasure of bein' run outta town and back to peach land by Apex, Tempest, and Phoenix." He jested, staring Donovan down.

Ricky looked Apex and his Lan-Evo up and down, eyeing the youth like a predator. He wore a fedora and a white tank top, leaving his toned arms exposed to the night. Below the belt was a pair of joggers and orange hi-tops. Around his neck was a gold chain that swung ever so lightly in the breeze. "Y'know boy, there's a lot of things I could say about you if we were back home," The uncle suggested, noticing his dark skin.

Apex growled. "Call me boy again and I'll mess that old rust-bucket up," He snarled, prompting Ricky to mockingly put his hands up by his head only to wave the young driver off.

Tempest meanwhile had to deal with Dave. She was wearing a long-sleeve red checkered shirt and tan work pants with high-quality racing shoes. Her long dirty blonde hair flowed down her back as she took a seat on her Exige's hood before glaring at Dave. "Yeah, mate? What're you lookin' at?" She asked in her medium Australian accent.

Dave snickered as he looked back at the girl, before patting the hood of his Mustang. "A girl driver? What, that tiny car there got a little kitchen in it? Maybe you can make me a sandwich when the race is done," He chuckled. Tempest rolled her eyes before looking back down at her Lotus.

"It doesn't have a kitchen, but I'd rather show than tell what I'm runnin' under the hood. There's a sandwich for you to bite down on," She taunted, leaving Dave dumbstruck as she opened her Exige's door and took her seat, ready to race.

"Well, old man. Ready to go?" Phoenix taunted. Donovan nodded. "I'm taking you down, kid! Make sure your brakes are ready to bleed!" The patriarch fired back, walking back to his Mustang and firing the old engine up. The rest of All American Royalty did the same, leaving Street Omen to line up behind them. Phoenix chuckled as he walked over to his Skyline. He opened the door and sat down in the custom Sparco racing seat that hugged his frame. Looking upon the dashboard, he plugged his cellphone into a USB port, before tapping on the Kenwood touch screen and calling up the other members of Street Omen. As his icon was a fiery phoenix, he saw an s-curve of a racetrack pop up followed by an icon of a tornado. Now that Apex and Tempest were in the call, they all dropped their tough guy facades and began laughing.

_"Yo, yo TJ! Man, did you hear that hick call me boy? Hah, what an asshole!" _Apex exclaimed with laughter, addressing Phoenix. Tyler "TJ" Koen, better known on the streets as "Phoenix", chuckled in response. The young driver was the leader of the pack and could be seen as one of the best drivers in the motor city. Two years ago, he and his friends started racing, with it being a constant accent to the top since they started. His Skyline was swapped with a 4.0 liter V8, giving the illegal Japanese tuner an American bark to go with its bite. Quick behind the wheel and always able to cross the finish line first no matter what happens during a race, it's a no brainer why he's called Phoenix. His Skyline's paint was pretty tame, being a bright purple with a Sunline Racing/NISMO body kit highlighting the color. A carbon fiber hood and medium-sized spoiler with BBS rims completed the elegant but fierce look.

"Yeah, man. I think porn-stache forgot that we live in a northern city for a moment," TJ replied, letting a wide grin seep across his face. He and Apex, whose real name was Cooper Murphy, were thicker than thieves and practically brothers, constantly quipping and joking with each other. Cooper's nickname was derived from how elegantly and stylishly he could take any corner. Although his Lan-Evo with a forged inline-four was set up mainly for drifting, he could keep his beast under control for a race. His showy nature busted through his decals and flashing neon, screaming to everyone to look at him. It included his massive spoiler that looked like it made it's own gravity and an aerodynamic body kit to keep his drifting tight.

_"It's like all we're racing against is douchebags who've only read their car's brochures," _Tempest lamented as her Exige's flat-six howled to life. Kylie Danner, codename "Tempest", was the brains of the crew. She was the one who did most of the work on Street Omen's cars, seeing as how she did it the best. The others were good, but Kylie was a genius. Unlike the other members of the crew, she wasn't born and raised in Detroit. Rather, she hailed from Perth, Australia, and moved to the motor city when her dad's job required them to move. She was brought into the group a few years back during a tech class in school when she amazed her future friends with how fast she could strip engines apart and put them back together in record time. Being an engineer's daughter does that. Her car showed this, with the paint being all exposed silver carbon fiber with a GT3 style body kit to complete the look of a no-nonsense track toy.

"Well let's hope they've read enough of their brochures, cause it's showtime," TJ announced as they lined up behind the trio of muscle cars waiting at a red light. Each member was anxious to get going. Their feet lightly feathered their clutches and gas. TJ's fingers lightly rapped against his steering wheel. Kylie took a deep breath. Cooper placed his palm over his gear shifter. Although they looked nervous, the crew loved this moment. That calm before the storm. Putting it all on the line and just flooring it. As the light continued to blaze a bright red, the sound of six roaring engines ripped through the air. Each car's body shook and warbled from the sheer power. Flames were shot out from the exhaust. Turbos were wooshing. Superchargers were whining. Tires were spinning, raring to go. Then, it happened. The light turned green, and one word fell into each racer's mind.

Go.

* * *

Everyone shoved their feet into their gas pedals, leaving a huge cloud of smoke as each car rocketed off the line. The tires chirped as the sound of a combined 4,000 horsepower tore the night sky asunder. This is where Street Omen began to take the lead. While All American Royalty's cars were fishtailing, the all-wheel-drive systems of Street Omen put the power down where it mattered. With the race underway and the home team in the lead, the race continued through the industrial district.

Because of the death of American manufacturing in the city, the large industrial buildings were hollowed out and all surrounding areas abandoned. This meant near clear roads to really put the power down. This benefited the away team, allowing their big-block muscle to close a gap and draft off of the tuners. As TJ noticed Dave coming up in his rearview, he did his best to play blocker. Whatever move the Mustang made, the Skyline copied. But no matter how much TJ tried to block the Mustang, it was still stronger. This point was proven when Dave rammed TJ in the rear, causing his Skyline to swerve to the side of the road. It looked like the Skyline was about to spin out, but TJ steadied his hand and steeled his nerve, keeping calm and reigning his car back under his control.

Now TJ was in last and saw his fellow crew members struggling as well. All American Royalty was not in it to play fair. Just as a wide curve was coming up, Ricky shunted Cooper, throwing him to the side. Cooper however went along with it and let his car break out into a drift as his speakers bumped and popped to his trap music. Although Ricky made the pass, Cooper kept his line with his signature style and flair. His blue tire smoke trailed his car as he kept the wide drift going before he whipped his car back into shape and on the straight line. He hit the gas and was determined to keep pace with the Barracuda. He smiled a bit when he could feel an aura of disbelief coming from Ricky's car.

Kylie had to deal with the patriarch, who was bullying her little Exige. With a strong shunt, the muscle car smashed the tiny British sports car off the road. Kylie saw that she was now heading towards an abandoned side road. Her brain routed out a million types of routes, before racing through the tiny road with the one she knew would lead out. Her little car twitched and quirked around the thin road, keeping a near impossible line perfectly. Her car kept storming through the small curvy road, before it busted through a gate now behind the Boss 302, back in the fray.

"Are you kidding me?!" Donovan exclaimed. He planned to make sure that each driver of Street Omen didn't make it to the city leg of the race. To his shock, the cars were still on their tails, and closing in as the roads got less open and curvier. The kids had a skill and dedication to their driving that blew the patriarch away. Calling up his family, he put his phone on speaker as a rage built up in his throat.

"Ricky, Dave! Take these kids down! Break their stupid little cars now!" He shouted before hanging up and getting ready to ram Kylie's car again. He began to drop his speed, baiting the Exige into getting close as another corner was coming up. Donovan let a wicked smile cross his lips as he saw Kylie had the outside line, and shouldn't have a chance to evade his attack. Now at the turn, Donovan swerved to the side, attempting to hit the Exige.

What he didn't expect was the Exige's true power, as the second he tried to go for the ram, the Exige suddenly braked, slipped behind and across the rear of the Mustang, and took the inside line as she didn't even lose a modicum of traction. Donovan meanwhile had to hit the brakes, hard. His Boss 302 drifted off-road a bit before lagging behind, being passed by Cooper and Ricky and cutting off TJ.

TJ was pissed now. He expected a fair race, but was being forced to endure a war. Tapping his touch screen, he got the final member of Street Omen on the line. The picture of a skull surrounded by fire told him he was ready. "Vic, these hicks ain't playin' fair! Wanna get some more notches on your bumper?" TJ asked. A rough, edgy chuckle came over his speakers.

_"Get in the city, and I'll take 'em down,"_ the voice replied. TJ only grunted in response as he knew his objective now. The race had been long abandoned. Now, Street Omen had a little surprise in store. All they had to do was survive.

The battle continued, and as the industry became more city-like, AAR got more aggressive. While TJ and Cooper were getting thrashed around, Dave couldn't land a single shunt on the slippery Exige. This was her sandwich for him, and he didn't like it one bit. Throwing caution to the wind, Dave decided to retire the little girl with a final shunt into a parked SUV coming up. The horses roared beneath his monstrous V8 as he caught up to the little British sports car in no time. Measuring his distance, Dave decided that now was the time to strike. There would be no room for her to escape, and her car's wreckage should put the other two out of commission.

Just as he turned in, the Exige suddenly turned first, shocking the kid. To his surprise, the twitchy Lotus hopped the low curb he failed to notice and drove right past the SUV, squeezing by a lamp post and a mailbox with ease. Dave however realized that he was now on a collision course with the SUV, and tried to turn away. At the speed he was going, his car massively oversteered, sending the rear of the Mustang hurling into the SUV.

Dave wiped out spectacularly, his car twisting mid-air as his family members were right behind him. The two did their best to avoid the Mustang, but the evasion cost them valuable time. TJ and Cooper however didn't flinch. With a whoop and speakers at maximum, Cooper effortlessly drifted through the accident just as the three cars began to move again, in a show of style and skill. All American Royalty tried to block TJ, but soon learned that there was no chaining a phoenix. TJ dodged each block within the length of a millimeter of each other, somehow slipping through what seemed like an impenetrable barricade.

Donovan mainly couldn't believe that all three got by without a scratch. Their driving was too precise. It didn't make any sense. It was like they were robots with millisecond reactions. It only angered they elder more as he floored it, using the raw power of his monstrous 4.9 liter V8 to catch up to the tuners.

The city was more technical than the dead factories, and as such put the ball in Street Omen's court with their zippy tuners. Traffic had begun to slow the big blocks down, with the less maneuverable muscle cars getting stuck in the slog of downtown. Street Omen however was able to dodge traffic and whip through corners. Whenever a member of All American Royalty thought they had them cornered, they slipped by through another turn.

As TJ's Skyline kept slipping by Donovan and into the heart of the city, the patriarch had enough of being shown up by three brats with fast toys. Reaching into his glove box, Donovan pulled out a semi-automatic pistol with his family's name engraved on the slide and aimed it at TJ's driver seat. A smile crossed the holder's lips as he closed one eye and prepared to fire.

***BOOOOM***

The Boss 302 was suddenly t-boned by a 1965 yellow and red lifted Mustang, lighting up the whole road. The Boss 302 was tossed around the road like it was in a tornado, rolling and crumpling with each roll-over. The wheels flew off, glass shattered, and bodywork absolutely destroyed. The once pristine and restored muscle car was now a wreck, courtesy of another pristine and restored muscle car. But this wasn't some classy restoration job. This was malignant. Angry. Furious. And ready for chaos.

TJ couldn't contain an excited and shocked giggle as Vic slung the Boss 302 into a nearby construction van, completely totaling the patriarch's ride and leaving him out of commission. Victor, aka Devil, never liked racing. But he loved the crashes and chaos that followed. So he joined Street Omen as an enforcer, keeping the cops and rival drivers at bay with his custom Mustang. It wasn't the fastest, it wasn't the comfiest, and it wasn't too pretty. But thanks to its push bar, chunky tires, and reinforced body panels, it made for a one-car wrecking crew. Any time the yellow Mustang appeared, chaos was bound to follow. Stickers mocking an Orwellian future were littered all over the car, with words like "OBEY" and "DON'T QUESTION" written in the style of road signs. As an intimidation factor like what fighter pilots do, Vic kept a tally on the back of his bumper of how many cop cars he's wrecked. There were at least 73 mini tally marks on the back of his car. The most ironic thing about this cop-hating driver is that his family actually has a history of service with the police, and he's even taken down a few members of his own family without them ever even knowing it was him.

However, the attack was the last thing that happened before the police finally became aware of their presence. "_Calling all units. We've got a 510 in progress going through downtown. Multiple drivers are being reported, belonging to groups Street Omen or All American Royalty. Be advised, suspects are a known flight risk, and force is authorized. Suspects belonging to Street Omen have been reported as having police scanners in their vehicles, so make any call-outs on a secure channel if necessary. Good hunting."_

The call echoed through each of Street Omen's police scanners, with a fray of cops responding. A few seconds later, police lights and sirens were visible and audible. Multiple 2018 Dodge Charger SRT8's were in pursuit, closing the gap between them and the drivers as fast as they could. The heat was on, and the Devil was on the prowl. Through the unsecured channels, Street Omen could hear the cops' fears as Vic went to work.

_"Hey, they've got that freak Devil with them! Stay back and wait for an opening!"_ Came the cry of one cop. Heading his word, the other cops kept a distance, with Vic acting as a buffer between the cops and the racers. His interference kept the cops at bay, giving Street Omen a massive lead. The cops that did get close were easily dealt with by the home team, with the zippy tuners outmaneuvering the tanky Chargers.

It was clear that Dave never had to deal with the police, as the younger driver was freaking out from two cops on his tail. He bailed on the race in a panic, turning away from the route before blasting off into a different part of the city. The cops kept surrounding him, and he couldn't escape. The cops ahead slipped Dave's notice, which proved to be a fatal mistake. As Dave refocused his sight onto the road, he could only let out a scream of fear as he ran over a long spike strip, shredding all of his tires. The driver promptly crashed into a wall and was arrested by the pursuing cops, who roughly ripped him out of his car and shoved him into a squad car.

The writing was on the wall, and it spelled victory for Street Omen. No matter what Ricky tried to do, he couldn't gain the lead. As Vic was holding the cops at bay, the race was in the home stretch as the city faded to suburbs. Kylie and Cooper worked to keep Ricky behind them while TJ chuckled and hit the NOS, taking the lead in the home stretch.

* * *

TJ crossed the finish first with a celebratory whoop, followed quickly by Kylie and Cooper. Street Omen had won by a massive margin, leaving All American Royalty out two members. As Ricky's Barracuda rumbled across the finish, TJ parked up and stepped out of his car with Cooper and Kylie, all three already wearing shit-eating grins. Just as the Barracuda's engine faded out, Ricky stepped out of his car, visibly angry and holding something.

TJ's smirk quickly faded when he saw that Ricky suddenly pulled out a semi-automatic pistol, waving the gun around before aiming at the drivers. His face read anger and malice. The three kept their hands by their heads as the driver slowly approached them, ready to go all the way. "You think you little shits are gonna embarrass my family?" He angrily asked.

"Hey man, chill. You lost, so get over it and put the gun away." TJ advised. Ricky wasn't having any of it, as he pulled the hammer back on his pistol and aimed it at his heart. with intent to kill.

"Shut the hell up! I don't need to get talked down to by some kids with some stupid toys!" The angered driver shouted, before glaring deeper at the leader of the group. TJ kept a calm visage, even though he was staring down the barrel of a gun. For some reason, the driver didn't fear the weapon. "You really think we were just gonna let some city slickers like you three win? Well here's a little reality check, bird-boy." Ricky warned before aiming the gun point-blank at TJ's chest.

Before he could fire, the rev of an untamed V8 filled the air. All heads turned to see it was Vic, who was on a collision course with the Barracuda. Ricky let out a fearful yell as the Mustang slammed right into the side of the muscle car. It. Was. Destroyed. There was barely anything to salvage from the car, as the Barracuda crashed spectacularly. It rolled god knows how many times, with bits flying off on each rotation. By the time it came to a rest, the whole car looked like it was near a bomb that went off. It sparked to a stop a few hundred feet from its driver, whose face was red with anger. Vic's Mustang only suffered a slight dent on the push bar. Another scratch as he would call it.

Just as Ricky raised the gun at Vic, Kylie made the save and quickly threw a medium-sized rock at the back of Ricky's head. As he vocalized his pain, Cooper ran up and tackled him, bringing Ricky to the ground and dropping his gun. Cooper quickly rolled away, as TJ ran to grab the gun. It worked, and now TJ was aiming the gun in between Ricky's eyes, who was still prone on the ground. A tense silence pierced the air, with the distant wail of sirens signaling that they needed to move, fast.

"You don't got the balls," Ricky growled. TJ chuckled and made sure the hammer was cocked. As Ricky closed his eyes, TJ instead unloaded the gun, popped the one in the chamber, and threw both the magazine and the gun as far as he could into some bushes.

"You're right. I don't. Think this one over in your head. I don't cheat to win. I drive. I sure as hell don't pull guns on the winners, and I let my driving do the talking. All I can say is get good and try again some other time," TJ said with a smirk, making the grounded driver growl.

A siren suddenly pierced the air, sending everyone into a scramble. A lone cop was able to trace the cars to the finish, and it was not the cop they wanted to see. The blacked-out undercover 2015 Camaro ZL1 belonged to Sgt. Bryant Jackson, a no-nonsense cop who was given the keys to a new task force of cops. One tailored to ending street racing. Of course, leading a team of cops like that meant you had to be a good driver, and Jackson certainly did not lack in that department. Multiple driving schools had taught him the best driving tactics, making him a pain in the crew's ass. For two years, he was always right behind the kids, making them sweat every time a chase was started. He almost had them now.

"Freeze, punks! Don't move a muscle!" Sgt. Jackson shouted, breaking past the downed Ricky and running to the drivers. It was thankfully too dark for the cop to see their faces, allowing them to turn tail and run. As Kylie and Cooper slipped past his gaze, the cop bolted towards TJ's Skyline, just barely missing the driver as he sat in his car and slammed the door shut. Sgt. Jackson pounded on the window, before TJ pulled away, leaving the cop coughing in a cloud of smoke and dust left as each member of Street Omen followed suit.

Now basically alone, Sgt. Jackson composed himself. He took a quick look down at his polo shirt, police badge hanging from his neck, and grey dress pants with suede shoes. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his cornrows before looking back and noticing Ricky trying to run away. If he wasn't catching Street Omen, he was going to get their opponents. Breaking into a lightning-fast sprint, he caught the driver in no time, tackling him to the ground and slapping cuffs on his wrists. He hauled the southerner to his Camaro and slammed him on the hood before hoisting him up by his tank top straps.

"Did you see what they looked like!?" Jackson shouted in his face. Out of fear, Ricky sputtered his words out, not making any sense to the cop.

"What did they look like?!" Jackson once more shouted.

"I-I-I don't kn-know, sir!" Ricky fearfully responded.

"Do I look like a sir to you?! I work for a living, you moron! You will call me Sergeant, or Sergeant Jackson, do you understand me?!" Jackson shouted with the ferocity of a tiger, taking some cathartic rage out on the driver. Ricky nodded in the affirmative before Jackson got back in his face.

"Now then, do you have a description of Street Omen?" He gently asked, hiding his inner drill sergeant away. Ricky nodded.

"Y-yeah. They were dressed pretty plainly. The...um...African-American gentleman was wearin' a fedora though. Oh! They was kids though! Couldn'tve been older than high-schoolers!" Ricky truthfully admitted. Jackson quirked an eyebrow, before chuckling.

"Kids, huh? Just some kids?" He asked with a smile. Ricky nodded. Jackson suddenly slammed the driver back onto the hood as he grew his angered visage back. He seemed even more ferocious than last time, as he visibly clenched his teeth.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?! No way in hell some kids can drive that well!" Jackson shouted, before shoving the cuffed driver to the ground just as a squad car pulled up to haul him away. As Ricky got placed in the back of the car, Sgt. Jackson began to stare in the direction of the road the Street Omen cars drove down to escape. They had gotten away again. Who were they?

* * *

"Whooooo! Yeah!" TJ shouted in celebration as he drifted through one of the old abandoned factories in Detroit's now dead industrial district, with the other drivers close behind. Nestled between an industrial warehouse and old railroad tracks was Street Omen's hideout, named the Factory due to it being built out of an old Plymouth production facility from years past. Over the years, the gang turned it from a decrepit asbestos-laden safety hazard to the ultimate home away from home. They used a small portion of the factory, leaving most of it untouched to keep appearances up so that the cops wouldn't take an interest. Nestled in the corner was where they kept their cars and hung out, usually for days at a time when the heat was on. There were four hydraulic lifts set up for working on the cars, as well as an assortment of tools and other equipment necessary to keep the cars running at their very best. Gas reserves were built up in the corner as well, making sure that they always had fresh gas whenever they were close to running out. Of course, they would constantly be buying more gas, as each car except for the Lotus were major gas guzzlers.

Above the corner was a large-sized square-shaped room previously used to overlook the assembly, and was the lifeblood of the Factory. It was stocked with all the amenities that a gang of thrill-seeking teens would need, including a 70 inch flat-screen with multiple gaming consoles, refrigerators stocked full of refreshments, comfy sofas, thick velvet carpeting, guitars (that no one could play well), and even a retro jukebox with Bluetooth connectivity. Cooper and Vic pulled into the Factory next, and Kylie quickly brought up the rear. The sounds from the engines echoed throughout the Factory before cutting out, as Cooper whooped in victory while stepping out of his Lan-Evo and gave TJ a fist bump

"Yeah-hea! Number one, baby! We're unstoppable!" Cooper exclaimed through the echo of the old building, before jumping in excitement.

"Man, those three are gonna be spending quite some time in lockup, huh?" Kylie asked Vic, who shrugged as the two fell behind

"Hope so. I wanna see what ol' Jackie's got in plan for 'em in his little dungeon." Victor smirked back. The other three chuckled at the enforcer's statement before a rumble echoed through the Factory, that of a rough but sophisticated engine housed only with one company. Alfa Romeo.

A bright white Alfa Romeo Gulia Quadrifolglio pulled next to the roster of Street Omen cars, before parking and shutting down. The driver door was flung open, revealing a man in his mid-thirties with jet black hair, slicked back with a little grey on the sides, wearing a white Italian button-down shirt and black dress slacks. This was Royce, aka Kingpin. Street Omen's handler. Anytime a job was set up or a contract was taken, Royce was there to advise and plan. Seeing as how a bunch of kids couldn't really formulate a plan on their own, Royce would plan any score by himself. No one knew much about him, except that he was an ex-member of the GIS, the Italian special forces. Hell, they weren't even sure if Royce was his real name. He showed little if any emotion but always commanded the respect of everyone in the room. He had connections worldwide that allowed the crew to maintain complete anonymity, a blessing in the hyper-surveillance modern world where everyone could record and was recorded. A misplaced file here, a burnt-out server farm there, anything to keep Street Omen's identity a secret. His connections also allowed him to gain access to technology only available to government agencies around the globe, like amiable EMP strikes and specialized neural optical implants. As to why someone like him would help a gang of street racers is anyone's guess. He pulled his aviators off his eyes and folded them over his shirt, looking straight at the four drivers with

TJ chuckled amid the silence and looked at his watch before looking back at the silent man. "Really, Royce? It's 11:30 at night, why're you wearin' sunglasses? Do we really shine that bright when we kick ass?"

Royce looked down at his watch before rolling his sleeve over it as young voices piped down. "_Buon dolore_. _Voi quattro non riuscite a smettere di correre per una notte?_" He berated.

Cooper gave him a confused glare, before tapping his ears. "Yo man, we don't speak pasta. Can ya put that in English?" He asked with a smirk. Royce huffed.

"You four have got to slow down on your racing. Those cars have too much heat, and I can only give you so much of a pass before people start to put two and two together. I've already got to work on keeping those southerners quiet. Give it a rest," Royce ordered.

"Aw, c'mon Royce. We're not in the military, give us a break," TJ moaned, making his way up the stairs to their hangout room lazily.

"Maybe you need a week or two in boot camp there, _ragazzino_. Fix up that attitude of yours while your there," Royce sneered with folded arms. TJ chuckled as he jumped back down the stairs before standing upright, too upright, and clasping his arms behind his back.

"My attitu~de is most adequate, sire," He responded with a dramatized posh accent. Royce slapped his hand over his eyes before running it down his face.

"Are you ever not a sarcastic child?" He asked. TJ chuckled, dropping his posh accent.

"Eh, only on Tuesdays and Saturdays," He smugly replied. Royce shook his head before he looked back at TJ, leaning on his Skyline.

"Your snarkiness knows no bounds, does it?" He asked. TJ replied with an emphatic "Nope!" Royce cracked his neck, before letting out a deep sigh. "I don't have the strength to deal with your shit right now, so let's just focus on what's important. You four have been contracted for another job," He explained.

"Really? That fast? You sure we can't wait a bit and let the heat die down? Cause the cops are lookin' for blood now," Cooper questioned, to which Royce sighed again.

"No, it can't wait. That's why I told you to slow down on the racing, or else Broken Mask will have to go into effect, and you four don't want that." Royce's warning caused the Factory to fall silent, as all four remembered what Broken Mask was. If their identities were revealed, they had to drop everything and flee the city. Royce would provide them with cars and fake backstories to cover their tracks, but that would be it. No contact with each other, nor their families. An entire life change.

"Back on topic, the client is paying massive amounts of cash for this job," Royce revealed, making Vic lick his lips as he sat on the steps of the metallic stairs leading to the upper level.

"How much cash?" He asked.

"How does an eight-way $1,000,000 reward sound?" Royce asked back. The four kids quickly did the math in their heads, before Kylie's eyes widened. "One hundred and twenty-five grand?!" She exclaimed as the other three followed suit. Royce, for once in a long time, smiled.

"_Dannato dritto_. So, you guys game?" He asked. Everyone emphatically nodded, each one salivating at a payday of that size. With that, Royce led the kids into the control room, cleared off the table that the crew would game on, and laid out the plan.

"Alright, here's the job. The client wants us to be getaway drivers for a heist crew of three breaking into a government research facility in Ann Arbor. They're heisting some device, and are going to give Tyler the real one. Cooper, Kylie, you guys will be given replicas to throw the cops off of the scent. Victor, you've got a few more notches to add to your bumper. I need you to go all out in protecting the team, because whatever this thing is, it will bring a ton of heat," Royce explained, before asking the room if they had any questions. TJ raised his hand.

"What exactly is this thing that I'll be carrying with me?" He asked.

"As I said, I don't know. All I know is that it shouldn't be dangerous for you, so no worries about your skin peeling off," Royce answered.

"Who are these guys?" Came Cooper's question.

"Unknown, but they're professional. They do a job in one state then leave it ASAP. They operate completely off the grid." Kylie's question came next.

"What about the cops? We still don't have a way to beat this new task force, and the heat's turned all the way up on us," She asked.

"I know. I hate to drop this job so quickly on you four, but I wouldn't do it if I didn't have the utmost confidence that you could pull it off," Royce replied.

"So, let me get this straight. We're taking a job right after a team race, for some government piece of tech that we know nothing about, for some guys that we know nothing about, later tonight?" Vic asked. Royce only nodded. "Welp. Here's hoping we don't get tried as traitors if this hiccups. I'll be working on my 'Stang while we wait." Vic stated as he sauntered down the stairs, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back home in the morning. Let my dad know I won't be home for a bit." TJ said, twirling his keys around his finger as Kylie, Cooper, and Royce kept on planning for the job. TJ stared over a 2010 Ford Crown Victoria with a queasy feeling about the job. This was the civilian car that he used with his friends in order to get around during the day, keeping up his facade as an innocent high schooler. He hoped that the job would go right, but something just felt wrong about this one. Maybe it's just the nerves talking...

* * *

Author's note: My first story! Feedback is appreciated, and I'm eager to hear from all voices on how I can improve. This has been a passion project of mine for a few months now, so I'm finally happy to be able to upload it. I'll try to get a regular schedule out after I rapid fire the next two chapters out, but I am a fickle person and I tend to change big things as I write multiple times. This is a draft that I'm finally satisfied with, so I can only hope that you guys enjoy what's been bouncing around in my skull since April!

-DeltaERB


	2. How Did It All Go Wrong?

**Chapter 2; "How Did It All Go Wrong?"**

The sun had begun to rise on the Motor City as TJ made his way back home. The decrepit industry buildings and factories disappeared, replaced with middle-class houses and suburbia. He pulled up to his house, a dark green two-story suburban home with an American flag hung high up on the flag post in front of the porch. He parked in the driveway and noticed the lights were still on, indicating that his dad was probably watching Fox News or some movie. He grabbed his backpack and walked inside, where the sounds of the TV made it to his ears as soon as he creaked the door opened.

In front of him to the left were the stairs leading up to the two bedrooms and bathroom, while to his right granted access to the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Behind the staircase was a door that led to where the basement was or to the garage. He placed his backpack by the door and walked into the living room, where Derrick Koen sat in his wheelchair and was watching a re-run of last night's _Tucker Carlson Report. _"Hey, kiddo!" He waved to his son. Derrick was a man of average height, with a 5 o'clock shadow and shaven head. His face resembled an older, more scarred and beaten face of his son. He was dressed in a green polo, blue jeans with an American flag belt buckle, and tan work boots. Of course, the boots never got dirty, as Derrick had been crippled from the waist down back in 2005 during a patrol in Iraq. His Hummvee rolled over an IED, blowing it to hell and back. Miraculously, he was the only survivor. It cost him any motor function below his legs, however, leaving him paralyzed for almost 15 years now.

TJ waved back before Derrick pointed at the kitchen. "I made some steak and veggies for ya, it's on the table if you wanna heat it up," he advised as TJ noticed the meal set up for him. There wasn't much his father could do in his crippled state, besides watch TV and cook. And he was a damn good cook.

"Is it gonna be your old army MRE like last time or should I just go pick up something from Subway?" TJ replied with a smirk.

"Smartass," Derrick mumbled, letting loose a little chuckle as TJ placed the meal in the microwave. After a few seconds, the microwave had finished heating the food, and TJ pulled the steak out off the microwave carefully as to not burn his hands. He walked into the living room and placed the tray on the stand next to him, while the news continued to report on riots in Detroit, angering Derrick.

"You believe this shit? I'm telling you, this is gonna lead to the downfall of America. All these anti-military loons running around, if my legs still worked I'd show 'em what a real soldier looks like!" He shouted, banging his fist on his wheelchair, obviously upset by what the charismatic reporter had to say about a new wave of protests in Detroit.

"Always the patriot, huh Dad?" TJ asked with a smile while digging into his food.

"You're damn right, kiddo. And your mother would say the same," Derrick replied, showing the bitter taste that mentioning his dead wife left on his face.

"I know, Dad. I know."

TJ's mother, Anna, had become another statistic of Detroit's many murders a few years ago when she was caught in between a turf war between two rival gangs. It was supposed to be a happy day downtown with her husband, until a stray bullet caught her between her forehead, killing her before she even knew it. Derrick entered a blood-thirsty rage and pulled out his own weapon in response, a 9mm semi-automatic pistol, and began firing back at the gangsters. He managed to kill five of them, including the one who he was certain shot Anna, before the police showed up, forcing the gangsters to fall back or get arrested. The one memory that shines bright in TJ's head is how he heard about his mom dying. It wasn't one he liked to bring up. 9:00 AM, his mom drops him off at school for the day, five hours later he's in the principal's office crying his eyes out in between a police officer and a school counselor without any family members to comfort him, as his dad was being processed in a police station for interrogation of the event as well as a background check for his pistol. TJ usually traces that moment to where his distrust of the law started. They couldn't save his mom and they treated his crippled dad like he was a common criminal, so what are they good for?

After a few seconds of silence, Derrick turned his wheelchair towards his son and threw his arm around his shoulder. "So, any plans after school tonight or are you gonna just play on one of those games of yours?" His dad asked. TJ looked away and hid the danger he knew was coming but pushed for a friendly façade.

"Naw, I'm just hanging out with some friends. I'll be back in the morning," he explained, telling a partial truth. His father displayed a smile before smacking him on the back.

"You better not be hanging out with those damn commies in the city! And it's about time you took a break from working! Pulling in one thousand a week is nice, but you'll kill yourself with the stress if you keep it up!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"I know, Dad. Don't worry about me," TJ replied as he stabbed a mushroom.

"Yeah, but I do worry about you. You're all I've got in this screwed up world. I've lost control of my legs, can't walk, can't talk to Annie, and all I've got is you. But at the same time, us Koens and some resilient damn roaches. I know that as long as you put your mind to it, you can accomplish any goal you set. At least, that's what your mom told me before I was shipped off to the sandbox in '04." Derrick stopped for a moment before chuckling. "Look at me, monologing. Just know that you mean the world to me, no matter what. So don't be doing stupid shit, got that?" He asked as TJ nodded, part of him worried how this job was going to go down tonight. After a few more minutes of politically-charged TV, TJ finished his meal and cleaned it up, before stopping by his father once more. Derrick embraced him in a hug as he pat his back. "I love you, Tyler."

"Love you too, Dad." TJ pulled back from the hug as he began his walk upstairs, mainly to change out of his clothes for some fresh ones for school and take a shower. Going through puberty didn't do him any favors.

* * *

Walking into his room, it was a mess. There were cans of soda, boxes of take-out on his desk, clothes strewn about on his bed, and an opened bag of potato chips by his nightstand. His wall was littered with car posters featuring all types of cars. Koenigsegg Agera RS, Lamborghini Huracan, Pagani Huyra, Nissan GT-R, Ferrari 488 Speciale, etc. Looking down and just under his TV, his Xbox was on. TJ realized that he must've forgotten to turn it off from last night, causing him to rush over and turn it off. That's some extra cash going towards electricity now. TJ once more looked over his messy room and sighed, realizing how much time it would take to clean it up.

Shrugging and deciding that he would clean it up later, TJ tossed his clothes into the pile, leaving him in his boxers as he walked over to the shower a few doors down. His bathroom was simple. Sink with a toothbrush and toothpaste, toilet, and his shower. Locking the door and removing his final article of clothing, TJ turned the shower on and let the water warm up. Once it hit a sufficient temperature, TJ stepped in, letting the water wash off his body. Time in the shower got him to think. Mainly about this job. He had a bad feeling about it. As he poured the shampoo into his hands and rubbed it on his scalp, he tried to calm himself down. He's escaped hundreds of chases before, each one more intense than the last. What's one more? But still, whatever this thing was, it had to mean big trouble. A government facility? Who knows how long he'll have to lay low, and if Royce can even cover his ass for it. Next came the soap, and as he rubbed the bar around his body, he kept thinking. He knew nothing about the clients, or what they were after, and why was he getting it? What did it do? It only posed more questions as the warm water washed his body off, drooping his hair over his eyes. This whole job just seemed cursed, like the money wasn't worth it.

A freezing chill suddenly enveloped his body, causing him to jump out of the shower with a yelp. _It's already been fifteen minutes?_ He thought as he wrapped himself in his towel to absorb some of the fluffy warmth. His dad had installed a timer on the showers, and once fifteen minutes passed, The shower water would become freezing cold. It was his way of saving on water and heat. TJ turned off the shower as dried his body off, before brushing his teeth and applying deodorant to his body. He was about to do his hair before shrugging and deciding that his hat could cover his hair again for the night. Walking back to his room, he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and socks before slipping on a clean pair of jeans. Looking over his pile of shirts, he found a white one that read "Keep Calm And Kick Clutch", making him chuckle. He threw the shirt on before grabbing his sneakers and sliding them on. He finally grabbed his hat and a black hoodie, remembering that he left his driving gloves in his Skyline. With that, he turned his lights out in his room and walked downstairs, with his dad still yelling at the TV.

"Yo, Dad! I'm heading out!" TJ shouted, causing his dad to look over and waved to him.

"Be safe, Tyler!" He shouted back with a wave. TJ waved back to his dad, before walking up to the door. As he opened the front door, the cool night air hit him, sending chills down his spine. Today just felt...wrong. But he had a job to do, so TJ walked outside and shut the door behind him, before making his way to school.

During the day, he kept getting distracted by tonight's heist. It kept nagging at him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was bound to go wrong. He felt like he should tell Royce to cancel the job, but $125,000 was just too good to pass up. He kept arguing back and forth in his head until the final bell rang.

The drive from school was peaceful, and the crew was able to make it to the Factory without any incidents. After parking his car and throwing a sheet over it, TJ walked up to the control room behind, Kylie, Vic, and Cooper all ready to go. Royce was standing over the table with folded arms. "Alright, Tyler's here, so let's go over the plan one more time. Victor, you break as much shit as you want. The amount of heat coming down on this thing's gonna be intense, so you're our smoke and mirrors," Royce ordered. Victor flashed a wicked grin and nodded, clearly happy with his position.

Royce then pointed to Cooper, Kylie, and TJ. "You three are gonna head to the I-94 as fast as you can and head back to Detroit. If these new cops are as fast as they claim, you're gonna wanna burn 'em on the freeway," He ordered. "TJ, once you've lost the cops, they'll contact you with the location of the drop."

TJ nodded. "Alright, this is a big deal, people. Don't mess it up. Let's go make our money!"

* * *

_*Two hours later*_

TJ nervously rapped his fingers on his steering wheel. The crew had gone into the facility thirty minutes ago, and it was complete radio silence since. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Looking around himself, he saw that each of his friends were waiting in the same dark alley as him. Across the dead street was the facility, the discreet look and block-like architecture making it blend in with its surroundings.

Alarms suddenly began blaring from the building, garnering everyone's attention. TJ was the first to jump on the comms with shock. "Kingpin! What the hell just happened?!" He asked as he started up his Skyline, letting the V8 roar to life.

_"They tripped an alarm, one of them is down! The other two are injured, you guys have to make the swap and fast!" _Royce advised with urgency in his voice. Without another word being said, the four rocketed out of the alley and into the parking lot of the building.

As the four squealed to a stop, the front door burst open to reveal two men in full suits wearing what seemed like tactical masks and surgical gloves. One of them was hunched over on the other, heavily bleeding. The up-right man was carrying three devices, each one a cool silver disc with a bright blue light shining in the middle. Of course, only one of them was the real deal. Wasting no time, TJ was quickly given the real one, while Cooper and Kylie were given the fakes. Just as TJ was about to drive off, the upright man stopped him.

"Look kid, it's over for us. You get that thing to the boss on time. We're going out in a blaze of glory," The man said in a raspy voice. TJ simply nodded and shifted into first before speeding off with his crew. He spared a glance in his rearview mirror to watch as the ever-shrinking man handed his comrade a sub-machine gun before readying his own rifle. Bolts of light and thunder cracked from the barrels of the guns before the two men abruptly fell to the cold pavement, seemingly shot down by the security guards. Now TJ had to drive, as his police scanner was lighting up.

_"Calling all units, a 211 is in progress at the Knightfish Technology labs. Three suspects are down, but reports are stating that four modified cars were waiting for a hand-off of assuredly stolen classified technology. Cars match the description of the Street Omen gang from Detroit and should be dealt with rapidly. Control of this pursuit is being transferred over to Sergeant Bryant Jackson of the High-Speed Task Force." _As dispatch finished with the info, Sgt. Jackson smirked. They got away last night, but they wouldn't be getting away again. Pressing the ignition, Jackson let his sirens wail as he began burning rubber to Ann Arbor with his task force behind him, ready to take down these drivers once and for all.

_"All units, it's Sergeant Jackson here. I don't care what you do, as long as you stop those damn cars! I'm authorizing the use of any and all amounts of force and pursuit equipment effective __immediately! I want choppers in the sky ASAP and any units on patrol in this chase! That is an order!" _Sgt. Jackson's husky shouts errupted through TJ's scanner. He sounded pissed and was bringing war with him. The group was at a loss for words as they never heard him this pissed off. Without saying a word, the four raced to the I-95 as fast as possible, hoping to beat the cops back to the city and hide out in the spots they knew back in Detroit.

Whether they were going to take the I-95 or not, it didn't matter. The cops had mobilized in record time and herded the drivers on the freeway with strategic roadblocks barricading any side roads and routes. The four knew what was about to happen, and braced themselves for a fight.

* * *

*BOOM*

"Son of a bitch!" TJ exclaimed as a Rhino unit pushed his car to the side of the I-95. Fighting back seemed hopeless as the truck kept shoving him ever closer to the side divider. Deciding to get risky, he pulled his handbrake before stamping on the gas, which caused the Skyline to break out into a drift, sliding the tuner around a civilian car and out of the clutches of the Rhino. The urban climate was TJ's home court, able to slip in and out of alleyways with ease. However, his pursuers didn't have fancy cars they didn't want to get dirty, it instead felt like the entire U.S army was on his tail. Choppers, armored trucks that the team nicknamed "Rhinos", etc. Every route he tried, it was already blocked off.

Barley missing a coach bus, he stabilized himself before pressing onward, weaving in and out of traffic. Glancing to the device in his passenger seat, a worried tone came over his radio._ "Phoenix! You all right?"_ Kylie asked. TJ groaned for a second before noticing her Exige pull up behind him, dealing with her own share of cops.

"I'm fine, but these damn cops won't get off my ass! They've got EMPs and shit!" He replied, activating his equipment jammer for the third time this chase. A third voice piped over the radio, trying to reason with the situation.

"_Well, you have a piece of stolen technology next to you, and they have a strict "If we can not have it, no one can" mentality. You've also really pissed of this Jackson guy."_ Came Royce's explanation.

TJ huffed as his interest was piqued by the device to his right. This job had gone to shit because of this little device. It was supposed to be a simple getaway, but this thing was bringing too much heat along with it. It didn't help that the guys doing the job choked hard. With all three dead, it seemed that whatever they stole had quite the heat risk. It was a small silver disk no bigger than a regular CD with a blue light shining through the center, bathing the interior of the Skyline in a bright baby blue. "So what the hell did I steal, Kingpin?" He impolitely asked.

A sigh sounded over the radio as sirens blared closer and closer. _"I know that you hate to be left in the dark, but I've got no clue. This guy wanted it bad, and the money is no joke. Just hurry up and go, you can do it!"_ Royce encouraged.

Another Charger shunted TJ, angering the 17-year-old even more so. "Devil! These guys are getting antsy here, I could use a hand!" TJ exclaimed. Not a second later, the Charger took a rough hit to the rear, the force of the impact sending it careening into a divider and crashing spectacularly. A beaten-up yellow Mustang took its place, and it looked like it's seen better days. "Thanks man, I owe you!" TJ thanked, finally getting some breathing room from the hoard of cops. _"No problem, I'll put these pigs outta __commission," _Victor responded. The Mustang was suddenly shunted forward, as two more Challengers came out from the pack of red and blue lights. _" Oh, you motherfu-" _More hits cut the swear short as he simply growled and got to work, leaving a semi-clear path for the other three drivers.

Suddenly, new flashing red and blue lights popped up in the crew's rearview. It was Sgt. Jackson, ready to draw blood. _"You four better cut those engines right now! I don't ask twice!" _Came Jackson's shouts over his car's megaphone, only prodding the four to pull away as fast as they could.

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. They couldn't leave the freeway, but it became increasingly difficult to survive. Even Vic was feeling the heat, something that rarely affected him. Spike strips were dropped ahead, more Rhinos, Sgt. Jackson's vendetta and more roadblocks made it near impossible to escape, causing the team to rethink their options. _"Can we use the subway tunnels?" _Cooper asked, sirens blaring from his side of the radio as he kept his foot to the floor like it was made of lead.

_"__Probably not. Cops wised up and know our tactics. We've gotta come up with something new," _Kylie replied, trying to shake the Camaro from her rear. Silence dominated the radio, as each driver was thinking of ways to avoid the cops while trying to stay out of custody.

During the thinking, the crew fell into their "wrecking ball" formation as a way to keep the road clear. Letting Vic take point, the other three cars lined up behind him from heaviest to lightest as they began brute-forcing their way through roadblocks. It didn't help that spike strips were being dropped every second, and the crew would have to smash through the patrol cars parked next to the strips as a way to avoid them.

In the middle of this, TJ got a simple but sweet idea. After what seemed like an eternity of dodging barricades and spikes, a clear stretch of highway opened up finally, causing the street racer to chuckle to himself. "We've got the power, so why don't we just burn Jackie's boys?" He rhetorically announced over the comms. Taking a deep breath, TJ placed his thumb over a red button on his steering wheel and let a smirk grow across his face. Time to activate 15 pounds of fun. Exhaling, he pushed the button.

The car momentarily stalled, before emitting a loud whining sound and exploding forward, pinning TJ to the seat as he tried to remain in control of the raging Japanese beast. 15 pounds of wet shot nitrous had just been unleashed, with green vanity flames licking the back of his diffuser. The turbochargers were practically screaming for mercy as the car hurtled faster and faster through the freeway. He watched the speedometer rise as best as he could. 140, 160, 180, 200, where the numbers stopped, but TJ felt he was still accelerating.

As a wicked smirk grew on his face, TJ felt a small spark strike his cheek. He ignored it before another spark hit his face. Looking to his left, he noticed the device he swiped start to glow blue and spark. As he kept driving, the device began to levitate and shoot out even more sparks. "Guys, I think it's activating!" TJ shouted into his radio with a warble in his voice.

_"What? What do you mean?!" _Royce asked, sounding more nervous than ever.

"OH SHIT THIS AIN'T GOOOOOD!" TJ shouted, before static cut through the radio.

A blinding blue light shot out of the device, as TJ was even more pinned to the back of his seat, practically glued there. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. He couldn't move anything actually. He could only stare ahead as the city lights disappeared in front of him, being replaced by a blue void that enveloped his car. As he was hurled through space and time, plenty of thoughts went in and out of his mind. But the thought that dominated them all was "Where am I gonna end up?"


	3. It's A Whole New World

**Chapter 3; "It's A Whole New World"**

The sound of boots stamping on metal filled the hallways of the Great Fox as the vulpine leader made his way to the bridge. Fox McCloud rolled back the sleeves on his jacket and checked the time. 0900 Corneria Central Time. 9 A.M. The thought of breakfast at one of Corneria's finest restaurants occupied his thoughts as he scanned his paw for entry to the bridge. The door slid open to reveal a usual sight during long trips back home.

To Fox's left was a red couch littered with sodas and energy drinks. Buried in the mountain of the cans was the one and only Falco Lombardi, hotshot flyboy and muscle of the group. His bloodshot eyes were still glued to the flat screen as he was still playing one of his games. The sound effects from the game and occasional swears from the blue avian did little to awaken Peppy Hare, a friend to Fox's father and veteran of the group, who was asleep at his desk, drooling onto the ground. Fox chuckled to himself as he shook the older rabbit awake, causing an abrupt snore and an adjustment of glasses. "Wake up, old-timer, we're almost at Corneria." Fox said, causing a small grin to breakout on the face of the old rabbit.

A high pitched voice broke out from the front of the deck, which belonged to none other than the ships resident mechanic, Slippy Toad. "Good morning, Fox!" Slippy shouted, to which Fox grinned. Slippy's attitude somehow was always able to remain positive, even in the most dire of situations. Now, the morning wasn't really a life or death situation, but nonetheless, it was always nice to have someone as chipper as Slippy around. "Morning, Slippy." Fox replied. His gaze shifted to the right of Slippy and onto the blue furred vixen reading a thick book. The cover illustrated what seemed like the mountains of a far off land, with two female coyotes wielding swords and facing the distant lands.

Placing his paws over her eyes, a slight giggle was emitted from the vixen as she closed her book, pulled the vulpine's paws away from her face, and leaned her head back, staring right at his muzzle. "You're the last person I'd expect up here this early, Krystal." Fox said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Another giggle escaped her as she pointed to Falco, still caught up in his game.

"Someone had to make sure he didn't go into cardiac arrest due to all of the sugar." Krystal added with a smile. Fox placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he made his way over to his captain's chair, and sat down on the swiveling throne.

"R.O.B, can I get an update on Fay, Miyu, and Katt?" Fox asked his robotic assistant, who stood as stoic as ever before letting loose a series of beeps. R.O.B 64 was the ship's A.I, around back when Fox's father held the reigns of the Star Fox team. He may not have been as fancy or up to date at the R.O.B U or R.O.B 100, but he was reliable and loyal to the team, remaining the ship's A.I since Fox's father's time. The A.I beeped a bit more before the screen in front of Fox lit up, displaying three body cameras with something different happening in each feed.

For the feed labeled "Fay", it displayed two white furred arms tending to a cougar miner, clearly suffering from Snakebite withdrawal. His twitches were wild and erratic, forcing one arm to incapacitate him as the other injected a needle into his arm. The cougar's thrashing ceased as his breathing became steady and blood shot eyes faded. His veins seemingly had a black inky substance fade from them as they returned to their normal colors.

Moving on to the cam labeled "Miyu", it showcased a flurry of spotted fists and feet flying as a cavalcade of goons fell one by one to the attacks. The cam was quickly caught in between two goons, who each threw punches. The cam suddenly jerked to the side and behind one goon, causing him to get punched in the jaw by his friend. A leg rose up from the cam before being swung backwards, kicking the leg of the sucker punched goon out and into the privates of the puncher, who clutched his groin in pain. The cam was then behind the keeled over goon as a leg shot up and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall onto his buddy who was dealing with an overextended leg and bruised jaw.

Finally switching to the cam labeled "Katt", the screen was fixated on another screen with code being typed in at a rapid pace. Numbers and letters flew by as the screen announced that more and more systems fell to the computer. After a few seconds however, the typing suddenly ceased. Fox's phone suddenly buzzed, causing him to reach into his pocket and check it. It was a text from Katt, which read: _"No spying on my work, Foxy-boy. xoxo K" _. The bodycam suddenly went to static, prompting Fox to scoff as he stood up from his chair. "Thanks R.O.B. You can kill the two remaining feeds." Fox ordered as he walked back over to Krystal.

Fox leaned on the vixen's chair, before averting his gaze into her deep emerald irises. Three years ago, the vulpine would've been a mess simply trying to talk to her. But now, all he did was gaze into her eyes. "So, anywhere you want to go when we get to Corneria?" Fox asked as he twirled a lock of her blue hair around his index finger. Krystal chuckled as she closed her book once more and began to scratch his chin, as spot she knew was one of his weaknesses. His ears began to twitch and tail wag as a smitten smile crossed his lips.

"Whatever you think would be best to eat. Personally, I'd prefer that new restaurant in Little Fortuna. I think it was called Minstro's?" She replied. Fox chuckled as he let her fingers work over every nook in his chin scruff.

"That's a bit pricey, Krys." He said with a quirked eyebrow. Krystal scoffed as she flicked his chin before grabbing his jaw and pulling him in close.

"I'm sure the hero of Lylat can haggle the owners for a cheaper price." The blue furred fox fired back with a loving gaze. Fox gazed back into her eyes as she gazed into his. Without another word, the two closed their eyes and began to slowly approach eachother's lips. The world began to fade around the two as their lips approached.

"AH DAMN! THAT'S CHEAP!" Came an angered shout from Falco directed at his game, ruining the moment. Fox let out a sigh, before Krystal quickly sealed a kiss on his cheek, flushing his face with red. With a smirk and a nod, Krystal went back to her book with a loving grin plastered on her lips. After Fox recovered from the kiss, he made his way over to Falco to see why he was so worked up.

Fox cleared a spot for himself on the couch, and put his feet up on the table where the TV was bolted to. They didn't stay there long, however, as Falco was quick to push them off the table and onto the floor. "Don't get in my way, Foxie. I've almost got this boss beat..." The avian said with a strain in his voice as he was up to a tough boss fight. As Fox glanced at the screen, he saw that Falco was playing one of his favorite games. A first-person RPG called "Warriors Of The Dynasty". Falco's character was modeled after himself, with the exception that he was 100% buff muscle mass. The boss was a giant snake with a double-edged sword hanging from it's fangs, swiping erratically and powerfully.

Falco's unmoving eyes refused to budge from his screen as he kept striking the snake with powerful spells and sharp sword cuts. His movements seemed erratic on the controller, but translated to fluent combat on screen. He seemingly had a pattern of attacking the monster, and it worked. He kept using his healing items frequently, as whenever a heavy blow hit him, he made sure to heal up and stay in the fight.

With nothing better to do and still two hours out from Corneria, the entire crew surrounded the couch and watched the boss's heath bar chip away ever so slightly. This was it. All Falco had to do was land the quick-time event killing blow, and victory would be his.

It seemed that the universe truly did hate Falco Lombardi specifically on this date, because the ship suddenly jerked forward, with warning signs popping up on the big screen in front of the captain's chair. All of this caused a mis-click and certain demise for the avian. His failure to capitalize on the quick-time event caused the snake to cut him with a one-hit blow, ending the life of his virtual avatar with dramatic fanfare. A small series of twitches escaped the left eye of Falco as he sat there, beak agape with the words "CAST TO THE SHADOWS" blanketing the screen. He was so close. The boss fight took away most of his items, and his last save was three hours ago. Whatever ruined his game had a lot of explaining to do.

Fox sprang to his feet and dashed over to ROB 64, sitting ever so still in his chair. "ROB, what's going on?" He asked. The robot made a series of noises before turning around. "Intruder in Cargo Bay 4, unidentified life-form." ROB replied. "Well who is it? Venomian Army Remnants? Star Wolf? Another one of Miyu's pranks?" Krystal politely asked.

"Negative. No hull breaches, no structural damage or signs of boarding, no copious amounts of shaving cream. Intruder seems to have temporally entered." ROB stated, which worried Slippy.

"Wait, ROB, are you saying that whoever this is just up and teleported right onto the Great Fox?" He asked.

"Precisely." The robot replied.

The crew was interrupted by a feral growling noise, echoing throughout the ship, which was quickly assumed to be coming from the cargo bay. "ROB, what species is the intruder?" Fox asked with curiosity blanketing his voice. After a few beeps, ROB had his answer.

"Unknown. No species in the Lylat system corresponds with it. Bio scans do show that this life-form carries no biological threat or virus to the ship. Contact is approved without hazmat gear if necessary." ROB informed. With the all clear for contact given, Fox turned to his now alert team.

"Ok, Falco, Krystal, you're with me." Fox began, barking out his orders as usual. "Slippy and Peppy, make sure you know where our visitor is at all times." As the toad and rabbit began to check the security cameras in the cargo bay, Fox, Falco and Krystal were sprinting through the halls, trying to reach the cargo bay as fast as possible.

* * *

TJ held his head, feeling a steady stream of crimson trickle down his forehead. The airbags went off, but two things surprised the street racer. One, how he wasn't pancaked into the wall in front of him, and two, where was he? Question one was easy to answer, as he remembered the carbon fiber reinforced frame he put on the tuner a few months ago as well as slamming his brakes and shifting back down to first as soon as that light swallowed him. It looked like he got his money's worth.

Pushing the door open, he glanced behind him and noticed his trail of destruction. Boxes were knocked over, light fixtures flickered overhead, and he was pretty sure a small fire started somewhere nearby. Wanting to make sure his pride and joy was still in working condition, he turned the key and felt disappointed as the engine chugged and sputtered for a bit before it finally growled to life.

He gave off a few revs to make sure it was still operating at full power before getting out of the car and stumbling around like he was completely drunk. As he held onto the side wall, he noticed some letters printed on the wall. "The Great Fox? The hell is that?" He asked himself before wobbling back to the car. He started tapping his touchscreen and tried to call any of his friends. No dice. Wherever he was, there was no cell service. Trying to get anyone back on the line was completely useless. He felt nausea kick in, and the whole world began to spin around him. He held onto his car, trying to get a grip as klaxons began to blare, worsening his headache. "WARNING: SECURITY BREACH IN: CARGO BAY 4." The message played itself on a loop as TJ read below "The Great Fox" to a few more words. "Cargo Bay 4."

"Aw shit."

At that moment, a door somewhere opened up, causing TJ to jump. He quickly scrambled behind a box and waited. "Alright, split up and find whoever this is." Came one voice. It sounded young, but seemed in control, like it was the leader. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Another voice taunted in a sing-songy attitude. The accent on this one sounded like that of your stereotypical New Yorker, with a cocky tone. TJ had to get out of here, and fast. He darted his eyes all over the bay, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. He spotted the door, left ajar by the residents of this place, and waited for a few seconds before making a break for it. Seeing this as his only chance, he broke into a full sprint, before tripping on something and falling flat on his face. As he tried to get up, he felt something push into his back, immobilizing him. "I got it!" Shouted the voice, which was much more feminine than the last two, and carried a British accent.

The sound of two pairs of boots sprinting towards him made TJ kind of nervous, making sure he didn't look up. However, those last two words were strange. "Got it"? What does that mean? He's a guy, not an it. As he was looking around, he noticed a pair of boots right in front of his face. Before he could look up, a bunch of blue feathers- wait. What?

Yeah, blue feathers were being waved in his face. He finally gathered the strength to look up, before his eyes opened wider than watermelons in surprise. Standing over him was a, swear to god, almost 6'2 blue falcon, with a gun in it's right wing. The falcon was smirking down at him, waving at him with his free wing. TJ turned around to see what was being jabbed in his back, only to notice a blue fox and an orange fox standing over him as well, with an ornate staff resting on his spine. A bit of nervous laughter escaped the street racer, as his mind hadn't yet caught up with the situation. "Um...hi?" That was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

* * *

"Falco!" Fox growled. "What was the point in doing that?!" He berated. Shocked by the creature's ability to speak, the avian switched his blaster to stun and fired a shot at the back of it's head.

"Not my fault, it startled me!" He squawked in defense.

"I hope you didn't kill it." Krystal stated, trying to get a close look at the incapacitated creature. It was wearing what appeared to be a black backwards hat, black hoodie, a white t-shirt with the words "Keep Calm And Kick Clutch", blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and leather driving gloves.

A scoff escaped Falco as he crouched down and picked up a wooden beam at the creature's side. "Ah, it'll be fine, watch." He began to poke the creature, to which it replied with a low groan.

Falco poorly hid a snicker as Fox assessed the damage in the cargo bay, to which the vulpine swung his head around. "What's so funny, Falco?" He asked. The avian, still snickering, tried to regain his composure.

"Nah, 's'nothin Foxie. Just reminds me of when Miyu rang your bell." Fox turned red as Krystal did her best to hide her face, brighter than Fox's.

"Hey, that's not fair! She's got a black belt in almost every major martial art, what am I supposed to do against that?" Fox complained. Falco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Kay, sure, so that's your excuse to ignore the paw print that was on the side of your head for a month then?" Fox grew redder in the face as Krystal removed herself from the conversation, free of the embarrassment, and took it upon herself to finish tallying the damage. Meanwhile, Fox was trying to ignore the pheasant as he faking stumbling around, acting concussed. All of the trash talk from Falco was enough to piss Fox off.

Fox faced to the avian with a scowl imprinted on his muzzle, while Falco simply sneered at his expression. "Hey, she was the reality check you needed after all those times you called yourself 'Corneria's Greatest Fighter', hmph?" Fox shot him a look of both "I'll show you why I gave myself that nickname" and "Oh god please don't remind me about that nickname". The vulpine looked the avian dead in the eyes (which was kind of difficult to do as Falco had at least a couple of inches on Fox).

"How was it any different from when you call yourself "Lylat's Greatest Pilot" then?" He asked with bared teeth. Falco sneered down at his best friend, leaning in so his beak was practically touching Fox's muzzle.

"Cause I can back it up."

Falco had won this war of words by TKO, as Fox stood in place, trying to find the words to retort the cocky bird's statement. By the time he snapped back into reality, Falco had grabbed the creatures body by his legs and whistled for assistance. Fox grabbed the upper half and began to walk towards one of the interrogation chambers.

* * *

By the time TJ came too, he was in a completely different room. He was no longer bleeding, but his head was still killing him. He felt around his pocket to realize that his keys, wallet, and phone had all been swiped.

As he looked around, he slowly began to hate everything in the room. The chair was uncomfortable, the lights were too bright, and the room felt bland. All that populated the room was another empty chair, lights, and a table, to which he was handcuffed to. The quietness of the room had begun to get to him as he started to think. He remembered a blue bird, possibly a falcon, standing over him. Then there was the orange and blue foxes as well. Nothing made any lick of sense. Where did he end up? The future? The past? Alternate reality? The thoughts didn't last much longer, as the sounds of boots and muffled arguing approached.

The door slid open to reveal the same orange fox and blue falcon in the cargo bay, both still standing up straight, which surprised TJ. The fox was wearing a white bomber jacket with an emblem of a red fox with wings on it's back. Underneath the jacket was a red scarf and green jumpsuit, with a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging around the belt. The falcon on the other hand wore an all white bomber jacket with a red and blue jumpsuit underneath, but wearing the same red scarf that the fox was.

An uncomfortable silence hung overhead as the fox sat down at the table and folded his paws, while the falcon leaned up against the wall behind TJ, making him very uncomfortable. The fox dug a small device from his pocket, the teleporter, and clasped his paws. "State your name for the record, please." The fox said.

This took TJ aback a bit. "Whoa, a fox speakin' perfect English. Now I've seen everything."

The fox tilted his head. "You mean Cornerian? What is "English"?" The fox asked.

"So it's a coincidence that our languages are the same, then? Well, that's the language barrier outta the way." TJ remarked. "Anyway, the name's Tyler Jacob Koen, but my friends call me TJ." The ruffling of feathers from behind TJ didn't ease the anxiety weighing down on him, but what else could he do?

"Now pardon my asking," the fox began, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. "-but what exactly are you?" The fox finally spat out. TJ cocked an eyebrow as he tried to figure out the question, only letting out a small "Huh?" in response.

Before the fox could elaborate what he meant, the falcon leaned over the shoulder of TJ. "He means why do ya' look like a hairless monkey." The falcon crudely put. It was at that moment, TJ realized that he was an alien to these people. Part of him wanted to do the whole "take me to your leader" shtick, but he quickly protested against it, instead letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, that's because I'm a human. We evolved from monkeys billions of years ago, and that's why I look like a "hairless monkey" to you." The fox quickly apologized for the falcon's rude behavior, to which the falcon mocked him in response.

"Anyway, what planet are you from?" The fox stated, trying to move on.

"Earth. Y'know, big blue and green. Wait, where even are we?" The looks of confusion worried TJ.

"Sorry, but I have never even heard of the a planet called "Earth", and we are currently traveling to the planet Corneria". TJ's gut sank, as he slumped down in his seat. Good-bye friends and family, hello space furries. To make matters worse, by the way they reacted, he was the only human in the galaxy.

"So, I'm never going home then?" TJ asked, trying to hide his upset look. The fox sighed.

"I'm sorry, but for now, that seems to be the case." TJ cupped his hands over his face and let out a long, exasperated sigh. Deep down, he was hoping this was all an elaborate prank to get him back for the coffee incident a few weeks back, but reality was no joke. An uncomfortable silence hung over the room once more. It lasted for a minute, but felt like years. The fox broke the silence, sliding TJ's phone back to him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went through your phone earlier and found some heavily encrypted files tying you to a group called "Street Omen". It took us a bit to break down the coding, so you have my interest. May you please elaborate on this group?" The vulpine asked in a softer tone, trying to change the subject. Normally, TJ would've been pissed off that someone went through his stuff, but it's not like that mattered anymore. His phone was basically an mp3 player at this point, so why get worked up over nothing? Judging by the fact that he was in a different galaxy, it's not like he could be tried for street racing or his other crimes anyway. He instead answered the question.

"Street Omen, Detroit's number one most wanted street racers. Comprised of me, Apex, Tempest, Devil, and Kingpin." TJ rattled off. "Street racing, armored truck heists, good old fashioned B&E's at military R&D sites, etc. Yup, there's a reason we're the most wanted." TJ continued with a smug smile, shuffling in his seat. His mind was able to push away the fact that he was lost in space and adopted a cocky façade to mask the pain. The fox glanced at his falcon partner with a worried grimace, while the falcon shrugged.

"Are those the real names of your associates, or codes?" The fox asked. TJ shifted his face to a frown.

"You're on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know, got it?" He snapped, startling the fox. He quickly adjusted back to his stone cold appearance and asked his next question.

"So, you are a mercenary then?" The fox asked.

TJ shrugged and slouched over the table, resting his head on the cold steel. "I guess." He replied.

The fox looked over the young driver with a curious glare, before subtly nodding. "Well, until we are able to locate your planet, you can stay aboard this ship with us. I can tell that this may come as a culture shock, but you'll come to find-"

TJ opted to cut the fox off there. "Ha! Oh man, that's rich! Yeah, I _totally _wanna be apart of the space furry squad. Get real for a minute, man." TJ harshly berated.

The fox simply shook his head. "Listen, joining Star Fox isn't as easy as you think. I never said join anyway, I just said that I will allow you to remain aboard the ship in the mean time." He responded to the verbal assault in a commanding tone. TJ sneered at the fox's attempt to cool him off.

"Oh really? What, I gotta kiss up to your ass to join, rug?" He taunted, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to ask you to check your tone with us, TJ." The fox growled. TJ glared at the vulpine.

"I said, only my _friends _call me TJ. I don't consider some dog interrogating me a friend." The racer snarled.

The fox shot a quick glance at the falcon behind him, making the falcon scoff and shrug. The fox leveled his gaze back at TJ and kept his eyes locked with his. "Last warning. I won't stand for you insulting me and my team." He warned with a growl.

"Yeah, you don't scare me." TJ bluntly put. The fox sighed and got up, the chair making a grating squeal against the metal floor.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand. Falco, watch over our guest for a bit. I'll be right back."

The fox walked out of the room while the falcon remained silent, simply eyeing TJ like a piece of meat. A few minutes passed before the fox walked back in with another fox, this one with blue fur instead of orange. She wore a purple flight suit with a yellow scarf and a cream colored flight jacket. Her most interesting accessory was a blue gem hanging in front of the center of her forehead. "TJ, meet Krystal. She is a telepath." The fox explained. After a few seconds of silence, TJ burst out laughing, while the blue fox frowned at him.

"You-You expect me to believe in mind-reading!? What, next is she gonna tell me my future or check my chakra levels!?" TJ hysterically laughed, trying to catch a breath in the middle of his words. The fox nodded. TJ chuckled some more, before looking back up at the blue fox. "Alright then, read my mind." He said in a taunting tone. As soon as he said that, Krystal closed her eyes as the gem in the center of her forehead began to turn blue and glow. She opened her eyes, which now lacked pupils and gave them the appearance of being pure white, and locked eyes with TJ. Almost immediately, he felt as if something was poking and prodding through his brain, trying to break down his mental barriers. It was an uncomfortable feeling, as he sat still as if he was frozen in place. The feeling stopped after a minute or two, leaving TJ feeling like he just completed a two hour physics test. Krystal's eyes reverted back to normal as her emerald irises faded back into view.

"What's his mind tell you, Krys?" The orange fox asked.

"He is not truly angry or cocky. He is scared and afraid. He doesn't know where he is, or even what time period he is in. He misses his friends, his family, and his home, and worries that he will never return. His cocky and snark attitude are defensive barriers put in place as a way to express his grief. He is not our enemy, or even wishing us harm, but rather someone we should help and teach." TJ couldn't believe his ears. It was all correct. Someone has been reading his mind this whole time. How alone he felt, and how these guys were his only shot back home. Defeated, he put his head down for a moment, before rising it up, visibly angry.

"You're goddamn right I'm afraid!" He shouted, startling everyone in the room. "Who wouldn't be!? I have no clue where I am or even what time I'm in! My friends could be dead now for billions of years and I only saw them a few hours ago! Do you know how much that screws with someone!?" He was shaking now, as tears welled up in his eyes and his voice began to crack. "This was never supposed to happen! I should be back at the Factory with cash in my hands, not on some spaceship! Goddammit, I know I'm far from a good person, but is this really what I deserve!? I'm just supposed to live the rest of my life as an outcast!? What kind of god would do this!? And why do it to me!?"

Mentally and physically exhausted, TJ simply put his head down and sat unmoving. He would cry, but he was too exhausted to shed any tears. After a few seconds, he felt a wave of calmness and serenity enter his mind as he looked up and noticed Krystal removing his handcuffs. Before he could even question what was happening, Krystal began to speak. "Thank you for being honest and truthful. It feels better to admit your feelings to those around you rather than keep them bottled up, does it not?" She asked with a smile. TJ looked up at her with a saddened look blanketing his face.

"Only cause you read my mind and told the whole room." He said with a defeatist tone.

"You could have denied it. Sometimes, all the truth needs is a little push." She added with a smile once more.

"So, whattya say? Still want crash here for a bit?" The orange fox asked. TJ looked around for a moment, switching his expression to worried now.

"Even with my rap sheet?" He asked.

The fox pointed to the falcon behind TJ, who was fixing up his hair at the moment. "He's got a rap sheet longer than his wingspan, and he's the best damn pilot we've got." Upon hearing that compliment, the falcon stopped adjusting his hair and looked back at the fox with a smug grin.

"Oh, so you only admit I'm the best just to butter up fans, huh?" He asked with a smirk.

The fox shrugged and turned back towards TJ, who was stretching his limbs. "So, what's it gonna be?"

TJ stood in place for a second, before slowly nodding his head. "Alright, I guess I'll make myself at home." The fox smiled and shook his hand, before pulling back and placing his hands on his hips.

"Well then, now that we are on more friendly terms, I guess I should probably introduce myself. The name's Fox. Fox McCloud. And the meathead behind you is Falco Lombardi." Fox added with a smirk.

"Meathead?" The avian squawked in a poorly faked accusational accent. "Fox, I'll have you know I'm a proud vegan." Falco finished, a shit eating grin proudly and profoundly displayed on his beak. A buzzing noise came from Falco's pants, causing the avian to reach into his pockets and pull out a phone. TJ couldn't tell what it said, but the bird's eyes lit up as he quickly put the phone away and hurried out of the room.

As Falco walked out of the room with a cocky smirk, the vulpine faced TJ once more, paw leaning on the table. "It's gonna take some time to adjust and adapt to this scenario, so just bear with us on this one, okay?"

TJ looked up at the ceiling, the painful realization that he may never go home again filled his every thought once more, causing him to choke up. "I know. I'll try my best, but it's gonna be hard." TJ replied, his throat feeling more closed than usual.

A small silence built up between the two before Fox cleared his throat. "Look, we'll be arriving at Corneria City in roughly an hour, so if you wanna come with us while we meet with General Pepper, you're more than welcome to." Fox offered.

TJ stood there for a moment, before waving him off. "I'm good. I just need some shuteye and time to think." He responded, rejecting the offer.

"That's perfectly reasonable." Fox replied. "We don't have any rooms available yet, so you can crash on the rec room's couch if you like." Fox said. "It'd also help to get to know some of the crew before we land. Might as well make a few friends, huh?" He added with a friendly grin. TJ let a small smile escape him as he looked at Fox.

"Maybe. For now though, I'm just gonna crash. See if I can piece this whole situation together." He said, still trying to process this reality.

With that, TJ walked off, in search of the rec room. He found it a few moments later as his eyes began to droop down. Sleep was overtaking him as he made it to the bright red couch, ignoring his surroundings. He fell down with a poof as he shut his eyes, and allowed himself to drift into slumber.


	4. First Assignment

**Chapter 4; "First Assignment"**

TJ awoke from his slumber for what felt like a quick nap, but realized that he had fallen asleep for 3 hours. The after-nap taste had overwhelmed his senses, and the growling of his stomach forced him to go on the hunt for food. As he stood up, he balanced himself before stepping out of the room and searching for his prey.

As he took off his hat and pushed his hair out of the way, TJ's curious nature took over, and he began to roam. The halls were metallic and cold, but appeared state of the art. Bright lights and ambient metallic noises worked in tandem with his footsteps to fill his ears with a reverberating sound as he continued his stride. As his mind woke up more, his mood soured. Where were his friends, and what were they doing? Were they okay? It's not like he was going to find out anytime soon. He quickly tried to do away with his mood, instead focusing on the positives. Who ever these people were, they clearly had advanced technology. Technology that should be able to easliy find solar systems with ease. Hell, they probably already had Earth in their databases, but under some random scientific name. He would be going home soon, and back to doing what he does best.

Walking down the empty halls, he noticed a room labeled "cafeteria." Jackpot. As he approached the door, it slid open automatically, giving view to a pristine kitchen with a large table, bar counter, and multiple refrigerators. The place was spotless, and appeared as though you could eat the food off the floor. In the middle of the room was a large and long table, with seating for roughly 15 people. TJ rummaged the cafeteria for a few minutes, before gaining the ingredients necessary for a simple sandwich. As he finished crafting his sandwich, he brought the snack to a table and began to eat. Thank god it wasn't poisonous, or at least for him.

Glancing to his right, he noticed a small window at the end of the table. He slid over to examine what was outside of the view, and was breathless. "This must be Corneria..." he thought as skyscrapers could be seen from where the Great Fox had been parked. The bright blue sky shone on the entire city, bustling with activity. One skyscraper seemed like some giant clocktower, with the blue holographic clock displaying "13:07". Looking down, TJ noticed more of the animals standing upright at the bottom of the ship, behind a wall of guards. "Great. More furries..." TJ groaned as he began to notice what they were carrying. Be they cats, dogs, birds, reptilians or other, each one had some type of camera, taking pictures of the ship. People were excitedly conversing, and although he couldn't hear the crowd, he assumed they were talking about the carrier he was in.

Suddenly, a roar of cheering and applause broke through the ship, and the crowd was being parted by military personnel. From the window, TJ could make out Fox and Falco in the lead, while Fox had Krystal clinging onto his arm. Behind Falco was a short frog in a yellow jumpsuit wearing a red baseball cap, jumping excitedly with the crowd, and an elderly looking rabbit was waving at the masses. As he finished his sandwich, TJ heard something open, as the cheering got louder, then close as the cheering got quieter. Hearing voices, most of which sounding elated, TJ decided to figure out what was going on.

"Hey-hey, congrats you old geezer!" Falco remarked in his typical sarcasm. "'General's Adviser of the Cornerian Military', that's something you can put on your retirement forms two years from now!" The remarks earned him a jab on the arm from Peppy, who was sort of amused by his jokes, now that he had been promoted to General Advisor, and working with his good friend General Pepper. It turns out that's why Pepper invited Star Fox back to Corneria, to promote Peppy. Slippy seemed to be they only one who was upset about Peppy being General's Adviser. Since he was now part of the government, it meant he would have to leave Star Fox.

"Aw, c'mon Peppy! Why do you have to leave us?" Slippy whined. The hare laughed and threw his arm around the mechanic's shoulder.

"Relax, Slippy. You'll still see me, just less frequently. I'll still be here in spirit, it's not like I'm gone forever. Plus, I'll be the one assigning you all missions and contracts from the government, so you've got nothing to worry about." Peppy reassured his upset friend.

"And since I'm the General's Adviser now, my first order of business is to give all of you a well-deserved vacation!" Peppy remarked to a chorus of cheers from the team. Fox and Krystal shared a long hug, while Falco wanted to do nothing more than relax at the beach with his feet up and a certain feline by his side. In Slippy's excitement of a week off after months of dangerous and backbreaking work, he ran out of the room to grab everything he'd need for a vacation, but was greeted by a tall slender figure standing over the doorway. Slippy yipped as he fell over himself, nervous over who mysterious figure was.

"What'd I miss?" The figure asked. Fox pulled himself away from Krystal and noticed TJ standing in the doorway, looking much better than he did just a few hours ago.

"Not much. Peppy here just got promoted to General's Adviser of the Cornerian Military, so we're taking some time off." Fox stated with a smile. TJ looked to his left and noticed the old hare beaming with pride, as well as sizing up the newcomer.

"It probably doesn't mean much coming from me since we just met, but congrats. You seem like a good guy." TJ stated matter-of-factly. "Plus, with what I'm going through, I could use a distraction right about now." He added, with a hint of somberness at the end. The old rabbit smiled, and placed his paw on the kid's shoulder.

"Well, it means a lot, and you seem like a great kid." He added with a smile. _If only you knew who Phoenix was. _TJ thought, judging himself undeserving of being called good. "Fox filled me in on what you're going through, and I think your luck's about to turn. Since I now hold quite a lot of political power, I can sway most aspects of the Cornerian Military, including the science divisions. It's gonna take some time, but I'll try my hardest to make sure that we can find out where your home is." TJ gave off a small smile as he looked at the rabbit.

"Thanks. I'll wait as long as I need too." TJ responded with cautious optimism. In reality, he wanted to yell at the rabbit for not moving his ass and working harder, but he seemed like a nice old man. TJ didn't feel like screaming at the elderly was really necessary right now. Even if he gave Peppy a good verbal thrashing, that was a surefire way to get his ass kicked, so he swallowed his tongue and smiled instead.

"Well, how ever long that's gonna be, you'll find me in the gym if ya need me." Falco interrupted, ruining the moment. "I gotta be looking my best if Katt wants a piece of me." He finished with a cocky smirk. The whole crew seemed to give off a collective groan, which Falco just shrugged off. He bumped into the shoulder of TJ on purpose, pushing the kid back a bit before continuing on his beeline to the gym. "What's his problem?" TJ asked Fox, keeping watch of the bird with an angered glare as the bird made his way down the hallway.

Before Falco even made it a meter outside of the room, green lights began to flash throughout the ship, the sign that a job was incoming. Sitting down in his chair, Fox mulled over the new report on his laptop, a mixture of both boldness and annoyance melded on his muzzle. "Well, looks like our vacation's just been postponed. We got an urgent contract on Papetoon, and the client needs it done today." TJ shrugged while Falco let out a sigh and plopped himself down onto the red couch, leaning his head back.

"Goddammit. Fine, what's the job?" Falco asked, peeved that he wouldn't be able to relax on the tropical beaches of Zoness.

"He wants us to call him ASAP, so smiles everyone, let's not look like we don't care or like him." Fox said, trying to act chipper. Almost everyone began to hide behind a facade of bravery and cheer except Falco, who'd much rather sulk. "ROB, patch the client through."

A few beeps emitted from the android, before a visibly distraught rottweiler appeared on screen. He wore a black two-piece suit with reading glasses crooked on his muzzle. His fur was disheveled and soaked, and dark circles were visible under his eyes.

"Greetings, Mr. Von Brunn, what can Star Fox do for you?" Fox began with an air of confidence.

"Oh thank gods! Please, you have to help my daughter, she's been kidnapped!" Brunn shouted in his thick accent, shaking and waiting for a response.

"Whoa whoa, slow down sir." Fox offered, attempting to calm the canine down a bit. "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened." Brunn sighed, removing his glasses from his muzzle.

"A few days ago, our daughter went with her boyfriend out to Papetoon, but I lost contact with her shortly after she arrived. Earlier today, I got a video message from the kidnappers, demanding 20 million credits for Anna's safe release before cutting the feed. The police told me the signal came from some bunker in to the south of a town called Drywell. They said they would do something, but Dust Storm is one of Papetoon's toughest gangs, and the cops cant touch them! I didn't know who else to turn to... But I can't just let these punks think they can get away with this! What if I pay up, and they keep her?! Or this happens again to someone else, with even more money demanded by these heartless gangsters?!"

Although he didn't let it show, TJ internally chuckled. _Great. The cops are just as useless here as they are back home. They can't even help some rich bitch. _He thought with a sneer in his inner voice. Fox meanwhile flashed another dog and pony show of confidence and bravery after the canine finished his ranting.

"Luckily, you came to Star Fox. We'll have your daughter back to you in no time at all." He said with a confident smile, which in turn caused a small smile of hope to break out on the rottweiler's face.

"Words can not express how grateful I am for you in this moment. I will pick up my daughter from the center of Drywell once you retrieve her. Please, I hope this payment will be enough for her safe return."

With that, the video feed disconnected as ROB began beeping and typing on the computer. "Alert: A sum of two [2] million credits has just been transferred to us via Angus Von Brunn. Accepting and verifying payment." R.O.B reported. Falco, who beforehand wanted to throttle the rottweiler, was now ready to go, salivating at the idea of a vacation with a couple thousand credits.

"Alright, so what's the plan, Fox?" Slippy asked in his usual chipper voice. "Simple." Fox began with a brave tone.

"Slippy and Peppy, you guys run diagnostics on the base and get an inside view of the bunker. Falco and Krystal, cover me from the air while I go in and secure the couple." Fox ordered, like he had run through that speech a thousand times. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with this plan, all except the newest team member.

"Whoa, when do I come in?" TJ asked with a scowl.

The comment took Fox by surprise, as he folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the kid. "I thought you said that you weren't interested? What skills do you have that make you a viable asset to our team?"

TJ stood there silently, before letting a deep sigh wash over his lips. " Well, I need something to do. And driving ain't my only skill. I don't know if I told you this, but I grew up in a city called Detroit. Place is... _was_ a shithole. I was getting into brawls daily, and I usually won. Trust me, I can handle a little fight. After all, why else would I have that crowbar in my trunk? So I'm coming on the ground with you, whether you like it or not." TJ spat out. He was lying, praying that Krystal wouldn't catch his bluff. TJ mainly ran from fights, and if he was caught up in one, he would actually win. But his victories came from cheap shots and sneak attacks with his trusty crowbar that he kept on his person at all times. He was going to smack Ricky with it last night, but Kylie beat him there with her rock toss. Fox sized up the kid, before shaking his head from side to side.

"Sorry, but this is just too dangerous. I can't have you jumping into the fray and getting hurt or even killed. Maybe after you've undergone some training, but for now just take a breather and relax for a while." Fox advised.

His decision was not met without protest, as TJ was clearly upset with the decision. "Aw come on, please? I could really be a big help down there! After all, two heads are better than one." TJ pleaded, now sounding like a whiny kid. It shattered his tough guy persona as his plea fell on deaf ears.

"This decision is final. I won't have you hurt yourself or anyone of us by accident. You're too much of an unknown variable at the moment." Fox replied, causing TJ to scoff.

"Oh, so you don't trust me? Think I can't handle myself?" He shot back.

To his surprise, Fox actually nodded. "Well, yeah. You just arrived in Lylat and are still clearly adjusting to the environment, and I can't have you panicking in a live combat zone. There's going to be guns there, and I don't want you getting shot. It's for your own good, as well as for the rest of the team.." Fox explained, causing TJ's eyes to droop as threw his arms up and stormed off, upset that he was being sidelined.

With that out of the way, R.O.B began takeoff procedures, with cheers still roaring from the crowd below. As the ship jumped out of orbit, TJ walked off to find his missing link. The Skyline.

* * *

The halls of the Great Fox were massive, or maybe TJ just wasn't used to them yet, as it felt like he had been wandering them for hours. Maybe he had. The audible clanging of his footsteps on the floor echoed down the hall as he tried to find his missing car. Peaking into the cargo bay, he noticed that area had been cleaned up, but evidence of his actions lingered in the air. Skid marks were still visible, and a sizable dent could be seen on the wall. How he never breached that wall simply amazed him, wondering what this ship was made of to withstand an impact like that. He sat in the bay for a while, just thinking. How did everything go so wrong? The job was supposed to be easy money, and yet here he was. Whatever, none of it mattered anymore. He left the bay and wandered a bit more, walking by the quarters of his new crew mates. Audible snoring could be heard coming from Peppy's room, giving TJ a smile. The future right hand man to the General of an army, passed out like a light.

TJ continued his search, and came across the cafeteria once more, and this time voices were emanating from it. As he got closer, the voices became more distinct to that of Fox and Falco. It was hard to make out, but the tone and intensity made it sound like an argument was brewing. TJ was able to walk in unnoticed by the arguing pair, still verbally brawling in the center. By the counter was Krystal, sipping on tea and watching the live soap opera play out in front of her, with an uninterested look on her face. TJ grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped the top, taking a gulp and choking back the alien drink. He took his place next to the vixen and tried to understand what was going on in today's episode of "Fox 'N Falc".

"Goddammit, Fox, you knew that was mine, why'd you take it?!"

"Why would I take yours!? I have my own, and yours tastes awful anyway!"

"So you admit it then!"

"No I don't!"

"So uh, what're they arguing about?" TJ asked quietly to the vixen. She let out a long sigh and took a small sip of her tea.

"Falco thinks that Fox ate his steak from a few days ago, and they've been going at it for about 10 minutes now. I was going to go meditate, but this seems much more entertaining." TJ nodded with a smile, as an attempt to show that he was paying attention to both her and the show. "Just so you know, Fox does care about you. He just wants you to be safe." She comforted with a smile.

TJ looked down, before taking another swig. "Really? And how do you know?" TJ asked the vixen. She let our a smile and began twiddling with her thumbs before looking back at what was now an incoherent screaming match.

"A year back, he tried to kick me off the team "for my safety" as he put it." She explained with a light smile, as if she was reminiscing on a nostalgic memory. "I got a bit heated at that, so I decided to leave the team and join a rival mercenary outfit. After a while, I realized that Fox genuinely cared about me when in the middle of a dogfight between us and him, he stopped chasing me and began begging me to come back over open comms, saying how sorry he was and how he just wanted to make it up. I kept shooting at him for a while before I stopped and just listened. After a bit of back and forth with blame shifting hands, I read his mind and couldn't find a single thought that was malevolent towards me. He truly cared. " She finished with a romantic smile.

TJ scoffed and took another swig of his drink. "Yeah, well I don't wanna be sidelined." TJ responded with a grimace.

The vixen let out a small laugh at that statement. "If you want to sneak down to Papetoon in just a car, then be my guest. But I wouldn't trust driving into a vacuum and burning up on reentry."

TJ rolled his eyes before gluing to the action in front of him. The street racer had downed his entire soda, beginning to reach into the fridge for another one when the vixen's voice piped up again.

"I was inspecting that car you came into the bay on, that is your "Skyline", yes?" TJ smiled as he popped to the top to his second can, the fizz making him even more thristy.

"Yes ma'am. A 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R R-34 V-Spec II, specced for racing and getaways." A wave of confusion washed over the vixen, as she tried to process that information. "I could bore you with the facts and statistics of nearly every inch of her, but you've only got a few hours." TJ finished with a chuckle.

"Well, the car certainly doesn't come like that, does it?" Krystal asked, surprising TJ. Most people tuned out once he went on his famous ramblings, but this blue-furred fox was captivated by his every word.

"No, it doesn't." TJ began, beaming with pride and a bit of ego stroking. "Most of the stuff you see on her are aftermarket parts or my own designs. I figured that I needed a car that was light, fast, and could handle any challenge thrown at it by the cops without breaking a sweat. It also needs to be able to knock pursuers down a peg or ten. Not anyone can just hop in it and go though, cause it takes a special kind of skill to get her to listen. No aids whatsoever. No traction control, ABS, stability control, etc. If you don't know what you're doing, she'll bite back hard." TJ finished.

"You know, you and Slippy would be great friends with all of this technology and science." The vixen added with a smile.

"Maybe on the mechanical side, but I don't know the first thing about science. I usually left that stuff to Kylie." TJ added.

The vixen cocked her head at that statement. "Who is Kyile?" She innocently asked.

TJ visibly cringed at someone else saying her name, especially with all that's happened. "Kylie is-" TJ stopped and closed his eyes before sighing and reopening them. "_was _one of my close friends, and a damn good driver. An even better mechanic. That's actually where she got her call-sign; Tempest. She could bring out the storm in our cars." TJ answered. Krystal let off a warm smile as she looked him over.

"Then what was your call-sign?" She asked. TJ chuckled as he rolled his neck.

"Phoenix was mine. Got it 'cause no matter how bad things looked, I'd always rise up, like a Phoenix." He commented with a smirk. Krystal adopted a smirk as she took another sip of her tea.

"Quite a name." She commented, focusing back on the verbal brawl. "Well, I remember Slippy taking the car down to the hanger, so if you want it back, chances are it will be there." Krystal stated, before placing her tea down next to her and rolling her shoulders.

"What're you doing?" TJ curiously asked.

"Ending this childish debate in front of us." She responded with a smile, before closing her eyes and placing her index finger on her temple.

A few seconds passed before her eyes reopened again, now glowing a milky white in the direction of the two men having their argument. The two stopped immediately and began to hold their heads in pain, while dropping to their knees. The vixen yelled something in a foreign language, which caused Fox's ears to droop down and emit a soup of words that seemed like an apology in the foreign language. Falco on the other hand stared blankly at the vixen, before another pounding headache was sent his way. "Awright, awright I'll stop! I'm sorry!" He shouted in an annoyed but desperate tone.

"There. Now then, I will get ready for the mission." Krystal stated in an authoritative tone, before sealing a kiss on the muzzle of Fox, who was recovering from her telepathy. "I'll see you on the ground, my big Foxie." Whatever pain Fox had vanished, as he had been taken to Cloud 9 in a split second. With that, the vixen left the room, her boots echoing down the quiet corridor.

TJ stood, dumbfounded by the events that had just unfolded in front of him. "What the hell just happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

"She must've sent us a sensory overload. I guess she was sick of the arguing." Fox replied, before turning to Falco, who was still forcing Krystal's telepathy out of his head. "Anyways, we've got a few hours until we reach Papetoon, so make whatever preparations you need to, and be ready for a fight. These guys aren't just gonna turn over a 20 million credit bounty to us." Falco gave off a mock salute before walking down the halls to prepare, while TJ went searching for the hanger where his Skyline was holed up. After a few more minutes of walking, TJ finally found the hanger. It was kind of hard to miss, with a huge door and a giant yellow sign reading "HANGER".

* * *

The sounds of pneumatic tools and electrical buzzing filled the hanger bay as Slippy was running himself ragged, giving quick checks and repairs to the Star Fox fleet of Arwings. He was so wrapped up in his work that he barley noticed the hanger door slide open with a hiss to reveal the newest member of the team. "Hi! What's up?" The toad shouted amidst all of the noise. "Where's my car?" TJ shouted back, the noise bouncing off the steel walls without losing a decibel of sound. Slippy pointed down towards a small clearing of boxes and parts, to find the Skyline sitting pretty, it's glossy purple paint reflecting all of the light beaming onto it. Wasting no time, TJ strode over to his Japanese chariot with a sense of pride and excitement. He popped the latches of the hood and began to thoroughly inspect the engine, his eye and mind becoming that of an invisible notepad and calculator. It was like a hilarious tragedy any time he thought about it. He couldn't get good grades in any subject regarding math or calculations, but the amount of mental math he was doing right now could make Einstein blush. He could notice every spot in the steel block with great detail, from a blown piston ring to total engine destruction. The engine appeared to be in tip-top shape, with a few exceptions here and there due to usual wear and tear present on motors that were run into the ground. Everything appeared to be in working order, but a car is more than just an engine. The electronics, the tires, the aero and downforce, the weight, the transmission, the drivetrain, etc. A car like this was gonna take a beating, so meticulous inspection is a requirement. Peering at the interior, he noticed the familiar carbon fiber finish as well as the retro-fitted touchscreen HUD were in tip top shape. Everything went off without a hitch, and the inspection was completed. Thank god he filled up on gas before the raid, cause there didn't seem to be any gas stations nearby. Hopefully he would stumble across one, but the Skyline is one thirsty girl, especially with that monstrous V8. If he didn't find any gas soon, he'd be out on his one useful ability.

"That thing looks pretty cool, Mr Koen!" The squeaky voice from behind TJ made him jump a little, before staring back at the small frog. A small chuckle escaped TJ's lips as he rested his palm on the Skyline's hood.

"You don't gotta call me that, you're probably older than me anyways. Just call me TJ." Slippy gave off an ecstatic nod before looking back at the Skyline, something that TJ noticed. "I see you've taken a liking to her." He stated with a smile, resting his full body weight on the hood while the frog drank in the sights.

"It's an engineering piece of art! I mean, it's a bit primitive, but I like it. Did you do all this yourself?" Slippy asked, his eyes wide with anticipation. TJ ignored the "primitive" comment and shifted back onto his hood while throwing his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Eh...I'd say about 85% of it was my design, but I had some friends help..." TJ's tone dipped at the end, remembering his old crew. "But, yeah! It's 100% custom!" Slippy couldn't stop staring, how the lines ran so smoothly along the car, but so rugged at the same time. The paint shimmered from the hanger lights, and the edges all connected perfectly. From the large wing to the custom splitter, this thing had the appearance of a lion. A beautiful but savage creature, capable of causing damage whenever it pleased.

As he looked around the car some more, one thing had been missing from the Skyline that confused Slippy greatly. "Hey..." he began, alerting TJ as he leaned off the hood. "Where's your G-Diffuser?" TJ cocked an eyebrow with a confused smile.

"My what?" Slippy sighed as he kept looking for it anywhere in the car.

"Your G-Diffuser. You know, helps keep the G-forces under control so you don't black out? I mean, this car looks like it could emit those kinds of G's." TJ stood there dumbfounded for a second, before letting out a hearty laugh and gripping Slippy by his shoulder.

"Oh, my froggy friend. You can't find it cause I don't have one. In the Skyline, you're gravity's bitch." If TJ thought the frog's eyes couldn't get any wider, he was dead wrong.

"But how do you deal with the g's? They've gotta be intense!" Slippy shouted, causing TJ to stumble back a few inches from the reverb coming off of the metal walls surrounding them.

"Well, I just do." TJ responded. Its not like there was a secret technique he could spill. Just don't think about throwing up was all the advice he could really give. A silence lasted for a few moments before Slippy piped up again.

"A few minutes ago, Falco walked by and I asked about you and he told me that you were a street racer. What was that like?" Slippy asked, with stars in his eyes like a kid on Christmas morning. TJ rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"What it's really like, huh? Ok. Close your eyes, and imagine you're in the desert, nothing but scalding hot tarmac in front of you. The air is still and dry, save for the grumbling of your engine. The light is blazing red at the intersection, a clear shot down the horizon of straight line speed. Your palms grip the steering wheel, anxious for the light to shift to that magical color. Even before you go, the sound of your heart beating breaks through your eardrums, and the wait is physically exhausting. The light finally turns to a soft green and you punch it, left foot on the clutch, right foot on the gas. Your tires squeal as you jump from the line, the air and fuel mixing to create a symphony of sound, color, and speed. As the speedometer rises, the sand begins to blur. Your pulse quickens. All your fears and worries and troubles are washed away in a cloud of wind and dust. You're going faster and faster. No end in sight. No one can stop you. You push it further. The G-forces are pinning you to the seat, as a grin breaks out on your face. Before you know it, you're not alone. Others, with cars as beautiful as yours, are here to push their limits as well. From the most mundane every day driver to the one of a kind supercar, revel in this bliss. For fun. For release. For pleasure. For freedom. Even the flashing red and blue lights behind you have no chance at stopping you. It's the most addictive high, one you crave for the rest of your life. Suddenly, a corner. You peel your foot off the accelerator and slam it on the brakes, while pulling the handbrake back with all your might. The car begins to slide, as you skirt the knifes edge between traction and free fall. The G's are more intense now, pinning you to the door as smoke is thrown up behind you like puffy clouds. The road opens back up, and you are home free, in the lead and across the line first. The sweet sweet victory is short lived, however, as you crave the next race, the next challenge, the next pursuit almost immediately. That is what it feels like, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Slippy was blown away, a spine tingling sensation coursing through his body. The descriptions were enough to bring peace to his soul, but he felt like he had to get that slice for himself. It sounded like his missions with Fox, Falco, and Krystal, but with more fun and less death at every corner. He was a little envious at the life TJ lived. Carefree and fun. But Slippy knew that what he did was important work, and he still had a happy go lucky spirit as well as the job of protecting those who need it. It wasn't as fun or glamorous, but it felt good, and the universe was free. Slippy looked at the car a bit more before touching the bodywork of the car. "That sounds like a ton of fun, and I hope you don't mind, but I made a few changes to your car."

TJ snapped his head in the direction of the frog with worry and concern in his voice. "Changes? What changes, what did you do?!" He asked in a snappy tone, clearly upset that someone else touched his car.

"H-hey, it's not like t-that, I just added some shielding and grav boosters so that your car can get over obstacles easier. I th-thought that you'd like i-it if I gave your car an up-upgrade." Slippy replied in a warbly tone. TJ sighed as he realized the extra weight of the gravity boosters underneath the car that he had missed upon his initial inspection. He mentally kicked himself for missing such obvious oversights on his prized car. Now he'd have to calibrate for the extra weight and new systems, something that was a pain to do. He let out a groan of frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you at least come to me and let me know? There's a whole lot of dynamics and physics I gotta deal with and calculate now. What the hell, man?" TJ ran his hands through his hair in frustration, before he heard a sigh.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry, I should've let you know. Of course, I'm so dumb! I always screw up everything on the field, and Fox has to bail me out all the time! I never do anything right!" TJ reeled back from this. He's never seen someone with this much self doubt in his life. What was he talking about, this guy was practically a genius! TJ began to approach Slippy, who went back to work on an Arwing. "All I'm good for is working on the Arwings." Slippy muttered, grunting as he tightened a nut on a wing.

"Whoa, hey, you're the furthest thing from dumb, dude. I mean, it hasn't even been 6 hours since you've met me, and you've made my car capable of flight and made it more resistant. I just wanted you to let me know firsthand, ok?" TJ's words were enough to get the frog to pause his work, as Slippy peeled his hands from his wrench as he looked up at the street racer.

"R-really? You really think that?" TJ smiled back at the frog and patted him on the back, giving him a friendly smile.

"Course I do, and everyone else on here thinks that to. Hell, I'm told you keep the ships flying and ready to go at a moment notice! If anything, your the most important guy here!"

The smile was back on Slippy's face as he wiped away the frustration from his face. "Thanks, TJ." He squeaked out. TJ leaned his back against the hood of his Skyline once more, now staring out into deep space.

"Eh, it's no biggie. I just hate it when I see people beat themselves up over nothing. But enough about that, you mind giving me the 411 on what you put in my car?" Slippy jumped at the idea to show off the new shields and the booster systems. Both the shield and boosters had been lifted off the Landmaster, Star Fox's in-house tank, and with a little bit of Slippy's ingenuity, he was able to reverse engineer them onto the Skyline. The car could now take even more punishment than before, as well as vertically hop up in the air and roll side to side. The time flew as Slippy walked TJ through the booster systems, showing off new evasive tricks and stunts he could pull with them. As he was going over his interior, TJ noticed two slots in the center console of the car that were not there before, piquing his curiosity. Next to the slots was what looked like joystick, with a button on the top and apparent movement in any direction. "Hey, Slippy, what's up with these holes and this stick?" He asked.

"Oh, right! Take these!" Slippy exclaimed with ecstasy as he handed TJ two pieces of equipment that looked like forearm bracers. TJ held a quizzical look as he held the two bracers.

"Uh, what are these?" TJ asked, keeping his eyes locked on the blue

"Just something I cooked up a few days ago, but I want it to be a surprise! Go on and put them in the slots!" Slippy ordered. TJ obeyed, and placed them in the slots, where they began to hum with a bright blue hue. "Ok, now hit that blue button on the top of the joystick!" Slippy once again ecstatically shouted. TJ locked eyes with the button as he wrapped his hand around the joystick and pressed his thumb down on it. Almost immediately, two bright blue lines shot out from the front of the car and latched onto a box at the end of the hanger, with no slack at all.

TJ's eyes were wide with amazement as he sputtered to form a sentence. "H-holy shit! Slippy! That's amazing! What the hell are those?!" Slippy gave off a large smile at the complement.

"They're whips made out of hard light! I figured I could use them for ground missions, but I'd rather run things from the comfort of the bridge. I hope you may wanna join up, cause I really don't wanna have to huck these in the trash! And with the limited time I had with your car, I made this little system out of boredom." TJ tripped over his words once more as he became speechless in amazement.

"This is what you do when you're BORED?! The hell do you do when your NOT bored, then?!" Slippy laughed as he walked TJ through the other features of the system.

"The stick can move in any direction, like you're aiming it." TJ moved the joystick forward, causing the box to rise into the air, then moved it left and right while it was in the air. "Now, don't do this now, but if you want to toss it, just push the button while its moving. But for now, just set the box back down, please." TJ obeyed and gently set the box back down before pressing the button again, retracting the whips.

However, Slippy said something before that got TJ thinking. "Slippy," he began with a confused tone. "what did you mean when you said that you made this system for my car out of boredom, but also said you were gonna use these on the ground?" He asked. Slippy smiled in an excited way, putting TJ slightly on edge.

"Well, this is the whips secondary use. The primary use is that they're supposed to go on your wrists." He finished with a wide grin. TJ's eyes practically flew out of his head.

"Wait, you mean that I can use these on foot?!" He asked. "

In Falco's terms, yes." Slippy responded with a smile. Giggling like a schoolgirl, TJ yanked the whips out of his car and stepped out, before realizing that he didn't know how to put them on.

"Uh, Slippy?" He asked, looking at the toad for help.

"Just slide them on like a pair of gloves." Slippy replied as he made his way to TJ's side with his hands shoved in his pockets. TJ nodded and slid the bracers on, where they fit snugly. TJ began to feel a tickle in his brain once he put on the whips, and started darting his eyes around the room.

"Hey, is that Krystal chick trying to read my mind again?" He asked with a slightly agitated tone.

"No, it's just the whips linking themselves to your mind. They operate on a neurological level in tandem with your nervous system, so whatever you want the whips to do, all you do is just think it." Slippy explained.

TJ looked confused for a second, before nodding and imagining the whips extending to the floor. As soon as the though crossed his mind, the whips lolled to the ground. Giving off a wicked smile, TJ dramatically punched his right arm out to the box he latched onto before, and the whip obeyed, latching on once more to the box. Before Slippy could warn him, TJ yanked his arm back, sending the box flying towards him. He quickly realized his mistake as the box was making a beeline straight for his body. He quickly disconnected the whip and dove out of the way, with the wooden terror grazing him. TJ heard the sound of the box exploding a second later, as he remembered what he was standing in front of. His Skyline. Cringing as he turned back to his car, he was in utter disbelief.

The car didn't even have so much as a scratch to the paint while the box lay in a million pieces besides it. A small blue aura took place in front of the impact, seemingly rippling over the car as the force was distributed all around the car. The aura fizzled out of sight as TJ stood, dumbfounded. "Welp, that's the shield test out of the way." Slippy deadpanned, like a secretary checking off another box on a corporate checklist. TJ still held a dumbfounded look as he turned to Slippy with eyes begging for an explanation. "The shields run on the same hard light system as the whips, except they act as a barrier, absorbing kinetic forces applied to your car and distributing them evenly, negating any damage that would have been done." He explained. TJ immediately had another question lined up.

"So, if I hit into a mailbox or something, I won't even get a scratch?" He asked.

Slippy slapped the roof of the Skyline, to which a small ripple flowed over the roof before quickly dispersing. "This baby can negate entire pillars being dropped on it. As far as I'm concerned, you can knock over as many mailboxes as you like. But! That doesn't mean you're invincible. Weapons fire and large impacts will drain the shield battery quickly. Too many hits and they shield'll go down, and you'll be vulnerable for a while before it can recharge." Slippy explained.

After a few minutes of going over the systems, klaxons began to sound once more, bathing the hanger in a soft red glow. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" TJ asked, nervous that something was going wrong.

"Oh, that's nothing. It's just what we use to signal the launch of the Arwings. Fox, Falco and Krystal are probably sprinting down the hall as we speak, ready to go." TJ looked around for a bit, before focusing back onto his own car.

"Wait, what if I wanna go planetside? I kinda wanna explore Papetoon in my baby and I don't know how to fly." He lied through his teeth.

Slippy pointed to a small flashing orange light on the driver side door with glee. "That light there is a Transmat Uplink. When you push the button, it'll teleport you down to where you set it, which for now is Papetoon." TJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat with a grimace on his face.

"Slip, you know I don't really have a fondness for teleportation, right?" TJ explained, hoping that another teleportation accident wouldn't happen again.

"Don't worry about it. I built it myself! It's how we move materials onto the battlefield, and it's never failed us once!" Slippy proudly exclaimed. TJ shrugged as Slippy hopped out of the Skyline, wanting to observe his teammates as they took off.

Slippy stopped just before he ran out and doubled back to TJ, holding a device in his right hand. The frog quickly swiped the street racers phone from his grasp in a lightning fast motion before hooking up a wire between the two. After a few seconds, the new device beeped, causing Slippy to hand the device to the street racer. "Sorry, I meant to do this earlier. When I took your phone earlier, I noticed how outdated it was. I sourced a Techlazer P150 when we were on Corneria for you. It's one of the most state of the art handheld PDAs out there. I just transferred all your files from your old phone to the P150. You can keep your old phone as a memento, but it's been factory reset. Also, hold out your right wrist." Slippy ordered. TJ obeyed, only for another piece of forearm tech to be strapped on. "Space Dynamics Persono-Com. You'll recive mission updates and important telemetry from this. It acts mainly like a touchscreen heads-up display, but stuck on your wrist. It also only opens to you, so no one can snoop around in it." Slippy informed, as TJ got the grasp of his new gadgets. "Oh, one more thing." Slippy announced, digging into his pockets.

"Oh boy, I didn't know my birthday was today." TJ joked.

Slippy chuckled before he pulled out what looked like half of a pair of sunglasses. "Put this over any eye." He ordered. TJ took the device and fit it over his right eye. Instantly, the device sprang to life, cluttering TJ's field of vision with a whole bunch of statistics. "Space Dynamics Targeting Scouter. A literal heads up display if we get you in an Arwing. It's linked with the Persono-Com, so make sure you have both on or else they won't work." Slippy once again informed. But TJ was interested on what he said before.

"Wait, I get to _fly _one of those?" He asked with some excitement in his voice.

Slippy nodded. "Fox gives everyone a test. If you get on his good side, get some training, and take it seriously, he'll bring you in without a doubt!" Slippy smiled back before tapping TJ's door and running off to the bridge.

TJ shrugged while staying in his car, and he looked to his right were where the Arwings were lined up, ready to go. Fox, Falco, and Krystal each shot out of tubes connecting the craft and landed in the seats as the canopies began to close. TJ did have to admit that it was pretty cool, but he still remained seated while the ships whirred to life. Peppy's voice suddenly boomed across the hanger bay as the Arwings went through their pre-flight checks. "This is Peppy, all units check in." Peppy stated with authority.

"This is Fox, I'm good to go."

"Falco here, I'm fine."

"Krystal reporting in, all seems ready."

"Alright, you are clear for release. Good luck, Star Fox."

As the Arwings shot off into space, TJ waited for a bit before he stepped out of his Skyline and walked down the hall with his crowbar, a Kubrick stare and a smirk. "Sideline me from a job, will ya?" TJ rhetorically asked himself as he gripped his crowbar tight and continued his stride. "I'll show ya that ya can't chain this Phoenix, ya furry asshole." He once again rhetorically announced before arriving at his destination, the armory. As he was searching for the hanger earlier, he came across the door and bookmarked it in his mind. Making sure no-one was watching, he jammed the crowbar into the door and pried it open, before staring in awe at how many guns there were. Rifles, shotguns, pistols, and even a futuristic looking RPG were neatly organized and stacked behind glass panes as a form of security. Unfortunately, they were also pass-code protected, and the glass was most likely laser proof. TJ grunted as he punched the glass, feeling the toughness of it through his knuckle and deciding that breaking it would probably also sound alarms.

Walking out empty handed, He jogged back to his car with determination. The second he sat in his bucket seat, he realized that he had no idea where the bunker was. He did remember the client saying something about a town called Drywell and pulled out his PDA. The layout was a little confusing, but he soon found a map app and typed in "Drywell, Papetoon." The PDA found the town out in an instant, with it looking pretty barren on screen. Remembering that he said that the base was to the south of town, TJ scrolled down and found the southern outskirts of town. It was a big, empty desert. Just was he was looking for. He'd start his search there. With that, he let his engine growl to life and punched the Transmat Uplink, letting a bright white light envelop his car. _I swear if I'm teleported to another galaxy... _TJ thought before he faded entirely from the hanger, ready to go to work.


	5. It's All A Game

**Chapter 5; "It's All A Game"**

Blinking back into the world, TJ opened his eyes to reveal nothing but desert. This had to be Papetoon. Hopefully. Checking his PDA, TJ let a sigh of relief wash over him. He was on Papetoon. More specifically, he was on Highway 35, also known by truckers as "The Big Empty". This stretch of road went on for miles and miles, so long in fact, that drivers are able to trace the curvature of the planet as they go. This only made TJ giddy with excitement as he had a barren stretch of road for miles and miles. As he pulled up the outskirts of of Drywell on his GPS, he saw that the estimated arrival time was three hours at 65 miles per hour. Doing some mental math, TJ judged that if he floored it at over 200 miles per hour, he'd get there in under an hour. "All right, time for some driving music." He said to himself, as he began to navigate the MP3 app of his new PDA. To his surprise, the layout was exactly the same, and the phone even automatically connected to his speakers. "Damn Slippy, you really are a genius." He mumbled, before browsing his selection. His eyes shot wide open when he found his song of choice, and what a choice. _Panama _by Van Halen. He tapped the screen, and a blood pumping riff came over the speakers. His grin widened as the young driver shifted into gear and put his foot to the floor. 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 130, 160, 190.

TJ was blazing through the desert, lost in a cloud of wind, dust, and rock 'n roll. The speed made him drop all of his cares as he kept bouncing his head along to the song. When he would glance outside the window, he noticed that he was surrounded by huge mountain ranges on all sides. It seemed like Papetoon was just one planet sized mix of Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas. And it was beautiful. At the speeds he was going, it was a bit hard for TJ to make out each detail that he saw, but he was able to notice a field of cacti out in the desert, along with the various plants and fauna surrounding the road. Every now and then, TJ would race past a stunned semi-truck, wondering what car he was driving and how it was so loud. But TJ didn't care. To most people, 200 miles per hour is rarely achieved, and when it is, it's a terrifying, nerve wracking sensation. Not to TJ. Going this fast was par for the course as he kept one hand on the wheel and foot on the gas. This fast was freedom for the young driver. No one could match him at 200, let alone keep pace with him. No laws could affect him in his current state.

That theory was proven when TJ was speeding up to a giant billboard advertising a Fourtunan restaurant at a turnpike a few miles down the road. Underneath the sign, TJ saw a pair of tires, and his police scanner was rapidly beeping to warn him of an upcoming cop. TJ sneered with a smile as he hit the NOS, draining his final 2 pounds of the tank as he rocketed off to a mind numbing 225 miles per hour, a speed reserved for supercars. TJ didn't care that he needed to buy a new tank, as the cops reaction would be priceless. Just as he approached the cop car like a bat out of hell, TJ activated his special ability. One he used last night against All American Royalty. The ability is the Zoning Optical and Neural Enhancement, or "zone" for short. TJ received this ability from Royce's military connections a year back, and it is surgically installed to both of his eyes. The ability works by sending signals to the brain that slow down the user's perception of time, allowing them to make quick adjustments to whatever they are doing. It works similarly to someone with quick reflexes, but artificially. There is a major drawback to this power, as it can only be used in short bursts, or else it will fry the user's brain, causing irreversible brain damage and even death. It takes a bit of skill to master, but TJ was able to get a hold of it rather quickly.

As soon as he saw the bumper of the cop car, he activated the zone, causing the world of slowed time to take on a purple hue. Turning his head towards where the driver was seated, he saw the cop, a German Shepard, slowly reel back with wide eyes and a now airborne cup of coffee about to stain his shirt. His muzzle wore an expression of pure shock, causing TJ to chuckle. The driver undid the zone, as the world returned to normal speed. Looking back, the cop didn't even try to give chase, or even flick on his lights. With that out of the way, TJ continued his peaceful drive through this gorgeous desert, ready to save a rich guy's daughter and her boyfriend.

* * *

"Alright guys, G-Diffusers are working?" Fox asked as the Arwings lowered into orbit, the flames dying down around the crafts as the sprawling sands of Papetoon came into view.

_"Yeah man, I'm all green here."_ Falco answered as he pulled off a few ariel tricks for show.

_"Same here, Fox." _Krystal replied, pulling right up to him with a smirk. Fox smirked back before tapping his touchscreen for a bit, pulling up a satellite map of the surrounding desert.

"Alright guys, here's the play. We're at least an hour out at cruising speed, so let's get as much info-" Fox was cut off by a security alert popping up on his screen, alerting him that the armory door was being opened with no authorization. "What the? Hold on guys, I'm getting a security alert from the armory. I'm gonna pull up the cams real quick." Fox announced, stalling his Arwing in place as he focused on the recording. Just as Fox tuned in, he noticed a crowbar get wedged through the door, only to be slid open a few seconds later after what appeared to be someone using all available strength. Lo and behold, it was TJ trying to arm himself for a surprise raid on the bunker, as he stared at the weapons with awe. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Fox sighed as Falco and Krystal became confused.

_"What's wrong, Fox?"_ Falco asked, seeming lost by Fox's attitude.

"TJ just broke into the armory and is trying to go solo on the raid. So much for him saying he didn't want to be on the team." Fox announced. Krystal shook her head like she was a disappointed mother while Falco burst out laughing.

_"Ahahahahaha! Wow, this kid's an idiot! Are we taking bets on if he gets captured and starts blubberin' and pissin' himself or if he just gets flat out shot?"_ Falco asked, prompting a growl from Krystal.

_"That is extremely rude, Falco. He's just trying to lend a hand." _She scolded, prompting Falco to scoff.

_"Sure, yeah, what can a freakin' street racer do to a whole gang?" _He logically asked.

Before Krystal could retort, Fox stepped in. "Alright guys, let's calm down. If he gets planetside we'll track him down and incorporate him into the mission." Fox explained. Falco was about to retort before Fox began to stare a hole into his feathered friend. "And before you protest, Falco, this is the safest way to do it. It's obvious he won't listen if we tell him to stay back so we'll have to roll with it. I'll deal with his insubordination issues myself." The vulpine explained, ignoring a grumbling Falco and continuing onward to the bunker.

As the Arwings pushed onward, they quickly came across Highway 35, as well as what seemed like a purple sports car going over 200 miles per hour. "Guys, I see TJ. How'd he even get down there?" Fox announced and asked, causing Falco to scoff.

_"Don't matter, I'm gonna make this kid piss himself, watch."_ Falco sneered, before his Arwing dipped down to the ground and began tailing the car. Fox and Krystal meanwhile sighed and kept their distance up in the sky.

* * *

Back on the ground, TJ was humming along to _Anarchy In the U.K. _when he heard a strange whining sound. Turning his music down, he was about to look behind him before he was suddenly passed by an Arwing right next to him going twice as fast as him, as the craft used it's boost to make the pass. The shock wave of 400 miles per hour was too much for the Skyline as it pushed him to the other side of the small road and on to the sand in a tailspin. TJ let out a scream as he pulled hard on the handbrake and slammed the brakes, hoping that his Brembo calipers and slotted rotors could stop him before anything bad happened. Thankfully, he was able to stop his car from spinning and moving, stopping in the sand. He sat still for a few seconds, before he felt something rise up in his throat. Something that would happen after being caught in a 200 mile per hour twister for 10 straight seconds and making god knows how many rotations. Bile. Weakly pushing the door open, TJ hobbled out and tried to get his bearings, still feeling dizzy. He stood in the sand before pursing his cheeks and hunching his back as he began to wretch, violently. After a minute of violently throwing up and praying to any deity to make it stop, he hobbled back into his Skyline and sat down, before slowly pulling back onto the road, where the three Arwings hovered above.

In front of TJ's dashboard, a projection of the three pilots appeared in front of his face, as well as his own. TJ assumed that this was another one of Slippy's upgrades before he saw his own face. He looked like hell thanks to his puke-fest, with disheveled hair and a pale face. TJ immediately knew who did the fly-by as he saw Falco's snickering expression in the top left corner of his display. "What's with the smilin', jackass?" TJ growled.

_"You lookin' like a druggie."_ Falco shot back.

_"Enough."_ Fox sternly barked through the comms, silencing the two. Fox sighed as he pinched the bridge of his muzzle before looking at TJ. _"TJ, why are you here?" _The vulpine asked with a soft tone, almost as if he was worried for TJ.

"Why do you think? I can do this man, just gimmie a shot!" He exclaimed.

Falco chipped in with a high-pitched whistle as if to scoff. _"Listen man, you're not cut out for this line 'a work. You could be a good mechanic though, so why don't you stick to that?" _The avian asked, angering TJ.

"Oh, screw you, asshole." TJ spat, causing a scowl to grow on Falco's beak.

_"What'd you say to me?!" _He asked with a snarl. TJ scowled even further as he locked eyes with the blue bird.

"Let me spell it out for ya, then. You're an A-S-S-H-O-L-E. Asshole." TJ spat.

_"You want me to go down there and shove my talons up your ass?!" _Falco snarled back.

"Try me, fried chicken!" TJ fired back, ready for a brawl.

The arguing was broken up by a crackle of the comms from the _Great Fox_, and it didn't sound positive. _"Everyone, please cut the bickerin'. I'm seeing three unknowns approaching, check your screens." _Peppy commanded. Everyone looked at the radar, and three red dots were rapidly closing in.

"Well, who is it?" TJ nervously asked. The question was answered when three black and red ships came barreling towards them over the horizon, kicking up sand behind them. Each one had wings shaped like an X, and the cockpits were similar to that of the Arwings.

_"Wolfens, break!"_ Fox commanded over the comms. As the Arwings rolled to the side, it left the Wolfens with a straight shot towards TJ.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" TJ kept stammering into the comms as he slammed the Skyline into gear and floored it back the way he came. The Wolfens were coming in way too fast, and were practically scraping the asphalt. TJ quickly placed his hand over the booster controls and did a quick roll, narrowly dodging the incoming fighters. After recuperating from the buzz and dizzying roll, TJ shook his head and lined up with the others as he thanked thanked his lucky stars that he already threw up earlier, as the three new ships looped around and stared down upon their prey.

A low chuckle was heard as the screen displayed 3 new faces. A twitchy looking chameleon was lined up with Falco to the left, a panther with a rose in his mouth lined up with Krystal to the right, and dead center was a wolf with an eyepatch over his left eye, opposite of Fox. _"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Fox McCloud and the rest of 'Lylat's Saviors'."_ The wolf taunted. _"What're you doing here now, huh? Hosting a charity event? Selling girl scout cookies?"_ He taunted further with his razor-sharp teeth visible in a smile.

Fox sighed and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle with his fingers. _"What do you want, Wolf?"_ He impatiently asked.

_"Not much, really. Figured I'd keep you on your toes, so to speak. Plus..."_ Wolf's Wolfen began to descend to the ground, now eye level with TJ and his Skyline._ "...I see that you guys picked up a new member to your merry little band. Though I don't know why he looks like a shaven ape but..."_ TJ processed the comment for a moment, confused by the snickering emitting from Wolf, before it clicked.

"Ok, listen here you future coat. I swear, if you make another passing comment like that, Im'ma climb up on that ship and shove my foot so far up your tight little furry ass that your breath is gonna smell like shoe polish for a week!" Wolf went wide-eyed for a moment, muzzle agape, before howling with laughter.

_"Fox! I already love this kid! Gods, he's got a mouth like a sailor! Oh, ohhoho, Panther! Ple~ase tell me you got that one down! I gotta' use that in the future!"_

Panther sighed and pulled the rose out of his mouth. _"I wish I didn't. Such a vulgar tirade, especially within range of the fairest Krystal."_ A romantic purr escaped his throat as the lights in his cockpit switched on to a cool pink.

_"Oh gods and goddesses above, here we go."_ Krystal sighed, covering her face with both paws.

As TJ eyed his screen, he had noticed that Falco would've chimed in by now. TJ soon realized that the reason he wasn't cracking a joke was because he was to busy staring daggers into the chameleon opposite of him, who was doing the same back. Deciding he'd stay away from that powder keg, his focus shifted back to the embarrassing love triangle, where Krystal's fur appeared to have changed from blue to red as Panther still tried to flirt with her.

The raucous laughter emitting from Wolf broke up the explicit suggestions immediately. _"Wow, Caruso, you are the thirstiest son of a bitch in the whole universe! Well then, all this has put me in such a good mood that, well guess what? You four get to leave and do whatever you were gonna do before, and I won't shoot you to pieces, 'kay? Come on boys, we're late as it is, so let's roll."_ With that, the trio left the comms channel and began to fly off, but not before Panther was able to slowly fly by Krystal with a rose in his mouth. Wolf also stopped just beside TJ's Skyline and chirped back over the comms once more. _"Some friendly advice, kid. Next time, get yourself an Arwing before you try to start shit with Star Wolf. Cause next time I see you, It ain't gonna be pretty." _The lupine warned before blasting off with the other two, leaving the group in the dust as he faded away over the horizon.

TJ sat there dumbfounded once more, and this was starting to become a theme. "So... who the hell were they?" He asked.

Fox was the first to pipe up after a few seconds. _"Star Wolf. Led by Wolf O'Donnell, they're mercs just like us, but they take on the... shadier... contracts. Ours are either from the Cornerian Government or those with a justifiable cause, but Star Wolf will take anything with a paycheck, which has led to several... unpleasant dealings in the past."_ Fox explained.

_"Like how they worked for a freakin' mad man who tried to takeover all of Lylat!"_ Falco added, a hint of anger in his voice still present from his stare down with the lizard.

_"But they've been there to lend a hand once or twice in the past like with the Aparoids, so I don't know what their deal is other than wanting to be the best."_ Slippy chimed in, startling Falco.

_"Gah! Slip! How long have you been listenin' in?!"_

_"Since the beginning."_ Slippy admitted. _"The whole thing was really awkward, so I didn't wanna say anything. Sorry."_ His incident was brushed off as the four pushed onwards.

* * *

Time had spared TJ from any more minutes of a tense yet boring drive as the bunker loomed on the horizon, and Fox began to bark out commands once more over the radio. _"Alright, Falc and Krys, we're going down near the wreckage near the base. TJ, I'd tell you to stay back but you probably won't listen, so you're coming in with me. Grab whatever you can carry and stack up by my Arwing. Slippy, what's the layout of the base like?"_ He asked as he landed his Arwing behind a pile of junk and debris that was obscured from the exterior of the bunker while Falco and Krystal descended next to him. TJ pulled up closely behind, grumbling to a stop. A detailed map appeared onscreen, showing four floors with specific features and functions necessary for a bunker of this size to house a successful criminal enterprise.

The main entrance was sealed behind thick steel walls and tied to an alarm system. Guards were posted around the clock, with alternations every hour. Getting in was gonna be tough, but getting out was gonna be tougher, especially with two mostly panicked hostages. The second and third floors were quarters and storage respectively, so no real importance there besides extra bodies on site. The fourth floor was the most interesting however, as it had zero plans. It existed, but no one knew what was in it. That had to have been where the daughter and her boyfriend were, without a doubt.

With the briefing over, Fox jumped out of his Arwing and turned to TJ, who was cleaning dust and sand off his clothes. "TJ, you keep a lookout with Krystal. Falco and I will rescue the kids." He ordered, pulling out a pouch of what seemed to be filled with grenades and a laser pistol. TJ grew a scowl, but his protest was stopped before he could even open his mouth. "No, I don't care what I said a minute ago. You are staying behind while Falco, Krystal and I clear out the exterior, then you and Krystal are cleaning up the knocked out guards. If you go in there while guards are active, not only are you putting yourself at risk, you are also putting me and others in danger. If you enter the bunker, I will treat you as an enemy combatant and incapacitate you. Clear?" Fox scolded.

TJ sighed as he looked around the bunker before nodding. "Alright, fine. I'll stay back. You do what you need to." TJ complied. Fox nodded, before putting his paw on TJ's shoulder.

"You'll get your chance soon, but you need to be patient. You'll get all the necessary training you need, and then you can run ops with us." Fox replied, before holding his paw out. TJ looked down at the open paw and slapped his hand into Fox's palm with a smirk, before shaking it.

"Kick some ass for me, dude. I'll do my best out here." TJ replied with a wide smile, before pulling back from the handshake.

Fox nodded, before turning towards Falco, who was talking with Krystal as they prepared to enter the bunker. While Krystal kept her staff in one paw and Falco had his wing over his blaster, the vulpine made his way over to his comrades. Once he saw Fox walking towards him, Falco pulled out his laser pistol and looked towards the bunker with a determined glare. "Alright, let's go. I'm tired and I need a shower." Falco deadpanned as he aimed down the sights of his pistol and began to walk towards the bunker's entrance before a tan furred arm stopped him.

"I had a whole plan lined up, and you're just gonna rush in there? Do you even have a plan?" Fox accused.

"Yeah, I have a plan." Falco responded.

"Which is?"

"Walk in, shoot anyone that gets in our way in the face, get the kids, get out, get paid."

"I think you're missing a few steps in that plan."

"Nah, I said shoot them in the face."

Fox sighed and pulled out a collapsible metal bo staff from his backpack. The staff had an extremely simply design to it, but could bring down a world of pain if handled by someone who knew what they were doing. Thanks to Krystal, Fox was that someone. He extended the staff and slammed the end into the ground. "Fal, we don't need to ice anyone today. These guards are just looking for a paycheck, so we're going non-lethal only. We're gonna stealthily eliminate the guards outside first, then clear the bunker cleanly. Ok?" He ordered before handing the pouch of smoke grenades to Falco, who grunted with disappointment as he holstered the pistol in his waist holster and crouched low.

"Fine." The avian muttered.

The three set out quickly and stealthily dispatching the guards on the outside the bunker, with Fox, Krystal and Falco using their extensive marital arts knowledge to knock out any guard unfortunate enough to get in their way. Before long, they were the only three left standing outside of the bunker, as TJ came in to observe the damage. His jaw dropped. The three somehow cleared out what seemed like a whole battalion armed with rifles and other heavy weapons using nothing but their limbs. It reminded the street racer of Royce, and the stories he used to entertain the kids with while they were lying low from the cops.

With all guards knocked out, the group approached the enormous metal door and tried to figure out a way to get in. "I don't suppose we can just knock?" TJ quipped with a wide smile.

"Very funny." Fox sarcastically replied. Staring at the giant metal door, Fox put a finger up to his earpiece. "Slippy, anyway around this door?" He asked over the comms.

"_I dunno, Fox. That door is pretty resistant. It's what the CDF uses on most military installations, so I've got no clue how they got one. I can disable the security system, but that door wont budge unless you, well, make it."_ TJ's eyes widened as a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Make it budge, you say? I'll be right back!" TJ sprinted off as Fox stood guard, waiting for Slippy.

"How's it coming along, Slip?" Fox asked after a minute while leaning on his staff. "_It'll take about a few more seconds, and..._" Slippy trailed off, obviously trying to finish off the system, checking for firewalls and other traps.

Fox soon heard the clicking of an automatic laser rifle echo through the air as a dark brown furred Labrador Retriever groggily stood behind him with the barrel of the rifle pressed against the back of his head. "Don't you move a muscle, McCloud. Same goes for you two." The lab snarled. He had a sizable bump on top of his head, and was walking with a limp, courtesy of Fox's stealth takedown. Fox dropped the staff and put his arms above his head before sighing.

"If I had a credit for every time someone tried this, I wouldn't need to be a mercenary." Falco quietly quipped as he turned to face his captor

"Ah-bap-bap! I said don't move a muscle! You hard on hearing or some shit?" The lab angrily shouted. "No one's gonna help you three out, so do as I say and I won't bury y'all in an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere, got it?"

Krystal chuckled and looked back at the temperamental canine. "No one? Are you sure about that?"

As if by cue, sound of eight-hundred pissed-off chainsaws blared over the hills, with TJ at the wheel of his Skyline, startling the lab. "THE HELL'S THAT THING?!" He shouted as he trained his blaster off of Fox and onto TJ. It was the last mistake he would make for a while, as two ear-piercing "HIYA!"s filled the air, with Fox and Falco's boots finding their marks under the lab's chin, the force of the kicks causing an incisor or two to fly out of the mouth of the goon. A strike to the midsection with Krystal's staff followed soon after, before she brought it down on the back of the lab's head, knocking him down for the count. The squealing of tires indicated that TJ had come to stop, as Slippy chimed back over the radio to announce that he had cracked the system.

"Alright, let's see how you like 800 horses ripping your door down!" TJ shouted as the whips launched out of the front of the Skyline and dug into the door. He slammed the tuner in reverse and floored it, throwing up smoke and dust behind him. After a minute or two, the door began to creak and give way as TJ was shouting obscenities at it, before it was finally torn away from it's hinges and flopped to the ground, with an explosive bang. Giggling like a schoolboy, TJ hopped out of the Skyline. "Knock-knock, house cleaning!" He shouted, to no response. He held a confused visage, before Fox's arm went across his chest.

"Krys, you and TJ zip-tie the guards up. We don't need these guys raising alarms if they wake up again." The vulpine ordered. Krystal nodded, before motioning to TJ to start getting the bodies. Just as she was about to walk away, she looked back at Fox with a smirk on her lips.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, hero." She playfully taunted before jogging off, letting Fox's love-smitten smile fade as he and Falco began to enter the bunker.

Peeking in, the entrance to the bunker had appeared to have been abandoned for quite sometime now, causing a bit of worry. It had a layout like an SPSA checkpoint with what seemed like an elevator door at the back. At that moment, the P.A system in the bunker squealed to life, with a voice on the line. "_Hey Fox, long time no see, huh? Was wondering when Papetoon's Hometown Hero would show his face again._" Fox rolled his eyes as the voice laughed to itself. _"Well don't be shy, we're waiting for ya down here, so bring that birdy with you and we can sort this whole mess out."_ Before Falco had a chance to react to the birdy comment, Fox made his way to the elevators with haste.

* * *

As the elevator descended, Falco had his pistol pointed at the door, ready to blast the voice who made the birdy comment. As the elevator opened with a ding, Falco aimed his pistol while scoping out the room. It was a large atrium, with a stage set at the opposite end of it. Multiple amps were set up on the stage, with a blood red fox on stage plugging the amps into the guitar slung around his shoulder. He wore a ponytail and was littered in tattoos, but apparently forgot a shirt. He didn't forget to wear a cutoff black leather jacket however, nor the skinny ripped denim jeans or black cowboy boots. He flashed a fast sly smile before strumming a quick dirty riff. This was Felix Amador, the leader of Dust Storm. A cocky wannabe-rockstar who would on more than one occasion used his "connections" to further his own music career. Fox knew him from high school, and they never really took a liking to each other, what with them registering on opposite sides of the law.

Fox spotted the couple, bound and gagged, locked up in a cage at the base of the stage, and set up like bait. As he ignored his better instincts and went to go retrieve them, Felix wailed on his guitar, a screeching symphony of notes pouring out while he brought his foot down on a pedal by the center of the stage. The stomp sent a pillar of flames shooting out of the ground in front of Fox, who stumbled backwards, afraid that the couple had just been burned to a crisp. Thankfully they were alright, as Felix cackled with laughter. "What do you want, Felix?" Fox impatiently asked. The red fox furrowed his brow but still gave off a mad smile.

"Oh, ya know. The ushe'. Play my axe, entertain the crowd, beat the great Fox McCloud down, etc." Fox held a look of confusion for a moment, before running his paw down his face.

"So you kidnapped the daughter of the Von Brunn family and her boyfriend, just to beat me up?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeppers, my mercenary friend. Knowing your boner for "justice" and the Brunn's willing to pay anything for their daughter's safety, I figured that if I knock the hell outta you, THE Fox McCloud, I'd get the satisfaction of both taking your ego down a peg and a su-weet 20 mil' bonus. Plus, c'mon, me standing over your broken bodies with my axe would make for one metal album cover!" Fox groaned as he shifted his eyes to the daughter, a rottweiler with a look of fear in her eyes. She clasped her boyfriends chest, a pitbull, as her whole body shook and tears welled up. Her clothes were dingy and ragged, indicating that their treatment was anything but friendly.

"Look how much heat you brought down on Dust Storm. I'm not sure a lotta cops are gonna be taking bribes once they hear Star Fox is busting you up, and those you've been extorting are gonna start to fight back at the first sign of weakness. Good luck getting your smuggling up and running once that happens."

Fox's attempt at reason failed, as Felix let slip a low growl as he tightened his grip around the guitar, bearing his teeth. "I don't give a shit about any of that! I'm here cause of my old man, but once I finally step out of my father's shadow, I'll be a galaxy famous rockstar!"

Fox sighed once more as he looked up at the agitated vulpine. "We're only here for the kids, Felix. So just hand them over and we'll be on our way." Fox tried to reason once more as Falco walked beside him, pistol now holstered.

Felix jumped off stage with a sneer as he strode up to the two mercs with cockiness protruding from his very soul. He took his index finger and pointed it at Falco, who was anything but happy right now. "We? What, you mean you and this birdy here, cause I'm just not gonna-"

*CRACK*

In a flash, Falco brought his fist down on the finger of the wannabe rock star, breaking it in multiple places. It took a second for the pain to register, before Felix began to holler in pain, holding his shattered fretting finger as he stumbled backwards. "YOU WORTHLESS ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY FINGER?!" He screamed. "Don't call me birdy." Falco coldly stated with a sneer. Felix growled as he wrapped his hand around the neck of the guitar and squeezed it. "Do you know who I am? How dare you break my finger, you sniveling little shit... you'll pay, you'll pay, you'll pay..." he mumbled as he walked onto the stage, clutching his finger, before incoherently screaming and yelling in pain, as Fox and Falco looked on with confusion. The confusion turned into startlement when a loud screech came from the amps, as Felix had snapped his shattered finger back into working order.

**"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!"**

What followed could only be described as musical rage, as Felix's fingers rode the fretboard with surgical precision despite the musk of rage reeking from his body as well as his freshly broken-then-mended finger. The guitar screeched and wailed, with each note swearing violence and death on the vulpine and avian. The boot of the fox kept stomping on pedals, sending spires of bright orange flames into the air. Fox tackled Falco just in time to prevent flames from engulfing him, as the two mercenaries danced circles around the fires.

With one last wail, Felix looked down from the stage and whistled, ushering in a platoon of goons, each one armed with automatic weapons. Fox rose to his feet as Falco's head popped up from knocked over guitar equipment."Ah, that felt go~od." He said in a calmed down voice with a wicked grin. The two quickly met up in the center, taking note of their new situation. Noticing Felix's enraged state, Fox decided to try and use that against him.

"Falco, pop the smokes." He ordered, wrapping his paw around his blaster.

"I thought you'd never ask." Falco responded as he pulled out two smoke grenades and popped them open.

Smoke began to envelop the duo as guards readied their weapons, ready to fire. Falco pulled out two more smoke grenades and lobbed them to the left and right in front of him, before pulling two more out and tossing them to the left and right behind him. The entire room was now enveloped in a gray smoke as Fox and Falco began to sneak away under the cover of the blinding smoke. Now hidden from the musician and his goons, it only made Felix even angrier as he kicked the walls as a way to vent once the smoke cleared and revealed an empty pit. "DAMNIT, FOX! WHERE'D YOU AND YOUR BUDDY RUN OFF TO, YOU COWARDS?! COME ON, BE A MAN AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Felix shouted into the empty space, hoping to elicit some type of reaction. He was only met with silence.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Felix's scream made his bodyguards jump out of their skin, and a nearby avian guard even tripped and fell over from the shock. Felix was a pile of angered sweat and rage, ready to explode on anyone and everyone. His once slick pony tail was now frizzy and hung low and limp. His cool, cocky posture was lost in a cloud of rage as he tried to find his target. His fangs were barred and his ears flattened against his head, showing his anger to the world. He turned to his guards, each one standing at attention or avoiding his murderous gaze. "WELL?! DONT JUST STAND THERE, YOU USELESS BOTTOM FEEDERS! FIND THEM AND END THEM!" he shouted, scurrying his guards to all corners of the atrium. In an attempt to calm himself down, he began to play a quick riff, the twangs and pangs of the strings began to set his soul at ease. The world faded around him as he ascended to guitar nirvana, with each wail another worry was cast aside. Just as he began to regain his composure...

*PEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW*

A volley of lasers were emptied into the amps behind him, making him lose all of the progress that he achieved in calming himself down. He snapped his head in the direction of the light, and noticed Falco leaning on his crowbar besides the stage, cocky as can be.

"Sorry, but I'm more of a Z-Wailers guy." Falco quipped. He broke into a sprint and let lose another hail of light as Felix hit the deck, destroying even more of his expensive equipment. Falco kept running, ducking behind a pile of crates and barely avoiding laser fire. Meanwhile, Felix collapsed to his knees as he looked behind him. All of his hard work, up in literal smoke. He could barley contain his rage, as he unleashed a feral roar and began to smash the already busted equipment with his guitar. The body of the guitar began to fracture and break off as strings liberated themselves from the fretboard, flying in random directions. He faced the atrium with murder in his eyes before yanking a laser rifle from the hands of one of his guards and began firing wildly into the empty room. Crates, seats, lights, and even one unlucky guard were all struck with automatic laser fire from a kid who lost all logical reasoning. After emptying the entire battery, it looked like he was about to have all of his blood vessels burst at once. He was shaking with rage and held a broken guitar around his body, still held together with the strap. He was about to reload a new battery before returning fire forced him to take cover behind his broken stage equipment. Falco had a new battery loaded and began unloading, firing a storm of light into a trio of guards searching the room. They each scattered from multiple shots taken by the lasers let loose by the avian.

Before any other guards could react, Fox emerged from an outcove in the atrium and began suppressing fire, tagging a few guards and forcing the rest to clump up behind a few rows of chairs. Seeing this as his opportunity, Fox holstered his blaster and dropped down from above with his bo staff in hand, ready to go to work. It was a group of four guards. A lanky wolf, a plump bear, and two hyenas of moderate build. Delivering a jumping kick to the jaw of the wolf and sending him crashing into the bear, Fox quickly knocked the blaster out of the hands of one of the hyenas before grabbing him like a laser shield. The other hyena hesitated on firing, something that Fox took advantage of. He pushed his meat shield into the hyena, who stumbled backwards trying to catch his partner. It was a devastating mistake however, as Fox brought the end of his staff down of both of their heads at once, knocking them out simultaneously. Before he could relish in his victory, the bear landed a punch on him, stumbling backwards before stabilizing himself with the staff. As the bear rushed towards him and prepared to throw another punch, Fox grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder, using the momentum of the punch and his running to flip him onto his back. Before the bear even knew what was happening, he was put out by a punch to one of his pressure points on his neck.

Now without any guards, Felix was speechless with anger. The old goody two-shoes from high school just toppled his whole gang. His eyes began to twitch as he grabbed a new battery and loaded it into his rifle. He fired wildly once more while stomping on his pedals and screaming the whole time. Spires of flame shot out once more as Falco rolled out of harm's way while Fox jumped away from the flames. The flames shot up faster and faster, each on more intense than the last. Falco was having trouble avoiding the fire and lasers now while Fox gained a bit of singed fur. After a minute of this dance, Fox threw caution to the wind and jumped through one of the spires in front of the stage. The heat was intense, but he powered through it and was able to put himself out with a combat roll onto the stage. Felix snapped his attention to him and fired shots his way, but Fox popped his reflector in the nick of time. A few lasers bounced off of the blue sphere and back at Felix, with two lasers blasting his rifle to pieces and the third one striking his side. As he growled in pain, he saw his gun was broken and switched from an angered expression to a fearful one, as he began to run away.

He crashed into the chest of Falco, who grabbed his shoulders. "Goin' somewhere?" He rhetorically asked. He looked back at Fox who was winding up for a kick and nodded. He shoved Felix back to Fox who struck him right in the cheek with a roundhouse, causing saliva and blood to fly from the rockstar's mouth. The kick was strong enough to launch him right back to Falco, who hit him right in the jaw with a flying knee, finally dropping him to the ground. He fell to the ground with a thud but was still conscious. He began to crawl away in a pitiful attempt to escape, before noticing Fox and Falco were towering over him.

"Hold up, wait, please!" The rocker begged with a lisp, wiping blood from his jaw. "You guys really messed up my jaw, bad! I think I need to get it wired shut!" He mewled, before flinching in pain from his broken finger. "And you broke my fretting finger! I...I can't even play my guitar properly now! By the time my finger heals, I'll be rusty!" The rockstar whined.

Fox glared down at the red vulpine, before a smirk crossed his lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have all the time to practice in prison." He taunted, making Felix's eyes go wide. As he tried to crawl way once more, Fox's boot crashed into his muzzle with the force of a rocket, jolting the rockstar's head and knocking him out cold. Falco walked over to the body of Felix and crouched down, examining the rocker. He tapped his head with the toe of his boot, to which no response was elicited. He looked back at Fox, who was looking over the body with the fires of justice burning in his retinas.

* * *

The air was still and quiet outside the bunker, save for the dragging of unconscious bodies into a pile next to the large bunker door that TJ tore off with his Skyline. While Fox and Falco were cleaning up the bunker and looking for the kids, TJ and Krystal were cleaning up the exterior, zip-tying the guard's wrists and ankles together so that they couldn't move when they woke up. It was a boring task, but the two didn't seem to mind the peace and quiet, even if they were currently boiling in the sun. To beat the heat, Krystal took off her jacket and unzipped her flight suit by a bit, while TJ tied his hoodie around his waist.

As TJ was dragging the body of a knocked-out German Shepard, he got curious as a smirk crossed his lips. Reaching behind the dog's ear, TJ began scratching the canine. Within a few seconds, the guard had an unconscious smile form while his right leg idly kicked out. TJ chuckled as he did this, calling the dog a "good boy" over and over. Krystal looked at this display with a quirked eyebrow, before chuckling. "TJ!" She shouted, making TJ stop his scratching. "You know, doing that is seen as romantic affection." She informed. TJ's face immediately scrunched up from the comment as he kicked the dog in the muzzle before wiping his hand on his t-shirt.

TJ soon realized his mistake, as the guard woke up with a groan before trying to move his limbs. He soon found movement impossible as his brain adjusted to being conscious, before his eyes locked with TJ's. "Hey! What do you think you're doing here!?" The guard slurred out, anger visible on his muzzle.

TJ began to panic as he looked towards Krystal, who only gently smirked. Without saying a word, Krystal walked over to the now shouting guard before crouching down and placing her palm on the shouting canine's forehead. Within seconds, the canine's shouting slowly ceased before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell back asleep.

"There you go, he's out now." Krystal gently advised. TJ breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to drag his body in the sand, before finally dumping it in the pile of bodies by the door. As the silence began to deafen the air, TJ let out a lone sigh as he leaned on his hood, catching the telepath's attention.

"Look, this is gonna sound weird, but I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry." TJ suddenly said, making Krystal quirk and eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for?" Krystal asked, sitting cross-legged on the fallen bunker door.

"For the way I was when I first came here. I was acting like an ass, but...I mean... I don't wanna make excuses. I just miss everyone." TJ sighed. Krystal remained silent, and opted to listen to the driver. "My whole life has just been turned upside down in twenty-four hours. I miss my friends, and I miss my dad. He's crippled, Krystal. He's stuck in some goddamn wheelchair and I can't do a thing about it! Add to that the fact that I don't even know what's happening back home, and I guess I just became really rough. I just need to get back home, but the longer I'm here, the more I see how impossible it is. You guys have the most advanced tech I've ever seen, and yet no one even knows of a planet that matches mine." TJ ranted, letting a few tears drip down his face. Krystal was able to sympathize with the kid, as she placed her hand on his back.

"Believe it or not, I know exactly what you are going through right now." She said with a smirk. TJ gave her a questioning glare as she sighed. "Haven't you noticed that I'm the only fox with natural blue fur?" She asked. TJ thought for a minute, before nodding." Well, I'm the only one in existence. I come from a planet called Cerenia, and it was destroyed a long time ago. I'm the only pure blooded Cerenian left alive. Once I die, my people will go extinct. Even if I have a child, they will only be a half blood. You and I are both alone in our own right. However, you have a chance, albeit slim, to find your home. You have a hope that is impossible for me to ever obtain. You have a hope that I would kill for. I am ashamed to say that before I met Fox, I did. I was your age, and I was emotionally distraught. I traveled from planet to planet, seeing if I could find anyone who knew where my brothers and sisters went. I have taken a my share of lives in that conquest, and even unleashed my Kurse at one point. I still regret it to this day."

As Krystal was about to continue, TJ interrupted her. "The Kurse? What's that?" He asked as he shifted his seating on his hood. Krystal let out a long sigh, as if she regretted even bringing it up.

"The Kurse is a burden that all Cerenian warriors and warrioresses are shouldered with. Our telepathic abilities are second to none, but we have to control them. If we let emotion overpower us during battle, the curse transforms us." Krystal rolled up the sleeves on her flight jacket and showed TJ her white tattoos, which melted seamlessly into her fur. "My tattoos are white now, but the Kurse darkens my fur and turns the tattoos black. After that...I'd rather not say." She answered with a melancholic tone, before looking back at TJ. Her expression soon changed to a smile, as she looked TJ up and down. "But back to you, hold onto that hope. Even if it takes a while, you know at the least your people still exist. Your friends are still alive. Your father is still alive. And you are alive." She encouraged, making TJ smile.

"Thanks, Krystal." He said in a squeaky voice, as tears welled in his eyes. Krystal quickly handed him a pocket tissue, which he used to dry his oncoming tears. The street racer couldn't explain it, but he felt attracted to this blue fox. Not in a romantic way, but rather in a parental way. She reminded TJ of his mother, and her undying empathy. She would go out of her way to comfort TJ, a feeling the kid hadn't felt in years. He slightly chuckled, before turning his head towards the entrance of the bunker, with voices now emitting from it.

* * *

"So, whatta we do with the wannabe rocker here?" Falco asked, still staring down at Felix, who's breathing was barely audible. Fox crouched down and looked over his handiwork.

"Well, the police can get some charges of kidnapping, extortion, and attempted murder to stick onto him. He's looking at a 15 to 20 year stretch in the pen if he doesn't get a good lawyer. Rest of the guards here should be ok, but injured. Cops'll give them medical attention." Fox commented. "Anyway, let's get the kids." He commented, walking over to the cage and breaking the lock with his staff. The second he broke the lock, the daughter rushed out of the cage and wrapped her arms around Fox's waist before hugging him tight.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou, Mr. McCloud!" She exclaimed in her accented voice. Fox chuckled as he pulled her arms off from around his waist.

"It's all right, Ms. Von Brunn, we're here to bring you back to your father. Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded as she hugged her boyfriend and took his paw.

"Alright, let's get moving." Fox ordered, walking out with Falco and the couple in tow as they made their way back to the surface.

"So this was everything, right?" Falco asked, hands shoved casually in his pockets. "Cause I REALLY need a shower now." He added, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed under his arms.

"Yeah, it should be everything. Local law enforcement can take care of it from here. Also, you smell rank, dude." Fox commented with a sly smile as Falco playfully shoved him.

Making their way out of the bunker, the light of the suns hit their eyes and blinded them momentarily. Once their eyes readjusted to the light, they caught a glimpse of three Arwings sitting pretty next to TJ's Skyline, with the guards they knocked out earlier in a neat pile. TJ and Krystal were talking to each other before they noticed the group walking towards them. "Well, looks like someone got to have all the fun." TJ commented with a strange, almost hopeful smirk, garnering a chuckle from Fox.

"Yeah, you missed it, TJ. We had quite a good time." He replied, looking towards TJ with a smirk. Falco simply made a high pitched whistling noise from his beak and pushed his feathers back.

"Eh, whateva." Quick to change the subject, he noticed the pile of bodies next to the door. He began to sarcastically clap as he walked towards TJ with a fake smirk. "Wow! You can really stack bodies well!" He chastised. Before TJ could say anything, Krystal jumped to his defense.

"Back off, Falco. He did as he was asked." All he gained was a simple "Hmph" before he climbed back up into his Arwing and closed the canopy.

"Seriously, why is he such a dick?" TJ asked Fox. However, he didn't get a response from Fox, but rather Krystal, who put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He was hard, if not harder, on me when I first joined up too." She said.

"Really? Why'd he stop?" TJ asked. Both Krystal and Fox flashed grins of their own as they remembered the day Falco learned that sparring with a warrioress while taunting her religion was not the smartest idea.

"Let's just say that I taught him a lesson or two." Krystal replied with a classic vulpine grin. TJ seemed to get the message and began chuckling.

"Fair point, but I don't wanna try to beat his ass. He looks like he could knock me down in two seconds flat. I've got zero training." He replied.

"Then show him that you won't take his trash talk lying down. You put up a fight, and he'll soften up." Fox jutted in. TJ nodded in response as Fox turned towards Krystal.

"Krys, you and Falco head on back to the Great Fox, I'll escort TJ and the VIPs." He said with a commanding tone before he gave her a quick kiss on her muzzle.

"Stay safe, Foxie." She replied as she returned the favor. The two were lost in each others embrace before TJ cleared his throat.

"Hey, don't gotta remind me I'm single." He jabbed. The two vulpines smiled while the couple began to slightly chuckle, probably for the first time since they were held hostage.

As Krystal and Falco took of into the sky, Fox got his Arwing prepped while TJ loaded the couple into his Skyline. Unfortunately, it was mainly built for speed, so comfort wasn't on his mind when creating it. Thankfully, the backseats were still there, but they were obscured by a roll cage that made climbing in a chore in itself. The boyfriend took shotgun while the daughter squeezed herself into the backseat. As he heard Fox's Arwing take off behind him, the young driver noticed how uncomfortable the young couple looked sitting in his car, with the stiff seats and exposed bodywork not exactly the limo they had in mind.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. This thing wasn't built for comfort." TJ explained as he hoisted himself into the driver's seat. The couple simply nodded as they buckled themselves in. TJ turned the engine over and the powerful V8 roared back to life. Usually, he'd floor it out without a second thought, but instead he slowly accelerated as he followed a paved road into Drywall, which was a few miles away at the least. With some time on his hands, he wanted to get some small talk rolling, hoping to ease the discomfort. Before he could talk, the daughter spoke up.

"I've never seen your species before. What are you?" She suddenly and bluntly asked. Her voice was light and high pitched, but sweet at the same time. TJ chuckled as he continued his drive down the empty desert highway, with the subtle whine of an Arwing engine overhead.

"I have a feelin' I'm gonna be explainin' this a bunch more times in the future." He said with a chuckle. "But to answer your question, I'm a human. We all evolved from apes over millions of years, and now humanity is the ruling species of my planet, Earth." He explained.

"Whoa, only one planet? Are there no other ones in your system?" The boyfriend asked with a puzzled look. His voice was deep and gritty, fitting for a pitbull. TJ simply shook his head as he rapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Nah, we've got about 8 total, but we haven't really got any tech to make them livable. No air to breathe or proper gravity on any of those planets besides Earth either." He began to slightly chuckle as he crossed over another sand dune that blew onto the highway. "I mean, it's been a real culture shock within itself. Interplanetary travel, talkin' animals, laser guns? Craziest day of my life by far!" The couple traded glances for a second, before the daughter adjusted her hair after going over a slight bump and leaned forward from the backseat, placing her paws on two roll cage supports.

"Why are talking dogs so weird?" She asked. TJ just shrugged.

"Well, dogs don't talk or stand where I come from. In fact, they're on all fours and are kept as pets. Some parts of the world even see dogs as a delicacy." He said, eliciting a horrified yelp from the daughter as she fell back into her seat, hand over her heart.

"Dude, that's messed up! You can't just own us or eat us!" The boyfriend growled in response to TJ, who was smirking.

"Relax, I never said I was gonna do either. 'D feel like I was walking a furry around town or eating a human anyways." He calmly responded. "Was just saying how weird this whole talking animals situation is for me, s'all." He explained, calming the boyfriend down a bit.

"Oh. Sorry. It must be hard to adjust." The boyfriend said with a calmed down voice.

"It's cool, dude. And yeah, it ain't the easiest thing I've done." TJ replied as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

* * *

Before long, TJ reached the outskirts of Drywell, a small western looking town with a population of barely three hundred. The town was built in a grid pattern, with 10 intersections total and a large town square right in the center. The roads were dusty and unpaved, leaving the crunch of gravel beneath TJ's tires. He drove through the sleepy town with his Skyline attracting all sorts of attention. Little kids were jumping up and down excitedly while elders covered their ears. Some people were recording video on their phones or taking pictures of TJ and Fox as they parked on main street, garnering a small crowd.

"This is where your dad wanted to meet us, right?" Fox asked for clarification as he climbed out of his Arwing. The daughter nodded as she stepped out of the car and clutched her boyfriend's hand for safety. A few minutes later, the sounds of multiple vehicles approaching filled the air, and TJ and Fox were quickly surrounded by an armored motorcade, with a blacked out limo filling in the gap created by the SUVs. A canine wearing a black suit with an automatic rifle stepped out of the drivers seat of the limo and opened the side door, revealing Angus Von Brunn.

"DADDY!" The daughter squealed with joy as she rushed to her father with her arms outstretched.

"Anna, honey!" Angus replied, swooping his daughter off her feet and embracing her. TJ froze up as his mom's name echoed throughout the air before he reversed back to his cocky smirk.

"Oh gods, I was so worried! Please, don't ever worry me like that again!" He choked, making Anna tear up.

"I won't, daddy, I promise!" She then proceeded to go into basic detail about her whole kidnapping while Fox and TJ stood by.

"It was so scary, first Cay and I got into this cab, then the driver pulls a gun on us and drives us to this bunker and some fox guy comes up to us and asks us to be his guests and then locks us in a cage and starts playing his guitar. After a few days, he starts freaking out about something and leaves the room but then few seconds later, I hear that he's taunting the Fox McCloud over the intercom and I was shocked that Fox would come to save us but then he stepped out of the elevator with Falco Lombardi and he breaks the fox's finger and they take on his guards before Fox knocked out the other fox and then they freed us!" Anna finished gulping down air after her run on sentence explaining her situation. Angus smiled as he embraced his daughter once more.

"I only hire the best for my daughter's safety." He replied in a soft tone before turning his attention to the pitbull, who quietly stood by Anna's side.

"Caleb Druven." His voice boomed, making the pitbull flinch.

"Yes, Mr. Von Brunn?" He asked in a sheepish tone. Angus wore a scowl, before it turned into a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you for standing by my daughter during this terrifying ordeal. It looks like she picks her men well." He replied with a sweet smile, patting the pitbull on the back. Relieved, Caleb wiped the sweat off of his brow and shook the rottweiler's paw.

"Thank you, sir." He replied with a smile. Angus chuckled, before pointing to Fox, who stood with his paws clasped behind his back, and TJ, who was leaning against the hood of his Skyline and crossing his arms.

"Don't thank me, thank those two fine gentlemen over there." He ordered, to which Fox gave a salute and TJ beat his fist against his chest twice.

Angus walked over to Fox and shook his paw with fervor, like it was the last handshake he would ever give. "Thank you can not suffice for the service you have done for me today. I am forever in your debt, Fox McCloud." Fox chuckled as he shook his paw back.

"Your debt was already paid when you sent us the money, sir. We only wish that you take good care of yourself." He replied. Angus's eyes went wide, before he smiled.

"Such a heart of gold, Mr. McCloud." He remarked, before facing TJ, who shuffled his back off his hood. Angus shook TJ's hand with the same strength as he did with Fox, making the driver wince before sucking it up and returning the gesture. "And do tell me young man, what is your name?" Angus asked with a smile.

"TJ Koen, uh, s-sir." TJ replied, hesitating at sir due to the word being so unfamiliar on his tongue.

"Ah. Well, Mr. Koen, I can tell that you have a bright future laid out in front of you, especially with Mr. McCloud and his band of mercenaries. I truly wish you the best of luck in all that you do." He spoke, causing a grin to form on TJ's face.

"Anytime, big dog." He replied. With that, Angus bid the duo farewell as he climbed into the limo with Anna and Caleb, before driving off and over the horizon of sand.

"Not bad for your first job, TJ." Fox remarked, climbing into his Arwing. TJ chuckled as he opened the door to his Skyline before folding his arms on the roof of the tuner.

"I'm gonna be honest, it felt good bein' thanked like that. Kinda makes me wanna help more people." The racer remarked as he sat down in his bucket seat.

Fox nodded as he walked past the driver and back to his Arwing, where he sat on the nose of his craft before popping the canopy and jumping inside. "Once you can fly one of these, then you can help even more people." He said as he began the start up sequence to his ship, the roar of the plasma engine matching the V8. TJ chuckled as he leaned out of his seat and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I can guarantee I'm gonna be the best pilot on the team!" He shouted back with his cocky smirk affixed on his lips. Fox shook his head with a smile as he sat down, looking over the street racer.

"Slow down there. We already have one Falco, we don't need two. I'll see you back on the Great Fox. In a few hours, I'll give you some training to see if you can cut it on our team." Fox announced, closing the canopy and taking off. TJ smiled for a moment, before activating the uplink. Gone in a white flash, the two left the town to bathe in the glow of the sunset.


	6. Mechanics And Martial Arts

**Chapter 6; "Mechanics And Martial Arts"**

_"Hiya!" _

_"Ahh!"_

_ "Hyup!"_

_ "Yip!" _

_"Kiya!" _

_"Mmm!"_

"Ugh, c'mon Fay, hold the bag tighter!" Miyu Lynx complained, flipping her hair back as she assumed her fighting stance. A martial artist since day one, Miyu certainly didn't lack in the brawn department. Always the first to a fight and the first to finish one, she's left almost each member of Star Fox on their rears during sparring. Trained in multiple different disciplines and styles, it's no secret that she often tended to hospitalize most of her opponents. Her piloting was no joke either, graduating in the top percentile of the academy. Wearing a black sports bra and complimenting shorts, Miyu threw another kick, the pads of her feet striking the bag with enough force to both leave a bare paw imprint on the bag and sending her sparring assistant flying backwards.

"Waahhoohh!" Fay Spaniel exclaimed as she was sent soaring through the air, landing on her rear as she pushed the heavy bag off her tiny body with a wheeze. If Miyu was the hardcore martial artist, Fay was the shy and reserved doctor of Star Fox. She much rather preferred to heal rather than to hurt, contrasting her best friend's brawler personality. Despite being only 27, she can lay claim to third highest I.Q of Star Fox at a whopping 205, only behind Katt and Slippy. At those levels, it's not hard to understand that her work as the team doctor could be seen as a miracle to the normal eye. "Ugh, dammit Miyu!" Fay complained with her posh accent, rubbing her rear as she stood up and let her sneakers sink into the bright blue mat of the sparring room. "You don't have to beat this bag, or me for that matter, like we owe you money." She scolded as she straightened her t-shirt and sweatpants before resetting the bag and gripping it tight.

"Well, I'm not just gonna give it love taps. How am I supposed to know how strong my strikes are if I don't go all out? Speaking of which," Miyu unleashed a combat yell and punched the bag with all of her might, the resounding boom echoing throughout the room as Fay struggled to stay vertical and support the bag at the same time. Somehow, she managed to stay upright, and got the bag stable again. "That." Miyu finished with a smile.

Fay groaned as she reset the bag once more. Miyu scoffed at her friends misery and leaned against the bag with a relaxed pose. "Y'know, if you don't like holding the bag, I could teach you to hit the bag." She offered. Fay waved her hand in a dismissive motion before leaning on the bag next to Miyu.

"No thanks. I'm not really a fighter after all. I prefer to heal rather than hurt." The spaniel defended. Miyu rolled her eyes and place a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Look, Fay. Lylat ain't all sunshine and rainbows. Sooner or later your gonna need to defend yourself on the ground and I wont be there. I mean, what if someone tries to kidnap you?" Miyu asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"No one's gonna kidnap me." Fay mumbled under her breath.

"Yes they will. Hell, I wanna kidnap you right now just cause you're so damn cute." Miyu replied with a grin, causing Fay to blush. "So come on girl, get those paws up!" Miyu commanded while getting into a fighting stance. Fay hesitated, scratching the back of her neck bashfully.

"N-no thanks. I don't really think I could ever purposefully hit you." She said in a shy tone. "Well then pretend I'm some big ugly bastard trying to have his way with you! Now gimme your best shot!" With that, Miyu threw a jab at her friend, and smiled when Fay ducked the punch. The smile faded when she realized that Fay hadn't ducked the punch to deliver a counterattack, but to instead hook onto her left leg and hug it with the might of a hydraulic press. Miyu stood in place for a second before letting out an audible sigh.

"Fay?" She asked, looking down at the white blob encompassing her leg. "What are you doing?" The blob shifted a bit before responding_._

_ "Immobilizing you so that you can't hit me or peel me off, and I don't have to hit you. It's a win-win!"_ Came Fay's muffled response. Miyu's face looked like she just heard someone try to convince her that Corneria was flat or that the Lylat Wars were an inside job.

"Fay, come on. This is ridiculous, get off my leg." Miyu ordered.

_"Nope! This is my unbeatable strategy!" _Fay exclaimed, complementing her words with an evil laugh. Not even uttering a word, Miyu wrapped her arms around the punching bag for support and lifted her free foot up, before placing it on the red bow Fay always wore on the top of her head.

"Fay, I'm serious. Don't make me crowbar you off of me." Miyu gently asked.

_"Do your worst!" _Fay challenged.

Miyu let out a pitiful sigh and began pushing with a small amount of force. Slowly but surely, the spaniel began to peel off of Miyu's trapped leg. As soon as Fay's body became more visible, Miyu ran her foot down the spaniel and made it to her chest, pushing with all of her might, and sending the 95 pound canine soaring to the ground. Fay groaned as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, spat at the ground, and wiped her muzzle. Miyu chuckled as she hoisted her friend back to her feet before patting her on the back.

"You know, that has got to be one of the dumbest things you've ever done." Miyu chastised with a smile. Fay rolled her eyes as she got vertical, before flipping her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well, at least it was still smarter than you during physics in senior year. So much red ink!" Fay shot back with a giggle.

"Hey, Mr. Kingston had it in for me. I swear he lowered my grades on purpose." Miyu defended, cracking her knuckles.

A loud rumble sounded from Miyu's stomach, causing her to check her phone. Her eyes went wide when she saw that it was 18:22. Time flies, especially when going through the Beltino Gate to get to the orbit of Papetoon from Fichina "Hey Fay, do you wanna get something to eat? It's almost dinner." She asked before punching her fist into her palm, bowing to the training room, and slipping into her sneakers, deciding to call it a day. Fay nodded gently. "Alright, let's change outta these first. I'm feeling all sticky." Miyu groaned. The two made their way back to their quarters and proceeded to change from their workout clothes to more casual attire, with Miyu donning a long sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants while Fay brandished her fluffy white flight jacket over a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. After a 10 minute shower, the two were changed and walked off to the cafeteria for something to satiate an after workout hunger.

* * *

Strolling into the cafeteria, the first thing that they saw was Fox and Krystal sitting at the table, talking over tea. Making her presence known, Miyu grabbed a chair and sat down, leaning back and sneakers on the table. Fay opted to politely stand at the edge of the table next to her best friend. "So, what're you two lovebirds talking about?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing much, just post-mission small talk." Fox said with a smile as he looked at Krystal. "How'd the scouting mission go for you guys?" He asked back. Miyu grew a scowl on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"You know how much I hate Fichina, furball. Much less than when I have to spend a whole week on that frozen hellhole." She growled out. "Then you guys go to Papetoon and don't tell us?! What happened to 'We'll be at Corneria' and not across the freakin' system?" She complained as Fay made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Oh hush, you. We had a fun time! I was right when I said that there was nothing that hot chocolate couldn't fix, wasn't I?" Fay countered with a smile.

Miyu maintained her frown however. "Whatever. I just prefer the sun and heat. And don't forget, my hair is nowhere near as thick as your fur." She explained. Fay smiled again as she began to pat her soft and fluffy fur with pride. "Well, yeah, the mission on Fichina went well, and we already sent the info to the CDF. Here's hoping that the miners won't get all hopped up on Snakebite anymore." Miyu reported. She shuffled her feet on the table before pulling them off and leaning forward in her chair. "But get this, the guy making Snakebite was some 15 year old kid! He was a complete perv too." Miyu added on.

Fox quirked an eyebrow as he wrapped his paws around his tea. "How so?" He asked. Miyu softly chuckled.

"Kid tried to cop a feel next to me. Got all touchy-feely and said he could make me feel all good. The butt of my rifle and sole of my boot got him to reconsider." Miyu answered, causing Krystal's eyes to go wide with surprise and Fox to let out a subdued chuckle.

"What'd he say after that?" Fox asked.

"He said it was hot. I kept kicking till it wasn't hot and forced him to make a cure for it." Miyu replied.

"Anyway, how'd this Papetoon op go?" Miyu asked, reeling the conversation back in.

"Not bad, ran into an old... acquaintance of ours." Fox replied.

Miyu arched her brow quizzically with a curious smirk. "Well, who was it?" She asked. Fox sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Felix Amador." Came his response. Miyu chuckled lightly at his response.

"Really? Rocker Boy was your target? Did you break his stupid little guitar?" She asked with a devilish smile and a lightly swaying tail.

Fox chuckled and shook his head. "Well, he wasn't our target, and he actually broke his own guitar in a rage state." Fox explained.

"What'd you do to piss him off so much?" Miyu smirked as Fox threw his hands up by his head.

"I didn't do anything. Falco shot out his speakers and broke his finger." Fox replied. Miyu chuckled as she shook her head.

"'Course he did. Must've been so satisfying to take that wannabe down a peg." The lynx beamed.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun. It did take a bit of work to keep TJ away from the base, but he'll learn what to do soon enough." Fox tried to move on, before noticing Miyu's arched brow.

"TJ? Who's TJ?" The lynx asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry I didn't tell you guys. TJ is crashing with us for a bit, and may even join the team if he proves himself." Fox explained.

"Well, how good of a pilot is he?" Came a distant voice as Fay made her sandwich in the corner of the kitchen.

Fox scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, about that. He's never flown anything before. Apparently, he prefers driving as a mode of transportation over flying. He's an insanely talented street racer if his testimony is to be believed." Fox explained. Miyu rolled her eyes as the sneakers went back on the table.

"A street racer? _Jodandeshou._" The lynx scoffed in her native tongue._ "_You know Foxy, this sets a dangerous precedent. You let fans join up, and we're just gonna have to rename ourselves to PR-Fox." Miyu continued with crossed arms.

"But that's just the thing, he's not a fan. He didn't even know about us until today." Fox explained. Now Miyu was truly curious.

"How? Has he been living under a rock for the past 6 years? Lylat Wars, Sauria, the Aparoids?" She asked. Fox nodded.

"He's not from the Lylat system." Fox added.

"Well, what is he? Canine? Feline? Avian?" Miyu barraged the vulpine.

"None. He's something called human. Think shaven monkeys but with a flatter face. He's the newest member of your squad, and he's in the hanger if you wanna say hi." Miyu's interest was at critical levels as she pushed her chair back and yanked Fay away from her sandwich, much to the spaniel's protest.

"My sandwich!" Fay cried out as she was dragged down the hallway by her friend.

* * *

The pair arrived at the hanger bay a few moments later, as the human was head deep in the engine bay of some old car. Fay stood in place and almost announced her presence before Miyu dragged her behind a box and put a finger up to her lips. "What are you doing?" Fay whispered to the lynx, who's tail was gently swaying as she eyed TJ up and down. Her eyes and ears were popping up over the side of one box as TJ dropped a wrench, uttered a curse, and bent down to pick it up. Sinking down below the box, Miyu faced her canine companion, who seemed a bit peeved.

"Well, Foxy-boy was right. That's definitely a shaven ape." Miyu whispered with a smile. Fay rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we just say hello?" She asked impatiently.

"Because, I wanna see what else he does besides work on that car. Just gimme a minute." Miyu whispered back.

"Miyu, he's in the hanger. What else is he going to do?" Fay asked with an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, maybe it'll surprise me." Miyu retorted before locking eyes on the human and waiting.

Miyu had been watching TJ for a few minutes now, but it was getting to be boring. All he was doing was work on that old machine! Maybe he just needed a little push... With that, Miyu let slip a low purr, a sound that Fay knows all to well. "Oh my gods. Miyu, no!" She whisper-screamed at the lynx, who was too busy getting ready into a pouncing position and unsheathing her claws.

"Miyu, yes!" She responded right before leaping at the street racer.

"Goddamn it." TJ cursed under his breath, as the timing was still off. He prayed that the sand hadn't ruined something important as he kept reaching deeper into the engine bay. He thought he heard a low purr, and pulled his head out of the engine bay. _"Was it something in the exhaust?"_ He thought for a bit, before shrugging it off. Just as he was about to dive back into the engine, an ear piercing yowl made him jump out of his own skin. As he turned to face the noise, he was rewarded with a sneaker to the cheek, sending him to the floor in a heap. Shaking his head, he began to stare daggers into his attacker, a female lynx who was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a shit-eating grin that could go for miles. Her face wore a band-aid on the bridge of her nose, and a small golden hoop through her left ear. She wore a black long sleeved shirt over a pair of forest green sweatpants tucked snugly into her blue sneakers. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! WHO THE HELL EVEN ARE YOU?!" He shouted in a blistering rage. The lynx stopped bouncing and without saying a word, kicked her sneakers off to the side of the hanger and made a beckoning motion with her fingers.

"_Fokkusu wa, anata ni wa ikuraka no sukiru ga aru to iimasu. Sore o tameshite mimashou, rēsā no shonen._" The lynx taunted, prompting TJ to wear a confused grimace.

"What?! How am I supposed to understand any of that?!" He shouted in confusion. The lynx scoffed before kicking one of her shoes at TJ. He barely had time to dodge the soaring shoe as it flew by his head fast enough to generate wind and cut through air.

"_Mo tatakaimashou!"_ The lynx shouted, placing her paws in front of her face in a defensive stance.

TJ got the hint and chuckled before assuming a relaxed pose. "Alright, you wanna go? Get into a little scrap with me? Just so you know, I got no problem 'bout hittin' girls, so you're gettin' no pass from me."

TJ spit at the hanger floor and walked to the back of the car's trunk, where he opened it and pulled something out. As soon as he closed the trunk, he saw the lynx stare with mild discomfort as she realized that it was a crowbar, which TJ scraped along the hanger floor with, letting the sound of metal scratching metal reverberate throughout the hanger. "Let's play!" He shouted, posing with flourish as the lynx stared at him, confused. "A-are you kidding? You don't speak English, or Cornerian?" He asked, dropping his guard.

"No, I do. I just thought I'd mess with ya first." The lynx suddenly replied in perfect English, shocking TJ enough for the lynx to quickly close the gap between the two.

She leapt at him and slashed his side with her toe claws, tearing his shirt and breaking skin. He fell onto one knee, gritting his teeth in pain before being hit with a vicious kick to the midsection and another to his back, sliding him across the hanger floor like he was a curling stone. Even though she was barefoot, the kicks still landed with the force of a sledgehammer, and TJ swore he could feel his organs bruising from the attacks. The lynx was rushing him again and it was his turn to counter. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rammed his crowbar into her midsection. She stopped dead in her tracks, allowing TJ to capitalize. He swung for the fences, striking her multiple times with the crowbar while she could only block. She pushed the crowbar aside and punched TJ square in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards and feel his injured torso. As soon as he stabilized, TJ rushed her again and swung at her legs, prompting her to jump in the air and strike TJ's jaw with a jumping roundhouse.

Firing off the zone not a split second too soon, TJ avoided the kick, watching as her toes whooshed by his face, missing the mark by half a centimeter and shocking the martial artist with disbelief. Smirking and preparing to deliver the final blow, TJ swung the crowbar upwards and struck her jaw on the mark before she could recover from her miss, dropping the lynx to the ground. As he sauntered over to her body with the crowbar over his shoulder and his eyes returning to their blue shade, he heard a moan of disoriented pain from the lynx, indicating that the fight was over, or so TJ thought. As he stood over her body, he opened his mouth for a taunt. "Well now, that goes to show that no matter how trained ya are, there's no sub for a hard piece of ste-" He was cut off when her stunned state was revealed to be a feint, as the foot of the lynx suddenly connected with his manhood, sending him tumbling down as he dropped the crowbar and felt his chances of reproducing go down by over half. "aww...come on..." He squeaked out. He crashed onto her, who secured him in a guillotine choke hold, wrapping her legs around his body and her arm around his neck, cutting off circulation and air flow. He struggled for a bit, kicking off the floor and trying to wedge his head out of her grasp in a panic before the world began to fade away, his breathing crawling to a stop.

"Oh no, not again!" Fay exclaimed as she broke from her hiding spot and rushed over to Miyu, who was still choking the new kid out despite obvious signs of his struggling ceasing. "Miyu! MIYU! Let go!" Fay ordered as she heard Miyu grunt in response.

"If he wants me to let go, then he'll tap!" She aggressively replied while seemingly increasing the power of her hold. Fay huffed as she picked up one of TJ's arms and held it infront of Miyu's face before letting go, allowing it to fall with a sudden limp. Miyu blinked before removing her arms from around his neck and pushing his face up above her, where his eyes were semi-closed, mouth ajar, and breathing barely audible. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry, that last fight I had with that huge bear on Fichina kinda made me forget that this kid's a marshmallow. " Miyu responded with a smirk as she unwrapped her ankles from around his lower spine before kicking him off her, much to Fay's displeasure as he hit the hanger floor with a loud clang.

"Can you _please_ be a little more careful with him?" She begged, causing Miyu to chuckle as she looked back down at her prey before stepping back with her hands up by her head.

"The floor's all yours, Doctor Spaniel." She sarcastically remarked.

* * *

TJ didn't know how long he was out for, but the first thing his brain was able to process was a small spaniel with a large red bow on top of her head, a pink t-shirt and a snow white puffy flight jacket over it. Sound and vision were still struggling to make thier way into his ears, as the white furred canine waved her paw over his face. "Are you ok? Do you feel concussed?" She asked, or at least what sounded like she asked him. TJ only blinked in response, still letting air gently seep back into his lungs.

"Quit being such a baby, Fay. He's fine, just a little groggy." The lynx commented, as she cracked her jaw, emitting a small whine in protest.

"That's what you said last time, Miyu. Do you remember what happened to _her_?" Fay asked in an accusatory tone.

"Hey, when you step into an octagon, your gonna leave with some bruises." Miyu defended.

A low growl escaped the throat of the canine before she exploded on her friend. "YOU PUT THAT POOR GIRL IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WEEK, MIYU!" Fay practically screamed, catching the lynx off-guard for a moment, before chuckling.

"You're so cute when you get mad, you know that?" She commented with a sly smile. Fay huffed as she continued to check on her patient, who was at least conscious and breathing. "Here, look; move." Miyu commanded, physically picking up and moving Fay to the side of the prone kid. Miyu lifted his body and propped him up against a nearby crate, before proceeding to snap her digits in his face. His eyes twitched to the snapping, before she abruptly slapped him on the bridge of the nose, causing him to yelp and reflexively push her back. "Yup, see? He's right as acid rain." TJ shook his head, as sounds and colors became more apparent and obvious.

"Dianyonegethanumbahothasemetruk?" He slurred out, still feeling the brunt of the lynx's abilities.

"Well, what's your diagnosis on him, Doctor Spaniel?" Miyu sarcastically asked. Fay inspected the body one more time before standing upright above it.

"Well, I'd say that it's _thankfully _nothing more than a slight shock to the system, so just give your training dummy here a few more minutes." She commented with her posh accent. Some time had passed before all of TJ's senses returned to him, as he noticed the spotted lynx who was responsible for his predicament smirking to his left and a white spaniel who was to his right, crouched down next to him and tending to his injuries.

A groan got the spaniel to back off, as he stared down the lynx. "That... was a cheap shot." TJ slurred, still groggy from the choke hold.

Miyu laughed, before crouching down next to her punching bag and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I still won, and that crowbar don't exactly scream "fair" to me." She replied.

TJ scowled before shrugging. "Whatever." He replied before Miyu helped him to his feet.

"Now that I got your canonizing out of the way, I'm Miyu, and that innocent little puppy is Fay. She's the one who give out band-aids, I'm the reason you need 'em." Miyu said as she slung TJ's arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not a little puppy!" Fay whined in protest, before following the two brawlers.

"You still act like one though." Miyu stated with a warm smirk as Fay huffed.

TJ stumbled and shifted his body weight a bit, his knees feeling like warm Jell-O, before he could finally stand without assistance. He took a few baby steps before using his bat for support, like a walking cane. After what felt like agonizing minutes, he finally made it to the rec room, with Fay making sure he doesn't fall over and Miyu carrying her sneakers. TJ crashed onto the nearest couch, and threw his head up to the dim lights, their soft glow soothing his aching eyes. As Fay went to go get some water for him, he heard a grunt followed by a pair of slim but toned legs crashing onto his lap. Looking unimpressively to his left, Miyu had layed down on the couch and spread her whole body out, giving a friendly smile while wiggling her fingers at him as if to wave.

"Why are you like this?" He asked in a pained voice. She smiled and stretched her legs out further, before relaxing and grabbing the remote for the TV.

"Cause it's how I show my affection." She purred. TJ's eyes widened as a mix of shock and disgust cropped up on his face, causing Miyu's to twist into confusion. "What? Did you think- ohmygodsNOEWW! PURGE THOSE UNHOLY THOUGHTS NOW!" She finally pieced together what TJ was thinking, and unleashed a torrent of playful swipes to his face, her claws slightly marking up his cheeks.

"Ow! Hey! You put those thoughts there, you take 'em back! I ain't no damn furry!" TJ exclaimed back, grabbing both of her wrists in attempt to stave off anymore of the feline's attacks. Eventually TJ eventually gave up, as her legs found their way to rest on top of his lap once more. "Yup, God hates me." TJ commented under his breath.

Miyu laughed and clicked the remote, flipping through the channels with an unsatisfied grunt as nothing piqued her interest at this time of day. Eventually, she settled on some random channel that seemed to provide background noise for various social gatherings, complimented by beautiful snapshots of scenery around the universe. She scratched her chin before looking back up at the kid, who seemed beyond bored. She was genuinely curious about him, trying to wrap her head around what exactly he was. Human did kinda roll of the tongue, and he seemed like he'd have a few interesting stories to share. After a few minutes, Miyu piped back up, this time with curiosity blanketing her voice instead of wicked intent. "Hey, how'd you learn to fight like that? I know mostly everyone here got their training from martial arts schools, but you're obviously the odd one out. What's the secret?" She asked inquisitively.

TJ rolled his shoulders back and crossed his arms, still trying to catch a glimpse at the scenery. "There's no real secret, I just grab whatever I can and start swingin'. The crowbar's a personal favorite though, so you'll see me stuntin' with that most a' the time." TJ replied, working out some soreness given to him by Miyu.

"Isn't that just fighting dirty?" She asked, causing TJ to sneer.

"Yeah, that's how I'm able to get ahead seeing as how I'm not some crazy fighter like you. Weapons, biting, eye pokes, dirt, nut punches." He added with venom on the last technique in Miyu's direction, causing her to shrug with a smile.

"In my defense, I thought you were gonna have your way with me." She replied with a smirk, garnering an eye roll from the obvious virgin.

"Well anyway, I could also ask the same about you. How'd you perfect your art of ass-kickery?" TJ continued.

"Eh, I've basically taken almost every form of marital art I can think of. Mainly striking arts as well as a few ground and grappling ones." She yanked her legs off of their soft denim perch and sat cross-legged while pulling out her phone. She flicked through it for a bit before landing on the photo gallery and started scrolling. It was like a digital trophy gallery for her, with pictures dating back to when she was a kit, with a big smile breaking through her mouth with missing baby teeth and getting her yellow belt, to her standing over a bloodied body in the middle of an octagon with her fists in the air. As she was scrolling through her gallery and showing a few pictures to TJ, she began to nurture a small chuckle. "You know, this reminds me about a funny story." She commented.

"Oh?" TJ asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Ok, so, when you enlist in the CDF, you have to go through hand-to-hand combat training, but as you now know I've been a practitioner for my whole life. So I'm sitting there bored outta my mind dozing off during friggin' punching drills and this bitchy CO walks up to me and she starts going off. She's screaming in my face, going like 'IF YOU'RE OUT THERE ALONE THEY'RE GONNA CUT YOUR HEART OUT RA RA RA HOW DARE YOU DOZE OFF DURING MY CLASS RA RA RA I COULD BEAT YOUR ASS LIKE A DRUM!'"

TJ raised his eyebrows in surprise at that last comment. "Uh oh." He said with a smile.

"Uh oh's right." Miyu replied with a mischievous smirk. "So I stand up, get in her face, spread my arms out and say 'Let's go right now then.' She's looking around as the class is ooh-ing and she accepts. We get in the middle of the mats, and I hear my classmates taking bets on how bad my hide's gonna get tanned, if I'm gonna get thrown out for insubordination, etc. Meanwhile she's taunting and saying how this is what happens to smartasses who are full of themselves while I'm just standing there. The ref says go and we start circling each other. She's still taunting and acting full of herself while I'm just strutting around her. She tries to get the jump on me, but I counter, slam my knee into her gut and she doubles over. I lift my leg up and bring my heel down on the back of her head, step back, and drop her with a reverse roundhouse. Before she even hits the ground I'm in front of her applying that choke hold you know so well by now."

TJ rolled his eyes as she hugged her knees in and gave off a doe-eyed smile. "Anyway, I apply it and she struggles for a bit before I clamp down harder and she goes limp. I can feel her pulse slowly beat against my forearm, so I let go, and the whole class is in shock, I mean shock. I just shrugged, grabbed my boots, and walked out. A few days later I was told I didn't need the CQC training as a graduation requirement." TJ stared with wide eyes before smiling.

"So if I beat the living hell outta you, does that make me the team bad-ass?" Miyu chuckled and lightly kicked him in the leg.

"Bitch, I was going easy on you. You'd be twitching on the hanger floor right now if I went full-blown." TJ laughed and sunk into the couch as Miyu draped her legs over TJ's lap once more. "But..." she continued, causing TJ to perk up. "back to our little scuffle, how'd you dodge my kick? Not to sound cocky or anything, but I don't miss. Either you've got split second reactions, or insane luck. So, which is it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the street racer.

Not wanting to reveal the zone just yet, he shrugged and put on his best poker face as he looked back at the TV. "I'm a street racer, didn't ya know? Luck and reactions are part of the deal." He lied through his teeth, with Miyu obviously not believing a word he said with her serious glare.

Before she could question him any further, the door slid open with what felt like the entire ship piling in. Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and a pink haired feline made their way over to the pool table in the side of the room, each one wrapped up in conversation. As Fay brought him some water, Fox stood over the street racer with a smile on his muzzle. "So, I heard you're now a recipient of Miyu's affectionate abuse, right?"

Before TJ could give off a nod of affirmation, Miyu snapped her claws into finger guns and fired them at Fox with a smile. "Yup, he's now joined the 'Miyu Kicked My Ass Club' like the rest of you." She explained with a smile.

"Wait, you've pulled this with everyone here?" TJ asked as he took a sip of water.

"Mmhm." She responded with a smug grin. "Hell, one of my earliest memories is bashing Foxie with a foam wrench on Solstice morning, right capt'n?"

Fox smiled as he remembered his parents and carefree life once more, before pulling himself back to reality. "Yeah, you were an eager one from the start." He replied. The vulpine's name was suddenly called from the pool table, causing him to leave the two alone on the couch once more.

"Wow, Mi-Mi, didn't know your new squeeze here would be so hands on." A voice romantically purred. It was a pink feline who fired the risque comment, with a smile stretching across her face and leaning over the couch arm with her elbows propping her up. She was clad in a black tank top, denim short-shorts, and thigh-high leather boots. Her paws were stained with various dark fluids and other substances, darkening her hot pink hair.

TJ audibly gagged while Miyu clawed at the explicit feline. "Katt, that's gross! No offense." Miyu yowled. "None taken." TJ replied.

"So you're still waiting for the right man then, huh?" Katt asked with a devilish tone. Miyu simply shrugged as a round of cheers came from the pool table. The pink feline licked her lips and swished her tail as unholy thoughts entered her mind. "Why not this one here then? Doing the dirty with an alien's gotta be exotic." She purred as she bit her lower lip. TJ emitted another audible gag, this one much more louder and violent then the previous one, if a bit over-dramatic. Miyu meanwhile leapt at the feline and tackled her to the ground, while she giggled the whole way down.

* * *

A few minutes passed at the pool table before Krystal held her head, as if she was trying to sense something. Fox was the first to pick up on this, setting his pool cue down as he walked over to her. "Krys, what wrong?" He gently asked.

"I'm sensing a distress call. It's from Wolf, something's wrong." She replied, worry cascading over her words.

Falco heard Wolf's name and let out a short, sharp whistle, as if to snort. "Wolf? So what? The guy got himself into some trouble. He can bail himself out." He chastised as he lined up for a corner pocket.

Krystal shook her head, with the situation she was sensing seeming more dire by the second. "It seems worse than that, we have to help him!" A metaphorical record scratch sounded as everyone turned their heads to face Krystal. Miyu even stopped throttling Katt for a moment just to process what she said.

"Save Wolf?! Blue, are ya feelin' well? Did'ja forget about all the times he tried to shoot us down? Or just flat-out kill us? That guy can dig himself out of his own holes." Falco squawked, dropping his cue and crossing his wings in defiance.

"But he dove in head first with us to fight off the Aparoids. And he's always been somewhat honorable, even when we fought. At the very least we can go and see why he's in trouble." Fox tried to reason.

"He fought the Aparoids to save his own fur! If it didn't affect him or he wasn't given any motive, he would've let us go it alone!" Falco argued back, raising his voice. "Ya know what? No, neutral third party, let's ask the newbie. Kid, if somebody who tried to kill you a buncha times before and only teamed up with ya once outta necessity suddenly needed help, would ya go and help 'em?" Falco asked, turning his attention to TJ.

The kid balled his fist over his mouth and sucked air through his teeth before deciding. "Honestly? No. I mean, from what I've seen from this Wolf guy, I can't really say he's a face I'd get to trust. This whole thing spells out "trap" to me." He reasoned.

"Thank you! Even _he_ realizes that!" Falco exclaimed.

"That being said however," TJ continued, frowning at the veiled insult. "if you think you can trust him, go right ahead. I'll be hanging back up here if that's understandable with you." He finished, extending his legs out in front of him and crossing his arms. Fox shrugged and said "Fine by me." He scanned the room, with no one else showing any want to go with him.

"So, I guess it's just gonna be me and Krystal, huh?" Fox asked. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds, before Falco piped up.

"Screw it, I'll go. After all, if this is an ambush, you'll be beggin' for me to save your tail once again." He added with a barb. Fox let off a light smile before exiting the room with Falco and Krystal in tow, zooming back down to Papetoon as fast as possible, awaiting to see why Wolf needed help.


	7. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

**Chapter 7; "The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend"**

The trio made it to the surface just as night began to set on the dusty planet. The heat had cooled off from the day, giving them a sense of relief that this effort wouldn't leave them drenched. "So, Blue. Where are they?" Falco asked as he looked over the landscape from the cockpit of his Arwing. "Nearby. Their thoughts are faint, but nearby." Krystal replied with a worried huff. It didn't take a trained eye to find where they had gone to, as Falco's eye soon fell upon the place where they were. A burning building. "I don't suppose a burnin' building with three torched Wolfens is a clue?" He quipped. Without another word being uttered, the three landed next to the blazing structure. Up close, the trio noticed that it was a bar in the middle of nowhere. One of those holes that someone down on their luck could go to for a drink or to just end it all.

The Wolfens had been burned out, as if done on purpose. The fire and scent of gasoline from the exterior of the cockpit gave away that this was done on purpose. An engine fire would have started from the exterior and working it's way through the hull, but this fire started from the outside and was currently wrapped around the cockpit. By now, even Falco knew that this was no trap. Wolf loved his ship, so him willingly burning it down was impossible. Flames licked the door to the bar, forcing Fox to kick it down. Upon the burning wood splintering and giving way after the third kick, the three were introduced to a horrid sight. The entire bar was burning, and the smell of gasoline was in the air. Whoever did this had the intent to kill. Embers smoldered and wooden beams fell under their own weight, bringing the fire they were encompassed in with them. Through the orange hue and smoke, they were able to make out three bodies. One prone in front of them, one slouched over the bar counter, and one on it's side in between the two.

The first body was Leon, prone and unresponsive. Below him, a thick red pool had formed, with the epicenter at his stomach. Falco flipped him over to reveal several stab wounds, each one piercing his gut. Wasting no time, he hoisted the lightweight lizard out of the bar, dodging flames and wooden beams alike, before the cool night air of Papetoon hit him. He dumped Leon down in the sand and stood over his bleeding body. Falco sneered down at the prone lizard as a million thoughts ran through his mind, with the dominant one being "Let him bleed out."

At the bar, Krystal discovered that Panther was the one slouched over, with his entire body looking beat up and bruised. Somehow, his face remained unscathed. Grabbing him by his armpits, she dragged the buff cat outside, away from the burning bar, and where Falco was staring down at Leon in the sand. She cursed Panther for being so in shape to the point where dragging him felt like pulling a car. As she dropped him after reaching her destination with an exhausted huff, she began feeling his body for injuries, noticing broken bones all over. Whoever did this could have potentially crippled him. It wasn't anything Fay couldn't fix, but it still looked bad. He slowly came too as Krystal worked on his arms, letting out a small grin. "I must've died and gone to Heaven..." he groggily spoke, trying to play down the pain.

Normally, Krystal would've been disgusted by his flirtation, but the need to know what happened overwhelmed her. "Panther, please. What happened here?" She noticed Panther struggle to stay conscious as he choked out "Betrayed..." before his eyes glazed over and he fell into the embrace of unconsciousness.

Fox discovered that the last body was Wolf, bleeding from the side of his head. Laser burns indicated that he was shot in the head, but the laser grazed him. Fox put his fingers up to Wolf's neck, and felt a faint pulse. He hoisted his rival up and slung his arm around his shoulder, dragging him out of the bar. As Fox made it to the door, he looked back only to notice a wooden beam crash down where Wolf was laying. With that, Fox made a hasty exit, lining Wolf up with the shanked Leon and beaten Panther. He cut some gauze off of the roll that Krystal had and took some stitching as well. He closed the wound on Wolf's head before wrapping the gauze around it, absorbing any lost blood. Fox called ROB on his persono-comm just as he finished cleaning Wolf's wound. "ROB, bring the Great Fox down onto my location, and prep the med-bay. Let Fay know she has some injured to pick up as well." He ordered.

"_Affirmative. E.T.A, 10 minutes. Fay has been informed and is prepping the Lifeline now._" ROB replied. With the transport on the way and all three safely out of the building, they had time to catch their breath.

Looking over, he saw Leon still bleeding, with Falco just watching. "Falco, what are you doing?" Fox asked as he saw Falco's wing trace down to his blaster.

"I've got the son of a bitch, Fox. I can just pop him here, an' he can't hurt anyone else." Falco strangely dead panned, ripping his blaster out of it's holster and training on Leon's forehead.

"Falco! Stand down, that's an order!" Fox exclaimed. Falco's wing began to violently shake as he kept the blaster aimed straight between the assassin's eyes.

"Fox, man. You don't know this psycho like I do. We let him live, and we'll all regret it. I'm fine with Wolf and Panther making it through, but not this one." Falco coldly stated. Fox sighed as he walked over to his friend and put his paw on his shoulder. He could feel how violently the bird was shaking.

"I'll make sure he tries nothing funny. You have my word. But if he lives, the others will tell us more. How do you think Panther or Wolf will react if they find out we watched him bleed out, or if there's a hole in his head that can be traced back to your blaster? Just stand down." Fox reasoned.

A few tense seconds passed before Falco grew a scowl and fired a few shots into the sand a few inches from Leon, the lasers leaving scorch marks in the sand. "Fine! I'll...I won't shoot him. But you're patching him up!" Falco replied. Fox immediately got to work patching up the lizard's stomach, using rubbing alcohol to sterilize the area and stitch it up.

"So, you think they're gonna make it?" Fox asked Krystal, wrapping Leon's abdomen before sitting on his palms in the sand.

"Panther was conscious a few seconds ago, so he has the best chance of survival." Krystal stated as she kept looking over his body, checking for anymore burns. "As for Wolf and Leon, I'm not so sure. Their wounds look pretty severe." She finished with a grim look. Fox folded his ears back as he looked down at Wolf's body, his head now wrapped in gauze.

"Krystal, can you figure out what happened here?" Fox commanded with that certain infliction on his voice, the one of a leader. She nodded her head and looked down at the black cat, barley stirring.

"He's the least injured, so maybe he had a better view of what happened." She reasoned as she gently touched his forehead, her own now emanating a bright blue light.

* * *

Krystal sat cross-legged in the sand as her mind broke into Panther's with ease. She found the memories dating back to a few minutes ago and dived in, hoping to figure out why they were in such a precarious position. As the world faded in around her, she noticed the wall of booze in front of her. She looked down as a black haired hand poured a drink into the small glass on the bar. Setting the bottle down, Panther picked up the glass and swished the clear liquid for a second, before tilting his head back and letting the drink do its work, burning it's way down his throat. "Hey, don't get too shit-faced, Panther." A gruff voice warned. It was Wolf, who was counting the suitcases of money they had brought in next to him.

"It's just one shot, boss. I'll be fine, I'm just a little thirsty." Panther defended, capping the bottle quickly and placing it back under the shelf.

"Well, instead of drinking yourself into a drunken stupor cause McCloud's girl rejected you again, how about you help me count this damn money?" Wolf snapped, catching Panther off guard.

"First off, low blow. Second off, why are you so mad?" Panther asked.

"Because this guy is bad news, and I want him off my ass already. The fact that he hasn't shown up yet is really putting me on edge." Wolf stated, looking around the bar uneasily. "Leon! We still clear on the perimeter?" Wolf asked, shifting his attention to the lizard staring out the window.

Leon let out a sigh and flipped his knife, catching the blade on it's tip. "Well, it was nothing but dust ten minutes ago, it is nothing but dust now, and it will probably be nothing but dust ten minutes from now." He replied, boredom coating his tone.

"Could've just said yes." Wolf muttered. After a few minutes, Wolf finished counting the money, placing it back in the briefcases and locking them up. "Alright, now we wait. I hope this guy shows his face soon." Wolf stated, lighting a cigarette and taking a slow drag. He began to hack and cough before tossing the cigarette on the floor and stamping it out with his boot. "Gods, I've really gotta quit these things." He said under his breath. A few minutes later, a pair of headlights shone through the windows, indicating that they were here.

"Finally." Leon said, sheathing his knife.

"Alright, smiles everyone. Remember your pleases and thank yous." Wolf reminded with a wry grin. The door creaked open to reveal two canine body guards wearing expensive suits, carrying automatic weapons, and scanning the area. Behind them, a raccoon with a scar over his left eye wearing a black business suit walked in, surveying the landscape. "Mr. Yvon, it's a pleasure to meet'cha." Wolf greeted, extending his paw out for a handshake.

"Likewise, Mr. O'Donnell." Yvon replied in his thick accent, returning the gesture and surprised by Wolf's grip. "That is quite a grip you have there." He commented. "Shows that you are hardworking man, Mr. O'Donnell." Wolf flashed a grin. Before he could say another word, Yvon noticed the suit cases, lined up neatly on the bar in front of him. "Is that the money?" He asked in a powerful tone. Wolf nodded.

"Yessir. All of what we agreed upon, plus a little extra for your troubles." Yvon smiled, only for it to fade as quickly as it came. He snapped his fingers as one body guards retrieved the cases and walked outside with them. Yvon looked Wolf up and down, as if he was sizing him up.

"I heard you ran into Star Fox earlier today." He said with a lack of emotion. Wolf nodded.

"Yes, we did. We felt that engaging them would be too risky given what we had on us, so I made the call to not engage." Wolf explained. Yvon simply grunted. After a few tense seconds, the guard walked back in.

"It's all there, Mr. Yvon." He gruffly stated. The raccoon let out a smile upon the news and faced Wolf. "It was pleasure doing business with you, Star Wolf." He praised, sticking his paw out. Wolf returned the gesture.

"Likewise, Mr. Yvon." Wolf tried to pull his hand back, only to realize that Yvon had trapped his hand, and now had a blaster pointed to his head.

"The Captain sends his regards."

With that, a shot rang out, and Wolf collapsed to the ground. Panther and Leon looked at each other in shock, before they were rushed. Leon had his knife wrestled from him, only to be stabbed by one of the body guards with it multiple times. Panther tried to run and assist his friends, only to feel something metal explode into his knee. He crashed to the ground as one of the thugs wailed on him with a rifle, striking every limb on his body. With one last swing to his knee, Panther found himself unable to stand as he desperately crawled to the bar, hoping to prop himself up and put up a fight. He set his back against the bar as the sounds of gasoline splashing behind him perked his ears up. He noticed a match being thrown and a fire being lit as it quickly start to spread. As he sat on the stool, he accepted his fate and placed his head on the bar, hoping that his end would come painlessly.

* * *

The desert sand faded back in as Krystal's eyes reopened. She stood and looked over the prone Panther, feeling pity for the cat. "They were betrayed by someone called 'Mr. Yvon' who works for someone called 'The Captain'. He tried to take out Star Wolf to send a message. It looks like he almost succeeded." Krystal stated, shaking her head at the prone cat. Whoever this guy was took out Star Fox's rivals, they would have no problem ending Star Fox themselves. That could be a problem.

"Why were they here though? Can't be just for a drink." Falco commented, looking over the chameleon.

"They handed over briefcases filled with money. For what or why, I don't know." She explained. As she finished with the last of Panther's wounds, the Great Fox landed a distance away, with a red and white Arwing jetting out of it.

"Well that's one helluvan ambulance." Falco quipped as the whining of the craft's engine became louder until a pile of sand was kicked up in front of the trio by stabilization jets, blasting the sand. Fay hopped out of the medical Arwing and looked over the 3 bodies, her face remaining as blank as stone as she did.

"What's their status?" She asked, looking over the bodies with care.

"Headshot, multiple stab wounds, physical trauma." Fox explained, pointing to each body. "Get them to the med-bay on the double. That's an order." He commanded.

"No problem, Fox. I'll make sure that they'll be all patched up before tomorrow morning!" Fay replied with her trademark enthusiasm, before hauling the bodies of Star Wolf into her Arwing and speeding back to the Great Fox. As soon as she sped off, Fox began to climb back into his Arwing with haste.

"C'mon guys, let's go. I don't know how Wolf or the others with react when they wake up, but it probably won't be any good." With that, Krystal and Falco climbed back into their Arwings as well, landing in the Great Fox's hanger and assisting Fay with the bodies as they moved them to the med bay.

* * *

Wolf awoke to a plain whiteness blanketing his vision. At first, he thought that he died, before his vision faded back in and revealed that he was in a med bay. Looking to his left, he noticed Panther laying flat, as if he was being prepared to enter a coffin. To his right was Leon, who had some sort of robot operating on his lower midsection. He noticed that his body was obscured by bed sheets, and tossed them off without a care. All he had on were his pants and boots, with the rest of his clothes bundled up in a bloody pile next to his bed. He felt his head, and noticed the bandaging around it. Guiding his hand over to the laser shot, he pulled his hand back as his head began to throb and sting, giving him a nasty headache. The pain wasn't too bad, and he still had to find out where he was. The lupine swung his legs off of the bed and stood up, looking around and feeling dazed. The room had an operating room feel to it, but how did he end up here? He remembered landing with the money, walking into the bar, berating Panther, then... His eye burned with vengeance as he remembered his betrayal. That suit wouldn't get away with betraying Star Wolf. As he walked towards the sliding door, it suddenly opened to reveal Fox McCloud, his rival.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were awake. You've been out for a couple of hours, but other than that you're making a good recovery." He said in a friendly tone as he set a cup of coffee down on a nearby counter, giving away that either it was now the morning, or Fox was up all night. Wolf stood in place for a second, before remembering why he was here. He was shot for not shooting Fox down. This was all Fox's fault. Rage overcame the lupine as he growled and grabbed Fox by the throat, forcefully shoving him into one of the walls and unsheathing his claws with his free hand. Fox was kicking and trying to undo Wolf's grip, but it was evident that he wouldn't let go.

As Wolf prepared to start swiping at the vulpine, he heard the sound of something electrical charge up before something cold and metallic was pressed against his right temple. "The raccoon missed. I won't." The voice said. Wolf peered over and noticed that it was the alien kid who had him in checkmate. A tense minute passed, with no sound present except for the choking and gagging from Fox. Wolf scoffed as he stared the kid down.

"Oh, you're that alien. Do you know who I am, kid?" Wolf asked with a toothy grin. TJ cocked his head to the side as he looked at Fox, still gagging.

"You _look like _some mangy mutt who's got the guy who lets me crash here rent free by the neck. You don't allow some air to go down his throat, and I'm making sure some air goes through your head with this here light-bringer, and I'm not sure fur, flesh, and bone can block out a super-heated helping of laser, chuckle-nuts." TJ fired back as he pushed the barrel of the pistol further into the lupine's skull. "So, what's your play?" He asked as his index finger rested ever so gently on the trigger.

Wolf audibly chuckled as he looked the kid in the eyes, noticing as he became uncomfortable with the big bad Wolf eyeing him like a piece of meat. "Look at you. Swingin' brass balls between those legs, huh? Where in the gods universe did the pup find you? Whatever then, little boy." Wolf chuckled, before he released the vulpine, who started holding his throat and gasping down air.

"What the hell, Wolf?! I save your ass and you try to choke me out?" He coughed out as Wolf sat on the foot of his bed.

"I don't need anyone to save my ass. Least of all you, pup." Wolf shot back, giving off an angry glare.

"Well, if we didn't come along, all three of you would have burned to death, so why don't you just swallow your pride for the sake of your teammates?" Fox rebuked. Wolf sat silently, mulling the whole scenario over in his head. After another tense minute, he had his question formulated.

"Why did you even save me? Last I checked you couldn't give half a shit what happens to me or my crew." The lupine asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Krystal found you guys in trouble, and we have a common enemy now. Whoever these guys are could be trouble, and we need to know who this Captain is. Your help would be appreciated." Fox replied.

Wolf threw his head back in a frustrated groan as his gaze met Fox's once more. "No, no, no. The Aparoids were a one-time deal, pup. Don't gimme that 'team' shit." Fox groaned at the lupine's stubbornness. At this point, he didn't know what was more annoying. Dogfighting with Star Wolf or arguing with Wolf.

"Why are you so adamant about not working with us? We worked so well together during the invasion of Corneria and the assault on the homeworld. Think of all the good we can do if we work together!" Fox tried to reason, only to fall on the deaf ears of Lylat's most stubborn lupine.

Wolf scoffed as he cracked his neck, before pointing his finger at the vulpine. "I work for the money, not the greater good, kiddo."

With that, he stood up and pushed his way past Fox, with a snarl present on his muzzle. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Fox shouted after the lupine, who seemed to be walking with a purpose.

"Getting out of here!" Wolf shouted back.

"Oh yeah?! I didn't know that torched Wolfens were still flight-worthy!" Fox rebuked, causing Wolf to stop dead in his tracks.

"What the hell did you just say?" Wolf growled as Fox got closer with TJ in tow.

"You heard me. Lupine Fang, Black Rose, and Rainbow Delta were all torched at the bar." Fox explained.

Wolf narrowed his gaze as he pointed an accusatory finger at the vulpine. "Bullshit. You're bullshitin' me!" Wolf shouted as he rushed through the unfamiliar corridors of the Great Fox, taking multiple twists, turns, and running in circles before finally arriving at the hangers.

It turns out that Fox was telling the truth, as there were the ships of his crew, including his, in a pile of burnt scrap metal in the corner of the bay. He looked upon the wreckage with disbelief, before climbing aboard the remains of the Lupine Fang and rummaging around the cockpit. Fox and TJ arrived shortly after, noticing only the tail of the lupine jutting out of the cockpit as it swung erratically. It would have been humorous if Wolf didn't look so desperate to find what he was looking for. His tail stopped, before raising high in the air as he grabbed what looked like picture before quickly pocketing it, hoping no one saw. He jumped down from the wreckage and made his way over to Fox and TJ, with a slight snarl present on his muzzle once more. Fox stood his ground, standing with his hands by hips, but TJ swore he could see the letters forming the word "MEANACING" appear in thin air as Wolf continued his stride. After a few seconds of no words being uttered or noises being made, Wolf stood muzzle to muzzle with his rival. The two locked glares, with Fox's emerald green eyes focusing deep on Wolf's violet visible eye and vice versa.

After a few seconds, Wolf spoke up. "What's your plan then, pup?" Wolf asked.

"Merge Star Fox and Star Wolf as one mercenary unit." Fox replied with no hesitation. Wolf's one eye went wide for a moment before he howled with laughter.

Fox maintained his countenance, even as the lupine practically doubled over and held his gut with his rough southern belly laugh cutting through the ambiance of the hanger. "Oh, you're shitin' me, right?" Wolf asked at Fox's unimpressed face.

"Wolf, I know about the photo." Fox blankly stated.

Wolf's laughter immediately cut out. He clutched what he grabbed from the cockpit in his pocket. Fox approached Wolf and put a hand on his shoulder, to which the lupine recoiled quickly, but his shock soon subsided. "You're not a bad guy, Wolf. You got caught up in a bad crowd and were manipulated into doing what you did. I don't hold it against you." Wolf clenched his fists, digging his claws into his own hands and letting the crimson fluid flow onto the floor. "Wolf, show me the photo." Fox ordered.

Reluctantly, Wolf pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed the picture to Fox. It was a picture of a young Wolf who looked proud as can be, and still with two eyes, standing in front of an orange vulpine who was wearing sunglasses, clearly James McCloud. The photo was seemingly taken a few days after Wolf graduated from flight school, and at least a few years before he helped betray James at Venom. At first, Wolf carried the photo to remind a younger and more naive self that he was better than the McClouds in every way, but after the Lylat Wars, he carried it as a symbol of his guilt and promise to a dead man that he would try to do something noble. During the Aparoid Invasion, Wolf remembered looking at that photo as he led the Aparoids away from Fox and company, partially hoping that he would be able to sacrifice himself as a way to pay back his mentor, and as his way of saying sorry for all of the wrong he had done in his life. But evidently, fate had different plans for the lupine, and here he was, about to indefinitely work side by side with his rival and son of his mentor. "I told myself that he abandoned me. That he left me for dead and would replace me once I was booted out of the Air Force. I blamed him for my accident for years. I guess what I did was kinda my payback, or at least, what I thought was my payback." Wolf somberly stated as Fox looked over the photo. "Y'remember our fight on Venom?" Wolf suddenly asked the vulpine.

"Sure I do. Barley made it out with our lives, thought you guys died until I noticed your ships being towed away by Venomian fighters with you hitching a ride on their ships." Fox recalled.

"Yeah, well, there was one moment where it all could've been over fer your little adventure. I remember seeing the smoke trail comin' your Arwing, and I was right behind you. No escape, no teammates to help you, nothin'. I had a nova bomb locked on and ready ta fire, with no way of you dodgin' it. If I fired, you would've been blown ta pieces, and Andross would've won. But just as I was smilin' and had my thumb over the button, I saw that photo. My smile faded, and I couldn't bring myself ta fire. I didn't hold any emotion for that monkey, but your dad was one of the few people I respect. Even when he knew it was all over, he still fought to the end, not givin' up or submittin'. The glare from the pic got to me, and I took my thumb off the button. I sat for a bit, thinkin'. Thinkin' about what your dad would say if this is how he saw me. Workin' for a madman who'd just kill him ta tie up a loose end without a second thought. Maybe you could say I had a change of heart. Course, you know the rest. Birdy shows up, makes a quip, puts a few lasers in me, you flip around and send me and my ship down in the dirt, kill Andross, and become an icon for freedom." Wolf's tirade sunk into the vulpines mind. He never knew that he was so close to death, only for his father to save him twice. Before he could commend Wolf for doing the right thing, he spoke up again.

"And I don't know if I was goin' crazy, but I swear that once I took my eyes off the photo, I saw him. I saw James." Fox's eyes nearly bugged out of his head while Wolf kept his stoic expression. He saw his father too?! But the Cornerian army found the wreckage on Venom... Fox thought that seeing his Dad as he escaped Andross's base was just an illusion, but here was a second source also confirming James's whereabouts. He looked back at the lupine, who's eyes were still glued to the golden vulpine in the photo.

"He was in that old Arwing, busted up but still somehow flight worthy. He pulled beside me and just shook his head, like he was scoldin' me. Before I could even question what had happened, he veered off into a cloud of dust just as your birdy's lasers hit me." Fox was wide eyed, listening to his rivals testimony. In his mind, he ran over every theory proving that his dad was truly dead. He was blasted out of orbit, but a body was never found. His Arwing's wreckage was discovered, but that's why it looked so beaten up during his escape. The Aparoid Queen used deceptions of deceased people close to Star Fox, but Pepper and Peppy weren't dead. He was the only one who saw his dad on Venom during Andross's defeat, but Wolf saw him too.

For now, he stowed his suspicions and looked back at Wolf, shoving the photo back into his pocket. "So, whattya say? Wanna give it a shot as teammates?" He asked. Wolf snarled as Fox meet his icy gaze from his one eye, sending a slight chill up his spine.

"Remember, just cause I respected your old man doesn't mean I respect you." Wolf growled, before pointing at the husks of his team's ships. "And if you wanna put us on your roster, you better get us back in the sky on your dime." He demanded. Fox sighed as he looked at the pile of charred scrap and metal before looking back at the scowling lupine.

"Wolfens are expensive, and you could just fly off once we get them." Fox replied, causing Wolf to chuckle. That actually unnerved Fox as it was the first time he had ever heard Wolf chuckle in a casual setting.

"No deal, huh? Well, in that case, I guess I better acquaint myself with your ship's amenities, like your pisser. Maybe crash for a bit in your room." Fox sighed as the lupine began to walk off with a smile on his lips.

"I never said no deal!" Fox shouted after the one-eyed bandit. Wolf simply shrugged with a grin before opening the door, causing Fox to sigh and TJ to lightly chuckle. "Here's a deal. You prove you really wanna work together, and I'll foot half the bill." Fox replied. Wolf stopped, and mulled the prices over in his head. The one eyed lupine began to walk back to the vulpine as he did the math on his fingers, before stopping just short of bashing muzzles with Fox.

"70%." Wolf bartered.

"55%"

"Hm. 65%"

"60%. Final offer."

After a second had passed, Wolf nodded. "Alright, 60% is a deal. I'll wire some funds from Sargasso in a day or two for ya, pup." The lupine said, before walking off with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his muzzle.

"This is gonna be a long road." Fox sighed, his eyes now glazing over the burnt out Wolfen husks.

"So, what's next?" TJ asked, holstering the pistol in his waistband as he sniffled for a second before running his hand across his nose. Fox sighed as he looked over the scrap, before he waved TJ off.

"You're good for now. I've got to go have a chat with Peppy, see what he thinks about this." He said with a disappointed tone. TJ simply shrugged and pulled out his Skyline keys. "Alright, I'll be workin' on my beast-oh, and if you hear what sounds like gun shots for any reason at all, don't worry." TJ replied, causing Fox to cock an eyebrow.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"It's nothin', just that my Skyline makes _quite a lot _of backfire. Sounds like someone's holdin' the trigger on an LMG down." TJ explained with a smile.

"Why?" Fox asked again. His expression didn't look like he was waiting for an explanation of how backfire works, but rather _why _it has so much backfire.

"Cause it sounds cool! You know, brrrrrratataatatata! Brrratatatatatabang-bangpop-pop-pop-pop!" TJ orated excitedly, looking and sounding like he was mentally disabled. "You gotta see it yourself, bro. Spits fire like a dragon!" TJ followed up. Fox smiled as he shook his head before patting the kid on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I better let you go back to your 'dragon', then." Fox replied, before walking off to the command deck.

* * *

Walking up to the command deck, Fox opened the door to reveal only Peppy sitting in his chair while R.O.B worked up by the main console, doing his basic maintenance routines. Peppy quickly spun around on his chair before he locked eyes with the young vulpine and smirked, pushing his glasses up to his eyes. "Fox, look at you! Gettin' four new members all in a day! Jim'd be proud of ya for how big you've grown the team." Peppy commented, causing Fox to sigh. "I don't know, Peppy. I mean, TJ is fine. He seems eager to learn, and once we get him into an Arwing as well as some training, I feel like he could be a nice addition. But it's not him I'm worried about, it's-"

"Wolf and his team, right?" Peppy interrupted.

"Yeah, Star Wolf." Fox replied with a sigh. "Peppy, you knew Wolf before his accident. What was he like?" Fox quickly asked. Peppy lightly chuckled.

"You knew him too. Had a few run ins with the lad if I recall correctly." Peppy reminded the vulpine, who smirked.

"Yeah, but I was like ten, and he was seventeen. Fourteen years is a lot of time. People change." Fox reasoned, only for Peppy to give off another calming southern chuckle.

"Fox, you haven't changed a bit since you were a pup." The hare said, making Fox red in the face.

"Yes I have!" He childishly exclaimed, only proving Peppy's point.

"Nope. You've got boundless energy, blush like a ripe tomato in front of your wife, and you have an undying sense of optimism. Yeah, you haven't changed, kiddo." Peppy smiled back, causing Fox to roll his eyes with a smirk as his blush faded.

"Look, the most we really talked about was a few passing comments about what was on TV, and even then I'm pretty sure he was just being polite cause I was his mentor's kid. You on the other hand were talking to him almost every day, and Dad told me you even considered him for Star Fox before...you know. I just want to know how he was all those years ago, before he became so cold." Fox attempted to reel the conversation back in, causing Peppy to smirk.

"You really gotta remind me about my age, huh Fox?" He chuckled. Fox simply shrugged with a vulpine smirk. "Well, you are right. I was scouting him. Pup had a lot of talent, enough to rival Jim and I." Peppy's mood quickly soured. "That damn accident never should've happened. We should've gone back for him, and none of this would've happened. I hope Shears is paying his dues where ever he is now." Peppy lamented with a scowl.

Fox on the other hand widened his eyes in shock. "Wait, Shears? As in, _Captain _Shears?" He asked. Peppy nodded.

"He oversaw that operation. Once Wolf went down, Shears ordered us to fall back. Your dad was stubborn as can be, and told Shears off before the damn cur threatened to turn his troops guns on us. The things Jim said that day would make Vixy smack him front and back paw twice." Peppy somberly chuckled. Fox meanwhile couldn't believe that Shears was involved in Wolf's accident as well.

Shears was a former Captain of the Cornerian Defense Force, and was stationed on Titania after the Lylat Wars. Just before Fox helped save Krystal on Sauria and after Falco took an extended leave from the team, Fox was contracted by Shears to destroy a few remnants of Andross's Army that had taken a foothold on Titania and were making weapons. That was a cover for Fox to unknowingly kill Katt and the Free Birds, Falco's old gang, as they had discovered that Shears was actually making a DNA code for a life form, With Andross's DNA as the main code. Shears partially succeeded when he managed to turn Fox and Falco against each other in a quick dogfight, before the teams eventually figured out his ploy. Despite having Andross's mutants on his side, Shears was crushed to death underneath a resurrected Andross, who was quickly dispatched of by Fox, Falco, and the rest of both Star Fox and the Free Birds. That signaled Katt to join up with Star Fox as their hacker and Falco to rejoin as well, making the team whole once more.

"But back to Wolf, he seemed just like you if I'm bein' honest. Witty, sharp as a tack, and could fly an Arwing any way he wanted. Whatever went down in that cave changed him, and once he showed up back on Fichina eight years later, He was an entirely different person. I feel like he's got a heart of gold somewhere in that chest of his, but you can bring it out in him. If he sees Jim in you, he'll come around right quick." Peppy explained with a wide grin. Unbeknownst to the two, Wolf was just outside the door, scowling. Hearing Peppy fill in more details on why they abandoned him made him even more angry. But not at James, Peppy, or Fox. Rather, he was angry at himself. He pulled out the photo of him and James once more before softly growling and walking off to the med-bay to check on his teammates.

"And what about Star Wolf? Panther I could maybe trust, but Leon? The guy's a loose cannon, and Falco's had this look in his eye like he's ready to kill him in his sleep, if Leon even sleeps." Fox worried.

Peppy folded his paws behind his back before patting Fox on the shoulder. "Leon always listens to Wolf with a level of loyalty I've never seen before. If Wolf wants to make a go of this, I'm sure Leon won't try anything and will listen to him. As for Falco, keep an eye on him. I know he's got a mean streak with Leon, so just be ready if he tries to y'know...take matters into his own hands." Peppy comforted the vulpine.

"I'll keep an eye out then. Thanks Pep-" Fox's thank you was cut off by the sound of what seemed like ballistic gun shots, causing Peppy to jump. Fox simply sighed. "Peppy, it's fine. It's just TJ. Watch." He replied before the sound ripped through the air again, followed by a whoop of victory.

"_yeah-ha-ha! let_ the_ flames fly! what'dja think about that, slippy?! that's called detroit ingenuity!"_ Came a distant voice, barley audible over the roar of the engine.

"Thank the gods I won't have to adjust to that, huh?" Peppy commented with a smirk as the sound died down.

"Yeah, lucky you." Fox replied with a smirk.

Fox rolled his shoulders before he checked his watch. "Thanks for listening, Peppy. Ship's gonna feel empty without you and your sage wisdom." He said, causing the old hare to smile warmly.

"I wish I could stay, but bein' Pepper's right hand man is a job I can not refuse. And my old bones just can't keep up with merc work no more. But if you ever need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to give me a call. I've always got time for you, kiddo." Peppy replied, tearing up at the reality of having to completely leave Star Fox for good. Without the two saying a word, they both locked each other up in a tight hug, acknowledging their sorrow before they both pulled back with tears in their eyes. "Jim is mighty proud of you, Fox. Never forget that." Peppy reminded the vulpine, who nodded before he walked out of the control room, leaving his secondary father behind.

As the vulpine walked down the hall, he felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. Fishing it out, he saw it was a text from Falco. _"Yo, I need 2 blo off some steam, meet me in the gym 4 some fightin n talkin" _Fox chuckled as he texted Falco back. _"No problem. I'll be there in 5." _He texted before heading off to his room to get changed into a dark green t-shirt and some black sweatpants before he walked down to the sparring room.

* * *

The sound of a punching bag being hit filled the vulpine's ears as he opened the door to the room. The sparring room was a small, simple padded room where members can hone their hand-to-hand skills, as well as any melee weapons. Bright blue mats made up most of the room, with a small area for viewing so that the mats wouldn't be ruined. A few hanging punching bags were hung from the ceiling for anyone who wanted to see how strong they could hit the bags, or just to practice some moves. Fox saw Falco striking a bag with a roundhouse, before he turned his head and nodded, rolling his shoulder. "Alright, how you wanna do this?" Falco asked as he stretched his wings to their full span. He was wearing a black tank top and red gym shorts. His talons were taped up with white sports tape, giving him additional protection for his talons.

Fox sat on the ground and undid his boots before slipping them off and stuffing his socks in them. He stepped onto the mat and began to circle his best friend, who gave him a sneer. "Let's go at 60%. Get some good shots in, but let's not kill each other, okay?" Fox asked, as he began bouncing on the balls of his feet and putting his paws up for defense.

"Alright, let's see what your made of, Foxy." Falco taunted as the two began to circle each other.

"So, what's on your mind? Ki-ya!" Fox exclaimed, throwing a front snap kick and striking Falco lightly in the abdomen.

"Hmph. It's Star Wolf. I don't trust 'em." Falco replied, going in for a haymaker before Fox jumped out of the way with a roll.

"It's mainly Leon, right?" Fox asked, circling the bird before throwing a reverse heel hook. Falco caught the attack and tucked Fox's foot under his arm before kicking out his base and holding him in an ankle lock.

"And Wolf too. They tried to kill us durin' the Lylat Wars, Fox. Now that they're on our ship, what's stoppin' them from takin' revenge?" He asked, before tightening his grip on Fox's ankle and dropping his weight down onto Fox's spine, causing the vulpine to tap. Falco let go of the hold as the two got back into their stances.

"Because I know Wolf isn't a truly bad guy. He just needs to get set in the right direction." Fox commented, before he began to collar and elbow grapple with the avian.

"Grh! But what about...Leon? He's a...freakin' psycho." Falco grunted, trying to take Fox down.

"He'll listen...to Wolf...he's loyal to only him...Whoa!" Fox exclaimed as Falco suddenly swept him off his feet and into an armbar. As Falco tightened his grip, he draped his legs across the mat and planted the soles of his talons firmly on the mat as he arched his back up, giving him immense leverage. Fox grunted before he popped his hips and grabbed one of Falco's ankles, much to the avian's surprise. Fox was able to roll the avian over and lock in a rear naked choke. After a few seconds, he felt Faclo tap his thigh. Fox quickly let go as he rolled back to his feet and pulled the avian up as well.

"Any other complaints about new team members?" The vulpine asked before assuming a fighting stance. "Are ya really thinkin' about bringin' along some kid who can only drive onto the team?" Falco asked, assuming a similar stance as his friend.

"I'm surprised you haven't clicked with TJ, Fal. He seems like he'd be someone you could really be friends with. I mean, you were some kid who only wanted to ride motorcycles before I convinced you to start learning how to fly with Slippy, Bill, Fay, Miyu, and I. Look at you now, arguably the second best pilot on the team! I've got the same feeling about him that I did about you." Fox explained, throwing a series of lighting fast kicks in between his words and managing to tag the avian with a few.

"Eh, I just get a bad feelin' from him. He seems like he always wants to start trouble for the sake of it." Falco replied, before he threw a powerful roundhouse. He managed to draw back on the power just a bit so that he wouldn't knock his sparring partner out, and just lightly slapped Fox on the muzzle with his instep.

"Grh...Well, weren't you the same? Starting trouble for trouble's sake?" Fox asked, before he copied Falco's roundhouse and lightly slapped his beak with his instep. He held the pose with a smirk as Falco lightly chuckled before getting back into the fray.

"But we can fight. Look at us right now." He stated, as Fox gave him a questioning glare in between his attacks. "His only fightin' experience is a dingy crowbar, he'd get snapped in half by anyone else." Falco reasoned as he tagged Fox with a punch to the gut before kicking him back a few inches.

"Slippy and Fay don't fight, so should they be on the team?" Fox asked, knowing the avian's answer as he grumbled before blocking a few attacks from the bird.

"Of course they should. But Fay's a doctor and Slippy's our mechanic. They're not front-line fighters like us or what TJ wants to be." Falco shot back.

"TJ's also mechanically inclined. Last night, he was telling Slippy all about how his car runs, and I can barley remember half of it." Fox replied.

"Yeah, but about the science of NTD-FX1 Plasma engine? His car runs as an ancient gasoline powered one, and no one uses gas anymore. Stuff was too flammable too easily. What if that project car of his bursts into flames in the hanger? My Skyclaw ain't endin' up like Wolf's ship. We're all hydrogen power cells now. That car will be no more useful than those Wolfen husks within a day if he uses it again. Unless he can convert his car to run on HCs, he's out his one ability." Falco huffed, throwing another roundhouse that Fox dodged perfectly.

"Than I guess it's time to get him in an Arwing and see what he can do, right?" Fox asked, confusing the avian.

Fox took advantage of his confused state and whipped his leg around at light speed before striking Falco clean in the beak with his sole, using enough force to knock his friend to the ground. Fox quickly performed a knee on belly and unleashed a martial arts cry as his punched towards Falco's carotid artery before his fist stopped just short of the impact point. Both fighters were panting heavily as Fox widened his smirk. "Fox 2, Falco 1." He stated as he got off his friend and held his paw out.

Falco smirked as he swept Fox off his feet before he quickly got up and unleashed a martial arts cry of his own, raising his foot for an axe kick and bringing it down at mach speed before gently resting his heel on Fox's chest. "Fox 2, Falco 2." The avian replied before tapping the vulpine's chest with his talons and pulling his partner up to his feet, ready for round five.

"Best of five, huh? Alright then, show me 100%, birdy." Fox taunted, cracking his neck and preparing for some injuries.

"Don't blame me if I break somethin', Foxy." Falco taunted back, ready to deal some damage. With a cry, the two rushed each other, ready to knock each others lights out in the final round.

* * *

Author's Note:

I honestly didn't expect my story to do so well! Quite a few people have read it, so I just want to thank each of you who've made it this far for your support. At about the tenth or eleventh chapter, the updates are going to slow down in a big way. Reason being is that every chapter so far has been saved in my phone, and I just import them and touch them up a bit. After that, it's starting from scratch on each chapter, so it will take longer. Major plot points have already been written, but the in between stuff will take a while. Any questions are of course encouraged as I will answer all I can in private messages, even if you ask for a few spoilers. But spoil at your own peril! I won't reveal major plot points unless specifically asked, and even then it's subject to change. I'll also have a character sheet of the major characters out in a day or two, for anyone looking for a little more info on your favorite Star Fox/Wolf members, as well as songs I had on loop to get into the mood writing for them. It sounds dumb, but it really helps set the scene and helps me get into their character. Another thing, if anyone has experience writing big battle scenes or you know someone with that experience, please let me know, as those aren't my forte and I want to write some big battles. Other then that, I've got some interesting points, twists, and turns all coming up, so stay tuned and thanks for reading!

-DeltaERB


	8. It Takes Getting Used To

**Chapter 8; "It Takes Getting Used To"**

The sound of polished boots hitting the metal floors of the empty corridor echoed down the hall as a lone simian marched in a perfect stride with his hands clasped behind his back. Andrew Oikonny had decided to take up his claim as his uncle's one true heir after being unceremoniously dumped from Star Wolf along with Pigma after the Lylat Wars. To Andrew, this was a blessing in disguise, as he rallied up remnants of Andross's army to form a new empire, beginning with claiming the planet of Fourtuna. His takeover almost succeeded had the damned Star Fox not intervened. Thanks to the new blue vixen added to their team, her telepathy allowed her to forecast his many traps layed down, bypassing them with ease. Eventually, he got in the fray himself, piloting his own mech in the shape of his own image. He was no match for the Star Fox team, but before they could bring him in, a winged creature attacked his ship and sent him spiraling to the mossy floor, before exploding in a ball of flame. By some miracle, he survived at the cost of his left arm and leg, now replaced with robotic synthetics. He gathered the remnants of the remnants and beat a hasty retreat to Venom, but not before spinning his own tale about how he single handedly defeated the creature while Star Fox ran away like the cowards they were. He bid his time, waiting for the Aparoid invasion to finish, before rebuilding his army in secret, not wanting to let anyone know that he was still alive. He felt that the time was right, Star Fox was lazy and unprepared. Hopefully, a blitzkrieg would bring his uncle's murderers to justice. He opened the door to the command deck of his army's flagship dreadnought, Andross's Requiem, and was met with a hail of salutes. The feeling of getting the respect he always deserved brought him joy every time, a far cry from the hazing of Star Wolf.

"At ease, soldiers." He ordered in his shrill voice. All hands came down at once before each member of the deck went back to their usual system checks and ship maintenance. Andrew walked towards the far end of the deck, where a brown canine in a green military uniform stood staring into the deep reaches of space, hands crossed over his chest and flanked by two canines holding automatic rifles. The canine didn't bother to turn around as the simian stood tall next to him, the two remaining silent for a minute as the distant stars shone a light through the glass that separated them from the cold reaches of space.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The canine asked, gazing at each individual star.

"It should all be my uncle's." Andrew complained, not removing his hands from his back.

The canine huffed a small chuckle, before placing a paw on the glass. "Well, if he wasn't so full of himself, he would." The canine replied, causing a scowl to form on Andrew's face.

"Watch your tongue, captain. You are a guest on this vessel, do well to remember that." He snarled. The canine chuckled, and let out a sigh.

"You Oikonnys obviously don't know about this little thing called tenacity. Sure, Andross was the smartest guy in any room, but when some cur whose too stubborn to kick the bucket shows up, you're already dead. You make sure all the variables are dealt with. No surprises. He had almost everything figured out, but failed to take out Star Fox before the battle of Corneria. That's what screwed him over. It's what'll screw you over as well." Andrew shot the canine a quizzical look.

"What, you mean take out Star Fox before I finish what my uncle started?" He asked. The canine nodded.

"Matter of fact, take care of all mercs you've worked with in the past, trust me. It's what I did. Reilly's Rangers, Talon Company, Titainian Skulls." The canine paused before a smile crept on his muzzle. "Star Wolf."

Andrew froze, before facing the vulpine with a shocked expression. "You-you killed Star Wolf?!" He shouted.

"Mhm, paid some mafiosos to burn 'em to death. All what's left is Star Fox. While the masses mourn the loss of their 'saviors', you swoop in and take what's yours."

Andrew mulled over what the canine said. He killed Wolf, Leon, and that new guy, Panther. He never had any feelings for the latter, but felt mixed on the first two. Wolf was his boss, and Leon was a trusty assassin. True loyalty to his employer. And Wolf was one of the bravest guys he'd ever met. Resourceful and intelligent, he was a true leader. The feeling of camaraderie went as quickly as they came when Andrew remembered that they would turn on him the second someone offered a bigger paycheck, as well as the hazing. "A shame. They were truly skilled." Andrew finally answered, trying to maintain maintain his blank expression.

"Yeah, they would have been the first to stab you in the back the second a bigger paycheck rears its head." The dog replied. Andrew cocked his head as he looked the canine over.

"And how do I know you won't do the same thing? That you wont try the crown on for size?" He asked, beginning to feel uneasy.

The canine laughed as he motioned to his guards to move out. "As long as you fulfill your promises, I've got no problem serving under the Oikonny Empire." With that, Captain Shears began to walk away with guards in tow, leaving one very confidant Andrew at the helm.

Shears suddenly turned on his heel and faced Andrew once more, pulling out what seemed like pictures. "Oh, and I figured you should know this. A few of our teams managed to snap pictures of this." He said, handing the series of physical photos over to Andrew. The images were of a young alien, who seemed like a shaven ape in a variety of situations. The pictures showed him in a variety of situations, from standing still as if posing for the camera, to a blurry shot of him driving an alien car.

"Star Fox has acquired a new team member, and he seems to be completely alien to the system. His full name is Tyler Jacob Koen, but his allies refer to him as 'TJ'. He is 17 years old and hails from a planet called Earth. None of our scientists have been able to locate this planet, so either he is a liar, one of your uncle's rouge experiments, or he is telling the truth. Regardless, Star Fox recruited him for a reason, and that is his vehicular skills. His main method of transport is a purple sports car that is entirely custom. It is seemingly fitted with a shield and tethers made from hard-light. He is rumored to excel in driving, and it has the potential to translate to piloting skill. His reckless nature could be troublesome, so I would advise caution when dealing with him." Shears informed.

The dog chuckled, before tipping his hat above his eyes and locking pupils with the emperor. "One last thing. A few of my spies are telling me that Peppy Hare is awaiting to be promoted from Star Fox to Pepper's right hand man. There will be a big ceremony, so I felt we could kill two birds with one stone. Those loyal to me are ready and awaiting your command, Emperor. That deer you have been in contact with has given us all we need." Shears said with a smirk, prompting a dark chuckle from Andrew.

"Very good, General."

As Shears walked away, Andrew looked down at a specific photo of TJ leaning on the hood of his car, with his arms crossed and a smug smirk across his face. A twisted grin worked it's way across Andrew's lips, looking over the street racer with wicked intent. "My oh my, what secrets do you and your home hold, Mr Koen?" He asked the photo before stuffing it in his pocket and looking out over the vast reaches of space.

* * *

"You need to stay still, Wolf." Fay asked in her bubbly tone. Wolf let out a huff as the spaniel unwrapped his bloody bandage, revealing the laser burn and subsequent stitches. The air felt like he was being shot again, as he grit his teeth and let a low growl slip. It had been a week since Wolf reluctantly decided merge the two teams as one in efforts to take down this unknown foe and The Great Fox was tense to say the least. Mainly, Falco and Leon's violent rivalry caused the most issues. Fox had lost track of how many times Falco almost flat out shot Leon and vice versa. By some miracle, he managed to get the two separated enough so that a knife fight wasn't about to happen in the cafeteria every other hour. Using his pull with the CDF, Fox was able to order three new Wolfens for Wolf and his crew. Of course, the order didn't come without its suspicions, and Fox had to lie by saying that he needed them to strip them down and see how they worked to get an edge on Star Wolf. He didn't want the CDF or gods forbid the media to get their hands on the scoop of the millennia just yet.

"So, where did you grow up?" Fay asked, trying to distract the lupine as she dabbed a cotton ball of rubbing alcohol on his head.

"Don't remember." Wolf snappily replied.

"Oh, come on. Everyone remembers their roots!" Fay challenged as she rubbed blaster ointment on the lupine's head.

Wolf let out a sigh as he locked eyes with the spaniel, burning a hole in her with his eye. "I know what you're doing, pup. I'm a grown man, I can take a little bit of pain every now and then. Just finish up here so that I can get back to flying." He said before slumping over.

"Actually, I'm all done!" Fay happily replied. Wolf felt around his head, the feeling of a fresh roll of gauze gracing his fingertips.

"Huh. You work quick, Spaniel." He replied with no emotion. Fay smiled at the compliment. Wolf stood up from his chair and grabbed his purple flight jacket hanging on the door. Pulling it over his gray tank top, he popped the collar and reached into his jacket pocket for his cigarettes. His eye went wide as he was only grabbing air. Checking his other pocket, the smokes weren't there either. He felt his paws around his pants pockets and came up empty once more. Looking back at Fay, she poorly feigned ignorance as Wolf deeply sighed before towering over the tiny spaniel. "Fay. Where are my smokes?" He sternly asked.

Fay put on a quizzical pout, seemingly not at all challenged by the larger lupine. "Your 'smokes'? I'm sorry, Wolf, but I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Fay poorly defended.

Wolf rolled his one eye as he balled his paws into fists. "My Fortunan cigarettes, Fay. I had 'em earlier before I walked in here, now where are they?" He demanded with a growl. Fay looked puzzled for a moment, before she looked like she had an epiphany.

"Oh, those! Yeah, I flushed them out the airlock." She replied with a wide smile. Wolf took a deep breath, before heavily sighing.

"You know, most people who defy Wolf O'Donnell usually end up dead after a few days." Wolf threatened. His threat could not have been less effective as Fay got up on her tip-toes just to somewhat match the height of Wolf.

"Well then I must have a death wish. Hey, those were bad for you. I've seen your hacking fits, and anyone half a brain would understand that that's when you call it quits. It's for your own good." She defended with an educated grin.

"Who are you to tell me what's good and bad for my health?" Wolf snapped. Fay pointed towards the medical degree hanging above the door frame.

"That." She simply responded.

Wolf held his threatening expression, before it slowly shifted to a smile. "Well Fay, you've got some balls. I admire that. Just don't let it happen again, got it?" Wolf commanded.

"As long as I don't see you with those death sticks any more, I wont touch any of your things. Pinky promise." The bubbly spaniel swore. Wolf rolled his eye again, but with a smile this time instead.

"Great, the pup's got a crew of smartasses." He muttered.

He zipped up his jacket and made his way to the hanger to get his wings back, but not before stopping at the rec room after noticing Panther lying on his side with a bag of ice up to his jaw. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with loose fitting sweatpants and red sneakers, his typical work out gear. Noticing his boss coming in, Panther tried to make himself look presentable, moving the ice pack off his jaw and down to his side while he locked his eyes on the TV. Wolf stood above his wingman with a slightly amused grin as Panther tried to hide his pain. "What's got ya hurtin', Panther? Krystal finally put the boots to ya?" Wolf asked, trying to gain the jungle cat's attention.

"No, not Krystal." He hesitantly replied. Wolf let a grin break out on his muzzle as he knelt down next to his fallen comrade.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. I promise to not tell anyone at Sargasso that Slippy beat your ass like a drum." He comforted.

Panther shot up to his feet immediately with fire in his eyes. "WHAT?! THAT GREEN LITTLE SPAZ COULDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME! IF HE TRIES TO GO TOE-TO-TOE I'LL-"

Panther was cut short as Slippy appeared in the entrance holding a wrench. He was wearing a pout, indicating that he heard the insults from Panther. The feline cleared his throat as embarrassment started to build up. He hated making a fool of himself, and being judged by Slippy Toad of all people for an emotional outburst was more than he could handle. "Well, Panther? You would~?" Wolf egged on, hands in his pockets with a smile on his muzzle. Panther's tail fell flat as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Nothing, boss." He silently replied, hoping that the amphibian would just leave. "Jerks." Slippy muttered before walking away in a huff.

"A~nyway, what's got you icing your jaw?" Wolf asked, letting Panther recover from his embarrassment.

"Well, I've been trying to court...Miyu." The feline finally replied. Wolf snorted. "What, Krystal doesn't catch your eye anymore?" He asked with a wide grin.

Panther sighed. "She does, but Miyu...gods, she is perfect. In every way. Fiery, passionate, and beautiful. I would give anything to be her mate." Panther lovingly replied.

"Still doesn't explain the ice." Wolf reminded. Panther cracked his neck and emitted an audible yowl before rubbing the injured vertebrae.

"Boss, what martial arts are you trained in?" The jungle cat asked. Wolf raised an eyebrow at the peculiar question.

"Uh, well, I'm self taught in kickboxing and I used to be a bit of a wrestler, why?" He asked. Panther simply chuckled, slightly frustrating the lupine.

"Miyu's trained in karate, kickboxing, judo, multiple forms and styles of jiu jitsu, wrestling, taekwondo, muay ninjitsu, basically almost every martial art in Lylat. Boss, she honestly could kick your ass without breaking a sweat." Panther explained. Wolf's eye narrowed at that final statement.

"Is that a fact?" He roughly asked. Panther nodded. "And I'm assuming that's what she did to you?" He asked. Panther hung his head low again, like he had just been emasculated.

"I tried to find common ground with her and found her beating a bag like it insulted her entire family tree, so I explained my boxing and fencing backgrounds to her. She took that as a challenge and began to beat me senseless. I can still feel the paw prints on my rear. When I was lying on the mat, she sauntered over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I don't think I've ever been more in love." The jungle cat finished with a loving grin.

Wolf smiled as he playfully punched the shoulder of the feline. "Panther, buddy, you wanna beat off to those thoughts in private?" He quipped.

Panther scoffed as he stood up and arched his back in an elegant way that only felines could pull off. "I am a gentleman, Boss. If I want some, I get it. It would take alot for me to stoop to such a low and obscene level." Panther responded with pride. Wolf whistled as he walked away from Panther, fiddling with his pockets.

"Well, I'll leave you and those dirty, dirty thoughts of yours alone. I'm gonna go get my wings back." With that, Wolf quickly left the room and made a beeline for the hanger, eager to get back into space.

* * *

He arrived at the hanger to find it occupied by Fox, who was standing below an Arwing with one paw up to his ear and the other by his hip. "Alright, tell me once you've gotten familiar with your surroundings and we'll continue." He spoke with the tone of an average flight instructor.

_"Aight. I always feel so claustrophobic in one of these."_ Came a young voice from over the comms.

"Teachin' the kid to fly?" Wolf boomed over the echo in the hanger. Fox smiled back at his former rival as he removed his finger from the earpiece.

"Well, he is part of Star Fox. Him not being able to fly is like a chef not being able to cook." Fox replied. Wolf looked up at the Arwing and noticed TJ taking stock of all of the digital gadgets and meters in the flatscreen of the cockpit, or at least trying to.

"Is he any good?" Wolf asked. Fox sighed as he looked back at the Arwing.

"I mean, he's okay for someone who's been flying for under a week. I kinda thought that since he was a street racer he'd take well to it, but-"

*BONK*

**_"Ow, damn!"_** TJ suddenly snapped over the comms.

"Hey, you alright?" Fox asked with slight concern. A groan came over the comms.

_"Ugh. Yeah, I'm all good. Just banged my elbow is all. God, why do they call it the funny bone when it hurts so much?!"_ TJ replied over the comms. Wolf smiled and shook his head while Fox gave off a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he's kinda green." Fox finished.

"As green as fresh baby shit." Wolf snorted.

"Eugh, gross."

"Well, I'm eager to get back out there, pup." Wolf stated. Fox smiled and pointed to a prepped Wolfen on the launcher rails.

"Knew that the first thing you'd wanna do is fly as soon as you could see straight. I already had Slippy prep the Lupine Fang 2.0 on the rails when you went to go see Fay. Just be careful, I don't want you exaggerating that head wound of yours." Fox cautioned.

Wolf huffed as he began to walk to his ship. "Relax, pup. I've taken harder knocks before." He shouted back.

Wolf followed the motions of boarding his ship, first hopping onto the wing, walking to the canopy, popping it open, and doing a flashy flip into the cockpit. Looking to his left where TJ's Arwing was suspended, the kid's mouth was agape as Wolf shot him a sly grin before closing the canopy. The interior was the same as the first one, with all the digital gauges and dials in the right places. As Wolf started the Wolfen up, he was immediately linked with the team's comm systems. Right now, Fox was using it to train TJ, who's face popped up at the bottom right corner of the screen. TJ looked a bit surprised at first, before setting back into his focused visage.

Wolf flew through all of his pre-flight checks in record time, and was ready to go. "Alright, pup. I'm ready to go. Cut me loose." Wolf ordered.

_"What?! But he just got in his ship! How's he all ready so quickly?!"_ Came TJ's shocked voice.

_"TJ, Wolf's one of the best pilots in the galaxy. Being that fast is par for the course."_ Fox answered with a stoic tone.

"I believe you mean the best, pup." Wolf replied, grinning. He heard Fox snicker over the comms.

_"Whatever. I'll launch you, as long as you show TJ the ropes out there. I've had him in sims for long enough, and the bird won't learn to fly if he isn't pushed out of the nest."_ Fox asked.

"Fine. I could use the practice anyhow." Came Wolf's response.

_"Alright, launching you now. Good luck."_

With that, the ship launched forward at amazing speed as Wolf was buried into his seat. He felt the rail disconnect from above his ship as he entered the cold reaches of space, a feeling all too familiar for the former pirate. He pulled off a few simple tricks and stunts, getting a feel for his new Wolfen. The interior was similar to his old ship, even down to the one eyed mode which altered the ship's digital display to fit Wolf's visual handicap. After a few minutes of aimlessly flying around the Great Fox, an Arwing flew out of the hanger bay, looking a bit shaky. Wolf chuckled at the sight of the barely stable ship as it jutted to a halt in front of the Wolfen, with the pilot looking amazed. "First time in space, kiddo?" Wolf asked over the comms.

_"Y...yeah. Wow. I don't have any words. Back home, we can't even send people to the moon without a billion dollars each time and a lifetime of training. But here I am, touchin' stars. Just... just gimme a moment."_ TJ spoke, awestruck. After a few seconds, TJ was ready.

"Alright, listen here. Fox was going easy on you, but now you're in the big leagues. Either I make you into a pilot, or I break you, got it?" Wolf commanded. He saw TJ nod his head. "Alright then, let's get to work."

* * *

Over the next month, Wolf and TJ flew as much as possible, training for all types of combat scenarios and missions. Guerrilla attacks, formations, deadman flying, blown engines, ion storms, and flanking were basic routine, and TJ gained a feel for flying quickly. His street racing background gave him a slight crutch as he associated flight controls with his Skyline, and from there muscle memory took over.

Now, TJ was approaching the end of his training with the pirate, getting a grasp on advanced techniques and maneuvers. _"Alright kiddo, it's testing day. You pass this final exam, and you become a boneified pilot. Ready to soar the stars?"_ Wolf boomed over the comms. TJ smirked into his camera.

"Ready, Cyclops. What's the test?" He asked.

_"1-on-1 dogfight with a random member of the team. Yeah, I'm in that drawing too. Lucky for you, it ain't shoot to kill__. You've got IR lasers installed on your Arwing that the froggy installed a few days ago as well as sensors that detect when you're hit with the lasers. Too many shots and your engine will cut, and it's game over if that happens."_ Wolf explained.

TJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked around the vast reaches of space. "So you're saying I could get real unlucky and have to size up to Fox?"He nervously asked. Wolf let out a gruff huff and nodded his head.

_"Alright, let's see if lady luck's on your side. Ready?"_ Wolf asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."Came TJ's reply.

_"Well now, who's the mystery pilot?" _Wolf rhetorically asked.

TJ watched the hanger of the Great Fox with tension on a different dimension. Fox was the hero of Lylat, so shooting him down was a pipe dream. Falco was an ace pilot, so he'd probably fly circles around TJ without breaking a sweat. Wolf, Krystal, Katt, Miyu, Fay, Leon, Panther, and even Slippy have had years of training, so his shot at succeeding seemed slim to none. His palms were shaking as they gripped the flight controls with an iron grip. His left knee was bouncing up and down uncontrollably, and a light bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He watched the exit with an unbreakable stare, but remembered what Wolf said earlier. "Yeah, I'm in that drawing too." That line bounced around in TJ's brain, remembering that Wolf was right next to him. What would stop the former pirate from a sneak attack? After the boot camp hell he had been through, TJ did not put it above the lupine to pull a trick like that. He snapped his head to the left and eyed Wolf. His hands were behind his head and boots on the dashboard, watching the hanger as well.

TJ lowered his suspicions as he noticed the launcher rails light up from inside of the hanger. "_Alright, showtime"_. TJ thought as he kept his eyes trained on the exit as the silhouette of a ship launched out into space. TJ punched it, and began trying to get close. He was happy that Wolf was ruled out, but whose ship was it? As TJ got close, the ship flipped overhead and grazed him. The pink paint and a white K on the wings gave who his opponent was away, as a sinking feeling entered his gut.

_"Hey, Ty. Looks like I'm your dance partner for today."_ Came Katt's cheery tone. TJ flipped his Arwing around and began his pursuit.

"Please, nothin' sexual." He replied as he fired away with his IR lasers. Katt pulled a barrel roll and pulled a hard left, causing TJ to do the same. He was back on the feline's tail firing away with the lasers, but they only grazed Katt.

_"Why must the cat be the chasee?"_ She asked over the comms, before somersaulting over TJ and ending up behind him. TJ realized his situation as two IR lasers hit him, and he began frantically flying away. He pulled two quick barrels rolls before going halfway through a somersault and rolling his Arwing right-side up at the crescendo of the flip. Katt was unshakable as any maneuver TJ tried, Katt copied it beat for beat. He couldn't escape no matter where he went. The chase continued as the two ships tried to disable the other one. TJ needed to find a turning point in this battle or it was all over. Katt's attacks were relentless, and every time he wasn't moving another laser hit him. Judging by his shields, the Arwing couldn't take much more before his engines would cut.

_"Come on! Aren't you supposed to be a street racer? If this is you behind the controls of an Arwing, I'd hate to see how much you suck behind the wheel of that cereal box toy you call a car!"_ Katt taunted over the comms. TJ huffed as he kept flying, trying to dodge the lasers. Thanks to Wolf's boot camp hell, TJ had it drilled into his skull about evasive maneuvers. Even though they were shaky, they were able to keep him in the fight as the two continued to jet off into the vast reaches of space.

The chase continued as TJ kept trying evasive maneuver after evasive maneuver. No matter where he went, the pink feline kept pace. Finally, TJ found something that could turn this battle on it's head. Fighting Katt straight up was out of the question. She was just too skilled for TJ to handle one-on-one. But, she didn't have eyes all over her head. And the upcoming asteroid field gave him a few ideas.

_"Oh, TJ~. Where's the little boy flying off to now?" _Katt taunted as the two approached the asteroid field. TJ didn't respond, but rather he began zigzagging through the asteroids. With the zone, he was able to dodge each rock with ease, flipping and soaring to shake the feline. After a few seconds, Katt had to give up the chase, becoming slightly frustrated as two rocks ahead of her collided, blocking her path.

Now alone in the field, Katt turned on her ships's lights, looking around the similar rocks for her prey. Grey rock after grey rock passed her by, making her huff in frustration. She pushed a lock of her platinum blonde hair out of her face before smirking. "Alright, let's see the little boy hide from this." She said to herself as she activated the ESF. The ESF, or Electronic Signal Finder, is a device designed and built by Katt to isolate and locate electronic signals. Thanks to the feline's upgrades, it had the ability to trace signals in a 50 mile radius, making it a perfect tool for detecting explosive devices and other dangerous devices with electronic signals. Including ships.

Katt chuckled as her device began to ping, reaching out across the space around her to find the elusive driver. Her eyes slanted in confusion as her ESF was unable to pick up a single signal that could've been TJ. "That's not possible." She muttered before sending out another wave of pings. Nothing. Sighing, she activated her comms, linking her back to the ship. "Fox, I'm not going crazy, right? He just went dark on me." She explained with an annoyed tone

"No Katt, you're not crazy. But that's all I can say." Fox replied from the command deck of the Great Fox as the entire crew gathered to watch the dogfight on a large monitor linked to the comms system. Split down the middle, the left screen focused on TJ's Arwing while the right focused on Katt and her Interceptor. While Katt had an annoyed visage, TJ seemed to be operating at a million miles a minute. His eyes were rapidly darting as the team could see how he was avoiding Katt. During the chase, TJ snuck away and shut off his engine before clinging to an asteroid and waiting to surprise Katt with a sneak attack, an event that would surely hand him the victory. "Smart move. Let's see how it pays off." Fox commentated, as if he was doing a play-by-play.

TJ reeled his mind back in, letting his thoughts gently lap together. He finally had some breathing room, and for once had the upper hand. He wasn't going to waste it. Looking around, he was a bit distracted at the beauty of space. Through his frosted over windows, TJ could see a few stars in the distance, reminding him of home. Looking out, he realized that maybe he was looking back at Earth from here, and wondered what was going on back home. He quickly cut the thoughts out of his mind as he refocused on winning the dogfight more than anything else. As he kept his ship as still as possible, a smirk slowly grew across his face as he saw Katt fly right past him. "The cat's in the bag." He chuckled to himself as he fired up his Arwing and blasted forward.

A ping got Katt attention, as she looked at her ESF to noticed there was a signal rapidly approaching her rear. She was suddenly warned that multiple IR lasers hit her ship. Looking behind, she saw TJ fly out from nowhere and fire his lasers as fast as he could, hoping to take Katt out with this attack. Unfortunately, Katt was able to escape the trap, flying through the asteroid field as TJ kept pace.

This dance went on for a bit, before Katt suddenly flicked around a large asteroid, causing TJ to almost bin it into the asteroid as he had to activate the zone just to avoid crashing. As he looked around, he realized that he was suddenly in Katt's shoes from a moment ago, and she didn't play the waiting game. Just as he was about to start flying around, Katt popped out from an asteroid and began firing away. Just as TJ was about to fly away, his engine abruptly cut, signifying the fight was over. He lost.

As his engine cut, TJ sat in stunned silence before he smacked the dashboard of the Arwing, yelling "DAMN!" in the process as Katt pulled in front of him, seeming completely relaxed. _"Better luck next time, little Ty."_ Came her response as she blew him a kiss and flew away, leaving the street racer confused, angry, and amazed all at the same time. Sighing, he started his engine once more before following Katt back to the Great Fox, ready to await his judgement.

* * *

"Okay, now I know I lost, but for a first time dog-fight, that ain't bad, right?" TJ asked as he jumped down into the hanger, where his mentor was waiting, standing with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. "What?" The driver bluntly asked.

"Don't gimme that participation trophy shit. What did I tell you about keeping an eye on the enemy, and not playin' hide 'n seek? If that were a real dogfight, your corpse would be frozen solid in the vacuum of space right now. Honestly, it's like it's in one ear, out the other with you." Wolf huffed.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." TJ sighed back as his hands went into their pockets.

A few seconds later, Katt waltzed up to the two, whistling a tune as her hips swayed from side to side in a lustful and proud display. Wolf scoffed as he reached into his pocket for a thick toothpick to chew on, as Fay made sure the lupine had ceased his smoking habit cold turkey. TJ rolled his eyes and put his hands up by his head before waving the feline off. "Go ahead, get your shit-talkin' outta the way." He sighed. Katt only chuckled, before she suddenly flicked his chin with a wry grin.

"Oh, you boys and your easily wounded egos. I wasn't going to taunt you. Well, not at first. I actually wanted to give you some kudos. That was some nice flying back in that asteroid field." Katt complimented, making TJ shift his expression from sullen to confidant. "How did you navigate that field so quickly?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Besides my trainin', it's a little secret I kept hidden." TJ replied, pointing to his eye. Katt flipped her platinum blonde hair back and began to look deep into TJ's eyes.

"Oh yeah? What's the secret then?" She asked. TJ smiled and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were no longer sky blue, but a deep purple, as they rapidly darted around the room for three seconds. He closed his eyes once more, and they returned to their sky blue hue.

"That. It's called the Zoning Optical and Neural Enhancement, but I just call it the Zone. It slows down my perception of time, allowin' me to make micro-adjustments to whatever I'm doing. Those three seconds you saw felt like twelve to me." TJ explained. Katt stroked her chin with her paw before sauntering up to TJ and prying his left eyelid open, looking deep into his scurrying pupil.

"Hmm. That's some interesting tech there. Can I take a peek?" She asked with a begging voice.

"Uh, sorry. It's kinda wired into my brain. I'm not sure you really could look without cutting me open." He replied with a nervous look. Katt waved him off as she looked deeper into his eye.

"Oh, that's fine. Fay's a doctor, I'm sure she could cut you open and gimme a peek at that little noggin of yours before stitching you right back up." Katt replied with a smile. TJ nervously chuckled at the attempts to peek into his brain before Fox entered with the rest of the team in tow. Grading time. TJ gulped as he stood tall, watching the vulpine eye him up and down. He felt a twinge of nervousness spike up in his gut before he pushed it down and locked eyes with Fox again.

"Well, TJ." The vulpine began. "I gotta say, that was some pretty impressive trickery you pulled back there. On top of the fact your ship stayed intact, and you're still alive." Fox complimented. His expression became somber, before he shook his head. "But you lost. Unfortunately, that means you have to sit on the sidelines for a bit longer. If you want to try again after you get some more training, you're more than welcome to." TJ frowned, before Fox sympathetically put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "But I can tell you've got the heart. I don't want you going into the fray before you reach your full potential. You're a good kid, but you need more time." He reassured.

Looking up at the launcher rails, Fox's vulpine smirk grew wider as he placed his paws on his hips. "But I think that you may fare better in an Arwing suited for you, rather than Peppy's old Arwing. And I know just the person who's been working on an Arwing to suit your needs." Fox commented, making TJ's eyes go wide.

"Wait, you're giving me my own ship?!" TJ asked, excitement blanketing his voice. Fox nodded.

"You've got potential, kid. Call the ship an investment into your future." Fox commented with a sly smirk. TJ however made a sharp gasp as his eyes widened.

_"What're we doing here, Mr Royce?" TJ asked as he stepped out of the passenger seat of Royce's Alfa Romeo and into the air of the abandoned Plymouth factory. The man let a small smirk cross his lips as pulled a secondary set of keys from his pocket, before looking back at the 15 year old. _

_"I like the cut of your jib, raggazino. But if you wanna break into the racing scene, as well as pull some jobs for me, you need a car that's better than some old police cruiser. Consider this a gift from me to you." Royce said, before shining a light ahead of him. TJ's eyes went wide as he saw the car ahead of him, before he began to audibly cheer and jump up and down in excitement. "I had some old contacts source this for me in Japan. Guy was a real riduttore americano, and dropped a four liter V8 in this here Skyline. Course, the yakuza didn't like his __atteggiamento spavaldo, and had him, well, dealt with. So his car's yours now." Royce explained, as TJ was still getting over the shock of his favorite car now belonging to him._

_"You're serious?! This is all mine?!" TJ asked. Royce chuckled._

_"You've got potential, kid. Call the car an investment into your future." Royce commented with a sly smirk as he tossed him the keys._

Back in reality, TJ blinked a bit before wiping the bewildered look off his face, and tried to hone his ears back in on the conversation at hand.

"-at you'll also be making your first media impressions." Fox congratulated with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, TJ noticed Falco roll his eyes and look away in a huff, clearly upset at Fox's news. TJ was just happy to be able to get his own ship, but immediately realized the issues with being introduced to an alien media. Hopefully there wasn't a Lylat version of CNN or Fox News.

"Oh, great. The media. Just who I want to see." TJ sarcastically stated with a grin.

Krystal chuckled and patted TJ on the back. "Oh don't worry. It's not so bad. You just have to dodge media trucks 24/7 and be prepared for the deepest, most personal questions anyone could think of all of the time." She explained with a vulpine grin. TJ blew air out of his nose at the vixens remarks. Krystal turned back towards Fox and wrapped her arms around his shoulder before kissing his muzzle, causing the leader to blush and smile back at his other half. "I mean, it did take the heat off of Foxy for a while, what with me being the last of my kind and all that. But now with you and the rest of Star Wolf... good luck!" She said, giggling at the news vultures new food source.

"I really hope no one tries to get close to us." Panther lamented, looking at his compatriots who both wore scowls.

"Oh come on, you guys can't handle a little bit of media attention? Whatsa matter, stage fright?" Miyu asked with a smirk as she nudged the feline's stomach with her elbow.

"I get stabby with people I don't like, Miss Lynx." Leon gruffly replied, with Wolf seconding his feelings. The hanger was a bit quiet when it fell under Leon's icy stare, before Fox broke it up.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll get some extra security when we land." He replied with a slight smile.

Before he could continue, Wolf cleared his throat and held his finger up. "But that's just the thing, pup. In case you've forgotten, we're wanted men. The second we land, half of the Cornerian PD is gonna tackle us into the tarmac without a second thought." Wolf reminded Fox, who shot off a wide fox grin. "Uh, kiddo? You've got that weird smile goin' on." Wolf pointed out. Fox kept the grin plastered on his face while putting his hands on his hips.

"Wolf, why'd you think that we were going to Corneria in the first place?" He asked. Wolf thought for a moment, before his face contorted in anger and he began to growl as he placed his hand near his blaster, taking a firing stance.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna turn us in! I knew this little alliance was all a front for you to play the hero again!" He exploded, wiping the grin off of Fox's face in a millisecond.

Fox quickly put his hands up as he wore a face of shock, trying to calm the enraged lupine down. "Whoa whoa whoa! That came out wrong! Relax, we were going to clear your bounties!" He yelled back, while giving sideways glances to the lizard with the very long and very sharp knife unsheathed. After a few tense seconds, Wolf retracted his stance and Leon sheathed his combat knife, eyeing Falco like a predator. He folded his arms and looked back to his ship, narrowing his eye.

He growled and snapped his head back to Fox, pointing an accusatory finger at the vulpine. "If this is one of your tricks, I swear I'll break your legs and claw out your eyes. Got that?" He threatened. Fox backed away with his hands up as a way to show that he would not be a threat to the pirate.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll get Bill to beef up security, and we'll get your bounties cleared and TJ his Arwing. I promise, no tricks." Fox replied, calming the lupine down. An awkward silence reigned the hanger, with no one knowing how to react. Everyone just stood in the center of the hanger amidst the ambiance of the room, before one voice cut through.

"Aw~kward." TJ said in a sing-songy tone. All eyes gazed upon the young street racer as he realized what he said and felt the pressure weighing him down.

"What? Someone had to break the ice." He defended. A small chuckle arose from Katt, who flipped the smart phone in her hand.

"You wanna see awkward, you should check out Falco's browser history." She said with a devious smile. She was about to say something else before Falco slapped his wing over her mouth, silencing the risque feline.

"Hey now, Katt! You promised not to say anythin' about that!" Falco nervously exclaimed through clenched teeth, keeping his wing over her mouth.

After a few seconds, Katt rolled her eyes and pointed her smart phone towards one of the speakers in the hanger. _"If you don't get your wing off my lips I'll broadcast your favorite one on max volume."_ Came Katt's muffled reply. Falco's eyes shot open as he physically picked his girlfriend up and bolted out of the room screaming with Katt slung over his shoulder, giggling at his panic. She waved to the group and fiddled with her phone for a bit before disappearing from sight. In the following seconds, TJ's phone vibrated and displayed a text from Katt. _"Use this if bird boy ever gets hard on your case. xoxo K"_ It read, with a link to website below it. Feeling curious, TJ clicked on the link to see where it led. His eyes went wide when it led to a pornographic website with the video that Katt hinted towards playing. He quickly clicked out of the website and cleared his history before shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"She doesn't even have my number. How the hell'd she send me that?" TJ asked the crowd.

"That's because Katt's our secondary mechanic and primary hacker. There's not a system in Lylat she can't break." Fox gloated, before his ears drooped. "That being said, she likes to collect info on everyone. She can be a handful some times, especially when something you thought you did in private is the talk of the breakfast table." Fox continued with an embarrassed smile.

TJ realized all of the embarrassing things that he did in private, and began to wonder if the risque feline had a file on that too. She probably did. "Well then, on that note, Im'ma go check on my Skyline. Make sure she's runnin' at her best." He replied, walking away and leaving the group to talk among themselves.

Popping open the hood, thoughts began to flood into his mind. Mainly, how crazy this whole situation has been. It's been a month and some odd days since he landed in Lylat, and he was a complete alien to those around him. Looking over the engine of the Skyline reminded him of his friends. Kylie, Cooper, Vic, even Royce. Their last memory is of TJ screaming that something was wrong before he just disappeared right in front of them. Where were they now? Did they manage to escape the cops now that item they were after was lost? Or were they arrested and now serving their most likely decades long sentences? He prayed that the last option wasn't true, but he quickly remembered that they were all having trouble with the cops. Whose to say that their heightened emotional state after seeing him vaporized didn't affect their driving? They thought he was dead anyways. Vaporized by some unknown piece of technology. Maybe Royce got an ass-chewing for sending him somewhere so dangerous, and maybe even a punch or two. Did they even have a small memorial up for him in the Factory? Forgetting about that, he remembered his dad. What were they going to do with him? Put him in some nursing home where he'd be treated like shit despite serving his country proud? He was relying on slivers of TJ's ill gotten gains from street racing, but that well was drying up. The thought of all of what was going on back in Detroit caused a single tear to roll down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away before diving back into the engine bay. God, he missed everyone.


	9. Let's Go Shopping!

**Chapter 9; "Let's Go Shopping!"**

A few hours later, the _Great Fox_ landed at the space port, landing just in front of a sea of reporters being separated by barriers and guards to form a clear path down the center, much like Moses and the Red Sea. TJ's eyes were wide as he looked on the media in horror. "Jesus Christ in a handbasket, there's so many!" He fearfully stated with wide eyes.

Fox chuckled next to him, staring at the furry sea with a smile on his face. "Well, that's my prize for saving the universe three separate times." He commented, preparing answers to questions he knew would be asked in his head.

"So, you're like a pop culture phenomenon?" TJ asked, averting his gaze from the media circus and onto his leader. Fox chuckled as he walked over to the side exit of the _Great Fox _and placed his hand on the touch pad.

"That's one way of putting it. I can't even get a sandwich without some kid coming up to me and asking for my autograph. Although, it is nice to know I'm inspiring kids to be heroes and rise above evil." He proudly responded.

After a few seconds of silence, TJ looked back at the vulpine with a questioning glare. "So, who's this Bill guy we're meeting?" He asked as he adjusted his new flight jacket, a boot camp graduation gift from Fox. It fit him pretty well, and the attire made him look like he was a part of the team. He still kept his t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, however.

"Bill's a close friend of mine, and he's my inside man in the CDF. He's also an avid surfer. I think you'll like him." Fox explained. TJ let out a small chuckle as the door began to descend with a hiss.

"What, he's some paper pushing surfer dude?" TJ asked with a scoff. Fox shook his head in the negative.

"Try expert in hand to hand combat and leading the two most elite fighter squads at only 29." Fox fired back, smirking as TJ's eyes widened in surprise.

With that, he turned to face his crew with pride beaming from his eyes. "Ok, here's the plan. Krys, Falco, Katt, Peppy, Slippy, Miyu, Fay, you already know the drill. Smile and wave, answer a few questions, no getting too overwhelmed. Stick close and move with purpose." He ordered. The group nodded, before he turned his head to Star Wolf and TJ, each one showing different expressions on the sea of media below. "Alright, listen up you guys. Down there is a pack of rabid journalists that will do whatever it takes for questions, photos, and even personal belongings." Fox stated, grinning. "Keep your eyes straight and move with a purpose, so that means no flirting with any reporters, Panther." He ordered with a wry smile at the jungle cat.

Panther scoffed and folded his arms. "The only one gaining my attention is the lovely Miyu, and none other." He proudly responded with a purr, causing Miyu to blush as she tried to maintain a serious countenance. Fox felt the mental link between him and Krystal activate, with a feeling of levity around it.

_At least he's off my case now._ Came Krystal's telepathic response. Fox smiled as he looked over the crew again.

_What, jealous that the big jungle kitty no longer as the hots for you but rather one of your best friends? _He replied. He felt Krystal warmly smile over their bond as his tail began to lightly wag.

_Well, I am married to the savior of Lylat, but it was nice every now and then. _She replied with an innocent tone.

_Even after all of the times you threatened to blow his junk off?_ Fox retorted with a wry grin.

_I do read a lot of romance novels, you know. You've seen my Solstice shopping list. In fact, you could learn a thing or two from him about charm. _Came Krystal's response. Fox grinned and dropped his mental voice an octave, much like Panther would.

_Well then, my blue rose, mayhaps we take this affair of ours somewhere private after the matters at hand are dealt with, shall we? _He asked, feeling a ripple of giggling through the bond.

_Dork. _Came the response behind a sea of giggles.

The sounds of snapping brought him back to reality as Wolf was snapping his clawed digits. "Hello, Corneria to the pup?" He asked, before Fox came to and straightened up.

"Right, anyways, just keep moving. You are free to answer a few questions, but don't stop for too long or else the media will think that you're there all day. Trust me, it's happened way too many times in the past. Bill has the limo doors open, so we don't have to stand around being bombarded by questions and camera flash. Just do as we do and you'll be fine. Everyone ready?" Fox finished, looking over his crew. Each one gave off a signal of affirmation, and Fox began to open the door, letting the ramp drop onto the tarmac and door slowly open.

"Showtime." The vulpine said as the commotion from out side got louder before cheers roared through the audience at the sight of Fox McCloud standing tall with his hands on his hips above the sea of media. Camera flash and questions exploded from the crowd as Fox walked down the steps amidst the cheers. The rest of Star Fox followed suit, with each one smiling and waving to the audience. Fay was the last one out, ecstatically grinning and waving.

Looking upon the sea in horror, Wolf took a deep breath and looked towards his two wingmen and the street racer. "Well, here goes nothin'." He said, before exiting into the blinding light. The cheers became silent as he exited the _Great Fox _with the rest in tow behind him, and the silence was deafening. After a few seconds, the crowd exploded with questions chucked at the four like grenades.

"What are you?"

"Are you the last of your kind?"

"Are you from the Lylat System?"

"Is Star Wolf teaming up with Star Fox?"

"Are your bounties still active?"

"Do you have a relationship with Fox McCloud, Mr. O'Donnell?"

"What made you decide to turn yourselves in?"

"Who is in control of Star Fox now?"

"Do you feel remorse for what you have done?"

The bombardment didn't stop, as the four made a beeline for the opened limo. Panther was quickly pulled aside by newshounds and young women fawning over him, while TJ got sucked into a vortex of questions from curious reporters. To Wolf, the whole scene reminded him of a combat zone gone FUBAR, with the flashes, indistinguishable voices, and general chaos making up the battlefield. He quickly tried to find Fox, who was in the middle of answering reporters questions with the ease of a career politician. Noticing the lupine's distress, he quickly wrapped up his mini Q&A. "Unfortunately, that's all the time that I have for now as we are running late, thank you all for your time." He quickly deflected, causing even more questions to rise up as he walked away with Wolf.

"Damn, pup. You should've gone for a career as a politician." Wolf advised, shoving his hands into his pockets as the limo drew ever closer, with Leon somehow already inside of it. "I'm surprised he didn't stab anyone." Wolf remarked, glancing at his trusty wingman.

"If he did, the person he stabbed would try to pawn the knife off for 5 figures." Fox replied with a grin while waving to the remaining media. Wolf gave him a quizzical grin while glancing at a few reporters, feeling them shrivel up under his glare.

"They're that crazy?" He asked. Fox nodded.

"Just so you know, watch out for journalists going through your trash now. They'll take a thrown out pizza box from you and act like they found pure gold." He warned, inching ever closer to salvation. "Plus, the tabloids are going to go crazy with every inch of your private life. Including your uh... sexual orientation." Fox hesitantly explained. Wolf's eye went wide as he looked back at the sea, before facing Fox again.

"Yeah, I think one of these clowns asked me if you and I were datin' when I got off. Friggin' weirdos. I mean, ain'tcha married? What the hell's wrong with these creeps?" Wolf remarked. Fox chuckled as he quickly got into the limo and saw his childhood friend Bill Grey sitting by the opposite end. He wore dark sunglasses and a brown opened bomber jacket over a white t-shirt. He had on his signature ripped jeans back from high school as well as a pair of yellow flip-flops, which was strange attire for the commander of Corneria's most elite fighter squadrons, Husky and Bulldog.

"Bill!" He exclaimed, walking along the cramped cabin and siting down next to his friend. The two grabbed eachothers paws and shook before pulling eachother in and slapping the other on the back. "Ey, Fox! It's been a while, dude!" Bill exclaimed, pulling back from the handshake.

"Like wise, Bill. Like-" he cut himself off and sniffed the air as Falco and Katt made it into the limo, taking a seat as far away from Leon as possible. "Bill, are you high right now?" Fox asked with a quizzical brow raised. Bill looked around the cabin for a bit as TJ, Panther and Miyu, and piled in, with TJ relived that the ordeal was over. Bill took off his sunglasses to reveal slightly bloodshot eyes and softly giggled, the smell of marijuana wafting into Fox's sensitive nostrils. "Oh jeez, Bill. How much did you smoke?" Fox asked rolling his eyes.

"Dude, not that much, I swear. You've just got a sensitive nose 's all." He retorted, placing his sunglasses by his side.

"Well, you had to smoke a bit much to think _those_ were ok to wear today." Fox shot back, pointing towards Bill's flip-flops. Bill looked down at his choice of footwear and smiled.

"What? Got a problem with me wearin' these, cause they're comfy as hell, bro." He retorted, wiggling his toes. Fox chuckled as he closed his eyes and shook his head just as Fay, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy all entered the limo, with Fay closing the door behind them after one last wave to the crowd. The car took off as reporters tried to get their last snapshots to sell to the papers.

"So, you three dudes finally gonna pull a face turn, huh?" Bill asked Wolf, Panther, and Leon.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Wolf replied, shuffling his shoulder and looking out at the city skyline.

"Hey, that's all good. I mean, I never really had too big a problem with you three, so it's water under the bridge, dudes." Came Bill's response. "So yeah, I'll get bounties wiped out in no time, just gotta cut through some red tape and you'll be all free." He explained, much to the delight of Wolf and Panther.

Leon on the other hand had a quizzical look about him, eyeing the canine from top to bottom. "Really? I am surprised that that is all it takes. I personally would have expected a bit more of a colder reception given that we fought for Andross and have taken down multiple Cornerian fighters without so much as a twitch." Leon logically asked, with the limo falling silent due to the nature of the response.

Bill was the only one not affected by the chameleon's question, given the fact that he was high as a kite right now. "Dude, I know you and Wolf there were only in it for the money. It was mainly that fat pig and whiney nephew I had real beef with. Plus, it's be six years. Live and let live, dudes." He calmly replied as Leon narrowed his slits.

"And how do you know I only sided with Andross for the money?" He asked. Bill simply shrugged.

"You're here now, ain'tcha dude?" Leon stared at the canine for a few seconds, before nodding his head and silently returning to his seat.

Switching subjects, Bill shifted his gaze to TJ, staring out the tinted windows and drinking in the sights. "It's great to meet you, dude!" Bill exclaimed, holding his paw out for a fist bump. TJ smiled and returned the gesture, before leaning back in his seat.

"So, Fox says your some kinda commander over an elite team as well as a surfer, right?" TJ asked, crossing his arms and trying to make some room for himself in the cramped limo.

"That's right! No wave I can't shred and no bogey I can't shoot down!" Bill laughed, with him noticing that he was the only one laughing. "What? C'mon, it's like you're all goin' to a funeral or something! He's getting his wings, they're becoming free men, smile dudes!" He jovially demanded.

After a few seconds, TJ was the first to crack. "Ok, for the record I'm only laughing cause if I thought of a stoner dog TV show I'd be a millionaire."

* * *

The rest of the ride was much lighter, with small talk and laughter filling the cabin of the limo. Eventually, the limo crawled to a stop in front of a large tower, surrounded by guards and military personnel. "Well, first stop, clearing your bounties." Bill said, his weed wearing off as he opened the door to the limo and ushered the team inside, popping a mint to shoo away his marijuana breath. The foyer of the tower seemed to be purely functional, with no room for pleasure. Guards patrolled around the clock, each one armed with the latest in firepower and armor. After a lengthy and extensive search by the guards, the team made it to the elevator and began to ride it to the top floor, where the most powerful figures in Cornerian Government sat. The President, Director of Universal Science, and General of the Cornerian Defense Force all had spots on this floor, and the latter was where Star Fox was headed. Stopping outside of the door to the General's Office, Bill placed his paw in front of the group. "All right, just for now, I'm under orders to only let Star Wolf and TJ into Pepper's room. The rest of us gotta wait out here till they're done. I'll wait for y'all downstairs." He explained as he turned to the secretary sitting in a desk outside of the large mahogany door. She was a poodle with a blue pantsuit, and was furiously typing on her computer. Her desk was littered with papers and appointment dates, and she seemed to have a full workload.

"Hey Linda, let the General know we've got Star Wolf and one Tyler Koen here." He asked. The poodle nodded before pausing her typing and pressed a button on her desk.

"Sir, Captain Grey has the four VIP's you requested outside now." She said before taking her finger off of the button.

_"Thank you, Linda. Please send them in." _Came a voice over the intercom. Nodding, Linda touched underneath her desk as the sound of a lock disengaging from the large door boomed throughout the floor before she restarted her typing. Taking point, Wolf was the first to walk in as the rest followed suit. Once all four entered the office, the door locked behind them, and the silhouette of a bloodhound standing behind a desk and facing the city outside of the massive window was the only other figure in the room.

"Wolfgang O'Donnell, Panther Caruso, Leon Powalski, and Tyler Koen. Please, take a seat." The hound requested, pointing to four chairs situated on the opposite side of the desk. Taking his word, the group sat down one by one, assuming different poses in each chair. The bloodhound proceeded to spin his chair around and take a seat, folding his paws as he looked over the four with glaring eyes. "Very well then, let us cut to the chase." Pepper stated, adjusting his red cap and staring down Star Wolf. "You three would wish your bounties to be erased by means of rehabilitation?" Pepper asked.

Wolf leaned back in his chair and grinned. "That's right, big dog." He replied with a toothy grin. Pepper tilted his cap down as he dug into his desk and pulled out three stacks of paper, two of them thick as phonebooks and the last one relatively light but still lengthy.

"These are the reason why your bounties are so high. These stacks of paper have every crime you have committed against not only Corneria but the other planets in the system as well. Don't forget who you pledged your loyalties to some six years ago, Mr. O'Donnell and Mr. Powalski." TJ and Panther looked over the papers, slacked jawed. TJ had never seen a rap sheet that long, let alone twice. Panther was surprised by how much the two did compared to his relatively thin stack. "Now, Mr Caruso. Yours I can clear quite easily. It isn't too high, and your crimes are pretty forgivable." Pepper informed with a smooth tone.

His tone quickly shifted as his gaze fell upon the lupine and chameleon. "But you two will be much harder. You allied yourselves with Andross, and have caused a ruckus throughout the system ever since. Tell me, why should I clear your bounties at all? As far as I'm concerned, my guards can take you away in a second, and I would be applauded for it." He coldly replied. Before either of the two men could respond, Pepper put his paw up. "And Mr. Powalski, please hand over the two serrated knives and compact blaster you snuck past the guards on the ground floor. I may be old, but I am observant." He ordered.

Leon grunted and reached into his boots, pulling out a long serrated knife from the left boot and a compact automatic blaster from the right boot, before placing them on the table. Pepper sighed. "I asked for both knives, Mr. Powalski." Leon sighed and opened his mouth, gagging for a bit before pulling out a short but sharp knife from his gums and placing it on the table. He peered to his right and noticed TJ staring at him, giving him a "what the hell, dude" type look. Leon shrugged. "Always come prepared." He simply said.

"Now then, give me a reason to not place the both of you in cuffs and haul you off to the Meteo Maximum Security Penitentiary." He demanded. Wolf shuffled in his seat a bit, before looking back at the dog.

"The pup tru..." he was cut off as Pepper frowned at his nickname. "_Fox_ trusts us." Wolf corrected. The frown still remained on Pepper's face as he began to glare out of the window.

"Yes, he does. That is a clear flaw within the McCloud bloodline. They are too trusting. They take everyone at face value, and even with Ms. Krystal he still takes most people for their word. I will need more substantial information to convince me." He replied, folding his arms.

"Did you forget who rushed into the Aparoid homeworld with Star Fox and assisted in taking down the Queen?" Leon asked, glaring at the General.

"And don't forget who was there on the invasion of Corneria to fight off the bugs." Wolf added.

"We also helped keep the Orbital Gate safe before delivering the counter attack." Panther added.

Pepper's gaze expectantly shifted to TJ, expecting him to chime in on the situation. TJ jumped slightly when he realized that he was being stared at, and shrugged his shoulders. "What're you lookin' at me for? I just got here like a month ago. I got no clue what the hell they're talkin' about. " He questioned with a cocked brow and confused glare.

Pepper nodded and centered his gaze. "Those were noble deeds. It does take a lot of courage to charge head first into the unknown, weather for selfish reasons or selfless ones." Pepper complimented. His mood suddenly shot into a scowl, gazing into the eyes of the lizard, feline, and lupine.

"But that does not change public opinion on you three. The rest of Lylat sees you as evil, and some have even called for your execution. What makes you think that Lylat will forgive what you have done?" Pepper asked.

"We only did it for the money, same as anyone else would to live. Why do you think organized crime is so popular? That was our shot at the big time, and we took it." Wolf defended with honesty coating his voice. Pepper sighed and adjusted his cap, giving a dark shadow over his eyes.

"And if someone similar comes up with a larger paycheck, you'll turn your backs on Corneria again?" He asked.

Wolf snarled and stood up, slamming his paws on the desk in frustration. "How is that any different from Star Fox? They're mercs too!" Wolf angrily shouted.

"Yes. Mercenaries with a moral code. It may have led to dry spells for them, but they don't listen to anyone who flaps a fat stack of credits in their face." Pepper reasoned, before ordering the lupine to sit down. Wolf directed his gaze a bit down and saw that the hound was reaching for something, with Wolf assuming it to be a blaster. Defeated, Wolf huffed and sat back down. Not wasting time, Leon jumped in for the save.

"We were young and misguided, General. Andrew fed us propaganda and Pigma entrapped us with ideals of riches at any cost. You can't blame us for doing what we did when you cast Wolf out of the Cornerian Defense Force for his injury or me due to how unaccepting people were to reptilians. These past years have evolved us, and with Pigma and Andrew deceased as well as our assistance with the Aparoids, how do you know we can not be trusted?" Leon logically put. Pepper's interest was piqued as Leon continued.

"And do not act like the CDF was innocent during the Lylat Wars either. I know you had a few 'incidents' swept under the rug, or do I need to bring up how one of your colonels ordered the use of white phosphorus, a weapon so horrid that a bill was signed in _your_ government to ban it's use? They say history is written by the victors, so it is easy to paint us as nothing more than villains, but the same could be said about atrocities committed by your side as well. War can be one big grey, and the line is blurred even further for mercenaries. Arresting us would only prove your hypocrisy and tunnel vision to what the CDF did during the Lylat Wars. The simple fact that we are offering our services to you as well as loyalty should be enough of a gesture of good faith. As for the others, let them think what they want to think. I pay no mind to and have no use for narrow minded simpletons who form opinions based on popular thought." Leon finished, leaving Wolf, Panther, and TJ visibly impressed at his debate skills while Pepper simply nodded.

"Hmm. You raise a good point, Mr. Powalski. I can see why you are the brains of Star Wolf." The general complimented. Leon kept his icy visage, refusing to show any shred of emotion. After a few silent seconds, Pepper sighed and placed the rap sheets back into his desk. He pressed a button on the side of his desk and leaned in. "Linda, would you please pass down an executive order for an immediate termination of the bounties belonging to Wolfgang O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caruso?" He asked the intercom.

The voice seemed hesitant on the other end, but quickly responded. "Yes sir. Sending it through now." She responded. With another sigh, Pepper looked back at the three mercenaries savoring their freedom. Wolf wore a large toothy grin as he leaned back in his chair, tail swishing about randomly. Leon sat as stoically as ever, but was sporting a small grin for the occasion. Panther subtly fist pumped before making sure no one noticed him and placed a rose in his mouth, smiling from ear to ear.

The General stood up and placed his paws palms down on the table, before staring a hole in the three ex-criminals. "Don't think that you are free just yet, however." He announced, to which each member responded with quizzical stared. "I am placing you in the care of Star Fox. During your stay with them, they are to accompany you on any trips off planet, and will be keeping a watchful eye over your activities. Only when I receive word from Fox and only Fox will you be allowed to split from Star Fox." Pepper warned, making Wolf scowl again.

"What the hell, old man? I'm not gonna be babysat by the pup to take a piss!" Wolf exclaimed with red hot anger. Pepper shrugged, before tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Well then, if that's too much for the big bad Wolf to handle, then you could either receive a life sentence for your crimes, or a fifty million credit fine." The dog announced, nearly giving Wolf a heart attack.

"Fifty million credits?! Are you goin' senile?! We don't got that kinda money to burn!" Wolf shouted, making Pepper chuckle.

"Well, two options are still on the table, Mr O'Donnell." Pepper replied with a smirk, as if he knew the internal pain he was causing the lupine.

As Wolf was mulling over the options in his head, he finally folded to the first option. "Alright, fine. I'll stick close with the pup." Wolf sighed, before staring deep into Pepper's eyes. "But you better not be tappin' our phones then." The lupine warned. Pepper only gave a soft smile as he ushered the three out of the room.

"Ok then. You three are free to go." Pepper said, as the three members of Star Wolf stood up and left with a bounce in their steps, but not before Leon could grab his weapons back.

Deciding that was his cue as well, TJ stood up, only to be stopped by the hound. "Please remain seated, Mr. Koen." Pepper ordered as the door slammed shut behind him. Seeing no other option, TJ sat back down, shifting nervously. Pepper glared at him, before smiling and sitting down with a relaxed pose. His face had morphed entirely, and he now resembled a friendly grandpa rather than a drill sergeant. "Relax, son! There's nothing to be worried about!" Pepper reassured, prompting TJ to become slightly at ease but still on edge.

"Sorry, it's just that you were grillin' those guys like you were two seconds away from giving them a colonoscopy with a 15 inch flashlight." TJ answered, causing Pepper to chuckle.

"You have quite the active imagination, Mr. Koen. Please, I try not to portray myself in a light such as that, but if you knew our history, you would understand why I was interrogating them as such." Pepper informed, standing up and clasping his paws behind his back. He sighed as he looked out of the window, overviewing the entire city. The city was bustling with activity, with people out and about, dining at restaurants, relaxing in the sun, or even just working. It gave Pepper an air of needed protection, how these people needed it so that no threat could interfere with there daily lives. It was taxing.

Pepper motioned for TJ to stand by his side by the window, and he complied. Raising his paw, he pointed to the horizon, a range of grassy mountains and hills far off and out of city limits. "Do you see those mountains back there?" He asked TJ, who squinted for a bit before nodding. "Just beyond those mountains lies a mass graveyard. It is a burial ground for those who lost their lives in the Lylat Wars, an event that I hope you are familiar with by now. In that yard lies millions of souls, and stretches on for miles and miles. Star Wolf are responsible for putting atleast around one thousand combined bodies in that yard, and those were just the ones that we could recover." Pepper stated with a sorrowful voice. Glancing to the side, he noticed TJ's mouth drop open. "But if Leon is to be believed, brainwashing as well as the traumatic experiences that those two went through is easily understood. Nowhere near forgivable, but understandable. Some days, I feel that I am responsible. If I allowed Wolf to remain in the Force, this whole situation could have been avoided."

After Pepper somberly finished his statement, he placed his paw on TJ's shoulder, who slightly recoiled. "I have been informed that you used to be a street racer, correct?" He asked, switching the subject. TJ nodded. Pepper sighed as he turned to face TJ, nervousness blanketing his face. "I will not make assumptions based on your past, but please understand what you are getting yourself into. Mercenary work is a lot more dangerous than just driving around fast. The threats could range from anything and anyone. Terrorists, rebels, murderers, etc. And you have to come to terms with the fact that each time you go out there, you face a large possibility of not returning. Being a mercenary also means that you will receive no immediate support from the CDF as you would have to be under one of our contracts for any form of assistance. I just want you to make sure that you know the kind of trouble you can get yourself into out there." Pepper advised, like the way TJ's father would.

TJ chuckled for a bit, confusing the hound. "If I didn't know it was dangerous, why would I do it? Ok, look. Since I was fifteen, I've been looking over my shoulder for cops. I could've given up street racing anytime I wanted to, y'know. Be a good little boy and do what others told me. But I couldn't. My Dad needed the cash, and the thrills were just a bonus. The same applies here. I could buy a nice little apartment here and live my days out as a "famous author" re-telling my people's history, but I can't. I've gotta do this, for me. I can't really explain it, but I feel kinda drawn to Star Fox, y'know? Luck, fate, whatever the fu.." TJ paused his swear and swallowed the bomb back down his throat, especially when Pepper gave him a quick glare. "..heck you wanna call it, it put me there, right on the ship. If that's not a sign , I don't know what is. I know it's dangerous, but at the end of the day, look at what I do for fun. And hey, if I'm ever in real trouble, I've got the best mercenary team in the galaxy covering my back."

Pepper somberly nodded to TJ's rant. He was as headstrong as they come, and nothing could change his mind. It reminded him of a certain tan vulpine. A smile crossed his lips as he patted the young driver on the back. "In that case, we'll work diligently to find your home planet, Tyler. So don't go purposefully throwing yourself into fire for your friends sake. There's always hope." Pepper looked down at his watch and kept his smile while pointing towards the door. "Now, I believe you have an Arwing to purchase. Oh, and good luck negotiating a price with Mrs. Phoenix. She's quite the tough customer. In the mean time, I must prepare for Peppy's ceremony tomorrow." Pepper advised as TJ walked towards the door. "Roger wilco, General." TJ replied as he walked out of the office and back into the lobby, where everyone was seemingly waiting for him.

"So, how was meetin' Pepper?" Peppy asked TJ, who let off a small smile.

"Eh, he's a nice guy. A bit wound up, but since we'll be goin' through you mostly, it doesn't matter too much." TJ replied, causing Peppy to chuckle.

"That's Cornelius alright." The hare said, before turning towards Fox. "Alright, Fox. I'm headed in with Pepper, so I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony, right?" He asked with his warm smile.

Fox nodded and pulled the rabbit in for a hug. "Thanks for all that you've done for me, Peppy. I'm gonna miss you." Fox tearfully said. Peppy nodded and embraced the vulpine as well, patting him on the back as he kept the hug locked in. "You've done good, Fox. Like I said, if Jim were here now, he'd be mighty proud of ya." Peppy comforted, as Fox pulled away from the hug while wiping an escaping tear away. "Good luck, Peppy." He said with a closed throat, causing the hare to give him a somber smile as he walked through the mahogany doors, letting them slam shut behind him.

* * *

"I guess that it's time I get my own ship, right?" TJ asked Fox, who nodded and returned to his cheery personality.

"Yup, but when we get there, let me do the talking, ok?" Fox advised, to which TJ scoffed.

"What, she's that scary a businesswoman?" He questioned with an arched eye brow. Fox nodded once more, pulling out his phone and showing various articles written about the intrepid businesswoman. It seemed as though there wasn't a deal that couldn't be made with Fara Phoenix, as the enigmatic CEO of Space Dynamics had merged countless businesses into her corporate giant. The list went on and on, showcasing how much money she made and how she made it, prompting her rise to the top as Lylat's richest woman and youngest billionaire at 24. "Ho-ly shit." TJ simply said, reading her accomplishments.

"Well if she's got that much money, why doesn't she just gimme one for free!?" He exclaimed, to which Fox shook his head with a smile.

"At the end of the day, she's a businesswoman and needs to turn a profit no matter what." He answered, still not satisfying TJ.

"What, there's no "Savior of the Universe" discount?" He asked.

"What've you done to save the universe since you got here?" Fox asked with a smile, prompting TJ to stumble upon his words as he couldn't find the answer to that that question. Before he could even form a logical sentence, Fox beat him to the punch. "And no, none of us ever get discounts from her. The best we can do is negotiate a somewhat reasonable price with her. I used to be close with her, so let me do the talking." Fox said, causing TJ to immediately become worried.

"Wait. So you're gonna try to smooth a deal over with your ex, who runs one of the biggest companies in the galaxy, for a better price? You sure she's not gonna strip any parts from it or "misplace" any safety features?" He nervously asked, causing Fox to softly smile at the street racer's fear.

"We left on good terms, and she has supplied us with ships and equipment before, all of it working above standards. You'll be fine." Fox replied, calming the street racer's fear of being caught within a violent love triangle. As he looked down at his watch, his jovial look was replaced with one of fear, as he looked among his crew.

"Oh no. We're late!" He exclaimed, rushing down the building's stairs with the team following close behind.

"I thought...you said...she's cool!?" TJ shouted from close behind, trying to keep up with the speeding vulpine.

"She is cool!...She just hates...lateness!" He shouted back, jumping over a rail to descend the stairs slightly quicker. After a few more flights of this, they finally reached the ground floor, everyone panting heavily. Bill immediately noticed their condition and went on high alert, wrapping his paw around his concealed blaster and scanning the room for threats.

"Fox! Bro, you alright!?" He asked as his eyes kept darting around the atrium.

"Fara...meeting...late!" Fox exhaled, causing Bill's eyes to go wide.

"Uh oh. That's bad. Real bad! C'mon, let's get you movin', now! He shouted, quickly piling the team into the limo and speeding off into the dense city traffic.

About half an hour later, the limo finally pulled up to the Space Dynamics Research and Development Center. Somehow, the building was larger than the CDF HQ, with a large sign marking the entrance reading "Space Dynamics; Engineering Tomorrow, Today." The main building had a rectangular shape, with multiple towers and transformers jutting out of the ground in the background. It looked like an engineer's playground, with the white color and glass structure giving an air of modernity and power. As the team piled out of the limo, three ships of unknown make buzzed overhead, with one that Fox seemingly recognized. "Ok, I think Fara's ship just buzzed us. But maybe she didn't notice us, so let's just get inside and relax. It's not like she'll be waiting for us right in the foyer." Fox announced as the team was finally able to relax and walk across the smooth walkways leading up to the entrance, past the perfectly trimmed garden and immaculate shrubbery guiding their path. As Fox approached the entrance, the glass doors slid open, blasting the vulpine with a douse of cool air.

However, his eyes exploded and he began to sweat slightly when he noticed that Fara was standing right by the receptionist's desk with her advisor, a cheetah with thick rimmed glasses dressed in a black suit and holding a clip board, and gave off an impatient glare at the vulpine. TJ was taken back at her appearance, seemingly close to how he would dress when working on his Skyline. A stained white t-shirt with a popular band's logo right in the center, dirty black cargo pants, and oily skater shoes were apparently what the richest woman in Lylat wore to work. However, he immediately noticed her affluence when she pulled a diamond crusted pocketwatch from her pants and checked it, frowning. "Fox McCloud, you are twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds late. Do you understand how much money you could have cost Space Dynamics if there was a serious meeting I had to attend?" She scolded, prompting Fox to innocently smile.

"Well, you didn't have any today." He replied.

"Last time I was late to a meeting, the shareholders immediately started betting on who would hold my position when I was discovered dead and maimed in the trunk of an old car." Fara immediately replied, not letting Fox recover from his earlier statement.

In perhaps the worst timing ever, TJ took this as the time to introduce himself. "Hi there, I'm TJ." He shyly said, waving from behind Fox's back. Fara's eyebrow arched as she walked up to the kid, placing her pocket watch back in her pants and eyeing him up and down. At 5'2", she was pretty short compared to TJ, with her ears rising up in front of his face.

"So Fox, this is the kid you told me about? He doesn't look like much." She commented. Fox was about to speak up before TJ went to bat 0-2 in timing.

"Looks can be deceiving. Just like you, short-stuff." TJ shot back, before his face contorted as though he ate an extremely sour lemon and made a noise similar to if he was just kicked in the nuts when he realized that he just screwed up, big time. Fara paused her inspection and looked up at the street racer, who refused to make eye contact of any sorts. Her eyes narrowed in a judging glare, before she quickly grabbed his chin and tilted it from side to side as if to check for something. A cold silence reigned supreme over the foyer, before Krystal jumped in.

"Sorry about that, Fara. He can be a little... sharp tongued." She softly apologized, just as Fara finished up her inspection.

"Hmm. Yes, I guess that given his past, line of work, and who he hangs out with, it makes sense for a little bit of snark to break through." She replied, before reaching into TJ's pocket and quickly swiping his wallet, which came with protest from the kid. "Relax, I'm not going to steal any money. Just need to check your I.D." She said, pulling his drivers license out and looking over it. "Tyler Jacob Koen, date of birth, September 30th, 2002. Sex, male. Weight, 142 lbs. Eye color, blue. Height, 5'9". Lives at 23 Forest Drive. Detroit, Michigan." Fara read out loud, before handing TJ back his wallet. "Alright, everything checks out. And don't worry about the previous incident, I can brush that off. It was kind of funny." She said with a smile before extending her paw for a handshake.

"The name's Fara Phoniex, CEO of Space Dynamics, but you already knew that." She said with a smile as TJ shook her hand and smiled back.

"Y'know, my friends back on Earth gave me the nickname of Phoenix." He said, as Fara nodded her head.

"It's a great name, huh?" She rhetorically asked before leading the team on the grand tour of the facility, mostly for TJ and Star Wolf's sake. It was massive, with huge office spaces and assembly lines buzzing along. Ships hung over head of all kinds of makes and models, from civilian cruisers to battle-ready Interceptors, it was clear that Space Dynamics had it's fingers in both civilian and military pies. Everywhere the group walked was bustling along without an ounce of rest. It didn't seem like any of the workers minded however. Apparently, it was a great morale booster to have a billionaire sweating alongside her employees, as each one greeted her with an informal smile to which she returned each gesture thrown her way.

Once they reached the testing room, Fara pointed to TJ's new Arwing, sitting right in the middle of the floor. "Allow me to introduce the lightest, fastest Arwing ever produced by Space Dynamics, the AR-382!" She announced as TJ's eyes widened. "Fox called me a few weeks ago and let me know about you and your lifestyle, so the AR-382 was designed to sacrifice weapons and armor for lightweight mobility and speed. Now don't worry, it can still rain nova bombs and rapid fire the twin lasers, but you have a smaller capacity compared to our regular fleet of Arwings. The shields are also pretty powerful and let you fly through the most hazardous scenarios like a lazy fly by, but they are less efficient than the standard model Arwing, so keep an eye on your power consumption. However, I am sure that the performance aspect of the AR-382 will blow you away, seeing as how I just finished testing it myself." She informed with a smug smile on her face. TJ was awestruck at the design, how everything just snapped into place like the perfect puzzle. The paint shimmered, the plasma engine was glowing, and the craft was basically inviting him in.

"Can I give it a quick test?" He asked, to which Fara threw him a targeting scouter. "You're my guinea pig." She simply replied. TJ placed the scouter over his eye and climbed into the ship before plopping himself down in the cockpit and closing the canopy. He cautiously went through his pre-flight checks, and everything was mapped out just like his Skyline's interior, only with more switches and a flight stick instead of a steering wheel. Thanks to this, he was able to become quickly familiar with the interior, and after the final check, the ship whirred to life and began to levitate off of the ground, with TJ turning it on it's z axis before spotting the open hanger door and punching it, zipping out of the building at incredible speed.

In space, he didn't really have a sense of speed thanks to there being no reference point, but on planet side it felt like the world was a green blur. Flying the AR-382 made his Skyline feel like a snail! He pulled a few quick rolls and zipped off again, catching a glimpse of the city from the testing grounds as he buzzed a few pillars. Suddenly, his comms unit crackled to life, slightly startling him.

_"TJ, come in. This is Fara, over."_ Fara requested. "Yo, what's up?" TJ responded, focusing on his flying for the moment. _"We are going to run a field test with the AR-382 now, and you are about to see multiple bogies appear on your radar. Take them down in rapid succession if you would be so kind to."_ Fara requested, the authoritative tone back in her voice. TJ looked at his radar and noticed three red dots pop up with a rhythmic beeping every time they blipped. Looking behind, TJ quickly flipped his Arwing around and bolted towards the three dots, smirking as his thumb hovered over the red button for the twin lasers. As soon as he flew by them, he activated the zone and noticed that the ships were empty, seemingly on auto pilot and only to be used for training. The ships themselves were black with green accents and sharp angles shaping the craft. They were marked with clear labels indicating that they were training ships with bright blue labels on the sides. TJ deactivated the zone while he flipped around and tailed a straggler on the right before pressing his thumb down on the fire button, sending a torrent of blue plasma towards the ship. It struck it's mark multiple times as the ship burst into flames and plummeted into the planet below as a ball of twisted metal, fire, and circuits.

Pumping his fist, TJ chased down the second one and began to target it before it made a wide turn out of range. TJ snarled before he cut left as well, before he was quickly back on the tail of his target. The swiftness surprised TJ, as the second he moved the flight stick, the craft obeyed like a well trained dog. Wait. That would be racist now. Or de-dogitising? Jesus, simple sayings would need some work in Lylat. God forbid he says something taboo here that was common back on Earth. Like, did turkeys even exist here? Probably, cause someone like Falco exists. Were-were they edible? Could you eat them? Was it ok to eat them? Would that be like slavery? Was he becoming vegan? He really wanted turkey now. His mouth salivated at the thought of a fresh rotisserie turkey. He dropped the thought from his mind as his radio jolted him back to attention. He couldn't tell what the radio said, but he could tell what the set of trees staring him in the face was. He quickly let out a scream before firing off the zone and yanked the flight stick back as far as it would go, pushing his body back into the seat and pressing his feet against the flooring. He saw the tree tops passing by the window as he barley made it, flying back up into the the sky and stabilizing. He disabled the zone and took a deep breath, finally able to listen into the radio.

_ "TYLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Came Fara's angered shout. A chill went down his spine as the business woman shrieked at him. His face burned up at the embarrassment as his brow furrowed and eyes locked with his legs. He felt guilty. Wrong. He almost crashed a million dollar craft because he was thinking of something else at hand. Sighing, he replied to her shout.

"Sorry. I got distracted. It won't happen again, I promise." 0-3. Great. First he greeted her in an inappropriate manner, then he mocked her height, and finally almost binned a futuristic spaceship into some trees. The radio remained silent for a good while as he just hovered there while the training ships buzzed him and circled overhead like vultures. TJ just wanted to go and hide away in a hole before the comms crackled to life.

_"Continue the testing."_ Fara finally ordered with a rough tone, and TJ didn't bother to respond, seeing as how he would probably make things worse. TJ grew an angered scowl on his face as he aggressively engaged his next target. His failure ate at him like a blood thirsty shark and he couldn't let it go. He projected his failure onto the training target and fired a nova bomb at it, letting it explode in a blaze of pink as he flew through the fire, wearing his scowl as he engaged the final target. Letting out an angered cry, he fired his entire arsenal as he obliterated the final target, with barley anything remaining of the target.

_"Performance test part two. Launching three more drones, evade for two minutes without being hit once."_ Fara ordered, stoic as ever. As soon as the words spilled out of the radio, three drones were on TJ's tail and engaging aggressively. The way TJ saw it, this was just like running from the cops but with more freedom. He led the drones by the leash, threading the needle between them and around them with ease. It was fun, but it lacked the feel of his Skyline. The G-Diffuser made it feel like he was just sitting and controlling a game rather than being flung around like a paper ball in a hurricane. Quickly, he refocused on evading before his thoughts made him go 0-4 with the business woman. The two minutes flew by, literally and metaphorically as Fara announced his success.

_"Performance test part three. Shield integrity. Please remain still as the training ships fire upon you until the shields are drained."_ Came Fara's request. TJ grew a confused look as he picked up the radio and let loose, not caring if he made her mad anymore.

"Wait, what!? I'm not just gonna sit here and get shot! If this is about me almost crashing, you don't have to-" the ship was suddenly rocked by a bright green laser, causing TJ to yelp as he tried to push the flight stick forward. The ship didn't budge, causing TJ to smack the dashboard before looking at one of the screens and noticing the words "Remote Override Initiated" blanketing the screen in bold red letters. Even though TJ wasn't the brightest, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Fara had taken over his ship with remote access. TJ began to panic as another volley of lasers struck his ship, causing the integrity to dive down even further. It was lower than 60% at this point, and TJ had begun to kick the floor paneling as a way to jump start a manual override in the ship. No luck. The ship continued to rock from lasers as the shield's power was at 45%. Desperate, TJ hopped on the radio and began to plead with Fara to give him the controls back, like a child asking for a turn on a video game console. 20%. "HOLY SHIT FARA PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY CALL OFF THE DRONES PLEASE!" TJ shouted into the radio, making peace with any deity that existed at the same time. At 5%, TJ resorted to screaming and banging on the windows, hoping that he could escape. The second the shield hit 0%, all drones ceased fire while a monotone voice announced that shields were down, and needed a bit to recharge. TJ slumped down in his seat and covered his eyes with his hands, just grateful that he was alive as he released an exasperated sigh.

_"Please return to the hanger for performance review."_ Came Fara's order over the comms. Sighing, TJ made his way back to the hanger, relived that the ordeal was over.

* * *

As he landed in the hanger, a deep pang hit his chest as he disembarked from the ship. Were they just going to leave, not purchasing anything? Was Fara going to charge him for anything? He jumped down and faced his ship before turning around, noticing that Fara was staring right into him. "You almost crashed into an easily avoidable cluster of trees and cost me a pretty penny." She immediately scolded, to which TJ was none too pleased.

"Yeah, well you almost killed me!" He angrily replied.

"It was a shield integrity test. You were in no real danger. Calm down." Fara replied to his outrage.

"Yeah? Well, what if the shields were faulty and it blew up 'cause of the test?" TJ tested with a scowl.

"It wouldn't have. Faulty shield units don't explode, they just don't activate. If a single laser broke through, I would have canceled the test, called the drones off, piloted the ship down, and sent medical teams to your location." Fara replied, smothering TJ's argument.

"Y-yeah? Well... Don't do that again! Scared the hell outta me!" TJ sputtered back, to which Fara pointed out the now muted radio system.

"Half of my engineers thought you were being disemboweled by a monster." Fara blankly stated.

TJ now only stood there, unsure how to react. Part of him wanted to apologize, the other wanted to scream, and a small portion wanted to just walk away. But all he did was stand there like an NPC waiting for a command. Sighing, Fara yanked Fox's arm and pulled him behind a pile of parts and equipment, before staring him down with a scowl. "What's wrong?" Fox asked. Fara kept staring. "Fara, words." He quickly demanded.

"I thought you were sending me an ace." She said, crossing her arms.

"I never said that, I just said that he was being trained and had a lot of heart." Fox defended. Fara sighed and looked back, noticing TJ went right to browsing social media on his phone.

"That was ok flying. Would have gotten a 70% on Academy scoring systems. Which is waaaaay below Star Fox standards, seeing as how you guys can fly backwards blindfolded and he gets distracted by pretty lights." She scolded.

"Give him a chance, this is all new to him. He's only been in the system for a month and comes from a place where this is all science fiction. You and I were trained for piloting at a young age, he just got introduced. And 70% in such a short time span like that is pretty impressive." Fox replied, causing Fara to give him a questioning look.

"I don't get you. Everyone else can see that he's mediocre at best, but you're touting him like he's the next you. You haven't seen him drive, his flying his sub-par, he is emotional, disrespectful, and unnecessarily aggressive. Why are you sticking up for him?" She asked, genuinely confused.

After a few seconds, Fox sighed. "I don't know. But I feel something from him. Something gnawing at me. Like he's the key to something bigger. It's stupid, I know, but I've gotta see this through. If anything, do it for me." Fox begged, causing Fara to scoff.

"Right, do it for the hero. For mister 'treats me like a child' in front of everyone." She smirked. "Hey, I've changed since then." Fox shot back, causing Fara to roll her eyes.

"Oh really? What, do you coddle Krystal too?" She asked, causing Fox to frown.

"Can we just get him his ship already?" He pleaded, blushing in front of his ex. Fara smugly smiled and patted his shoulder, enjoying keeping the hero of Lylat still wrapped around her finger.

"Whatever you say, macho man." She replied before exiting her makeshift office and returning to the group, where TJ quickly put his phone away and stood at attention.

"Well, it appears that Fox persuaded me to let you keep the AR-382 as your own." She stated. TJ internally celebrated this as he tapped the ships exterior, already visualizing aftermarket mods that he would fabricate for the ship. "But, first we have to discuss prices." Fara followed up, a wicked smile crossing her muzzle. Shrugging, TJ followed Fara back to her office, which was quite spacious. Hardwood floors, expensive carpeting, and dual wall sized one way windows, giving her a view of both the assembly line of ships to her right and pristine gardens in the entrance to her left. Elegant paintings were hung behind her mahogany desk, which let picture frames and accolades rest on it. Unbeknownst to TJ, he had entered her dojo, and she was a black belt in financial judo. As Fara walked behind her desk, her assistant quickly pulled her chair out for her before pulling TJ's chair out as well. Fara assumed a business style of seating while TJ sat with his arms folded and legs spread out in front of him.

"First off, this is a one of a kind craft, so that already sets the bar high. Don't forget the cost of the lasers and nova bombs that come with it. Given the speed and the labor, it puts the price up there. I'd wager somewhere in the... č10,000,000 range." She explained, nearly giving TJ a heart attack.

"Whoa, ten mil? That's a bit steep." TJ said, looking back at the ship with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were buying entirely on your own. That's wonderful then! Oh, you are such a generous soul!" Fara said with a wicked smile, prompting TJ to freak out.

"Whoa, waitwaitwaitwait! Isn't this covered by the feds?" He asked with a worried expression. Fara snickered as she called over her assistant, who handed her a mountain of paperwork.

"Very well then, let's get started!"

* * *

After four hours, five pens, one aneurysm, and a č10,000,000 credit loan from the Cornerian Defense Force later, TJ signed the finishing document and practically sold his soul to Space Dynamics. "Well congratulations! You now own the AR-382!" She exclaimed, causing a basically brain dead TJ to absently wave his hands in mock celebration before setting his cramping hand down and throwing his head back as the cheetah took the mountain of paperwork from him and placed a single sheet of paper in front of him.

"I thought you said we were done." TJ whined, causing Fara to chuckle.

"We are, but this is the final step. Now, you get to name your ship anything you want so that we can keep it in our records." She informed. TJ shot up in his seat, all the energy back and ready to explode.

"Anything?!" He asked. Fara nodded. TJ sat back down and began to think, what would he name his ship? After a few brain racking minutes, he got it. "How about _Spirit Of Performance_?" He asked. Fara turned to her computer and began typing the name into her database, and smiled when no results came up.

"Interesting name, are you sure that's what you want to go with?" She asked. TJ nodded.

"If I can't get a Koenigsegg, the best I can do is steal their motto." He stated, causing Fara to nod and type it in to the system. "Very well, you now own the _Spirit Of Performance_. One of our technicians will deliver it to the Great Fox now. Enjoy." With that, the transaction was completed. TJ let out a sigh of relief, stood up, shook her paw, thanked her for her time, and walked out of her office. As soon as he turned the corner, Fara's assistant looked over the paperwork with confusion before grabbing a few sheets and holding them up to the fennec.

"Um, Ms. Phoenix? I don't mean to bother, but this pricing doesn't make any sense. I mean, we sell top range Arwings at č5,000,000 but you just pushed one at č10,000,000?" The cheetah asked, causing a sly smile to crop up on Fara's face.

"That's payback for Fox embarrassing me at Formal back in middle school. This'll all fall under his bill anyway. I'm not so evil as to trap a child in eight-figure debt anyhow." She replied as she turned towards her bay view window that gave her an overview of the entire courtyard, watching as the squad of mercenaries walked away from the facility, ready to risk their necks for a fat paycheck and the good of the universe. As her eyes scanned the group, she noticed TJ excitedly bouncing along to his own stride before dropping himself in the limo, causing a small smile to crop up on Fara's face. It was barely noticeable, but one with a trained eye could notice it. _Hmph. Maybe Fur-brain is right about that one. Dumb as a bag of rocks but he's got heart._ She thought as the limo drove off into the city.

* * *

"So, what're we doing now? I got my ship, they're free, and my first pic's in the paper. Anything else to cross off, bossman?" TJ asked as he leaned back in the limo seat. Fox shook off TJ's snark with with a smirk and a head shake.

"All that's left is to go to Pepper's ceremony tomorrow, so let's just head on back to the Great Fox and call it in for the night." Fox replied with a bright smile. Wolf scoffed as he pushed his hair back and leaned forward in his seat to lock eyes with Fox, giving off a questioning glare.

"You don't think a few people are gonna be pissed though, pup? I mean, some old merc just cut the whole 'chain-a-command' shit those buzz-cut boys have been in cause he was buddy-buddy with the General. That's gotta turn some faces red." Wolf pointed out as he absently began to stare out of the window and onto the packed city streets that they were rumbling through. Fox sighed as he looked at the lupine, who's tail was idly swaying in the cabin, showcasing his boredom.

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it. Peppy's done a lot for Lylat, and I've got no doubt in my mind that he'll be a great asset to the CDF." Fox replied with confidence, causing Krystal to jump in.

"Exactly, he is a brilliant strategist and a truly kind soul." She remarked with a warm smile. Wolf shrugged and began staring out the window again, watching as the buildings lapped him by.

"Whatever you say, pups." He replied.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, with the limo pulling up to a still packed landing strip, even though night had fallen. "Alright, dudes. I'll see you tomorrow for the ceremony." Bill said, as he prepared to open the door and let loose the hoards of media. He suddenly stopped himself and chuckled. "Oh, and cameras are gonna be rollin' tomorrow so dress to impress. Have fun!"

With that, Bill flung open the door, allowing camera flash to bombard the team while he sat back and chuckled at the chaos he created. The team tried to wade through the barrier of media, but failed. It seemed that Bill had planned for this, judging by how hard he was laughing back in the limo. After what felt like hours of question dodging and fangirl/guy avoiding, the team finally made back onto the ship. "Alright, we're all on?" Fox asked, out of breath. And round of confirmation passed before Fox began to pull the ramp up and close his eyes, thankful that the ordeal was over.

**"HOLD THE RAMP YOU ASSHOLES!" **

Fox's ears perked up to the swear, and looked down to notice TJ still caught in the crowd, camera flash and fans bombarding the alien kid. Fox quickly lowered the ramp, allowing TJ to get a running start and take a leap of faith, hooking onto the edge of the ramp as Fox hit the controls and the ramp elevated into the sky. Climbing over the the ramp, TJ quickly slid down the ramp and made it in, just as the door closed with a hydraulic hiss. TJ crashed to the floor in an attempt to look cool sliding down from the ramp, before shaking his head in pain and standing up. "Well, at least I'll look cool in the papers." He chuckled as has cricked his neck.

Fox let out a small chuckle before one by one, the crew walked off. Slippy and TJ went to the hanger for repairs and for Slippy to show off the new fuel system for TJ's Skyline. Once the frog said "200 additional horsepower", he had the kid hooked. Fay walked off next with research on her mind, followed by Miyu, with Panther resuming his flirtation with the lynx. Falco walked off with Katt, and only quickened his pace once the feline whispered something seemingly risque in his ear. Leon slipped out in the middle, with his destination unknown. That was becoming an evident habit.

Just as Wolf was about to walk off, Fox stopped him. "Yeah, whattya want?" Wolf roughly asked. Fox sighed before he locked eyes with the lupine, staring deep into his violet iris.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry for not really understanding where your anger came from all those years ago." Fox admitted. Wolf cocked his head to the side, looking the vulpine up and down.

"What're you talkin' about?" He asked. Fox once again sighed.

"Wolf. Peppy told me what really happened when down in the cave. How him and my Dad wanted to go back, but couldn't. I just...feel like this whole rivalry of ours could've been over a lot faster if one of us just decided to ask why." He explained. Wolf chuckled and leaned up against the wall, letting his tail idly wag by his side as he folded his arms.

"That's war, ain't it? You're never supposed to ask why we're fightn' the other side, just that we are. Fourteen years gives ya a lot of time to think. Mainly, what you would've done differently. Me? I would've just gone straight to Sargasso with Leon, stay outta the whole war." He said, before chucking again. "Look at me, gettin' all philosophical here. Whatever, you got my answer. So if you wanna bug me some more, I'll be in my room."

With that, Wolf walked off, leaving only Krystal and Fox at the door. Fox let out a defeated sigh, only for Krystal to grab his shoulder and yawn. "It's getting pretty late, Fox. Want to call it a night?" She asked. Fox nodded, and the two walked off to their quarters. Along the way, Fox began to think. Mainly about Wolf. He could feel something coming from the lupine, and it felt like sorrow. But for what, Fox couldn't tell. Wolf was a tough nut to crack, seeing as how he always kept up his space pirate persona. But back when he was a pup, Fox remember how he used to hang out with Wolf when his Dad would bring him to the base, and he felt like he really made a connection to the lupine.

* * *

_"C'mon, Wolf! We gotta go, the game starts soon!" Fox exclaimed, tugging at the teenage lupine's sweatpants. What the young vulpine was oblivious to, was the fact that Wolf had just come back from a two hour sparring session with James, and was sore all over. He could barley raise an arm to swat away the energy filled vulpine, let alone stop him from tugging on his pants. His saving grace was the room the two canines currently shared. It was technically Wolf's barracks, but the lupine always let Fox crash on the couch when training would run late and school had him drained. The two kept the room as clean as possible, leaving their shoes by the doorway and cleaning up messes if any were made. The more time the two spent together, the closer they felt as brothers, despite the age and race difference._

_"Pup, can you gimme five? I feel awful right now." Wolf moaned, hoping to calm the vulpine down. It did the opposite, as the tugging increased. Annoyed by the tugging, Wolf shoved Fox away with his foot, his tired mind un-aware of what he just started. With a child-like chuckle, Fox jumped on top of Wolf and began trying to move into position for a submission as the two would usually do. Whenever Fox would jump on the lupine, Wolf would quickly take the vulpine down as his age and skill far outweighed Fox. However, his broken body couldn't prevent the vulpine from somehow quickly locking in a choke. The kid was quick on his paws, and it didn't help that he was basically untouchable as he trampled the older lupine._

_Frustrated, annoyed, and hurting even more, Wolf was about to tap, before a devious idea crossed his mind. Fox began to giggle even more as he tightened the choke, only to feel Wolf suddenly go limp beneath his arm. The vulpine paused for a moment, keeping the choke in tight, before his ears began to droop and his tail go between his legs. "Wolf? Wolf, are you okay?" He asked with a shaky voice. He didn't get a response. "W-wolf?! Hey, answer me!" He shouted, letting the choke go and shaking the lupine with misty eyes. Fox thought that he had killed Wolf, and it was becoming harder for the lupine to not break from character._

_Fox pried one of Wolf's eyes open, and Wolf did his hardest to stare straight ahead and keep his muzzle slightly ajar to give the impression that he was dead. He was really holding back his laughter as hard as he could, and it was one of the most challenging things he had ever done. _

_Just as tears were about to spill over Fox's eyes, Wolf suddenly shot his foot out and kicked Fox square in the chest, knocking the shocked vulpine to the ground. Before Fox could react, Wolf dropped his knee on his stomach and held his bases, pinning the vulpine without a chance of getting up. "Get off me, you big jerk!" Fox exclaimed, trying to push Wolf off of him through misty eyes. Wolf didn't seem to care, as he adjusted his mohawk with a grin. _

_"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?" Wolf asked, flashing his growing canine fangs. Fox simply scowled and folded his arms._

_"I thought I really hurt you..." Fox squeaked out. Wolf scoffed and took his knee off of Fox's chest before rubbing the young vulpine's mohawk._

_"Relax, I was just playin' a little prank on ya. I just didn't wanna tap for the hundredth time today." Wolf _

_With that news, Fox's smile returned as he sat next to Wolf and let his tail bat against the carpeting. "Then that makes it Fox 4, Wolf... uh..." Fox began counting on his fingers and doing mental math, before Wolf stopped him with a low chuckle._

_"285. I kept track." He answered with a smirk_

_"Nuh uh! You're just making that up!" Fox whined with a smirk in similar fashion to Wolf's._

_"Whatever you say, dork."_

_"I'm not a dork!" _

_"Sure about that? 'Cause your dad told me all about your love of Super Ninja Space Rangers. All the t-shirts, figures, and posters he's bought you, I'm surprised he ain't broke."_

_"Miyu likes that show too, and she can kick your butt!" _

_"I'm sure miss brown belt can. I'm literally quaking in my boots."_

_"You're not even wearing your boots!" _

_"That's the joke, pup."_

_Fox huffed with a slight smile still present, and Wolf kept his smile as well with the young vulpine's pouting. "Look, just lemme get ready and we'll head out. Those games don't even start till ten minutes after the start time anyway, so we're fine." The lupine replied, walking across his barracks to change into clothes that didn't make him smell like a walking gym._

_After grabbing a change of street clothes, Wolf walked out of his room to notice Fox putting his sneakers on by the entrance with a wide grin, ready to sprint to the stadium if he could. Wolf chuckled as he walked over with his paws in his pockets, before looking down at the vulpine. "You got everythin' you need?" Wolf asked._

_"Mm hm!" Fox replied, finishing up with putting his last shoe on. _

_"So you've got your wallet too, right?" Wolf asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. Fox confirmed the lupine's suspicions as his eyes went wide before slapping his paws around all of his pockets. He came up with nothing and sighed, before running over to the couch with his shoes still on, making Wolf nurture a growl. "Hey, we made that no-shoes rule a thing for a reason, pup!" He exclaimed. Fox waved him off, before rummaging through the couch and finding his bright red wallet. He grabbed the wallet and ran back to Wolf, who had put his boots on and was waiting by the door. _

_"Alright, now I've got everything!" Fox exclaimed, throwing the door open before colliding straight into someones chest. Stumbling back, Fox looked up to notice it was his dad standing tall above him, making his tail go nuclear._

_"Hi Dad!" Fox exclaimed, hugging his father's waist. James chuckled and removed his sunglasses, his milky white eyes staring down at the young vulpine. _

_"You and Wolf are headed out?" James asked, looking over to notice the teenage lupine standing at attention._

_"Yup! We're gonna go see the Missiles go up against the Bullsharks!" Fox exclaimed. James chuckled and pat the young vulpine on the head, before crouching down to his height._

_"And you've got your wallet, right?" James asked with a smirk, as if he already knew the answer as well. Before Fox could defend himself, Wolf jumped in._

_"He almost lost it in the couch again, sir." The lupine answered, standing at attention with his posture straight and paws clasped behind his back. James chuckled as he stood up from his crouched position and slapped the lupine on the back, before resting his paw on the kid's shoulder. _

_"You're not being watched by those jarheads right now, pup. No need to be so formal." James said, causing Wolf to slowly drop his pose with a nod and a smile. James looked down at his son, and took notice of him tugging on the lupine's jeans with fervor. "Alright, you two be safe now. Don't go getting lost in the city and keep your phone on, Fox." James warned. __Fox nodded and saluted his father, making the elder vulpine chuckle as he rubbed his son's mohawk. _

_"I'll get him home safe, Mr McCloud." Wolf interjected, keeping one eye on the vulpine. James pat Wolf's shoulder with a smirk before giving him a two-fingered salute, letting the two go free._

_The canines walked through the base, their ears picking up on almost every little mechanical whir and whistle surrounding them. The two quickly made their way over to the train station meant for military personnel to easily get in and out of the city and back to base as fast as possible. At this time of night however, the trains were bound to be packed with troops looking to blow off as much steam as possible in the city, prompting Wolf to make sure that the young vulpine was as close to him as possible._

_As the two trudged along the path to the station, Wolf felt a tug on his jacket. "Hey, Wolf?" Fox asked, looking up at the lupine. "You think when I'm older, I can join you and my dad in Star Fox?" The young vulpine asked with hopeful glee. _

_Wolf smirked as the two continued their walk, brushing by other soldiers as they continued their walk to the train. "What makes you think I'm Star Fox material, pup?" The lupine asked, keeping his paws in his pockets._

_"I've seen you fly, you can definitely do it! And then when I get good, I'll be there with you, Peppy, Mr Lynx, Mr Toad, and Dad!" Fox exclaimed, his tail causing a tornado behind him._

_Wolf scoffed, before he noticed the hopeful eyes of the vulpine. "Heh, maybe. You still got a ways to go though, pup." Wolf chuckled as the two began to descend the stairs and down to the station, the trains in the station already making quite a commotion. _

_Fox suddenly jumped onto Wolf's back and locked his arms around him like a seatbelt, while the lupine took hold of the vulpine's legs. "Watch, Wolf! I'll be the best pilot in the system, even better than my dad! Then we'll all go on awesome adventures and be like superheros to everyone!" The nine year old exclaimed, making Wolf chuckle. _

_"Sure your parents are okay with us being superheros?" The lupine asked, prying a giggle from Fox. _

_"Yeah, they would! We'd be the coolest guys in the universe!" The vulpine exclaimed once more, his excited prophecy echoing off the walls as the two boarded the nearest train. _

* * *

A/N: This should've been done alot quicker, but life got in the way. Things are unfortunate going to slow down from here, seeing as how I'm coming to the end of my pre written chapters and now have to start them from scratch now. I can only promise that it will get more intense from here on out, so stay tuned!

-DeltaERB


	10. Trouble On The Homefront

**ACT 2**

**Chapter 10; "Trouble On The Homefront"**

Fox awoke to a robotic beep, irritating his tired mind as he reached over on his side of his bed and began slapping his paw on anything that was a solid surface. The beeping continued, only increasing the rage of the sleepy vulpine as he growled before slamming his paw down on the nightstand, and releasing a satisfied sigh once of infernal beeping ceased. Looking over to the right side of the bed, it was empty but made, proving that Krystal was up and getting ready. A shame. He always admired her morning stretches. After a few minutes of laying in bed to gather his thoughts, he was suddenly jolted awake by the hell-spawn alarm clock beeping once more. His now awake mind allowed him to shut off the alarm in a quick manner, before the third volley of beeps could go off. He was able to tell that it was 0700 CST, and he needed to get ready for the ceremony.

Deciding that now would be the best time to get up, he threw the sheets off his body and looked down at his white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Part of him wanted to attend the ceremony in just this, but then he remembered that the media would be there, and the last thing he needed in the papers was himself looking beyond tired wearing his bed attire with the tagline 'Fox McCloud Slums It At Speech'. He quickly sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed, before stretching his arms to as wide as they could go and opening his maw for a jaw shattering yawn. Once his mouth was closed again, he stepped off his bed, letting his thick, fuzzy carpet squeeze through his toes as he began to adjust to being awake.

The door to his bathroom suddenly slid open to reveal Krystal with a white towel wrapped around her torso, and damp hair drooping over her eyes. "So, how many times did you hit snooze before you finally woke up?" She asked with a subtle grin.

Fox chuckled as he looked back at the damned clock, an item he would forever curse for ruining his dreams. "Only twice, Krys. I've gotten good at shutting the thing up." The tan vulpine bragged, eliciting a small chuckle from his blue counterpart. Without saying another word, Krystal dropped her towel, exposing her bare body to her husband as she rummaged through her drawer for some underwear. She wasn't trying to be flirty, especially not this early in morning, but she felt his mind begin to race and saw his fur turn a slight shade of rose.

She let out another chuckle as she turned to her blushing husband, who looked like a little pup that just saw his first adult magazine. "Foxy, we're married. It's not taboo to see me like this." She reassured as she bent over to pick up the towel and hang it over a chair by the desk in the corner of the room.

"I-I know, it's just that you're...well...I'm just lucky that I met you." He admitted with a loving smile.

Krystal scoffed as she began looking through her closet to find a flight suit and jacket that would go with her eyes for the day. "And I'm lucky that I met you, because if I didn't, my life force would have been drained and my body would have been dumped down that shaft as a lifeless husk." She jabbed.

To others, that would have seemed cruel to say or even inappropriate, but Fox knew that she was just having a little bit of fun. "Your lucky I needed the money that day, or else I wouldn't have gone down there at all." He jabbed back with a smirk. Krystal stopped searching for her outfit and looked back at the vulpine, who had closed his eyes, gotten up on his tip-toes, clasped his paws behind his back, and had a wide smile going across his muzzle. Krystal rolled her eyes and walked up to the smirking Fox, who looked like he couldn't be prouder of himself. She always loved that cute smirk he had. No matter how cocky he got, once his lips went into that shape, it made him look like such a dork.

"So I was just a paycheck?" She asked with a quirked brow. Fox dropped his smirk and wore a face of ponderance, before nodding his head.

"I am a mercenary after all." He responded.

"_My _mercenary." Krystal corrected.

Fox chuckled before the two embraced each other in a hug, letting the world pass them by. From Fox's position, he was able to drink in the sights and smells of the blue vulpine. He let the scent of honey and cinnamon waft through his nose, a scent he loved. _I know you like this brand of shampoo, Fox. It's the only reason I wear it. _Krystal spoke in a soft and gentile tone over their mental bond. Fox let out a subdued chuckle as he buried his head in her neck. _You got that right. _He thought back. Her fur was softer than a fluffed pillow and smelt like heaven, making the vulpine drowsy as his eyes began to flutter closed. He was in danger of falling asleep on his feet before he leaned too far in on his toes and fell forward onto the bed, with Krystal letting out a yip as they crashed onto the soft bedding. The two quickly realized their position side by side on the bed and began to chuckle before hugging once more. "Love you, Krystal." Fox whispered into her ear. "I love you as well, Fox." Krystal replied.

"_Oh gods, can't you two just start playin' genital hockey already? You're already half-way there, so pull those pants off him Blue and get down on it._" Came a feminine voice over the surround sound speakers in the room, prompting the two vulpines to pull back from their hug in shock and look towards the speakers with ire.

"Katt?! What the hell!? Why are you watching us?! And how?!" Fox barked out, looking around the room as Krystal jumped off the bed and began rummaging her underwear draw to look somewhat decent.

_"Second part's easy to answer. I put hidden cams all over the room!" _The raucous feline answered, causing Fox to look around his room in a nervous sweat.

"Why?!" Fox shouted at nothing, prompting a chuckle.

"_I get bored. Usually when Fally gets tight or he's away, I just boot up my laptop and see what's up. And wow, the things you two do. Kryssy, the things I've seen you do in that bed have blown my mind." _Katt explained, turning the two even more red as Krystal quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants, looking extremely similar to Fox now.

"But why are you spying on us?!" Fox once again shouted.

_"Falco disabled my cams in his shower and Miyu's not doing her high kicks right now. If I can't see my boyfriend's package or some primo lynx posterior, I default to you two lovebirds." _The feline defended with a bored sigh.

"We are not your personal pornography, Katt! You're violating all kinds of private trust!" Krystal shouted, looking finally proper as a scoff sounded over the speakers.

"_Oh come off your privacy horse. We live on a dreadnought for over 3/4ths of the year, who else is spying on you besides me?" _Katt asked, giving Krystal a genius idea.

"You know, Panther should be waking up right about now. Don't you want to see how he prepares?" Krystal asked. The silence was deafening, only proving that the blue fox was correct.

_"I'll give you my thanks later, Krys." _Katt droned, before a soft pop sounded, letting the two vulpines breath a sigh of relief now that Katt was off their back.

"I can't believe you just threw Panther to Katt like that." Fox said with thankful eyes as Krystal shrugged before she began to pick her flight suit, going for a purple suit with a yellow scarf.

"Someone had to take the fall, and he would thank me for sending her his way." Krystal defended with a smug smile as she wormed her way into her flight suit. Fox agreed, remembering that Panther would do anything for an ounce of female attention. With Krystal putting her boots on, Fox decided that it was time to take a quick shower, and walked into his bathroom with Krystal's towel in hand. He hung up the damp white towel with a blue K on it next to the dry white towel with an orange F embroidered on it. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, before smelling the remnants of Krystal in the shower. He smiled. After thoroughly washing out his fur with a heaping order of body wash and doing some shower thinking, he turned the knob off and began to shake his fur dry. He used his towel to dry off any spots he missed before wrapping it around his waist and using his hand-held dryer to be thorough. When he was done, his fur looked poofed out, making him chuckle. He quickly shook that away as well, leaving his fur with a healthy sheen.

His shower all done, Fox walked out to notice that Krystal was missing, and in her place was a set of perfectly set out clothes and a memory stone. The stones had telepathic imprints that worked like a voice message, but could only be accessed by those with telepathic bonds. The second Fox touched the shiny blue stone, Krystal's voice began to echo through his head in soft lapping waves. _"Hey, Fox. I went down to the hanger, but I layed out some clothes for you. Love you." _She said, with her voice fading as the stone's shine began to dull. A warm smile enveloped Fox's lips as he began to put on his green flight suit, boots, and tan flight jacket before making his way down to the hanger.

As the vulpine walked down towards the hanger, he could already hear other voices. Opening the large door, he noticed Slippy sitting on the hood of TJ's Skyline while the driver in question was leaning against it, and Krystal was standing at a polite distance with her arms behind her back. "...ikes should be workin' now. An' thanks to those fuel cells replacing my gas, it's at a 985 horsepower output!" TJ exclaimed, before bumping the frog's fist. "Man, I can't wait for a race now! I'm tellin' ya, I haven't been this excited since..."

TJ stopped himself when he saw Fox walking up to him with an eyebrow quirked. "TJ, you know the rules. No street racing." The vulpine advised, prompting TJ to groan as he leaned off his Skyline.

"Aw, come on Fox! She's puttin' out almost a thousand horsepower! Put that in kilowatts, and it's like 735 kilowatts! I need to unleash the beast!" TJ pleaded, only to fall on large deaf ears.

"No. TJ, you can't be street racing under our banner. We already have the media hounding us all day, and the last thing we need is even more attention." Fox cautioned, causing TJ to huff as he crossed his arms and instinctively pulled on his jacket.

"And what if I get away with it?" He asked with a cocked grin. Fox sighed before looking towards Krystal with raised eyebrows. It was a look of desperation and much needed assistance. The blue fox chuckled before looking at the street racer, who looked raring to go.

"If there is ever a situation that requires a car to be chased, you can do the chasing." Krystal promised. It wasn't good enough, as TJ huffed again before patting his hood.

"But that's no fun! Some crappy sedan can't even come close to outrunning this beast!" TJ whined.

"**The conversation is closed, TJ**." The two foxes said in tandem, making the street racer huff. "Tch. Buncha narcs you two are. Next you'll tell me I can't use this puppy." He mumbled before pulling a small firearm from his waistband and waiving it around without a care in the world, startling Fox.

"Whoa! Watch where you wave that thing!" He exclaimed, causing TJ to reel the gun back in and point it towards a wall.

"Whattya think? Me and Slippy made this 3D printed Glock 18C a few days ago. 31 rounds, 1200 rounds per minute, Austrian design, and a serious forearm workout with some Michigan and Aquan ingenuity. That's right, so shop smart, shop S-Mart. Now check this out!"

Before anyone could react, TJ fired the G18 at a few empty barrels, spraying them with bullets exiting the barrel at a lighting fast pace. As each bullet flew from the muzzle, TJ's arm kept going up until he took his finger off the trigger, ending the ricocheting 'brrt' sound and leaving the barrels looking like swiss cheese. The next sound everyone heard was TJ's maniacal chuckling before placing the machine pistol back in his waistband and looking at the targets with a cringing expression. "Ok, so my aim needs a bit of work, but I could put down some dope suppressing fire!" He immediately followed up before looking back at the two vulpines, who were staring at him like he just ate a baby. "Eh, whatever. I'm out, peace!" With that, the ecstatic teen left the hanger with Slippy right behind him, continuing their earlier conversation as they walked down the hall way and towards the exit.

After a month of having him aboard, Fox was finally able to get a long look at TJ's Skyline. The past month was filled with training the kid to fly and rehabilitating Star Wolf, so the purple tuner flew under the radar for the vulpine. It wore swooping sharp curves all along the body work, with a massive mesh grille and intercooler sitting at the front. The thing looked like it could go toe to toe with some of the fastest cars Lylat had to offer. Checking out the interior, it looked like it lacked any form of comfort, with stiff bucket seats and hidden backseats seemingly an after thought. On the dashboard was a cluster of gauges and other dials, informing TJ of each mechanical aspect of his car.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Krystal asked. Fox nodded as he traced his finger along the bodywork.

"Yeah. I want to see what he can do with it. If he can even pull off half of what he claims to do, then I made the right call paring him up with Miyu, Fay, and Slippy." The vulpine admitted.

"Do you think you can prevent him from doing what he wants? If he's not apart of an operation, he just inserts himself." Krystal suddenly stated. Fox paused for a moment, before looking back at his wife with a questioning glare.

"What do you think?" He finally asked. Krystal thought for a bit, before sighing and touching the Skyline's hood.

"I think we need to be really firm with him, like with Falco when he returned from the Free Birds with Katt. Remember how he wouldn't listen to a thing you told him until we both got really firm?" She reminded, causing Fox to nod in agreement. "Then we do the same with TJ if he steps out of line again. I can sense he is a good kid, but he needs to mature first." She advised. Fox nodded in agreement before walking off with Krystal to meet up with the rest of the team by the exit.

* * *

Fox arrived to notice that everyone was chatting and ready to go, even Wolf. "Alright, is everyone ready for round three with the media?" He asked, to which everyone replied in the affirmative. "Alright, let's go." With that, the door dropped open, and camera flash once again bombarded the team. Needing to get to the Congress Hall fast, the team made a mad dash towards the limo once more, along with Bill still inside. The bulldog looked different, wearing all green body armor with yellow accents. It betrayed his look of a friendly and calm surfer dude from yesterday, and the large laser rifle he was sporting on his back did little to help mellow his look. "Hey, dudes! Ready for the big day?" He asked in his standard tone, now harking back to his calm attitude. Fay was the last one in once again and closed the door before the limo sped off, making it's way towards the Congress Hall with haste.

As the limo ride continued, Fox began to look around the limo. TJ was silently laughing at his phone, probably at some dumb absurdist meme. Falco and Miyu were just chatting, while Krystal helped Fay out with a few knots in her hair. Everyone else was lost in their own world, leaving Bill and Fox by themselves. Bill's finely tuned senses could tell that Fox was nervous, despite his best efforts to look calm. His knee bounced up and down, his tail was idle, and his eyes didn't move an inch. "Yo, Fox. Somethin' botherin' you?" Bill asked. Fox suddenly jutted out of his stare and looked back at his friend with a bewildered expression before sighing.

"I'm fine Bill, it's just that I've got a gut feeling that something is gonna go wrong today." He admitted, dropping his bold facade in a way that only Bill could see. The bulldog quirked an eyebrow, before looking down at the vulpine's hip.

"You're strapped, right?" He asked. Fox nodded.

"So's everyone else." The vulpine quickly followed up. Bill looked around and noticed everyone's concealed weapons. Wolf's LMG bulging through his jacket, Fox's blaster on his hip, Falco's sniper rifle concealed on his back, etc. Bill suddenly let a wide smirk cross his muzzle before leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about! It's gonna be max security all day, and even if somethin' goes haywire, me, Husky, and Bulldog will take care of it." The bulldog reassured, catching Fox by surprise.

"They grounded both of your squads?" He asked with wide eyes. Bill nodded.

"Big dog wanted to make sure everything was safe, so he sent down the best." He answered, reassuring the nervous vulpine.

The limo crawled to a stop in front of the large steps into the congress, where the team looked up at the large, white building. It was shaped in a dome like structure with plenty of golden rods that touched the sky. The foreboding structure cast a dark shadow on the limo as the team piled out. Looking towards Wolf and Leon, Fox noticed their disgusted gazes with each suit that walked by, eager to attend the meeting. Wolf may have disliked a lot of people, but there was always a certain class of Lylatian that he always hated. Politicians. Law making and breaking, back stabbing, two timing, rotten, dirty, lying politicians. Every single one of them. Whenever the lupine hit a high security freighter, he always made sure to go after political objects first. Nothing brought him as immense joy as watching a politician get all fussy when his shiny cars and expensive art were boosted by 'space trash'. Leon ironically found the most enjoyment in barely torturing politicians. All he had to do was show one of those suits his tools and he would watch as they squirmed in their chair ratting out their associates as if they were reading off a list. He rarely got his hands dirty during those sessions, and would usually set up a hidden camera in the room to save the recording for later and laugh over it as a form of entertainment. The session the lizard enjoyed the most was when he had a Titanian Sultan all to himself. The Sultan was a foreboding political figure, and no one in the Titanian government could best him at politicking. His figure was intimidating as well, as he was a built tiger with his royal clothes idolizing his strong, muscular body and limitless wealth. A flash of the knife and a quick slice across his arm had the brave Sultan in tears as he ratted out 3/4ths of the Titanian royal family in a boatload of dirty backdoor deals that proved very profitable for the assassin.

"What's on your mind, Wolf?" Fox asked, gaining a disgusted stare from the lupine as he crossed his arms in anger.

"Thinkin' about which one of these suits'd sell their family down a river for an extra buck." He growled with a certain ire in his throat. Fox wasn't surprised by this reaction, especially when each politician gave the lupine a wide berth and disgusted stares of their own.

He and Leon weren't the only ones who shared this sentiment, as TJ's own distrust of the authorities had just come to a head with a jackal in a fine suit grilling the driver, who looked like he couldn't care less on what he was being lectured on. "You mercenaries think you can do whatever you like with proper approval from us, huh?!" He berated, causing TJ to scoff and flick one of his large ears.

"Keep barkin' there, doggy. See if I give a shit what some talkin' head has to say about my life." He smugly replied, making the senator growl before Bill came to break it up.

"Alright, let's calm down here. Senator, please head inside." Bill ordered, gaining an angered stare as the jackal jammed his skinny finger into the canine's chestplate.

"Keep that child under control, Captain." He demanded with a growl.

"Yes, sir." Was Bill's reply.

Satisfied, the senator walked off with a smug grin, as TJ walked up to Bill with a confused glare. "You're just gonna let him order you around like that?" He asked the bulldog, who sighed.

"It's nothin', dude. Come on, Pepper's waitin' for you guys, so let's move." Bill replied, ushering the team up the stairs and through the bustling halls of congress, with politicking and backdoor affairs abound. No one truly trusted these suits as far as they could throw them, but most of the team was able to hide their distrust.

The team continued their brisk walk, where some members of congress called them heroes and shook their hands, while others gave them sideways glances and called them paycheck hunters. As Fox was given another round of handshakes, his sideways glance caught a brown furred canine in a green military uniform that looker eerily similar to a foe he faced in days past. As soon as he turned to face the figure, it walked away. His stomach dropped as he opened his mental link to Krystal. _Krystal, I need you to run a telepathic scan within fifty meters of this room right now. Look for any hostile thoughts belonging to Captain Shears. _He ordered as he kept his friendly demeanor in place and resumed shaking hands. After a minute, he got his answer.

_Nothing. Fox, Shears has been dead for years. You saw him crushed to death under a re-incarnated Andross. Well, the second re-incarnated Andross. _Krystal reminded. Fox nodded. _Sorry. It's just nerves. _He replied. The next thing he felt, Krystal wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, commencing a bombardment of camera flash that would certainly make it into newspapers system wide. _Feel better now? _She asked, as a warm smile spread across Fox's lips. _100% _He replied.

* * *

Walking further down the halls, the team reached a large door surrounded by numerous guards armed to the teeth. Bill walked beside Fox and bumped his fist before pulling his rifle of his back. "Alright, dudes. Peppy and Pepper are through here. I've gotta get outside and group up with my squads. Enjoy a day of boring bureaucracy." He said before walking off with his rifle in hand and smoked out visor covering his eyes. Taking point, Fox pushed open the large door to reveal Pepper wearing his red military uniform with his red cap and Peppy with an elegant white and blue three piece suit sitting at a table drinking coffee.

Not wasting any time, Fay ran past Fox and up to Pepper before giving him a tight hug. "Hi, Uncle Pepper!" She exclaimed, tail wagging in full force as the hound put his coffee down and hugged her back.

"Hello, Faith. Excitable as ever, I see?" He responded with a wide smile as the bubbly spaniel kept her hug locked in. Looking up, the hound saw Fox and gave him a quick salute.

"A pleasure to see you again, Fox. I trust your new team members have been behaving themselves?" He asked, looking over the expanded roster with a smirk.

"As best as they can, General. Some more than others." The vulpine replied, motioning towards Wolf. Pepper looked in Wolf's direction, who looked entirely out of place. Lost wasn't the word, but annoyed could fit.

"Wolfgang, how have you been adjusting to the right side of the law?" He asked with a kind smile. Wolf scoffed as he walked up to the bloodhound with his hands in his pockets.

"It reminds me that there's an empty throne at Sargasso, and I've gotta re-assert my dominance." The lupine replied, garnering a chuckle from the General.

"I doubt your underlings will stage a coup in your absence." He replied, before pulling Fay off his waist and looking down at his grand-niece with a caring grin.

"Before you ask, It's been real fun with Star Fox, and I've been able to help so many people!" She answered with a wide smile. Pepper pat her on her red bow as her tail kept wagging erratically.

"Yes, Peppy told me all about your latest operation in Redding. Quite hard to believe that the Saldinos had such a grip on the town, but then again I'm not surprised you and Miyu got that town clean and safe again. My pride knows no bounds with you, Faith." He complimented with pride beaming from his old brown eyes.

After a few minutes of small talk, a triage of guards with automatic weapons entered the room, scanning for threats and lining up in military fashion. "General, the Congress is ready for your speech." The lead guard, a built rottweiler, announced as he motioned with his shotgun for a clear path. The old dog nodded, before turning to the mercenaries.

"You all may take your seats in the hall. Afterwards, I intend to treat you all to a fine lunch." He announced before hugging Fay goodbye and following his guards with Peppy right behind him.

"Well, you all heard the boss. Let's move." Fox announced. The rest of the group obeyed, and followed the vulpine into the packed atrium, with chatter from all sides of the aisle and media drowning out the noises of the room. Quickly finding a long row seemingly reserved for them, the team took their seats. After a few minutes, Pepper took his position on the podium elevated above the rest of the atrium as the hall quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming today. For 10 long years, I have served this system with pride and honor. I have been there to ensure a future for Lylatians of all kinds, with the strength of the Cornerian Military. I have been there as protector during our darkest days as well. The Lylat Wars and the Aparoid Scourge have seemed like they were a millennia ago, but we still wear the scars today. Those battles may have damaged many, but they also brought us closer together. It united neighbors and family, turning everyone towards a common enemy. In those dark days, we as a system stood strong against those who wished to oppress us, and came out stronger as a result. During these dark times, one group of brave souls rose up to show us all that being heroes isn't as hard as the stories make it out to be. All it takes is believing what you think is right, and having the courage to follow through. These men and women have their courage in spades, and serve as an inspiration to us all. Some may have been on the wrong side of the law for a while, but when push comes to shove, they put it all on the line and fight for what is right. Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to the freelance mercenary team Star Fox!"

The applause echoed through the atrium with a spotlight now shining on the team as all members stood up and took the cheers with either pride or ego stroking. The applause died down as Pepper adjusted his cap and placed his paws on the podium. "Speaking of Star Fox, I am offering a promotion as my right hand man to one of their members. He served under my watch along with the legendary James McCloud in my service days, and has proven a willing mentor and voice of reason within the team. On this day, it is my honor to announce my right hand man as Peppy Hare!" Pepper announced, as the applause reached a breaking point when Peppy appeared from the left of the stage and began to walk up to the podium.

As Pepper applauded his friend, his ears suddenly picked up a low beeping sound. Curious, he looked around to find the beeping, before looking under his podium. His eyes went wide in horror as he noticed what it was. A crude explosive device, with the beeping rapidly picking up in tandem with a flashing red light. Before he could move, the beeping hit a flat tone, and the light went fully solid. He could only gasp as he knew what came next, and quickly made peace with whatever he could.

* * *

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The explosion rocked the Congress, sending shrapnel and other particulate flying throughout the room. Pepper was instantly vaporized by the blast, leaving nothing behind but his signature red hat. Everyone's survival instincts had been thrown into overdrive as bits and pieces of wood flew through the air. TJ hadn't even been in Lylat for a full month, and yet it's largest governing body had just been blown up. Talk about crazy. The panic was stoked even further when gunman dressed as members of the CDF entered the room, firing indiscriminately at everyone and everything. The discharge of light from the blasters marked holes in bodies and walls, causing a stampede of panicked politicians and media.

The first one to fight back was Leon, pulling out his concealed blaster and executing a gunman who got too close to where the team was. His wound sprayed TJ in a fountain of blood, threatening to drown the young driver in tiger brain matter. "We have to move. It is no longer safe here." Leon calmly said amongst the gunfire, searching for an exit. Between the mass of dropping bodies, it was nearly impossible. Leon dug into his memory and searched for every possible exit he cased when he entered the building, before remembering the disused fire exit that seemed to go over everyone's head. "To the right. Make it quick." Leon ordered.

Obeying, the group kept their head down as they moved through the mass quickly, except Fay. She stood in place, horrified that her great uncle was vaporized in front of her. Tears began to flow down her face before a gunman charged her, ready to fire. Before his finger could reach the trigger, his jaw was caught with an orange fist, shattering it. "Fay! We gotta move, now!" Miyu shouted, yanking her away as the gunman got back up, only to be put down by the actual CDF now flooding into the chamber.

It was a state of mass confusion and friendly fire, with each member unable to distinguish from the other until the gun was raised. Thinking fast, Fox grabbed his PDA and called up Bill's tactical PDA, who quickly answered the call. _"Fox! Dude, what the hell's going on?!"_ Bill shouted before the sounds of blaster fire and orders barked over the device.

"The Congress was just attacked by terrorists dressed as the CDF! Pepper's...Pepper's gone." Fox somberly explained as he kept moving, avoiding anyone with a blaster as Leon took point, putting down anyone dressed like the CDF. He could worry about friendly fire later. For now, getting out was top priority.

_"Shit, really? Well, we're kinda being overwhelmed out here too, I can't even tell who my own men- Gahh!"_ The sound of Bill's phone dropping threw Fox into overdrive as he shouted for his best friend's name. He didn't get an answer, but rather a distant Bill making a call to fall back, somewhat comforting Fox.

As the group pushed onward, trying to ignore the bodies of government officials strewn about the hall, TJ slightly fell behind, looking in shock. Just as he was about to call out for the group to slow down, he was suddenly tackled by a member of the CDF. As his body hit the ground, he was about to start questioning the solider before he noticed the wicked smile and blade in his right hand. The canine brought the knife down as TJ grabbed his wrist, hoping to stop the attack. It was life or death now, and only one of them was going to make it out. The knife kept getting ever closer, causing TJ to start panicking. He pushed back with all of his strength, but the knife kept coming closer. The canine snarled and looked down at the struggling kid before smirking. "You are one ugly bastard." The dog quipped as he pushed the serrated blade closer to TJ's throat. TJ smirked as a smart but stupid idea came to his mind. "Look in a mirror lately?" He fired back before firing off the zone, letting go of the knife, popping his hips out, and moving his head to the side. Thankfully, the impostor wasn't prepared for the sudden movement, plunging the knife into the floor and falling forward. Now it was it was TJ's turn to fight back, and this time for his life. Thinking fast, he grabbed a piece of metal bar and mounted his back before he wrapped it around the dog's neck. TJ pulled back with all of his strength as his opponent made horrible sounding choking noises. TJ let out a blood-curdling scream and increased the force, turning around and backpacking the canine as he pulled harder on his neck.

Suddenly, a crack sounded and TJ felt the body on his back go limp. His eyes shot open as he let go of his grip before looking behind him. The canine's lifeless eyes were staring him down, as TJ was running off of pure adrenaline. Dropping the bar with a metallic clang, TJ was in shock. His first confirmed kill. Sure, he's wrecked cops before, but this was different. They survived. His hand shook as he looked down at the cadaver, a life claimed by TJ. "I just killed somebody. Holy shit, I just killed somebody." TJ stated out loud, still looking at the body. Looking down at his hands, they were clearly and violently shaking. "I-I did what I had to do. H-he would've killed me." The young driver repeated to himself. After a few seconds, he quickly regained his composure, took a deep breath and refocused himself. Getting out of here was a priority. He began scavenging the body, grabbing the laser rifle as well as some ammo before heading out.

TJ tried to hold the weapon like a badass in his shooter games, but the weight of the weapon and his stress made it near impossible. As he rounded another battle worn corner, he spotted a familiar bulldog dressed in full bright green and yellow combat gear, seemingly taking cover. The canine looked behind him, only to stare at the street racer with a questioning glare. "TJ? Where's the rest of Star Fox, dude?" He asked with a concerned glare as TJ approached him. Suddenly, a door behind Bill burst open to reveal...Bill?!

"TJ! Fox had me look for you after you split up, but we couldn't-" The two Bills began to stare each other down before pulling their rifles on each other, shouting threats. They were interrupted by a volley of sporadic ballistic gunfire from TJ, who reeled his G18 back in and began to point it at the dual Bill Greys.

"Interesting problem. God, I can't believe I have to run through this cliche." TJ mumbled before re leveling his gun and slowly approaching the two. "Alright, you know the drill. Slide your guns toward me, keep your hands up, and put your backs against the wall." TJ ordered, letting his rifle dangle at his waist while he held the top with one hand and his G18 with the other. The two complied and slid their guns to TJ before backing up to the wall, keeping their hands by their shoulders. "Ok, so, here's how were gonna run this. I'm gonna pop the fake in the face, and the real Bill Grey is leaving this room. Simple as that. Now, who to shoot..." TJ announced, waving his sights over the Bill to his right.

"TJ, come on dude, it's him! He's the fake!" He pleaded, causing TJ to shift his rifle to the left.

"Bro, don't! He's lying to you! I'm the real Bill!" The left Bill pleaded. TJ gritted his teeth in anger before a genius idea popped into his head.

"Alright, this'll settle it. Only the real Bill knows this one. What were you wearing yesterday?" TJ asked. As the left Bill struggled to remember, the right Bill answered immediately.

"Easy, dude! Brown bomber jacket, jeans, and yellow flip-flops!" He proudly announced. TJ smirked as he kept his gun trained on left Bill's head, who looked mortified.

"Ding-ding-ding." He simply said.

Without warning, he flicked his gun to right Bill's leg and fired a single shot, dropping the canine as he howled in pain. "Y-you son of a bitch! How'd you know?! I was right!" Fake Bill shouted, barring his teeth as he held his wounds tightly.

TJ chuckled as he he gave Real Bill his gun back as well as giving him Fake Bill's gun. "Simple. I didn't. If I'm being completely honest, I was gonna shoot Bill next until one of you cracked, but it looks like one shot was all I needed." TJ answered, causing Fake Bill to snarl and Real Bill to shoot him an uncomfortable stare.

"I'll see you in hell!" Fake Bill shouted, ignoring the wound and rushing TJ. Before he could get his paws on the street racer, he was caught with a boot from Bill to his cheek, followed by a blaster volley through the left side of his torso, dropping him permanently. Still feeling the rage, Bill walked over and spit on the corpse of the impostor, before quickly ducking from a volley of lasers. He pulled TJ down with him, just barely avoiding turning his head into swiss cheese.

"Damn...so you can kick as much ass as Fox, huh?" TJ asked before firing blindly back at the attackers at the other side of the barricade, narrowly taking a few shots himself.

"Him and I would spar all the time dude, but we gotta get outta here first." Bill ordered before making a bunch of hand signals. TJ wore a confused visage before wiggling his fingers in an erratic pattern as if to mock the signals.

"I. don't. know. what. this. means." he replied, causing Bill to sigh and grab his arm before rushing through the door his impostor came through.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, this is insane!" TJ exclaimed as he kept sprinting behind Bill, trying to find a way outside.

"There's gotta be some ulterior motive for this! These guys wanna send a message, so it looks like your about to get handed your first CDF contract if we make outta this alive!" Bill informed as he sprayed down two of the terrorists, who he had become accustom to spotting. Running through another hall of bodies, Bill pulled out his personal PDA and tossed it to TJ, who fumbled with the phone before getting a grip on it. "Get Fox on the phone and find out where he is!" Bill exclaimed as he kept his rifle raised. Nodding, TJ scrolled through Bill's contacts before finding Fox and hitting call, praying he'd pick up.

Five seconds later, he heard a familiar voice over the phone. _"Bill! We can't find TJ, we think he got separated in the building!"_ Fox exclaimed as the sounds of gunfire being traded went on in the background.

"Fox, it's cool, it's me! I found Bill, and we're trying to find you guys!" TJ quickly replied, keeping his head down as he followed Bill's path. _"Alright, we're by the rear exit of the building helping fend off the terrorists! It should be a clear path by now, but keep your head down!"_ Fox advised, before a swear came over the phone followed by more laser fire as TJ hung up the phone and just kept running.

Truth be told, this was the most nervous he had ever been. His arms were heavy and sore from his fight and holding the stolen rifle for so long. His mind was panicking at a million miles a minute. His legs wobbled and were uneven. His breathing was unsteady. He genuinely believed he was going to die in this building. He knew that he had to keep moving however, as he knew that the second he stopped for a break, he'd find a new hole in his head. Watching Bill in front of him, the dog had an insane amount of cardio for someone who seemed like the comedic relief stoner friend. He operated like a killing machine, putting down targets faster than TJ could raise his weapon. It was a complete shift in tone from the joke cracking surfer dude attitude to the rank and file military man.

TJ refocused his attention back to survival, and began to notice that they were approaching the rear of the building, lifting a weight off of TJ's shoulders. Not wasting time, Bill kicked a large white door down only to be blinded by the light of the outside. The rear garden would've been beautiful had it not been bathed in bodies and blood for as far as the eye could see. Sirens wailed, shots were fired, and the whole area seemed like complete chaos. It was a beautiful day outside, with no clouds on the clear blue sky and the warm sun shining. The light was a contrast to the battle, bringing a quick and strange irony as another explosion crackled throughout the air.

Dropping low, Bill pulled TJ down before crouch walking to what seemed like a CDF defensive position, and was thrilled to see the rest of the group ok. "Yo, Fox! Dude, it's great to see you alive and well bro! 10 O'clock!" Bill exclaimed, firing his rifle past Fox's head and dropping two more impostors.

"Great to see you too, Bill! Thanks for babysitting our fresh blood!" Fox replied before chucking a pulse grenade and letting it send a volley of terrorists into the air.

"Hey, for the record, I killed a guy and held my own! Oh shit!" TJ complained before wildly firing at a few terrorists turning a corner, forcing them to take cover.

"Damn, we're pinned down here! It's a goddamn killin' field!" Wolf exclaimed as he held down the trigger on his LMG, dropping a few flies in a swarm of soldiers.

"Not for long!" Fox exclaimed with a smile as reinforcements had arrived just in the nick of time, with military trucks unloading battalion after battalion, turning the slaughter on it's head.

With the terrorists now retreating, Fox felt it was time to advance, and hopped over the makeshift barricade in an attempt to push back and hard. Following his lead, the rest of the team did the same, with TJ being the only one hesitating before taking the leap of faith for himself. With terrorist after terrorist falling to their weapons, the group rushed onward to the front outdoor steps of the congress, where Fox's blood boiled in rage. Being loaded into a car was Peppy, held at gun point and being abducted by the terrorists. With a growl, Fox ran down the stairs and fired on two guards, dropping the felines with ease. The other two realized what was happening and quickly shoved Peppy into the rear of the car with haste before jumping into the car and taking off just as Fox reached the vehicle, red with rage. Thinking fast, he pulled out a disc shaped object and tossed it, causing it to latch onto the rear bumper of the car as it took off into the city with his father figure. "Dammit! They took Peppy!" Fox shouted as the group finally reached him, wearing faces of shock or indignation upon hearing the news.

"Damn, pup. That's some shitty luck. Let's hope they don't plan to pop 'n dump him somewhere." Wolf stated with his arms folded.

"No! That's not going to happen!" Fox suddenly growled, catching the lupine off guard. Catching his temper, Fox took a deep breath and reeled in his emotions before continuing. "I threw a tracker onto the car. When it stops, we'll be able to get Peppy back." Fox explained as he holstered his rifle and sighed.

TJ perked up when he heard the news, and a big grin cropped up on his face. "Well, if you've got the tracker on the car, lemme go after it! I'll get the old bunny back in no time!" TJ bragged before tapping his his persono-comm, awaiting for the transmission to be accepted. "Yo, ROBby! It's TJ, could you blink my Skyline a few feet in front of me, please? Thanks man!" TJ spoke into the comm before he hung up, with his Skyline popping into existence right in front of him. "Alright, I'll get the rabbit back safe 'n sound!" TJ exclaimed before sliding across the hood and entering his Skyline with a satisfying poof. Before he could fire up the engine, his passenger door was flung open, and Krystal took a seat next to him.

"I'm coming with. Only the divines know what trouble you're going to cause." She jested before quickly snapping the five-point harness on and looking back to her husband, who seemed beyond worried. "Don't worry, Fox. Peppy will be just fine. I promise." She telepathically said to her husband with a calming smile, enough to stow the orange vulpine's fears. "All right, Krys and TJ will get Peppy back, while we clear out the rest of the congress. Bill, you round up what's left of Husky and Bulldog and pinch off any stragglers. Katt, get your drone airborne and map out the area. I want to know the terrorist's positions at all times. Let's get to work, Star Fox!" Fox exclaimed before rushing away with the team, ready to take down the remaining terrorists.

* * *

TJ chuckled as he turned the key to the Skyline, causing the tuner to howl to life with a screech and a whine while the radio linked with his personal music playlist to give him an aggressive beat in the form of a dirty rock riff called 'Cry For Help'. "I hope you didn't eat anything today, Krystal. That, and you don't mind a little speed." TJ advised. Before Krystal could reply, she became glued to her seat as TJ took off, the acceleration feeling so quick it was like she left her stomach back at the steps. After her faculties were all caught up, she noticed the sense of speed, and it was incredible. Everything quickly became a blur in this purple land-based Arwing, with pedestrians being in view for a nanosecond before disappearing behind her. Looking at her speed-obsessed chauffeur, he was wearing a wide smile while shifting through gears and bopping his head along to the rock music blaring through the speakers. She also had a smile before it quickly faded as she realized that they were rapidly approaching a corner. Sucking all available air in, she held her breath and prepared for impact, but it never came. Her body was instantly slammed into the side of her seat and pinned in by the centripetal force as TJ slid his Skyline around a busy intersection, narrowly ramming a few pedestrians. It seemed like he couldn't care one wit about the honking horns and angry pedestrians while Krystal wanted to personally apologize to each driver. Curious as to what was going on inside his head, she decided to take a quick peak in. _Car's coming up fast, traffic's relatively light, I can squeeze through with ease.. Oil temp's good, tire pressure is fine, and I'm putting out 20 pounds of boost from the twins. Spikes are loaded and ready for action._ Krystal swore for a moment that she was listening to one of Fay's lectures before a giggle and another drift snapped her back to attention.

Looking at TJ, his foot was to the floor and about to break the gas pedal right off it's hinges as Krystal noticed that they were rapidly gaining on the car with Peppy held captive in the back. It seemed as though the police knew as well, as three patrol cars were behind the car with sirens up and demanding it to pull over. Checking her watch, she was shocked to find out that they caught up to the car in less than 40 seconds, seeing as how they had a minute head start before TJ even got going. "TJ, that's them! Black sedan!" Krystal exclaimed as TJ pulled up behind the patrol vehicles with ease.

A sudden volley of laser fire erupted from the passenger window, managing to strike an unfortunate cop between his eyes and send his car careening into a tree, with the wreckage forcing TJ to evade the airborne patrol car by cutting a wide drift. "Damn, these guys ain't playin'!" The young driver exclaimed as he got behind the two remaining patrol cars, who could only tail the fleeing sedan as Peppy would get caught in the crossfire.

The chase continued, with the cops keeping point and TJ being forced behind them. His on-board police scanner was blowing up, with small rebellions rising up over the city from these goons. Some were quickly put out, while others had the police and military on the back foot. TJ re-focused his driving as the chase continued, showing no signs of stopping. The rifle once again stuck it's barrel out the window, this time firing out a small black dot at another patrol car. The car suddenly exploded in a ball of fire as TJ had to drive around this wreckage. An angered expression cropped up on TJ's face as he shifted up and overtook the final cop. "Screw this, I'm totally crashing this guy!" He shouted, before Krystal put her arm across his chest.

"No, we have to be careful!" She warned, making TJ huff in frustration.

Now TJ had to formulate a plan. They had an essential VIP in the backseat, so he'd have to stop them with non lethal force. A bunch of ideas came in and out of his head. Ripping off the rear axle with his whips, ramming them off the road, shooting the driver. All seemed to end with Peppy gaining severe injuries. Suddenly, he got an idea. He recent put spike bombs in his car, and decided now would be a great time to test them out. Spike and push into a wall. No tires means no traction, and friction would slow the car down immensely. His plan was only reinforced when the sedan took a turn onto the Corneria City Freeway, giving TJ plenty of room. **"You better praaaaaaay that there's another way out!"** TJ shouted in tandem with his song as he suddenly rammed the sedan to cause panic. It worked, as the sedan began to skid before retaining stability, with the passenger's laser bolts deflecting off the shield. **"Come on, boys! Make me work for it!"** The driver shouted again, before hitting the car again and slamming his foot down on the gas.

TJ suddenly put his foot to the floor and dashed by sedan, confusing the telepath. "TJ, Peppy is in that car, why did you go past it?" She asked with a twinge of nervousness in her voice. TJ chuckled. As he lined the car up in front of the sedan, he tapped his touchscreen and hovered his finger above the screen.

"Cause I'm about to shred their tires." He answered, pushing his finger into his touchscreen. Krystal heard the sound of something mechanical being opened, and looked over her shoulder to notice a small black container being dropped on the road, with a flashing blue light atop the device. Just as the sedan drove over the strip, a loud bang sounded as the container exploded, releasing spikes in all directions. The bomb worked, and shredded all four tires, leaving the sedan a skidding sparking mess. TJ slammed on the brakes and pulled right up to the side of the car before grinding it into the guardrail, with civilians thankfully getting the hint and passing him with a wide berth or staying far behind. After a few seconds of the spark show, the car's right side wheels had been messed up, becoming too turned in to function properly. TJ hit the brakes again and shunted the rear quarter panel of the car, forcing it into a skid and wiping out in the middle of the freeway. With the car spun out, TJ pulled on his handbrake and drifted to a stop, ending the chase.

Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt, Krystal jumped out of the car and pulled out her staff, striking the driver with a concussive blast as she stepped out of the car. TJ meanwhile placed his whips on his wrists and incapacitated the passenger by wrapping the hard light around his body. With both gunmen subdued, Krystal flung open the rear door to notice Peppy with a small bruise and minor nosebleed from the impacts of being stopped. Other than that, he was fine, and smiled warmly as Krystal wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh, Peppy! We were worried sick about you!" Krystal exclaimed as she let go of the hug, causing the now new general to smile warmly with his south Corneria chuckle.

"I should be thanking you. That was one mighty fast rescue there!" He complimented, looking over to notice TJ zip-tying the concussed gunman and hauling both of them to the side of the freeway.

* * *

Out of traffic's way, TJ began his interrogation. "Alright, ID." He demanded, walking through how he imagined a traffic stop between him and the Detroit police department would go down. The two terrorists, a female caracal and male malamute, both looked at each other in confusion. TJ got the hint and dug into their pockets, pulling out two drivers licences from Zoness and Titania. The Zonessian was the caracal, Cayrol Shehhi, who was doing her best to avoid TJ's stare. The gruff malamute was the Titanian, Geoff Deaton. TJ stared at Geoff's ID for a minute before he locked eyes with malamute, who gave him an icy stare down.

"Dipshit. Nice name." TJ taunted, flicking the ID back at Geoff, who growled ever so lightly.

"Well? Are you gonna taunt us or interrogate us, fascist?" Cayrol suddenly spoke, causing TJ to chuckle.

"Fascist? Me, a fascist? That's funny. But sure, I've got some questions lined up for you two. Like, why did you nuke the old General, kidnap the new General, and assault the Cornerian Congress?" TJ asked. After a few seconds of silence, Geoff piped up.

"Cause Lylat's goin' ta shite. Ya got backdealin' politicians and a milit'ry that's always stretched thin. Pepper did nothin', then sends a merc in ta become his assistant? Bullshite. And you don't even know what you've gotten inta, mate. The system treats you and Star Fox like heroes, but you've got loyalty to cash, not an idea. Our boss'll show you just how weak you are." Geoff spilled, causing TJ to quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh? And who's the big boss man?" He asked, waiting for the big reveal.

"That's all you're getting out of us, little boy. You'll know soon enough." Cayrol taunted with a smug smirk, causing TJ to frown.

"Alright, have it you're way." He muttered before calling Krystal over.

"Thank you, Krystal. Sweet as ever." Peppy complimented with a warm smile, discarding a pocket tissue Krystal gave him to clean his nosebleed.

"Thanks, Peppy. I'm just glad you're safe." She replied, causing the old hare to chuckle as they walked to the side of the freeway and away from the traffic, watching TJ flick an ID card at one of the terrorists.

"Do you know what happened?" Krystal asked, causing Peppy to sigh.

"No, I don't. It looks like you guys have a new contract however, because people will be calling for blood. Especially with..." Peppy trailed off, remembering Pepper. His best friend was blown to hell and back right in front of him, just before he could begin to enjoy a well-deserved retirement. At least he was with Jim now. His moping was broken by a whistle for Krystal, something that the telepath instantly responded to.

"What's the matter, TJ?" Krystal asked as the street racer kept his eyes glued on the duo.

"You mind breaking into their minds real quick? Y'know, find out who's pullin' the strings?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure thing." Krystal replied, before closing her eyes and digging into the minds of her foes. Not five seconds later, her eyes opened in shock.

"No! That's impossible! He's supposed to be dead!" She shouted, alerting TJ and Peppy.

"Whoa, what's with the pronoun game? Who is it?" TJ asked with a confused glare.

"Andrew Oikonny."

TJ looked confused as she spoke those words, but turned behind himself to notice Peppy giving off a sigh and shaking his head.

"Oh, lord. That's what I was afraid of." He mumbled as TJ still stood confused.

"Who's Andrew Oye-con-e?" TJ asked with a confused visage, causing Krystal to sigh.

"The nephew of Andross. He's alive, and back with a vengeance." She informed.

Geoff suddenly chuckled, earning frowns from the party. "Just give up now, bootlickers. Emperor Andrew will have ya beggin' fer mercy on yer knees soon enough." Geoff taunted. TJ rolled his eyes and crouched down to the malamute's height, getting within an inch of his face before he pulled out the keys of his Skyline and began twirling them around.

"Yeah, well unluckily for him I've got a real problem with authority. Especially when they think they're better than everyone. So you can tell King Asshole that Star Fox are gonna rip his throne out from under him all from the comfort of the big house, ya furry bastard." TJ remarked before standing up and kicking him square in the muzzle, causing the malamute to fall to the ground and grunt in pain as blood began to trickle from his nose.

"Alright, Tyler. That's enough. The police will take care of them." Peppy suddenly barked out.

"Alright, fine." TJ replied before looking back down at the prone malamute, who growled back at him. "Don't drop the soap, big guy." TJ warned before the sounds of police sirens filled the air.

"Hey, sorry about the crash, old timer." TJ apologized to Peppy as the two terrorists were loaded into the back of an on scene squad car. The old hare waved him off with smile as he straightened up his outfit.

"It's alright, kiddo. I'm mighty impressed that you stopped the car that fast and that clean." Peppy complimented. TJ smiled and patted his hood.

"Well, I'm half responsible. This beast does all the heavy liftin'." He replied with pride beaming from his voice. Peppy looked over the car before looking back at TJ, who still wore his smug smirk.

"It sure looks that way. But for now, we need to regroup. Andrew is definitely behind this, but we need to know if he working with anyone else. You two get back to the Great Fox, cause you've got your newest assignment coming through the pipeline." Peppy informed.

"Which is?" TJ asked as he stepped into his Skyline.

"Y'all are goin' to the Sargasso Space Station."

* * *

A/N

Well there we go, it's kickin' off and TJ's learning just how deep of a pile of shit he's stepped into. This took _way _too long to write as over half of it was pre-written, but laziness is a real bitch. Combined with finals it makes for a long process. Up next, Wolf takes point on his turf and the team learns where they can dig up more info on Andrew. Peace!

-DeltaERB


	11. Homecoming

**Chapter 11; "Homecoming"**

"The attack on the Congress today left a total of 207 dead, 439 wounded, and at least 40 people unaccounted for. We have also unfortunately learned that among the dead was General Cornelius Pepper the Third. Peppy Hare, former member of the freelance Star Fox mercenary team, has taken over as General in this crisis. We take you live to-" Fox shut the rec room TV off, before letting loose a heavy sigh. This day had been grueling on the team, with signs of wear and tear present on each member. Bill had stayed behind in order to keep a city in chaos calm. Everyone else was trying to process the what had happened. Fay had sulked away to her room, still trying to process that her great uncle was dead. No one could really blame her, except herself. After a while, an obvious voice broke the silence.

"Well, this sucks." TJ said, his tone echoing throughout the room. Everyone wanted to tell him to shut up, but he was right. It did suck. Pepper was dead, Peppy was almost kidnapped and he now had to step up to the plate as a General, and Andrew Oikonny was back and behind the attack. If there was anything that sucked, this was it. "Yeah, thanks for the statement captain freakin' obvious." Falco snidely remarked as he shuffled his feathers. "Anytime." TJ sarcastically replied.

"Enough, you two." Fox quickly ordered, already sick of the verbal sparring. The failure had taken a toll on the vulpine. He should have been more cautious, he never should have let his guard down, there should have been clean sweeps of the building from top to bottom. But he let himself get complacent, let himself get lazy. Never again. "Let's break this down. Andrew is back. Mostly likely he's building an army of some sort, and today's attack was a show of power. Unlike back on Fourtuna a few years ago, he knows to expect you, Krystal. So he also probably knows that we know he was behind the attack. His troops were disguised as CDF, but the uniforms seemed genuine. Either he's printing perfect copies, or he's got someone with CDF pull on his payroll." Fox explained to a sea of nodding heads.

Wolf was quick to speak up next. "Back when that Yvon guy tried to kill me and my boys, he mentioned someone called 'The Captain' as their client. Military speak, callsigns, and this was a month before the attack. I think he's got a hand in sneaking the bomb in and supplying his troops." Wolf added.

"So where can we find more info on this 'Captain' as well as Andrew's army?" Fox asked, prompting the lupine's muzzle to twist into a slick smirk. "Home."

* * *

"_Who _was there?!" Andrew shouted at Captain Shears, who was furious. The attack had been a semi-success, with Pepper dead and the CDF broken and demoralized, but Peppy had evaded their capture and Star Fox had been tougher than expected, making the throne room of Andross's Requiem quite tense.

"Star Wolf, sir. They must've survived the attack at the bar and have teamed up with Star Fox." The canine replied, stoking Andrew's rage.

"I thought you dealt with them! Do you know how dangerous those men are?! If those cinder block brains put together that you work for me, you'll be cleaning up quite the mess!" Andrew scolded, getting no reaction from Captain Shears besides a tip of his hat over his eyes and an apology.

Andrew sighed as he crossed his legs on his throne. "I want info on how the Cornerians will deal with this attack. I also want this mafioso who was supposed to deal with my former colleagues dealt with himself." Andrew ordered as he began to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Yes, my emperor. I refuse to fail you again." Shears saluted, before walking off with his guards.

Now alone in his glided throne room, Andrew nervously tapped his foot on his marble flooring. Star Fox had overcame adversaries ten times harder than Andrew. The simian needed to keep the mercenaries on the constant back foot if he was to have any advantage, and be able to taste victory. Standing from his throne, the emperor let his cape billow around him as he walked up to a painting of his uncle, and the namesake of this dreadnought. Dressed in a classy grey suit with a white tie and reading glasses was Andross, a brave scientist who the Cornerians cast out due to their inability to understand long term goals. He bravely fought back against his oppressors, and had them beat before the coward Pepper called upon mercenaries to strike down Andross. Through deceit, trickery, and luck, the mercenaries killed his uncle and blew up his research, work that could have benefited all of Lylat if he was given a few more years. Now they were impeding his progress yet again. He needed to strike fear into the hearts of these paycheck hunters, and a particularly nasty idea came to mind. It would need time, but it would make the attack on the Congress seem like a mugging. A sadistic smile crept onto his lips as he swished his wine around before taking a sip, content that he would prevail.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with Sargasso? Is it like the Mexico of Lylat?" TJ asked as Wolf got prepped to reclaim his throne as pirate king. "Is Mexico a place run by outlaws and pirates who don't give a shit what any government threatens and is one of the biggest dens of organized crime?" Wolf asked with a grin.

"Yeah, exactly that." TJ rapidly replied.

"Well there's your answer." Wolf said as he tossed his LMG haphazardly into his cockpit.

"There's no laws there?" TJ asked again. Wolf chuckled.

"Don't mess with them and they probably won't mess with you. Probably." The lupine informed, before jumping up into his cockpit.

"Probably ain't good enough!" TJ shouted up to the lupine, who was busy with his pre-flight checks.

"Then don't look like an easy mark, kid!" Wolf shouted back down, before closing his canopy and starting up his engine.

When Peppy told the team that their job was to go to Sargasso yesterday, it was only natural that the rest of Star Wolf decided to tag along. If their stay on the Great Fox was to be prolonged, they could do with their home provisions such as booze, bigger guns, and torture equipment. However, there were a few tag alongs who wanted to see what Sargasso was all about. Fox went along as to keep Star Wolf in check, as well as gather info on the attackers. TJ was tagging along simply for the thrill of it, and a space dive bar the size of a small city where there were no laws excited the young street racer. Finally, Fay followed her comrades out of a need to see the situation of Sargasso's injured as well as keep an eye on her still recovering patients. With the Great Fox looming on Sargasso's horizon, now was the time to move.

"Medical equipment? Check. Repair tools? Check. Everything else? Check. Alright, that should be everything. I'm ready when you guys are." Fay announced to the vulpine and human. TJ nodded and jumped onto his ship while Fox instead walked up to Fay.

"You don't have to come, you know. I know you're still getting over...what happened. I personally think the last place you should be is a seedy dive bar run by people of Wolf's caliber." He advised, watching the canine's face twist into sorrow. Pepper's death hit the medic hard, and try as she might, there was no hiding it. He was practically a second dad to Fay, much like how Fox was with Peppy. Reeling back in from her thoughts, she shook her head as she returned her trademark smile.

"I know, but this could take my mind off it. Working is the only thing that's kept me sane these past few days. And hey, I'm pretty sure Wolf's a good guy. He did fly with your dad back in the academy, so maybe he needs someone like me to straighten him out." She replied with a confident smile. Fox glared at the tiny spaniel wearing a white and pink fluffy flight jacket with a face contorted in confusion.

The two were suddenly interrupted by a metallic banging sound, and looked up to realize TJ was smacking the side of his Arwing. "Let's go already! Come on, Wolf tells me there's no drinking age on Sargasso!" TJ impatiently shouted, seeming ready to exit into the vast reaches of space.

"Let's not keep the new kid waiting, right Fox?" Fay asked with a smirk as she began to climb into the cockpit of _Lifeline_. Fox chuckled as he got into his ship and prepared for take off, with the six ships rocketing into the cold reaches of space less than a minute later.

* * *

As the six ships flew up to the port, they could see it teeming with illicit activity. Ships of all shapes and sizes were unloading goods or smuggling new ones on. A large squad of pirates flew by, coming in to dock for a round of drinks and showing off their loot in one of the many bars on the station. Because of the station's remote location in an asteroid belt, it made for perfect cover as a natural defense system from the authorities. Surprisingly, it wasn't as lawless as Fox was led to believe like the last time he was there. Despite their advertising of a lawless society, the port seemed to have a sense of order and law, with cruising speeds and docking calls being hailed, even if they were in crude slang and not proper terminology.

"Hold on, guys. I'm going to let them know we're requesting docking." Fox said over his radio, before switching to Sargasso's frequency. A crackle of static cut through, before a rough sounding voice cut through. _"Yeah? Whattya want?" _It crudely asked.

"This is Captain Fox McCloud hailing Sargasso Space Station, I am with five other crafts requesting docking at-" The vulpine was cut off by a loud scoff and the sound of weapons being readied in the background.

_"Yo, the Fox McCloud? Listen here, savior. We ain't lettin' you near our little safe haven again, so back ya prim an proper ass outta our space 'fore we blast ya little Erwing there with some __serious fiyapowa." _ The voice shot back. Fox sighed, as he did kind of expect this greeting. It was only a year and a half ago that he turned the entire space station into a shooting gallery on his quest to defeat the Aparoids after all.

"I don't want any trouble, I just need some info and I'll be on my way." He pleaded, falling on deaf ears. _"Tough shit, hero! Last warnin', back off or get turned into space debris!" _The voice shouted. Fox sighed again, as he could tell they were serious. He was about to back off before another voice cut through the radio.

_"What did you say to him?" _came the rough voice, with Fox able to tell that it was Wolf. The voice on Sargasso could tell to, and he sounded mortified.

_"Lord O'Donnell?! Y-you're teamin' up with these guys?" _The voice asked.

_"Who gave you permission to question me?!" _Wolf roughly shouted, causing a short whine to come over the radio.

_"I'm sorry, lord! It won't happen again, I swear! I'll get your personal bay prepped myself!" _The voice fearfully shouted, a far cry from his tough guy act a few seconds ago.

_"You better, and if I even catch you or any of your boys makin' any type'a sideways glances at the pup and his crew, I'm strappin' ya to the front of my Wolfen and seein' how long your corpse lasts in space! Is that clear?" _Wolf drove home, practically killing the voice with words.

_"Yes, my lord! Loud and clear!" _the voice quickly replied.

_"Good. Now get the hell off my radio." _The lupine finally ordered. The voice died out without a response, leaving the open channel silent, as those who now knew their lord was back kept silent out of fear and respect.

As Fox switched back to the private comms, he heard Wolf come back over his radio, chuckling. _"Whattya think, pup? Pays to have a pirate king on your side, huh?" _The lupine asked as he formed up in a squad with his two wingmen. The three ships flew ahead with ease, while the Arwings trudged through the field with an air of caution, ready to start firing at any ship that fired a single shot. Thanks to Wolf however, no-one even got close, and seemingly gave the ships a wide berth, allowing the Star Fox members to easily pass through and approach Wolf's private hanger. And it really was private.

The entrance wasn't visible, and was instead hidden on the highest left corner of the station. As the six ships approached what seemed like a large metal panel, the panels suddenly slid open to reveal a lush private hanger. It was beyond clean, with drones keeping the hanger pristine. There were only three launcher rails, meaning that Fox, Fay, and TJ all had to dock on the hanger floor.

As the Wolfens docked, Wolf jumped out of his ship and landed on the hanger floor in a crouch with a wide smirk, before standing back upright. "Welcome to Casa Del Wolf!" He exclaimed as Fox exited his Arwing, before the lupine tied a small cape around his neck, making the vulpine audibly sigh.

"Really, Wolf? A cape?" He asked. Wolf shot him a toothy grin and nodded.

"It only gets better, pup." The lupine warned, as he continued his stride while walking through the hallway leading from the hanger. After a few seconds, the team finally arrived at Wolf's throne room, and it was truly a sight to behold. It was a medium sized room, with a long velvet carpet leading up some stairs to the lupine's throne. The throne itself was made out of goods assumed to be stolen from ships. Guns, expensive materials, and priceless antiques all smelted together to form a comfortable and cool looking throne that fit Wolf's egotistical taste.

Wishing to signal his welcome return, Wolf snapped his fingers and held both palms out to his sides. In the left paw, a large bottle of L'Elegant Champagne was placed by a worker drone, and in the right was a Fortunan Cigar, rolled from the finest tobacco leaves on the planet. The worker drone that gave him the cigar also lit it, before buzzing off for more maintenance around the lupine's private quarters. Taking a long puff of the cigar, Wolf gently blew a cloud of smoke into the air, giving off another toothy grin as he looked down on the remainder of the team. Notably, Fay's disappointed stare at his smoking and Fox's annoyance at his flamboyance.

"Wolf, I thought I told you to quit smoking?" Fay sternly asked. Wolf scoffed as he popped the cork on the champagne bottle before guzzling some of the liquor with ease.

"Hey, I've been a good boy, Spaniel. Two weeks without smokin' so I think I'm entitled to enjoy this one here." The lupine defended, before taking another drag of the cigar and blowing more smoke. "Damn. You believe suckers pay one grand for these things?" He rhetorically asked the room. While Fay and Fox huffed, TJ seemed inspired.

"Fox, dude, look at him. He's sittin' on a throne of guns an' gold, smoking a Cuban in one hand, and downin' champagne in another. I'm sorry, but he's got you beat in the cool department." TJ bluntly put, making Wolf laugh while Fox frowned.

"See? The kid gets it! He knows what's cool!" Wolf chuckled, before reaching under his seat and tossing a small circular object to the kid. After a bit of fumbling, TJ got a solid grasp on the thing. Looking down at it, it bore Wolf's emblem surrounded by leaf gold.

"There. That little badge there gets you access to anywhere, and I mean _anywhere_ on this station. No one's gonna ask you a damn thing if that's visible, so go have some fun. Call it my little treat after surviving a month straight with me." Wolf informed. TJ looked like he just won the lottery as he stuffed the badge in his jacket and giggled while walking away from the team.

"You five have some fun, and uh, don't wait up for me! Papa's gonna go window shoppin' on what this place has to offer!" He shouted before walking off, leaving the crew behind with a bounce in his step.

As soon as TJ was out the door, Fox audibly sighed. "Y'know, Wolf. You really are a bad influence on the kid." He lamented as Wolf chuckled.

"What can I say, everyone just loves the way I live life." Wolf smirked as he took another swig of the champagne. Fox quirked an eyebrow, before he shook his head with a smile.

"What, living on the run, wanted on four separate planets, and a bounty worth a few million credits?" Fox chuckled. Wolf quickly nipped that in the bud as he pointed towards Fox with his cigar and a cocksure smile on his lips.

"Hey, I'm a free man now. I'm as free as possible at the moment." The lupine replied with a coy grin. Fox rolled his eyes before staring back at the door TJ so excitedly bounced out of a few seconds ago, as his smile faded into a grimace.

"I don't like TJ in Sargasso all by himself. I'll catch hell from Krys if he gets hurt or worse." Fox openly lamented. In the vulpine's mind, a million things were going wrong. TJ was being mugged, murdered, and a few more graphic options he'd rather not say. Someone of TJ's caliber was likely to get into more spots of trouble than he could bail himself out of, and Sargasso was just the playground for it.

Wolf noticed Fox's distressed expression and let out an annoyed sigh before looking towards Leon. "Leon, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but could you keep an eye on the kid? I don't want him causing scenes here." Wolf ordered. Leon was about to protest, before he looked around the room and silently huffed.

"Fine. I'll try to find him and keep watch. Have Panther pack my belongings." Leon replied, cloaking away before the feline could protest.

* * *

TJ was like a kid in a candy shop, riding high on the lawless atmosphere of Sargasso. Out here, no one could tell you what to do. If you didn't like someone, you just punch them in the face and get on with it. And TJ _loved _it. With each corridor he walked down, he felt more and more at home. He kept bouncing through the halls, his excited steps catching the ire of a few ruffians. Before they could do anything however, they all noticed the sigil he was carrying in his jacket pocket and backed off, not wishing to make their lord angry.

His station wide stroll took him past weapons shops, some raunchy women, and a heap of drug peddlers. Although he was tempted, TJ kept walking forward, still waiting to see what else was on the menu here. As soon as he felt his dry throat, he knew where he needed to go. A bar. More specifically, the bar right in front of him. The crude neon lighting read "Den Of Broken Dreams", making TJ chuckle. Taking a deep breath of the musty recycled air, TJ let the door to the bar open with a hiss.

As TJ opened the door to the bar, he was instantly out of place. He felt like he was at one of those bars in movies where contract killers meet, only a lot more vulgar and drunk. Loud punk metal music was blaring from a jukebox, while each table was occupied by what civilized people would call "space scum". There was clinking of glasses, smacking of fists, and cracking of pool cues as the sounds reverberated off the cold metal walls and into the young driver's ear canal. Surveying the bar and just barley ducking a fist meant for a lion from his drunk best friend, TJ spotted the bar counter. The wooden counter invited him in with open arms, and TJ accepted graciously.

Sitting down at the bar, he looked towards his left and noticed that he was sitting next to a sand cat who was seemingly waiting patiently at the bar, taking odd sips from a glass of soda. The cat dressed in a similar fashion to TJ, wearing a plain red hoodie and blue jeans. TJ looked down at himself and realized that his attire was similar, with his black hoodie and blue jeans making them seem like copies of each other. They were both a far cry from the mercenaries and marauders surrounding them, with their armor and weapons contrasting their sneakers and t-shirts.

Wasting no time, TJ cut right to the introductions, just as the sand cat took a sip of his soda. "Man, we look real outta place, huh?" He asked. The sand cat jumped slightly, but slowly began to look the alien up and down with his yellow-green irises.

"Um, yeah. I...I guess we do." The cat quickly answered, before turning back to his drink. TJ kept looking at the cat, wondering why he was so silent. He looked around his age, dressed like him, and even their voices pair up minus the cat's slight accent. Maybe he was one of those assassins that look normal but can kill you in a second and no one would notice.

TJ pushed his luck and leaned over the bar, where he saw the cat's gaze focus on his drink, before his eyes locked with TJ's. "What, ya don't got a name, Mr. Silent?" TJ asked with a smirk. The cat remained silent for a bit, before looking back at his drink.

"My friend told me not to talk to anyone here, and that he would be back in a bit." The cat replied, causing TJ to audibly groan.

"Well, your friend left you in a _bar_, and people usually have conversations in a bar. So cm'on, what's your name?" TJ asked. After a few seconds, the cat cracked.

"It's Giichi." He answered. TJ nodded, before sticking his fist out for a bump. Giichi took the cue and bumped the driver's fist.

"Pleasure to meet ya. Name's Tyler, but you can call me TJ." He introduced.

Giichi's eyes lit up at the name. The sand cat knew that he seemed familiar, but held off on questioning until he was sure. Now he knew was sitting next to a one of a kind alien. And not just any alien, but a street racer. A racer like him. "Hey, you're that alien, right? You used to be a street racer?" Giichi asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. TJ chuckled and pulled out his keys to the Skyline, jingling them in front of the cat's face with a wide smirk, like he was showing a toddler his keys.

"Who said anythin' about used to?" He asked back. Giichi looked like he just met a celebrity, and came out of his shell. "Man, that's awesome! I used to be a racer too!" He exclaimed, as if he was talking to an old friend. TJ was just happy to find someone in this furry world that finally understood how he felt.

"What did you roll in?" TJ asked as he sat in a more relaxed position. "Man, what _didn't _I drive would be the better question. Back home, I've got this huge garage filled with tons of cars! Aquila Saur, McRae Sagittarius, the list just goes on!" Giichi bragged, before looking at the set of keys being twirled between his fingers. "What about you?" He asked. TJ chuckled.

"Me? I've only got one car, but she's all I need. Nissan Skyline GT-R R-34 V-Spec II. Came with a four liter V8 rather than the usual RB26 DETT, and she puts out over 985 horsepower. AWD systems, fifteen pounds of NOS, and illegal slicks give me all the specs I need to crush anyone in a race."

TJ suddenly pushed his chair back and spread his arms out wide, causing Giichi to stifle a chuckle as he shook his head. "No matter what, I'd put you in the pavement! It wouldn't even be a contest! I'd beat you so bad, your kids are gonna get whiplash! You really don't wanna ste-"

TJ's head was suddenly bashed into the bar counter, before something struck him in the side and sent him rolling down the bar floor. As he groaned in pain and got back up to his feet, he locked eyes with a culprit. A grey canine with yellow eyes. Now here was somebody who looked right at home here. A black and grey armored bodysuit, orange accents, and a whole bunch of pouches and harnesses snaking around his body. The one weird thing about him was some gauntlet like device that went up to his elbow. Although TJ couldn't tell his exact species, he didn't care much as all he saw was an asshole in need of a manners check.

"Hey, prick!" TJ shouted, catching the ire of the canine. "You wanna go?" TJ asked, causing the canine's yellow eyes to narrow. As the canine began to walk forward, his watch started to beep. Looking down at the watch, the canine huffed before staring in Giichi's direction, who looked shocked at the events that just happened.

"Giichi, we're late. We gotta move, now." He ordered in a monotone voice, keeping his head on a swivel. The sandcat sat still for a moment, before nodding and standing up, leaving a few credits on the counter of the bar to pay for his drink. TJ saw all this happen as a growl built in his throat. Just as the canine began to walk off, TJ vented his anger.

"You think you can slam my head into a counter and walk away?! Why don't you saunter your ass back here and I'll show you what I can do when you don't cheapshot me?!" TJ shouted. The second the canine stopped walking, TJ realized his mistake. Too late now. TJ could spot a subtle glint of fangs from the canine's mouth, as well as a variety of weapons from the armor. A small handgun similar looking to his G18 was the most prevalent, causing TJ to gulp and prepare for a fight. Giichi seemed to notice the impending exchange as well, as his eyes went wide, ears folded, and tail tucked.

"Nail, please don't. We'll sort this out later." Giichi begged. The canine shrugged and listed to the sandcat, before motioning for Giichi to follow him. TJ looked around himself with an angry glare for any type of melee weapon to use, before remembering he had his whips equipped.

_"Time for a little payback!"_ TJ thought as he activated his whips with a crackling flair before Nail was suddenly up in his face. He could only squeak in shock before the canine hooked his leg and took him down to the ground. The next thing TJ knew, a massive weight was being pressed onto his stomach. Looking up, Nail had one knee on his gut, and that pistol TJ spotted from earlier aimed right between his eyes.

As the canine continued to glare down at the street racer, Giichi suddenly grabbed his pistol holding arm and held him back. "Nail! It's fine, he's not a threat! He's that alien from Star Fox!" Giichi defended with a desperate tone, praying that his bodyguard wouldn't make yet another corpse. Nail blinked for a second before looking back down at his prey trapped underneath his knee-pad. The canine finally realized who he had pinned and simply huffed, before standing up and roughly pulling TJ to his feet. As the driver tried to find his breath, Nail's rough voice cut through the now silent bar.

"I hear you're the kid trying to play mercenary. Some friendly advice; stop with the quips. It'll only get you killed faster." Nail judged, before brushing past the now silent driver, slowly mulling over what the canine had to say. Or maybe he was just dealing with the trauma of his head hitting hard surfaces twice in less than thirty seconds.

"Dick." TJ mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

As TJ moved his hand to rub his forehead from the counter bash that Nail gave him, Giichi suddenly handed him a piece of paper. "Sorry about him, he's a bit wound up. If you ever wanna meet up again though, here's my handle on HoloGame. Hopefully, we can race each other soon, and not just in _Grand Tourer 7_, right?" Giichi offered with a smile. TJ simply nodded and took the paper, while the sand cat ran off to his canine bodyguard, disappearing into the mass of bodies in the bar.

With some time to himself, TJ looked down at the blank piece of paper and scoffed aloud. _"Giichi Twinkieland, huh? That's gotta be the fakest last name I've ever heard of. I kinda wanna ask him about it, but I don't want that Nail guy to break something in me. Well, more than he already has." _TJ thought as he straightened himself out and re-took his seat at the bar.

* * *

As the driver pondered some more about what just went down, a low chuckle caught his attention. As he slowly raised his head, TJ noticed a plump looking grizzly bear behind the counter, cleaning out a shot glass and slowly chuckling at the street racer's pain. A ripped denim jacket with multiple vulgar patches and a large double barrel shotgun strapped to his back was all that TJ could see on the bear, as well as his abundance of scars that told the tale of how this bear is not one to be trifled with.

"You feelin' fine there, boy? Need a drink?" The bear offered, putting down the shot glass and giving off a toothy smirk. TJ shook his head, before rubbing his throbbing forehead a bit more.

"Nah, I'm good. I've never been drunk before, but it's pretty obvious that if I'm blasted, my headache's only gonna get worse." TJ sighed, before the bear slid a bag of ice towards the stunned street racer in lieu of liquor.

"Name's Shelby, but most folks 'round here call me Shell." The bear introduced. TJ simply nodded and grabbed the ice pack, skipping his side of the introduction as his little scuffle with the canine was his greeting to the whole bar. The ice stung, but he felt the swollen part of his head start to subside. At least something positive was happening. The driver sighed before looking back at the bear, who gave a subtle nod to the seat next to him. TJ followed his gaze before he yelped in surprise, as Leon was staring right down at him.

The shock threw the kid to the floor, banging his head once more on the metal grating. TJ began to wonder if this much head trauma was an invitation for a concussion. The lizard kept a blank stare locked onto TJ as he got to his feet and rubbed his pulsating skull. "Wolf wanted me to follow you. He wanted me to watch over you and make sure you did not get into trouble." Leon explained. TJ stood still for a moment, before scowling.

"Where the hell were you when that Nail guy was beatin' me then?! That was trouble right there!" TJ suddenly shouted, aggravating his own migraine.

"Watching in the corner." Leon quickly replied. TJ quirked an eyebrow as he placed the ice pack on the back of his skull.

TJ let a sigh escape his throat before he pressed the ice pack down harder on his head, hoping to alleviate at least some of the throbbing pain. Leon scoffed before sitting down at the bar himself and fiddling with his combat knife. As TJ sat down next to him, he noticed how clean the blade was. It lacked any forms of wear and tear, and looked like it was brand new. Knowing Leon, the blade had most definitely been used before, and TJ would rather not know. The way Leon played with his knife mesmerized the street racer, as the blade slipped and slid through his thin fingers with absolute grace and precision. Just as TJ was excited to see what Leon would do next with the blade, the lizard suddenly tossed the sharp knife in front of TJ, embedding itself in the wood with a splintering ka-thunk. TJ yipped and leaned back in the bar stool, keeping his eyes on the dagger out of fear as he dropped his ice pack. Leon's hand slowly grabbed the hilt of the blade, before TJ turned to notice that the chameleon was an inch from his face.

"Let us get some rules set here, child. One, I do not like you. Two, I refuse to call you by your juvenile nicknames." The lizard hissed. TJ scoffed and shook his head.

"Wow, someone else doesn't like me." TJ droned with wide eyes and a sarcastic clap before waving the lizard off. "Yeah, join the friggin' club." The street racer huffed. In a split second motion, Leon ripped the knife out of the wood before holding the extremely sharp blade up to TJ's throat. When TJ gulped, he felt his throat touch the blade. It felt as sharp as it looked, casting an ominous shadow over his neck.

"You remind me of the bird. I do not like him for the same reason I do not like you. Yet some how, I am inclined to dislike you more than him by ten times. You are all the worst qualities of that bird multiplied to unbearable levels. You do not belong in this world. Here, you have to make decisions that mean life or death." Leon barked out, inching the blade ever closer to his throat. "I am not able to trust you to make those decisions. Do you know what happens to those I can not trust?" Leon asked, twisting the blade.

"Y-yo man, that thing's real close to my neck." TJ said, pulling his neck back. Leon maintained a frown as he kept inching the blade closer, while TJ kept inching back.

"I do not care. Everyone has been doting over you, so allow me to break a bit of harsh reality on you. Your life at this moment is in my hands. I can simply slice your throat right now, and let you bleed out on this floor. No one in this bar would even bat an eye. Your meek manners and ill temper are an omen for your impending death. Case in point." Leon ranted, before pulling the blade away from TJ's throat and tossing it. The blade cut through the air like a bullet, before a wet squish was heard. TJ looked behind himself and noticed a gazelle with the blade jammed in between his eyes. He dropped the jagged bottle about to be planted in the street racer's spine and fell to the ground with little fanfare. As Leon predicted, no one batted an eye, and still went about their drinks.

Leon ripped the knife out of the gazelle's skull, now dripping with red. TJ looked shocked, before he gulped again. Leon sighed and kicked the corpse before walking back to TJ. "That is what you deal with each time you go on a job. Each day, your luck dwindles. From the moment you arrived in this system, you have lived on borrowed time. Your little "job" on Papetoon and the assault on the Congress were both intended to kill you, but you slipped away from death's grasp once more. You should already be dead." The lizard barked out.

Although the bar was lively, the air around the two grew still. TJ refused to make eye contact with the lizard, simply staring down at the bar counter with misty eyes. Leon lacked the empathy to care, and felt that this child had to learn the hard way. "What, no witty remark this time?" Leon scoffed. TJ didn't move. "If you want to keep playing pretend, by all means. But you are a petty driver. These little barriers you put up, to push yourself as some quipping mercenary, are laughably translucent. Anyone can tell you do not belong." Leon huffed as he sheathed his dripping knife, before scanning the bar for anymore potential threats as Shelby dragged the gazelle's body away.

Staring back down at TJ, Leon audibly scoffed as he kept his unmoving head and quivering eyes locked with the mahogany counter, as if he were inspecting it for termites. "I do pity you, child. Lost in a world where you find solace and kinship with no one. But at the same time, I do not care. We are paid to do a job, and if I sense your reckless actions will get me or my teammates killed, then I will slaughter you where you stand without hesitation, something you do not have the courage to do yourself." Leon scolded, before leaning deep into the street racer's broken facade. "Am I clear?" He asked in his rough voice. TJ simply nodded. Leon huffed. "Then let us move back to the hanger. You are too incompetent to roam this station by your lonesome, and I will not be your babysitter." Leon ordered. TJ silently obeyed and stood up, keeping his head hanging low as he followed Leon out of the bar.

* * *

"That the last of our stuff, kitty cat?" Wolf shouted with a smirk from atop his throne as Panther let out an exasperated sigh, dropping the final crate next to his leader's Wolfen with a clang.

"Yes...Boss..." Panther huffed out, panting and looking for the nearest available source of water. Look up at Wolf, he saw his leader chatting with Fay, and let out an upset growl. "Boss...why can't you...give me some assistance...loading these up?" The jungle cat panted. Wolf chuckled, before flicking his now burnt out cigar at the playboy.

"What, big kitty don't like flexin' his muscles in front of this lovely little lady here?" Wolf grinned, while Fay chuckled at the rib. Panther sighed before cracking his neck and picking up the heavy boxes once more, loading them into Wolf's cargo bay on his Wolfen with many grunts and beads of sweat.

With a whoosh, the hanger doors opened to reveal a stoic-as-ever Leon and for some reason, a dead-eyed TJ. While Leon walked towards Wolf's throne, TJ instead hooked a left straight to his Arwing without saying a word. This was odd behavior from the brash teen, cocking Fox's eyebrow with worry as he was worried something had happened to him. Although it was hard to see, it looked as though the driver had dropped his head onto his dashboard in his cockpit, isolated from the team. Sparing a glance at Leon, Fox noticed that the lizard seemed normal, taking his place by Wolf's side as Fay continued to check up on his condition.

"Leon, what's wrong with TJ? What happened?" Fox asked with a worried tone. Leon simply looked up at the vulpine with his slits sizing him up.

"I gave him a dose of reality. The one you were to afraid to give him, McCloud. Do not worry, however. The scars are only mental." Leon cryptically answered with his dead stare. While Fox tried to figure out what Leon meant, Wolf whistled as he set his almost empty champagne bottle down.

"Oof, yeah, I know what he did, pup. Since you don't know this lovable little psychopath like I do, let me translate. Leon told him he doesn't belong, and that he's a liability better off dead." Wolf answered with a monotone voice, before turning to his trusty wingman with a grin. "Well, did I get it down?" He asked, picking his champagne bottle back up. Leon nodded, before looking back at Fox, who was glaring at him.

Leon scoffed and glared back at the vulpine. "Oh please, McCloud. I said what everyone was thinking. Admit it. In combat, if he hesitates, you or your allies could die. Do you really want your little experiment to be the death of someone like Miyu, or Falco? What about your wife, Krystal? How would you feel knowing you let your wife die because some child was left by you to cover her?" Leon grilled. Fay's wide eyes and Fox's silent death glare proved his point.

"Y'know, he's got a point." Wolf injected. "Just cause I taught the kid to fly for a month don't mean he'll be any good in a dogfight. I ain't losin' my other eye 'cause he panics, Fox." Wolf stated as he took a quick swig of his drink. Fox kept his glare up, but knew they were right. This alien was a liability. He couldn't afford to send him out on jobs, as he could jeopardize the whole operation. He would have gotten himself killed back on Papetoon if he tried to solo the raid, and he only survived the assault on the Congress by shear luck. He was not only a danger to others, but to himself. Fox wasn't about to allow him to die due to his reckless behavior.

"I know." Fox simply said, caving into the pressure. Everyone was right. His hunch that TJ could be the key to something bigger was just that, a hunch. He looked back towards the Arwing with a defeated glare, before nodding. "I'll tell him when we're back on the Great Fox. I'll get him set up somewhere nice and try to get him a job. But other than that, he's on his own." The vulpine explained. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with his decision. Fox didn't know how TJ was going to take the news, but he knew it would be a hard conversation.

Wolf immediately sprung to his feet and looked around at the lizard, spaniel, and vulpine below him. "Alright, enough downer talk. Let's get what we really came here for. Listen up, pup. There's this info dealer aboard this station, calls himself Martini. He's a real old Yorkshire Terrier, and he's got more than a couple screws loose. But, he's former Macbeth Intelligence, so he's our guy for info anywhere. You and I are gonna meet up with him and see what he knows." Wolf informed before walking off, prompting Fox to follow him.

* * *

It wasn't too long ago that the same halls that the vulpine and lupine walked were a shooting gallery. During the Apariod Invasion, Fox attempted to find out where Pigma Dengar went with the core memory of an Apariod. When Sagrasso's less than reputable inhabitants turned their guns on the vulpine, he retaliated, if a bit too harshly. When he was done, Sargasso was left weak and broken. In the chaotic aftermath of the Aparoids, Star Wolf snuck away and back to the wayward station, looking to rebuild it to the den of crime and debauchery it once was.

The aftermath of Fox's marksmanship was still visible, when the vulpine walked by a wall scorched by laser marks. There was more black than silver on the structure, making Fox's muzzle scrunch up. "Hey, Wolf." Fox called out. Wolf stopped in his tracks and turned to face Fox with a questioning glare. "Why'd you never fix walls like this? We must've passed tons of 'em on the way here." He asked. Wolf scoffed as he tapped the scorched wall with his claw, before looking back at the fox.

"Cause it gives this place character." He smirked. Just as Fox was about to join him, Wolf's muzzle suddenly grew serious. "And the folks here don't like to forget." He growled out before tapping the wall and continuing his stride forward. Fox kept pace with the lupine, letting his words bounce around in his skull. Even with Wolf guiding him, he was still getting dirty glares from passer-by's. Some were just narrowed eyes, while others were motioning that they were going to slit his throat. Not exactly a warm reception. But he couldn't really blame them.

Before Fox could ponder the realities of war any longer, they had arrived, and Wolf had a large smirk on his muzzle. Their destination was a large metal door with random scribbles and scratches all over it. It looked as if someone had let a hyped up child go crazy with crayons. Multiple security cameras were pointed at the entrance, making sure that the viewer could see every strand of fur on the two. Finally, a musky stench hit Fox's nose, and it was powerful. So powerful that Fox had to pull his scarf up to his mouth and use it as a makeshift gas mask.

Wolf knocked on the door in a specific pattern, his fist echoing throughout the empty hall. After a few seconds, the cameras began whiring and buzzing around them. Wolf scoffed and held up both middle fingers to as many of the cameras as possible. "Stop being a prick and open the door." He chided with a smirk. There was pure silence for a bit before an excited voice shrieked through the door. The sounds of locks unlocking went on for a good twenty seconds, before the large door was flung open. In the door way was a short and scroungy looking terrier, with his brown and black fur graying. His pupils were milky white, but it seemed as though he could see Fox and Wolf just fine. His suit was rumpled and crinkled, and he seemed like he hadn't showered in years.

"**Wolfwolfwolfwolfy! Heyheyheyheyhey, how've you been how've you been?!" **Martini exclaimed, his short tail wagging at full force. Wolf chuckled, keeping the terrier at bay with his arm outstretched.

"Been good, you crazy bastard." Wolf smirked, before looking over at Fox, who was politely standing to the side. "Oh, yeah, this is _the _Fox McCloud. Decided to tag along for now." Wolf introduced. Martini turned around and suddenly frowned as Fox outstretched his paw for a shake. The terrier waited a second, before grabbing Fox's forearm and looking over his paw.

Without warning, the terrier ripped off Fox's glove began to lick the vulpine's paw pads and fingers with a frown, as if he was tasting rotten food. Fox tried to pull his hand away, but the terrier kept licking away furiously. After a few more seconds, Martini released a disgusted Fox from his grip, before frowning at Wolf.

"His paw has a rottenrotten taste, veryveryvery rotten. He is a naughtybadnogood liarliarlair! I won't have him near my sanctuary, no sir! He'll sell my secrets to the cabal of hairless monkey people who run all the universe!" Martini shouted, as a disgusted Fox tried to wipe his paw clean of saliva and Wolf tried to keep his stomach from exploding with laughter. The terrier became irate at Wolf's laughter and huffed. "If I am a laughing joke, then I have no business with you today or two days, Wolf!" He shouted, before beginning to slam the door shut. Wolf ceased his laughter and held the door open, his lupine strength easily fighting against the meager terrier.

"Look here, you crazy dinosaur, I need your help for something, and I won't take no for an answer. Got it?" Wolf growled. His intimidation worked, and Martini stopped fighting back.

"What do you need exactly? More money bank ships? Some bang gun crate locations? Or free fly parts for your flying wolves?" Martini asked with an annoyed tone. Wolf shook his head as he invited himself into the tiny dog's room. It was messy, cramped, and smelly. All it had was a bed, refrigerator, toilet, and a whole bunch of state of the art computer monitors. Newspapers crinkling accompanied Wolf's footsteps as he ducked his head to avoid scraping it on the ceiling of the small room, while he made his way over to the wall of monitors.

"I need you to find anything you can on any mumblings about Andrew Oikonny. Lil' brat's back with a vengeance, and he's gunnin' for all of us. I wanna know all of his buddies, where he's holed up, and what he's got. Can ya do that for me?" Wolf explained. Martini stood still for a second, before sprinting forward towards his setup and furiously hooking into multiple info networks. Within seconds, the feed began lighting up with multiple hits, and Fox was amazed. "_So this is how Wolf always knew where we were. This guy seems like he could out-hack Katt, or at least give her a run for her money._" Fox thought.

After a few minutes, the screens began popping up with info all about Andrew, from hushed whispers in the neon-soaked streets of Eladard's many cities, to footage of arms deals in the Venomian badlands. The info flew by so fast, Fox's brain melted trying to keep up with it. Looking at the terrier, he was furiously downloading so much as a sneeze in Andrew's direction onto an external hard drive.

Finally, with a ping and a giggle, all of the relevant info had been downloaded onto the hard drive, with the terrier smiling as wide as his aged lips would let him. He handed the hard drive over to Wolf, who graciously took it from his aged paw. "Thanks, old timer. See ya around the station!" Wolf said, before beginning to walk off.

"Hold your many horses, Wolf!" Martini suddenly shouted. Wolf stopped mid step and turned to face the tiny dog. "You see, that hard driver there is encrypted. And I have the unlocking key. If this news information is so super important, than I need you to do me a big favor." He asked with a smile. Wolf growled as he flashed his fangs, making the small dog fold his ears.

"Listen, I don't give a shit about anything else right now. This guy's gotta take his dirt nap, and I don't got time to run out and do a milk run for ya." He growled. Martini chuckled and handed him a small flash drive the same size as Wolf's pinky finger.

"What, big baddy Wolf to big and baddy for a five minute delivery?" He asked, before handing over an address on an index card. "Go see Donald Trenton at his drink bar on Corneria City. Give him the tiny small flashing drive and I will send you the unlocking key the second it is hand delivered. Yes?" Martini asked with a coy grin.

Wolf huffed and pocketed both drives. "Fine. But if I don't get that key, I'm wringin' your scrawny little neck till ya talk normal again." Wolf threatened. Not waiting any longer on the terrier's broken Cornerian, the lupine hurried out of the dank den with both the hard drive and flash drive in his paws. Fox followed suit, still drying off his paw on his pants before sliding his glove back on.

* * *

It was a brisk walk back to the hanger, passing by many of the stations less than reputable residents once more before arriving. The hanger was the same as they had left it, with the exception of an exhausted Panther slumped over and panting heavily next to his Wolfen. Wolf let out a subtle chuckle at the cat's distress, before noticing that they were down one Arwing. More specifically, TJ's Arwing. Fox cocked an eyebrow at the missing craft. Looking over to Fay, her eyes told that she knew what happened.

"He left right after you and Wolf did. His ship's tracker says he's back on the Great Fox, so at least he didn't run off with the bloody thing." Fay said, making the slight jab to easy tension. Fox however didn't seem like he was in the mood for slight jabs and jokes.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that he might run off with it when I break the news." The vulpine lamented. Fay scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're seriously thinking about kicking TJ off the team?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Fox replied with no hesitation, shocking Fay. "Look, as the leader, I have to make sure that my team is safe and will always have each other's backs. If I don't feel like two teammates are clicking, then I send them off with someone else. But TJ is a loose cannon to everyone. If he was paired up with you and something bad happened to him or gods forbid you, I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, Fay. He has zero combat experience, and I can't let him be apart of this team if he poses a threat to us all." Fox explained, before sighing. "Like I said before, I'll get him a good place to live and get him into college under our name to waive any fees, but that's all I can do." He somberly finished.

Fay scoffed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, only speaking her peace when Fox was looking right at her. "Fox, you're being daft. Think about it. We're his only associates since he got here. We're all he's got. How do you think he's going to react when you tell him 'shove off'? You'll be wrecking this poor kids entire life. He'll be all alone again." Fay fired back. Her argument was ineffective however, as Fox refused to budge.

"Stick to tactics, Fay. We get paid to do a job, and emotions come second. This conversation is over." Fox scolded before walking off, leaving Fay to her lonesome. She felt bad for TJ, but at least wanted him delegated to a mechanic position like Slippy or herself in the medbay. Deep down, she felt that nothing good was going to come of this. As she sighed and shook her head, a large grey arm suddenly wrapped itself around her shoulder, causing her to jump and let out a yip of shock.

"Whoa, someone's a bit jumpy today." Wolf chuckled, his cigar stained breath wafting through Fay's nose. Out of sheer desperation, Fay pulled out a can of air freshener from her medical pouch and began to spray the lupine right in the face in a last ditch effort to exterminate the horrid stench. To Wolf, the air freshener was like pepper spray from hell, stinging his nose and face with a fresh flowery scent. He let out a cry of pain, before he began pawing at his muzzle to try and pull the scent from his nostrils. "Damn, pup! This stuff burns!" The lupine shouted in anguish, as the spaniel in question was busy coating the air around her with the scent of flowers and citrus.

"Sorry, but I'm not smelling like a canine cigar today." She replied as she finally deemed the air safe to breathe. The lupine didn't seem too happy about being sprayed in the face with whatever was in her can, and let out a nostril burning sneeze. Fay quickly got to work on patching the lupine up, using various sprays to heal the burns. After what felt like a minute of hell, Wolf's nostrils were finally cleared up from the spray.

"Never do that again." Wolf growled. Fay shrugged as she put her medical equipment away.

"Don't spook me like that then." She fired back.

Wolf huffed and crossed his arms, looking back at his Wolfen. "Whatever. I'm just tellin' ya that I'm headed to a bar on Corneria, and I need someone to watch my six." The lupine said as he walked over to his ship while untying his cape.

Fay chuckled and rolled her eyes. "What, you need me to support you when you get too drunk?" She asked with a coy grin.

Wolf huffed and rolled his eye at the tiny dog. "No. Not this time, at least. I gotta go there to get some prime info on Andrew, and you're taggin' with." The lupine ordered.

Fay nodded. "Alright, I'll bring my medical stuff an we'll head down there later tonight." She replied with a smile, before bouncing back to her Arwing.

Wolf chuckled as he tossed his cape off his shoulders and strutted over to his Wolfen with his hands in his pockets. Fay's never ending optimism always managed to make him crack a smile. Keeping his smirk, he hopped into his Wolfen and took off, leaving his throne empty once more.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for taking so long with getting this chapter out. If you've been following my story for a while, you'll notice that the scenes seem to change and undergo edits every other week, and that's because I've had the amazingly talented Nail Strafer helping me out to make this a great story. As such, you'll probably see a few more chapters undergo some work, and maybe even this one. Or not. Who knows? Anyway, I'll try to be a lot quicker in posting now, but with college and work, it may be a bit. Hopefully nowhere near as long as this took. Anyway, that's all for now. Thanks for reading!

Peace!

-DeltaERB


	12. A Phoenix Isolated

**Chapter 12; "A Phoenix Isolated"**

Between Fay and Fox, the flight back to the Great Fox was a quiet one. Both knew what was about to happen, and had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. Fox remained steadfast in his decision, but was worried how TJ was going to take the news. Would he go quietly? Would he be upset? Or would he screw with the engine of the Great Fox and nuke the whole thing? Shaking all of the bad thoughts out of his head, Fox instead continued the flight back to his home away from home, letting the idle chatter of the crew drown away his worries as Sargasso grew smaller and smaller behind him.

Still a minute out from the ship, Fox quickly opened a comms channel with ROB. The robot's blank stare popped up not a second later, with his monotone voice echoing throughout Fox's cockpit. "_Greetings, Fox. What is the purpose of your message?_" ROB asked.

Fox sighed before looking back at the robotic glare still taking over his screen. "Set a path to Corneria and set us down on a private landing pad, preferably one close to Corneria City, but not in the city." The vulpine ordered. After a few seconds, ROB's beeps came back over the comms.

_"Affirmative. Route set. We should reach Salazar SFB, pad #7 within the next 12 hours after your squad docks. Will that be all?" _The robot droned. Fox once more sighed, before nodding his head. _"Affirmative." _

With that, ROB was off the line, and the team was slowly approaching the hangar bay of the _Great Fox. _

This was not going to be pretty.

The Arwings and Wolfens finally arrived back in the hanger and slid onto the mag-rails with ease. As each pilot popped their canopies, they all disembarked with varying attitudes. Leon was the first out, quickly sliding down his Wolfen's ladder and keeping a stoic face as he walked off to do... whatever he does. Fox and Wolf were next, as the two hit the hanger floor at the same time in practiced crouches, with Wolf shooting his vulpine counterpart a sly grin. "Looks like I left a bit of an imprint on you, huh pup?" Wolf taunted with a sly grin. Fox scoffed as he watched the others disembark from their aircraft.

While Panther went to go unload the (probably illicit) cargo from the bays of the Wolfens with a huff, Fay quickly walked up to Fox, preventing the vulpine from walking away by grabbing his arm. "Fox, you're still being daft. Don't you remember what happened when you thought you'd "protect" Krystal by booting her?" Fay scolded, making Fox's muzzle scrunch up as he remembered that bad memory. It had only been a year since that horrid event, and Fox was lucky that she even came back.

"Well then, what do you think I should do?" Fox asked, placing his paws on his hips as he waited for an answer.

"Keep him in the hanger and training on combat and flight scenarios. He's a valuable asset, and we don't have many of us who can drive like him." Fay explained, her eyes watching out for so much as a twitch from the leader. "Think about it. After what Krystal told us about his skill, and the fact he's been doing this for two years and has never been caught once, he could be a valuable team member. All he needs to learn is a little bit of discipline and he'll be set." Fay advised, making Fox huff as he crossed his arms.

"You raise some good points. Alright, I'll see if I can get him to remain in the hanger for a month or two, then send him out with one of us. I just don't know if he'll listen..." Fox trailed off, prompting Fay to jump back in.

"It's like talking to a rowdy child. They'll get mad, stomp their feet and pout, then realize you had the best idea after a day or two. We're not forcing him to stay, and he's free to leave on his own volition, but I think he'll understand sooner or later." The spaniel advised.

The vulpine mulled over the situation in his head before nodding and patting Fay on the shoulder. "I suppose I'll break the news to him. _Once _we arrive at the base. For now though, let's just let it rest. If he gets upset with nowhere to go, it could get ugly." Fox explained before walking off, leaving Fay be herself in the hanger.

The spaniel's loneliness was remedied quickly as a certain lupine made his way up to her, paws in pocket and back to chewing on thick toothpicks. "Alright, pup. That crazy old man gave me this hard drive, but locked it up tighter than a nun's..." Wolf noticed Fay's quirked eyebrow and crossed arms as he rolled his eye. "...Well how else do ya want me to describe it? Fine, never mind. Point is, we gotta give an old pal of mine, Don Trenton, this flash drive here." Wolf explained, pulling out the small flash drive that Martini gave him.

"Why? What's on it?" Fay asked, half curious and half suspicious.

"Nothin' you need to know about, pup. Just another job. All we know is that we get this to Don, and we get the info about Andrew on this hard drive." Wolf answered, taking note of Fay's quirked brow. "Relax, it's Martini. Guy's all bark, and his drug smuggling's way behind him. Ever since that old psycho got too high on his own supply..."

* * *

As Wolf continued to inform Fay on the current goings on with the job, Fox made his way out of the hanger and back to his quarters, hoping to get some sleep after the day's events. He was unable to avoid looking TJ's way, and noticed that the kid was head deep in the engine bay of his car, seemingly trying to find solace and peace. Fox didn't interrupt and continued his stride. The remainder of the walk was brisk and quiet, allowing him to retire to his quarters hastily.

With a scan of his paw, the door slid open to reveal Krystal sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt that looked a size too big and sweatpants that went down to her ankles. Before Fox could even get a word out, Krystal already had a paw up, silencing him as her eyes remained locked onto the TV. Fox followed her eyes and discovered what she was so enamored with.

A soap opera was playing on the TV, the tense music swelling through the speakers as a quite handsome coyote with a crown and royal attire looked down on a politely dressed vixen and a fierce but brave looking tigress over what seemed like a royal gathering. _"Lady Drano, Miss Illia, I apologize. But my heart belongs to her." _The coyote boomed, his finger pointing to a seemingly inconspicuous dingo lady dressed in peasant garbs in the corner of the room, now wearing a shocked expression upon hearing the news.

As shocked gasps and intense dramatic music pierced the room, Krystal clapped her hands as she pointed towards the screen with fervor. "I knew it! I knew Lord Durham would choose Esmeralda to be his bride! I could tell the second she saved him at the Battle of Wallshire!" The vixen cheered, making the vulpine chuckle as he removed his flight jacket and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't know you could read minds through the TV." Fox quipped as he fell back onto the bed, making Krystal chuckle.

"I know how to read tells as well, Fox. I'm not just reliant on telepathy." The vixen replied, falling back next to Fox as she kept her eyes glued to the TV.

As an emotional maelstrom was being unleashed in the castle walls of High Ehrolgar, Krystal was able to detect a subdued wind of emotions next to her. She could feel the weight on Fox, and paused the soap opera just as Illia was about to pounce on Esmeralda. "So, what rash decision are you thinking about making now?" Krystal asked her husband, causing a sigh to escape his tired lips.

"It's TJ. I was going to boot him off the team for everyone's safety, including his own..." Fox trailed off, looking at Krystal's smirking muzzle and raised eyebrow. "...but I learned my lesson about doing that a year ago. I was just going to keep him in the hanger until he's trained enough to go out on his own, but..." Fox trailed off again, prompting Krystal to jump in.

"You don't know how he'll react." Krystal finished, her suspicions confirmed with a nod from the orange vulpine.

"You know him, though. He'll call it B.S, say it's unfair, and do his own thing. If he becomes a squatter, it could mean problems. And I don't want anyone on this team getting hurt because he feels like he has something to prove. What if he tries to go all Jason Stallion during an op and fires off a few rounds that hit a nearby fuel tank, and we're near it? Fay gave me the idea of clipping his wings for the time being, but like you said, I don't know how he'll react." Fox explained.

Krystal threw her arm around Fox's shoulder, before she got up close to her husband and looked up at him with a smirk. "I'll be by your side while you break the news to him, and I'll try to explain to him if he gets out of control. I was in the same boat as him, and look at me now!" Krystal exclaimed, making Fox chuckle as he placed his boots by the side of the nightstand, allowing him to splay his whole body out on the bed.

"How is it that you always know what to say and do?" Fox asked with a loving grin as he threw his arm around the vixen and pulled her close, making Krystal chuckle.

"Telepathy. Now hush, I want to finish this episode." Krystal replied as she embraced her husband before hitting the play button on her remote, watching with fervor as the brawl had exploded out of control in the courtyard. As the episodes raged on, Fox and Krystal both felt the embrace of sleep surround them, especially with the blanket they were under only increasing the power of the sleep spell cast over them.

Before long, the two had silently dozed off, leaving the room quiet save for the rancorous noise emitting from the speakers of the TV.

* * *

An incessant ringing awoke both vulpines from their slumber, with Fox's paw quickly finding the culprit of the noise. His PDA, with an alert from ROB. "Mmm, what's going on, ROB?" Fox asked, trying his hardest to sound alert and awake.

_"Captain Fox, we have arrived at Salazar SFB. Docking has been completed and refueling has commenced. The temperature is twenty-seven degrees Celsius, and should remain sunny for the remainder of the day." _ROB announced as Fox pulled himself out of bed. As he went over the day's tasks in his head, the vulpine cringed when he remembered a certain task he had to complete. Clipping TJ's wings.

Quickly throwing on a fresh set of clothes, Fox made his way down to the hanger on a hunch with Krystal in tow, hoping she could phrase what he was about to say in a more gentile way. "So, how are you going to break it to him?" Krystal asked, keeping up with the orange vulpine's stride as he made a beeline for the hanger bay.

Fox sighed as he faced his wife, who looked as if she already knew the answer. "I'll make it brief and straight to the point, but I won't hold back if he pushes back. He has to learn that there's a chain of command here." Fox replied, changing into his bold commander persona on the fly. Krystal only nodded as she kept pace with the commander, with the two arriving at the hanger a few moments later.

As the hanger doors slid open with a mechanical whir, the duo spotted the young driver, still somehow sticking his head under the hood of his Skyline, as if he was there all night. It didn't seem like he was doing anything really, rather, he was just thinking. As Fox eyed the hanger, he also felt the warm weather blowing in from outside the ship, and noticed that it was clear blue skies for miles, with the late afternoon weather seeping into the vulpine's pores. The ramp on the exterior of the hanger had been lowered to allow the Landmaster safe exit from the hanger without slamming onto the pavement below and damaging it. The sounds of military chatter and roaring engines from numerous fighter craft all invaded Fox's ears, with the familiar sounds taking the vulpine on a short nostalgic trip, back to when his dad would allow him onto the base after school.

Before he could enjoy the weather and potentially pick up information on Andrew and his army from the local base commander, he still had one job to do. Fox put on the face of a commander as he walked over to TJ, putting as much of a neutral expression on his face as he could muster. It seemed that TJ had a sixth sense, as he pulled his head from his engine bay the second Fox's feet anchored him in place. "Yeah, what's up?" TJ asked in a melancholic tone, seemingly still bothered by what Leon said. He didn't even turn to face the vulpine as he cleaned off a wrench. This only made what Fox was about to do even harder.

"TJ, we need to talk." Fox simply said.

"About?" TJ simply replied, still not facing Fox as he put his wrench down and eyed over his engine bay.

"TJ, I need you to look at me." Fox ordered. The street racer released an exasperated sigh as he dipped his head into the engine bay, keeping his body supported by his palms as he placed them on the bodywork of the car. With dulled eyes, he looked back at the commanding vulpine. Fox could feel his turmoil, and almost wanted to back out. But Leon's words still rang true in his ears. He was a liability. Fox steeled his nerve and was about to tell TJ the news before he felt the presence of a one-eyed lupine creep up behind him.

"So, you break the news yet, pup?" Wolf nonchalantly asked, quirking TJ's eyebrow and angering Fox. Before the vulpine could reprimand him, Fox looked behind Wolf to notice that the entire team had crept up with him as well, each one anxious to watch how this was going to go down.

"Whoa, what news?" TJ asked, his eyes slowly widening as he pulled his upper torso out from under his hood. Fox sighed and decided that now was the time to do it. If he didn't, Wolf would, and he wouldn't try to put it in kind terms.

"Look, TJ, I heard what Leon told you," Fox began, noticing TJ's eyes drop just a little bit. "and I'm sorry to say, but he's right. I have to look out for everyone's safety, and that not only includes me, but you as well. The rest of us have a skill that provides a direct benefit and are used to working under this kind of pressure, but you are just too reckless. That makes you a liability to the safety of not only this team, but yourself as well. That is why I have made the difficult choice to demote you from an active member of our roster. I'm sorry, but I'll try to get you started in the right direction doing maintenance as well as other jobs around the Great Fox while you work on getting your skills up to par."

TJ was still for a moment, his eyes wider than he thought they could go. "You're cutting me? Like, I'm not on the team?" He quietly asked, his voice exclaiming sadness and disbelief. Fox shook his head in the negative and began to explain, before the dropping of a wrench echoed throughout the hanger. The street racer went silent, before his rage boiled over. "**Are you kidding me?! You're dumping me on friggin' busy work?!** **Why****?! The hell did I do wrong?!**" He shouted. Fox tried to get in a word, but TJ's anger muted the vulpine. "Let's not forget, I saved Peppy! I was the one blasting through the center of the goddamn city taking fire at almost 200 plus to get back an old rabbit that you were content with letting go! So what, was that not good enough?!" TJ shouted again. Everyone opted to remain silent, especially when TJ's eyes became misty with anger. Looking around, everyone was either giving him emotionless looks or refusing to make eye contact.

His eyes went over each crew member, hoping one of them would side with him. He first kept his gaze locked on Fox, who only kept his stoic expression. It was starting to really piss TJ off. Then came Falco's grin, the avian finding impossible to hide it as it slowly crept across his beak. Slippy couldn't bear to look the driver in the eye, and this hurt TJ the most. The toad spent hours just talking to him about tech and cars, and now when TJ needed him, he was silent. Krystal kept a stoic expression similar to Fox, but she couldn't stop herself from subtly shaking her head. Miyu kept her arms folded and ears alert, but her tail was down. Even though she didn't admit it, she'd come to like the walking punching bag, and felt bad about holding him back. But safety always comes first. Katt avoided eye contact with the driver by tinkering with her comms. It worked in keeping her eyes off him anyway. Fay surprisingly kept a stoic expression as well, simply eyeing the street racer as he begged for an answer.

On the Star Wolf side of the hanger, Wolf looked like he couldn't care less, and simply shrugged once TJ's red eyes glazed over him. Panther did a similar motion to Wolf, except it was much more relaxed and subtle. Finally, Leon kept glaring at the driver with the same amount of relaxed anger from the bar. This only proved it. TJ had no friends here.

Once again, he was alone.

"TJ, I'm sorry. We didn't use you. But Leon has a point. Street racing and mercenary work are two entirely different lines of work. We have the training and equipment to fend for ourselves, but you don't. I can't have you injuring yourself or one of us because you weren't ready. You're 17 with a whole life to live. Don't throw it away thinking you've got something to prove." Fox tried to console, but it fell on deaf ears.

"But this _is _my life! I know nothing else! I got no other skills! An' I'm sure as hell not washin' deck plates while you go off on jobs!"" TJ fired back.

"Enroll at Corneria University. Get an education and a job from there. I'll comp your tuition and rent for an apartment near the campus, but everything else is on you." Fox replied, shutting down TJ's argument as quickly as it came.

"I'm not some damn civvie, I'm not squatting in some damn apartment, and I sure as hell ain't gonna go to some snobby damn college! I'm doin' what I want, and you can shove up your ass and out the other side if you think I'm gonna sit here and take this shit!" TJ argued again, prompting a growl from deep within Fox's throat.

"**Enough!**" Fox suddenly shouted, silencing the entire hanger with his voice. "I have been nothing but patient with you, and yet you insist on pushing and insulting me further! You're being demoted because you can't follow an order to save your life! This isn't some movie or video game, and you don't get rewarded for going against a direct order! You're not being cool, and you're not being a hero! Every single order I give, it's nothing but push-back and smack-talk from you! I give orders because I have been doing this for almost a decade! I've fought on the front lines of two wars, and I've seen things that would make you turn tail and run, so trust me when I say that you don't have the stomach nor the experience for this!"

TJ's eyes blazed with fire as he got right up in the vulpine's muzzle and began a tirade of his own. "**My ass!** I read up on the Lylat Wars, and you were only a year older than me at this point! If you spearheaded some crazy-ass push right to someone like Andross, why can't I get my shot, huh?! Where's my push?! **Why weren't you doin' busy work back then?!**" The street racer shouted back.

"I lived through that because I enrolled in flight training at twelve, took my first solo flight at sixteen, took over the Star Fox team when war broke out at eighteen, listened to my team, and they listened to me! We worked _**together**, _and we all had at least a few years of flying under our belts! We watched each other's backs! If one of us ran off to try and be the hero on the battlefield, none of us would be here right now! **Why can't you get that through that thick head of yours?!**" Fox exclaimed, with his shouting getting more intense as TJ refused to back down.

"Newsflash, asshole! You an' I are more alike than you think! Guess who wanted to race since he was a kid?! **Me!** Guess who started sim racing at eleven?! **Me!** Guess who got his first car and won his first street race at fifteen?! **Me!** Guess who's now seventeen, an ace behind the wheel, and is Detroit's number one most wanted street racer for two years running?! You guessed it, **me!** An' I know that you need me!"

"Number one most wanted?! Everyone thinks you're **dead**! You're not number one anymore, and I've had enough of your ego making you think that because you're a good driver, you're the best at anything! As it stands, you're a sub-par pilot with temper issues and lousy aim! This isn't a little game, this is serious! Lives are at stake, so cut the shit and** start following orders!**"

The hanger was dead silent as the two went off on each other, looking like they were both two seconds away from trading fists. Averting his gaze from the angered vulpine, TJ looked back towards a silent crew, their silence giving away that they were not on his side. "Slip! C'mon, me an' you are the ones that keep things runnin' round here! You know I got a place here that's more than doin' boring shit!" The driver begged, his eyes with their begging gaze staring deep into the frog.

"I'm sorry, TJ. It's Fox's call, and he's the captain. What I say wouldn't matter." Slippy sighed, crossing his arms behind his back as he kept his eyes locked on the cold, metallic floor.

With Slippy being no help, TJ turned towards Fay, who still kept that soft yet emotionless expression. "Fay, what about it?! You know I've done good out there!" TJ begged again, only for his heart to sink as Fay shook her head. "Fox is right. You are too dangerous to keep active. Just please, listen."

The street racer's hopeful eyes passed over Krystal, who held a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Tyler, please understand. I was in the same boat as you a year back, and I understand the pain you feel. But please, it is for the best. Soon enough, you will be skilled enough to participate in field missions. For now however, we will do our best to train you and keep you occupied while you learn how things work here in Lylat." The vixen attempted to advise, sensing only more pent-up rage bubbling up within TJ's soul.

TJ sighed before looking back to the one thing he knew would never leave him. His Skyline. He turned his eyes back towards the mercenaries, before a scoff escaped his lips. "Y'know what? No, I don't gotta take this. I'm my own man, and I can make my own decisions. So I'm out. You ain't gonna give me a shot and put me on freakin' cleanin' duty? Then I'm not gonna humiliate myself bein' your rent boy."

Before anyone else could get in another word, TJ suddenly pulled off his gauntlets and tossed them on the ground, where the metallic clang echoed throughout the silent bay. "I don't need these. I don't need y'all, either. I was Detroit's most wanted street racer, you think I'm gonna let a bunch'a losers like you hold me back? Watch, I'm gonna rise from the ashes like I always do, and y'all are gonna be beggin' me to come back!" TJ spat, tossing his flight jacket on top of the gauntlets and slamming the door shut. Not wasting a second, TJ floored it out of the hanger bay, leaving the occupants in a cloud of wind and smoke. The sound of a wailing V8 slowly faded away, with Fox left wondering just how he got off of a secured base in just a car.

As the kid sped off, Fox let out a sigh as he stuffed the note into his jacket. "Ah, dammit." He muttered, looking down at the jacket and gauntlets. Slippy quickly made his way down to the gauntlets and picked them up, sighing as well. Fox picked up on this, and pat the frog on the back in an understanding manner. "Sorry this was how it went down, Slippy. I know you two became friends while he was here." Fox said with a somber tone.

Slippy sighed and picked up the jacket and gauntlets. "It's okay. I just wish it could have turned out differently." He lamented.

Falco broke the cold air with a shrug and a whistle. "Well, that's that! Glad he's outta my feathers now, cause I don't know how much longer I was gonna last with that waste of space!" He celebrated, much to the ire of Fox.

"That couldn't wait for just a few more minutes, Falco?" Fox asked, making Falco whistle again.

"Oh get off it, Fox. Don't tell me you actually thought that kid was gonna be anything more than a glorified chauffeur." Falco chuckled, putting his wings behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"If we had the time, we could've gotten him running ops on the ground soon enough." Fox challenged, shooting Falco a scowl. "I just hope he doesn't run off and do something stupid." The vulpine lamented, staring out at the wilderness just outside of the base.

With the show over, the rest of the crew silently left the hangar in a subtle fashion, except Leon, as the lizard's eyes were locked onto the side of the hangar bay before he quickly ran off.

"Well, that's that then. One thing I guess I'll miss about that kid is his taste for bitchin' purple." Wolf commented, making Fox sigh once more in disappointment.

"You too, Wolf?" The vulpine grumbled, assuming Wolf was thinking in a similar vein.

"Eh, half an' half. Kid does have potential, but the last thing I need is some pouty little bitch complain' every five seconds." The lupine admitted as he wiped his nose with a sniffle and shrugged. "Watch, I got a feelin' he'll be back one way or another. I personally don't give a shit, but if you're holdin' out hope to see your little experiment again, I'd say it's high chances." Wolf finished as he shoved his paws in his pocket and began to walk away from the vulpine.

Fox's gut didn't feel the same way.

* * *

TJ didn't know where he had to go, only that he just had to drive. The one saving grace was that the roads in the sticks were near abandoned, allowing him to take the hilly corners and empty straights as fast as he could. How could they do this to him? He was making waves, got his own ship, improving! But they demoted him. No. They humiliated him. Let him hang in the wind as a laughing stock.

Each time his eyes would get misty, TJ growled and hit the gas, shifting up a gear each time. The roar let loose by his V8 was a wail of anguish and anger, letting him vent his rage to whatever could hear him. They probably didn't even try to find Earth, they just wanted something to laugh at.

Looking over the interior of his car, TJ grew even angrier as he realized that his phone, the two empty slots, the uplink (whose light was now a dull and inactive yellow), and his grav-boosters all reminded him of Star Fox. It pissed him off. He only wanted to go faster. Direct-port NOS was his therapy as he kept his foot to the floor, whipping around the corners in a partial attempt to give himself whiplash and blackout, hoping to wake up in his (now) old quarters and realize that this was a dream. But it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. It was too real. The pain of being alone was too much. It stung. Bad.

All he knew was that he needed to go somewhere alone. His thoughts led him to the highway, abandoned this early in the morning. He kept driving for a while, before pulling over to the edge of the highway and parking up. The road overlooked Downtown Corneria City, its bright lights and lively noises acting as the foil to his gloomy attitude. The buildings touched the sky and towered over the freeway, modern symbols of the planet's wealth and opulence. He kept his engine idling for a while, trying to reign in what emotions were running wild. It failed, as his deep breaths turned into tear-stained rage as he punched his steering wheel. The car gave off a honk, echoing throughout the empty freeway. The Skyline was abused some more, regurgitating more honks from TJ's fists as he kept venting his rage.

After wearing himself out, TJ only softly cursed, before stepping out of the Skyline and slamming it's door shut. His eyes fluttered over the horizon as he tried to take his thoughts away from the team that cast him out.

A few minutes later, TJ took a pause from some self-moping to notice the sound of a car slowing down by him. It appeared to be a simple blacked out sedan, like the one diplomats would use for trips in foreign countries. A few silent seconds later, the door slowly opened as two pairs of expensive shoes hit the pavement, followed by a custom tailored suit that reeked of wealth.

"So this is what the esteemed Phoenix has fallen to? A pity." Came a sophisticated voice from behind the opened door. The driver let out an exasperated sigh before he turned to face the voice. "I'll admit, my scouts had a hard time keeping up with you. It's not an easy task to shake the VRA scouts with as little effort as you seemingly put out." The voice complimented as it stepped out into view, just as TJ got an eyeful of who it was. That face... TJ instinctively reached for his pistol, and aimed the weapon right between Andrew Oikonny's eyes. "Well, that's not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting." Andrew commented with no fear in his voice.

"Yeah, well with what Fox told me, I'm only comfy if my piece has you in check." TJ spat, making Andrew chuckle.

"Ah yes, Fox McCloud. Trust the one who used you for a month, then dropped you with nowhere to go like a used tissue." The simian spat back. TJ still kept his pistol aimed at the ape as he slowly approached the driver. "I however, see your potential. Not everyone needs to know how to fly a ship, but everyone needs to know how to drive. You are an ace, and I know that your skills should be applied against these Cornerian dogs, not used for them." Andrew persuaded. "Join up with me, and I can make you wealthy beyond your wildest dreams. Think of all of the cars you can have, and race to your heart's content. I won't force you to be some little bootlicker like Fox wanted you to be." Andrew said, now wrapping his arm around TJ, who recoiled and pushed the simian's arm off his shoulder.

"Hey, he told me that you're some serious war criminal, and you've gotta be blackout drunk if you think I'll side with a rap sheet like that." TJ replied with snide, attempting to stand his ground as Andrew chuckled some more.

"My naive ally, have you heard of the phrase "History is written by the victors?" It's truly self-explanatory. When Fox murdered my uncle, the war ended and the media began a campaign to make those paycheck hunting curs into heroes. Do you really think Fox is the pacifist he claims to be, even if I told you that he shot down non-combatant ships? I have no intention of sounding speciesist, but foxes are known for being clever and deceitful. And he fits that description to the period." Andrew explained, circling TJ as he ran his hand along the kid's Skyline with a quirked brow.

"I won't lie to you. I am no saint. But I can admit that. I know who I am, and what I do. No one talks about my uncle's achievements or scientific breakthroughs because he stood against the Cornerian machine. Before that, the words "Dr Andross Bowman" were celebrated on each pair of lips it passed. Now, it is used as a boogeyman to frighten children. Despicable." Andrew lamented, his finger squeaking across TJ's paint job. The kid clenched his teeth as he walked over to Andrew and shoved his arm away from his car with determined fervor.

"Don't touch my goddamn car!" TJ shouted, while Andrew kept his still expression. After a few seconds, the monkey smiled.

"And that right there is what makes you better than Star Fox. This vehicle is a tangible treasure to you. It has meaning. Star Fox only wants more money and more fame, while you already have most of what you want. You are content, while they will never be satisfied. I need someone like you who can subscribe to an idea as tangible and valuable as this car." Andrew placed his arm around TJ's shoulder once more, and the kid didn't recoil this time. "Think about it. You were always one to rebel against the machine. What's stopping you from showing up the biggest machine in the galaxy?" Andrew asked, unwrapping his arm from TJ's shoulder and walking off.

As TJ holstered his pistol, he noticed as Andrew began circling the conflicted street racer, his tail held high and his posture elegant. "Not to brag, but the Venomian Army is one of the most formidable armed forces in all of Lylat, and the only force capable of defeating Corneria's army. When this campaign is over, there is no doubt that we will emerge victorious." The simian gloated, bringing his fist up in a heroic pose.

TJ only rolled his eyes as his left hand slithered into his pocket and his lower spine leaned comfortably on his hood. He put his right hand up to his ear and leaned in that direction, as if he was trying to hear something. "Hear that? That rubbery sound? Sounds like you stroking your own inflated ego." TJ scowled, pulling his hand away from his ear and shaking his limp wrist up and down in a vulgar motion.

Andrew smirked and reached into his pocket, quirking the street racer's eyebrow. "Really? I thought that rubbery sound was this." The simian announced, pulling out a silver disk with a dull blue light in the center. TJ's eyes exploded out of his head as he saw Andrew grasping the object that held all of his woes.

"The disk!" TJ exclaimed, rushing over to the ape with wide eyes. "How'd you get it?! Fox had that thing last!" TJ asked, only igniting a fire of pride deep in Andrew.

"With my network of spies, information travels quickly. And my thieves are even quicker. To swipe a tiny intergalactic teleporter prototype from under Fox's muzzle was child's play." Andrew gloated, eyeing the disk with curiosity. "So, your kind has achieved teleportation, hm? They would be a fine ally to us, wouldn't you say?" The ape asked TJ, who cautiously nodded.

"Wait, you're tellin' me that you can find Earth?" TJ asked back, making Andrew chuckle.

"I believe you mean found, but yes, I have." The simian replied, causing a hopeful smile to break out across the street racer's face.

"That's awesome!" TJ shouted with pure ecstasy, before letting out a relieved sigh and leaning against his Skyline's hood. "So, when can I go home?" He asked. TJ furrowed his brow when Andrew made a "tsk-tsk" noise and wagged his finger at the kid.

"One step at a time, Tyler. For now, I need your assistance with a few jobs. Give me a hand, and I will send you back home with fame and fortune beyond your wildest dreams." Andrew informed. TJ's eyes lit up, before his face dropped.

"But if I side with you, that means I gotta lock horns with Star Fox. I kinda just wanna forget about those guys if I'm bein' honest." TJ lamented.

Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his limo. "Oh well. I suppose your true friends are less important than mercenaries you've known for only two months." The simian sighed, before briskly opening his door.

TJ panicked and made up his mind in a second. "Waitwaitwaitwait! I'll do it! I'll do your jobs!" TJ begged, letting go of the door once he felt Andrew stop resisting.

"Meet me at these coordinates tomorrow at 0900 sharp. Don't bring a tail and don't disappoint." The simian calmly said, handing the kid a card with a set of numbers before stepping into a black sedan and being driven away, leaving TJ alone on the bridge.

The cool Cornerian air washed over TJ, giving him the perfect environment to think. At the end of the day, all he wanted to do was go back home. See his dad and his friends. Be a semi-normal 17 year old again. And this guy had a way to get him home? On the spot, just like that? It had been almost two months now, and TJ was getting fed up with the Cornerian government's heel dragging and red tape, while this ape may just be the guy he's looking for. It seemed too good to be true, but after an offer like that, how could he refuse?

TJ didn't know what to think anymore. But as he racked his brain for a minute or two, he found his answer. He wanted Fox to see him as someone useful. Someone with a purpose. Someone that he couldn't just shuffle away like a 3 of hearts in an entire deck of cards. He wanted to be the ten to Fox's ace. What better way to show the vulpine that he's vital than showing how difficult it is to fight him?

The street racer chuckled as he opened the door to his chariot, beginning to think about how it could go down. Do a few jobs for Andrew, Fox realizes he needs him, offers him a spot back on the team, and it's water under the bridge while he gets a first class ticket back home. What could go wrong?

Key in the ignition, foot on the clutch, and eyes of fire, TJ knew his objective now. The Phoenix was about to rise again.


	13. Most Wanted

**Chapter 13; "Most Wanted"**

The crack of dawn bathed Corneria City in a soft yellow light, as the hustle and bustle of the workday began for the law-abiding citizens. In an alleyway near the city center, TJ opened his eyes and awoke from slumber. With a rub of the eyes and a yawn that stretched his jaw as far as it could go, the kid realized that he had parked his Skyline in a hidden alleyway somewhere in the industrial area of the city

TJ shook his head awake before he looked down in his lap and saw a set of coordinates on the front of the card. Remembering that Andrew wanted to meet him there at 9 AM, the driver looked down at his phone. "8:30? Shit, I gotta move." TJ said to himself as he turned the ignition in his Skyline before hammering a hard right out of the alley, narrowly colliding with a semi-truck before he burned down the road and towards the meeting spot.

The outskirts of the city were near empty as the city awoke, the suns rising to illuminate the steel structures jutting out and to the stars above. The roar of the V8 echoed down the road as TJ kept his foot to the floor and left the city in the dust. Putting the coordinates on the card into his nav system, it led to a random clearing in the Vitruvian Forest, seemingly only accessible on foot. "Talk about hidden..." TJ muttered as he burned away from the city and towards the clearing.

The drive gave him time to think, as forest greens surrounded the highway he was racing down and pitch black asphalt paved his way forward. The light from the suns replaced the street lamps as TJ entered the realm of thought. First thought, going home. It's been a month, and Fox was keeping the device on him. He was supposed to give it over to the Cornerian government, but apparently that never happened. Or was Slippy trying to figure it out himself? And isn't Peppy the new General now? Even so, he still had his friends waiting for him back on Earth. TJ's thought's drifted yet again back to his crew. Where was Street Omen now? Cooper, his best friend, saw him vanish right before his eyes. He remembered that his fedora-clad comrade and that bright orange and blue Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution was off to his right before the device activated. What did it mentally do to Cooper? What about Kylie? She was a pretty logical girl, but how was she explaining an instant disappearing act? Could she just not explain it, or did her mind freeze up? Oh boy, Vic probably went into a rage, however. TJ shuddered to think of how many cops faced the Devil's wrath that night, especially an emotionally unstable Devil. That was probably one for the papers and media. Speaking of media, how was Royce spinning this? Was he even trying to? Did he feel guilty? Did he force Broken Mask into effect?

The driver could only sigh as he thought about the goings-on in Detroit while the highway became surrounded by denser foliage. Who exactly was this Andrew guy though? From what TJ read, he could only tell that he was the nephew of some scientist named Andross who went off the rails and started a massive war against the system. Official reasons said that he was pure evil, but what did TJ know? Could there be something between the lines here? And if this guy was monkey Hitler, what did that say about his nephew? TJ had no answers, only questions as he kept burning towards the meeting point.

After a while, TJ turned off from the highway in accordance to his nav system and began to drive down a dark side road, the light of the suns blocked by the overgrowing foliage onto this small two-lane road. The drive continued for a few more minutes, before his nav system began to point him in a direction inaccessible by car. The driver huffed and turned the car off, letting the grumbling V8 die off with little to no fanfare, becoming another object in this seemingly endless jungle before him.

TJ hopped a guardrail on the side of the road, looking down at his phone to tell him the time and how far he was from the meeting point. "0845? What is that, 8:45? Heh, early as usual..." The street racer chuckled to himself as he continued his march into the forest. With each step over a broken branch and each chitter and chirp from the animals of the forest, the driver felt an odd sense of the foreign, yet at the same time like he belonged. There were no spaceships, or advanced civilizations. No walking, talking bipedal animal people, just a human out for a walk in the woods. The most technologically advanced object here was a Japanese car from 21 years ago. It was like he was back on Earth, in some forest near the outskirts of Detroit.

As the light of the suns managed to break through the green tree tops, TJ began to feel more at peace, in the fact that he made the right call. This Andrew guy had already found home. He was half-way through his little adventure now. Soon, he'd be back home, tearing up the streets with his crew and being with his Dad again. Maybe they'd go out to a shooting range, or go to some sort of burger joint in the city. Sure, Detroit was a crime ridden shit-hole, but it was his crime ridden shit-hole. For the first time in at least three days, a genuine smile of hope appeared on his face.

A sudden beep on his phone caused him to pause, before he looked down at the device. It had stopped him in a sun-kissed clearing, the tree tops parting for just enough sun to enter through, touching the ground floor and lightening up this dark forest. In what seemed like a divination, a group of seven rocks had all formed in a circle, surrounding the center of the clearing. It seemed as though this secluded spot in the woods made for a perfect meeting place, with the light shining directly in between all of the rocks.

The driver was lost in the beauty of his surroundings, before the snap of a twig caught his attention. Turning around, his brain couldn't process what was going on before a blade was held up to his throat. TJ was at a loss for words as a wave of deja vu washed over him. "Name." His attacker growled.

"I-it's TJ. I was sent here by... a mutual friend." TJ sharply replied, keeping his eye on the blade. After a silent few seconds, the attacker withdrew his blade.

"Good. The others will be along shortly." The attacker quickly replied as he stepped into the light of the suns. TJ looked the attire of his assailant up and down with a careful eye. He was clearly some form of komodo dragon, and wore a tattered and patched together hoodie made out of multiple different materials. His scaly green hand carefully placed his worn yet ever sharp blade into a medium-sized sheath on his hip, connected to a dull red belt. The belt did it's job of keeping his patch-work pants up, as they tapered down his slim yet toned legs, cutting off at his lower calf. Interestingly, the dragon wore no shoes, opting instead for leather shin guards and black wraps around his scaled and sturdy feet.

TJ was able to guess the komodo dragon's specialty, given his outfit and demeanor. Some kind of crazy assassin, probably from Venom or Eladard. As TJ took a seat on one of the rocks, his eyes traced the reptile as he began to make silent footsteps over to a nearby tree still casting a shadow. "So, you got a name, Mr Mysterious?" The driver asked.

The lizard glared at the driver, his beady eyes looking the kid over like he was prey. "Ke'ai. That is all you need to know for now." He answered, turning away from TJ as the sounds of two pairs of heavy boots broke the natural silence of the forest.

"_And then I say to little solider, tell me all you know before I snap you with jaws!_" One voice exclaimed, followed by raucous laughter. "_Ahahaha! Dimitri my friend, that never gets old!_" The foliage was pushed aside to reveal two giants, easily standing at over seven feet each. The two animals, a crocodile and a grizzly bear respectively, both wore similar clothes. Both the crocodile and the bear wore sleeveless t-shirts under heavy chest-plates that looked like they could deflect even the heaviest of blaster fire, as well as fingerless gloves. Below the belt, they both wore black combat pants with armored shin guards and heavy boots that forecasted their presence with each heavy step. The only difference between the two was the color of their t-shirts and boots, with the crocodile wearing a stained tan t-shirt and orange boots, while the bear wore a jet black t-shirt and faded blue boots.

"_Privet, privet! _I assume we are all here for mutual friend?" The crocodile asked TJ and Ke'ai. Both nodded their heads, while the crocodile let out a hearty chuckle. "Ahahaha, _chudesno_! You may call me Dimitri, and friend here is Vasliev!" Dimitri loudly exclaimed again, with Vasilev now greeting TJ and Ke'ai.

"Quick question. Did anyone arrive here in tiny purple car?" Dimitri suddenly asked, prompting TJ to raise his hand. Vasilev shook his head in a sigh before smacking the crocodile's arm roughly.

"_Dimitri, ya skazal tebe byt' ostorozhneye._" The bear muttered, catching TJ's ear.

"Why? What's wrong?" The driver asked, making the crocodile suck in a large amount of air between his massive teeth.

"My apologies, but I may have hit into tiny car when parking big truck." The crocodile admitted, making TJ sputter.

"Y-you hit my what?!" He exclaimed, holding a face of shock and anger.

The pair of giants held a solemn expression for a moment, before they burst out laughing. "My apologies, _ditya_! I was only making joke! Your face was priceless!" Dimitri howled, before the laughing giants were halted by a crunch of leaves another entrant into the forest.

Coming out from the shadow behind a large oak tree was what looked like some sort of canine. Most of the dog's figure was hidden behind a midnight blue hoodie, gray joggers, and a pair of jet black running shoes. As the dog stepped out of the shadows, more was revealed about them. They had a slender figure and held a feminine gait as they walked into the clearing, catching the eye of everyone, including TJ. To the racer's surprise, the dog flipped their hood off to let a cascade of brown hair flow down their back, with the voice cementing the gender. "Well, you three are quite the rowdy bunch. I kinda wanted to wait and see who else would show up, but I suppose now's a good a time as any." She spoke, with a smooth yet elegant voice. With her hood down and the browns, black, whites, and grays of her erratic fur pattern revealed, the group realized that she was a Papetoonian Shepherd, or as TJ remembered it, an Australian Shepherd

"Name." Ke'ai demanded, hand over his blade as he prepared to strike.

The dog smirked as she placed one paw on her hip and the other behind her back. "Zoe. And that's not your knife, Ke'ai." She introduced, pointing down at the sheath. The lizard glared down at his hip before pulling the hilt out, revealing only that, the hilt of a blade. Zoe chuckled and pulled the real blade out from behind her back, letting it gleam in the suns. "It's a nice knife, though." She commented before handing the blade back, with the lizard only keeping his eyes locked onto her and his hand around the hilt of his blade once more.

To TJ's surprise, the thief walked up to him with a smile before taking her place on the rock next to him. "I don't think we've formally met, TJ." She commented, looking over the alien with a slight grin and a watchful eye.

"How do you already know my name?" The driver asked, his eyes locked with hers.

Zoe chuckled, laying flat on her rock and stretching her back out. "Oh, come on. You're a one of kind alien and former Star Fox, I hope you knew that you'd gain attention ever since you made your first media appearance."

"How do you know I'm former Star Fox though?" The driver quickly asked.

"I saw your whole hanger rant aimed at Goody-Two-Shoes and his little fairy brigade."

"How'd you see that?!"

Zoe chuckled as she adjusted her hair before holding up three fingers. "Heh, looks like I got the three hows out of you. I was on my way out of the hanger on one of those catwalks above the ships with the teleportation disk when I heard you yelling up a storm. You actually caused a perfect distraction for me if I'm being honest. I got out undetected only because you had Krystal and Leon distracted. So thanks for the assist, racer boy." Zoe explained with a smirk.

TJ was baffled that someone not only sneaked onto the Great Fox, but sneaked off it as well. And with the disk, no less!

"I gotta say, when Andrew told me about you, I was a little intrigued. He never told me everything though. Mind filling in the deets?" She asked with attentive ears, making TJ chuckle.

"Not much to tell, really. You need someone who can drive, I'm your guy. You need someone who can drive with some speed while bein' chased by the cops, I'm also your guy. Never been caught once for two years runnin'." The driver bragged, catching Zoe's interest once more as she looked him up and down as if he stole something from her.

"Huh. Color me impressed. We got quite the speed demon here, huh? Well anyway, it's great to meet you, TJ." The Shepherd complimented, shaking his hand with her paw. For some reason, TJ felt at ease with this canine, but at the same time made a mental note to put additional locks on all of his devices.

The forest rustled once more, birthing out a raccoon of small stature. He seemed frail enough, but his body mass seemed bulked up by a long grey trench coat and baggy jeans. The raccoon kept his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he raised the brim of his baseball cap with a smirk, stopping in the clearing and eyeing each member of the squad. "So, this our lil' get-togetha?" The raccoon asked, pulling a smartphone out from his pocket and scrolling through the screen. "Name's Ringo, but y'all can call me Ring, Rac, or that guy you call when you wanna break into a secure facility without setting foot on the grounds." Ringo bragged, sitting down on one of the rocks and pointing his phone at TJ.

The driver quirked a brow, staring back at Ringo as he kept the phone pointed at him. "Uh, whatcha doin' there?" The driver asked, making the raccoon raise his head from his screen.

"Scannin' ya to get a biometric profile into m'systems. Just a lil' security measure for m'self and ta give ya access to certain areas without even touchin' a button. Ain't the future swell?" Ringo explained, before his device beeped, informing him the scan was complete. "And there we go. Got'cher profile lock right into my lil' device o' wonders here." The raccoon announced as he shoved his phone, along with his hands, into his trench-coat pocket.

TJ chuckled as he eyed the raccoon, keeping his arms folded as he observed the raccoon's posture on his seat. "So, you're called Ringo, dress like a Chicago hacker, but you've got a southern drawl in your voice? The drawl itself makes it seem like you should be twirlin' pistols, not a smartphone." TJ observed, making Ringo chuckle as he tipped his baseball cap like how a cowboy would tip their hat.

"Well, I've got no idea what in the hell a "chicago" is, but'cher right. Family's a bunch'a roamin' gunslingers out in the Papetoon Badlands. Only thing they've got ta call home's some little farmstead. Course, I could never twirl pistols like my siblings, so I decided on takin' up computers." A smile crept it's way across Ringo's face as he locked eyes with the ground. "I remember Pa's reaction when I came home with my first computer. 'What in the sam hell's this junk, Ringo?! Git that ringed ass o'yer's back in the fields and help yer brothers and sisters!' Pa never knew that there were more ways t'solve a problem then just shootin' 'em." Ringo paused for a second, before looking back at TJ. "I damn sure didn't need no six-shooter to get Miss Sticky Fingers over here onto the Great Fox, that's fer damn sure." The raccoon said, failing to keep a smirk from parting his lips.

TJ's eyes went wide once more, but not as wide as when Zoe revealed that she swiped the disc. "I'm surprised Katt didn't find you out. That girl knows all there is about computers and stuff." TJ pondered, only succeeding in making Ringo chuckle once more.

"Naw, she don't know as much as I do. From my point of view, she's just some script kiddie that couldn't hack her way into a toll booth. All I did on the ship was drop a few cameras here, open a few doors there, and hid it all behind power outages and registered keycard codes. The only way somethin' the ship's A.I or that pink-haired jezebel'll know somethin' went wrong was if they're super paranoid or they notice that lil' disc is gone." Ringo bragged, pride beaming from his very soul.

Before the young driver could question the raccoon further, more crunching leaves caused a mass turn of heads. Out from a clearing in the woods came a short otter in a grey suit. He didn't seem like he belonged, and even less so when he began to nervously shake in place, as his suede shoes anchored him to the dirt he stood on. "Y-y-you are all here f-for the m-m-meet with Andrew, r-right?" The otter stuttered, sweat beginning to pool from his forehead as each member of the group locked their eyes on him.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. I think you're lost, bro." TJ frowned, looking over the otter as he constantly checked over his shoulders.

"A-are you s-s-sure? M-my boss said-"

A suppressed shot rang out, followed by a bullet striking the dirt at the feet of the otter, who stumbled back in fear before he tripped over his own ankles. A whistle got everyone's attention, prompting a mass turn of heads towards the noise as everyone prepared to fight or book it. Slowly entering the clearing was Andrew himself, wearing what seemed like a full suit of bedazzled combat armor with a bright red sash streaming across his chest. He carried what seemed like a saber in a sheath on his hip, with the jewel encrusted hilt being the only thing visible at the moment. To his right was a lemur wearing camouflaged combat armor to blend in, as well as a high-powered rifle being firmly gripped in his hands. His eyes scanned everyone as he kept his finger over the trigger, seemingly ready to engage.

A subtle hand motion from Andrew was enough to get the lemur to stand down and holster his sniper rifle on his back, before standing at attention. The monkey looked down over the otter with a quirked eyebrow, as the otter began shaking in fear. "Do you work for Mr. Gregor?" Andrew simply asked. The otter fearfully shook his head in the affirmative, prompting Andrew to scoff. "Get your boss on the phone, now." The simian demanded.

No less than a second later, Andrew had the otter's phone up to his ear, pausing for a bit as the phone rang. "Johan, what is this? When I say we meet face to face, I did not say you can bring an errand boy!" Andrew shouted into the phone, before casting his eyes back down over the otter. "I have not killed him yet, but it seems like he knows too much. If you don't enter this forest soon, his blood will stain your hands." Andrew threatened. The otter could only squeak in fear as the lemur slowly thumbed the safety of his rifle off, while Andrew watched over him with a careful yet tracking eye. "Very well. I expect you here within two minutes, or else you will need a new intern." Andrew threatened once more, before hanging up the phone and pulling a golden pocket watch out from his armor.

"You are not to move from that spot, otter. If you do, my associate here will be forced to end your life." Andrew threatened in a blank voice, refusing to lift his eyes from the pocket watch in his palm as he watched the seconds tick on by. The crowd watched with different expressions at the otter's potential fate. While Dimitri and Vasilev held looks of excitement, the same could not be said for Zoe, TJ, and Ringo. They all watched with uncertainty and discomfort as the otter looked like his legs were about to give out. Ke'ai and the lemur both maintained stoic appearances, while the lemur slowly raised his rifle and aimed it at the otter's heart.

After a tense minute and fifty seconds, the sounds of crunching leaves echoed throughout the forest, finally revealing the otter's boss. It was a white-tail deer, dressed in what seemed like a five-figure suit. His all black suit had nary a speck of dirt on it, and it fit well on his slender yet somewhat feminine frame. The deer's posture spoke of power and elegance, keeping his arms crossed with an attentive glare. He ran his eyes over each member of the group, before holding a hand to his chest. "My apologies, some clients are... difficult to deal with. I wanted to make sure this was legitimate before I stuck my neck out. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Johan." The deer announced to the crowd.

Andrew snapped his pocket watch shut before he tossed the otter's phone back to the small anthro, who didn't know what to do at the moment. "You've done your job well, Dexter. You can head back to the car, now." Johan ordered, refusing to take his sights off of Andrew. The otter was still frozen in place, before he quickly nodded and ran off with his tail practically between his legs.

Once the otter was out of view, Andrew cast a violent glare at Johan. "I thought I told you that we meet on my terms?" The simian growled.

Johan scoffed as he took a seat on a nearby rock, crossing his legs over the knee and folding his arms. "And I told you that I'm taking a big risk by being out here. Leaving those doors unlocked when you had your soldiers assault the Congress was already risky enough. Don't forget, we're equal partners here, Mr. Oikonny. I expect to be treated as such." The deer demanded.

Andrew's eyes glared through Johan, especially when his hand drifted towards his saber. "You will not receive equal treatment if you refuse to show me respect as the leader. Pull a stunt like this again, and it will be the last mistake you will make." The simian threatened. It was enough to pacify the buck, leaving him with narrowed eyes towards Andrew. Before the ape could address his unit, a buzz from his PDA caught his attention. "Hm. I have to take this call. I will return shortly. Please, resume your conversing." Andrew announced, leaving the clearing in a deep silence.

Before the chirping of bugs could take over, Dimitri was the first to break the silence in his chipper tone. "What is your skill?" The crocodile asked the deer, leaning back on a thick oak tree.

Johan gently chuckled as he adjusted his seemingly expensive pants before re-crossing his legs in sync with his arms. "Well my brutish ally, I engage in political espionage and dealings with high ranking business executives. They all dance like marionettes, and I am the string-puller. I do enjoy a bit of bragging, so it is safe to say I have my fingers in almost every pie within the Cornerian Congress." The deer openly bragged, with some rolling their eyes at the ego-stroking.

Vasilev scoffed as he looked down over the deer's shoulder, while Johan kept his posture, as if he felt no intimidation from the giant towering behind him. "I don't understand. What could you do for us besides leading politician by big, lying noses?" The brutish bear asked.

After a few seconds, the deer gently chuckled once more as he flicked the bear's chin, making the ursine stumble back an inch. "Much like your stature, I look at the big picture. Control a few low-level representatives, that gets you access to a senator. Make a few donations, and you have more senators. Invest funds into some executive's companies with massive egos, and now you have your monetary power. Gain trust, then hire someone like Mr Ringo over there, and now you have blackmail on your so-called friends. With that money and power, you can get government clearance into any place you want, including arms depots." Johan explained, watching as Dimitri and Vasilev's eyes lit up at the last part. "In short, I can get you two untraceable military firepower for nothing." The deer concluded, only to have his rib-cage almost decimated by a bear hug from Vasilev.

"I see we are all getting along already. That is very good." Andrew complimented as he returned from his call, casting a commanding gaze over the crowd as the bear stopped hugging the deer.

Before the simian could continue, Johan interrupted after he was able to breathe again. "I just have one question. Why did we have to meet in this dank forest? I'm getting eaten alive by bugs here!" The deer exclaimed, swatting a few insects away from his priceless clothes. "We could move this meeting to one of my burner offices in the city. I prefer reclining chairs over some dirty rocks." Johan griped once more, catching Andrew's gaze.

"I am sorry that these conditions make you uncomfortable, but I assure you that meeting here was necessary. It allowed for a true hidden location, as well as allowing my associate here to properly... vet you." Andrew replied, looking towards the lemur's way. "Gentlemen... lady... this is Jacques. He is one of Venom's most precise snipers. He saw you all enter the forest through his scope the second you all stepped foot on it's grounds. I apologize for the danger, but I had to make sure." Andrew introduced, before he stepped up onto a nearby rock and used it as a makeshift pedestal, the sun blazing down onto his back to create a shadow that loomed over the entire clearing.

"You all know why you are all here. If we are to bring down the Cornerians, we must work as one unit. No in-fighting, and no disobedience." The simian announced, looking over the entire group. "Now, all of you are here for a reason. Each of you posses certain skills that are crucial to our success. Some are more brute-force oriented, while others are more clandestine. If we can achieve perfect harmony of these skills, then we shall be unmatched. You are all the best of the best in your respective fields, so I expect only the best of the best results. Of course, that means that you will face the best of the best as well. Once we become public, I have no doubt that the Cornerian government will hire Star Fox out to try and bring us down. They have only been bolstered by the addition of my former comrades, Star Wolf. Along with my cousin, Dash, in control of the fraudulent government in control of Venom at the moment, this seems like an up-hill battle. But rest assured, there is always a path to victory. General Shears is back on our flagship, _Andross's Reqiuem_, and will give you all your first assignments. I shall lead you all to glory, and you shall soon have power beyond your wildest dreams in my vision for the Lylat system!" Andrew's passionate speech roused a few cheers from Dimirti, Vasilev, save for Zoe, TJ, and Ringo, while he basked in the glow of the sun.

"Now, let us make haste. There's work to be done."


	14. Just One Drink

**Chapter 14; "Just One Drink"**

**A/N: I'm just gonna give a warning here, this chapter deals with some... heavy stuff. Maybe a bit too heavy or real for some people. It's important for furthering the plot and character development, but even _I _found myself a bit disturbed and had to tone it down. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

In the parking lot outside of SFB Salazar, Wolf and Fay let the late-afternoon sun beat down on them as they stood in the parking lot. The two had decided on casual street-wear for the day, with Wolf donning a dark brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, work jeans, and heavy boots. A pair of dark aviator sunglasses over his eyes helped conceal his injury without the world knowing it was him. Fay on the opposite end wore her puffy white flight jacket, an orange ruffled tanktini with a light blue pair of skinny jeans, white skater shoes, and her ever-present red bow. She looked like the lupine's niece with her outfit, and her bright white pocketbook didn't help either.

"Alright, bar's just outside of downtown, so we'll need some wheels." Wolf stated, eyeing the parking lot. It seemed slightly full, with each car resting in it's spot peacefully. The drivers had to be military, meaning they were all just about ready to hit a late night on the town. Wolf had to be quick in getting a ride, and quicker off the lot. As his eye scouted over each metallic shell, he finally landed on a dark blue KMW K2. Fast, nimble, easy to jack. Just what he needed.

Nudging Fay's shoulder, the lupine let a smile seep across his face as he pointed the car out to Fay. "Whattya think? Good ride?" He rhetorically asked as he approached the car, tail swishing back and forth.

As Fay approached the car, leaning over for a glance at the windshield in the process, Wolf went over the game plan. "Alright pup, here's the play. I'm gonna pick the lock using my lockpick, then I'll have to disarm the alarm within 10 seconds before the guy drivin' this thing gets notified. This's a KMW though, rich prick, so the alarm should be under the steering column. After that it's a matter of hot wiring the-"

Wolf was interrupted by the sound of a car door gently popping open, with Fay being the culprit. The lupine watched with an arched brow as Fay hit the ignition button, smiling as the car hummed to life with a soft engine rumble the two had not be accustom to for quite a while.

Fay noticed Wolf's confused stare, and held out her sparkle encrusted phone with an app on screen confirming her order. "No need to steal the car, Wolf. I'm a platinum member of CitiDrive, so we can just take the car and go!" The spaniel exclaimed with her wide smile and tail sweeping the seat. Wolf simply rolled his eye as a small smirk appeared across his muzzle, pulling out one of Fay's prescribed nicotine-flavored toothpicks and sticking it between his teeth. Smoking was out of the question, especially in a car that Fay was in.

Dropping down into the seat, Wolf slammed the door shut and reclined in the seat, the whir of the electric motor soothing his ears from the daily noise of the base. "Bar's on 55th and Maple, pup. Hit it." The lupine directed, closing his eye as he kept chewing on his toothpick. After a few seconds, Wolf realized that the car hadn't moved an inch, prompting him to open his eye. As he leered over to the driver's seat, he noticed one of Fay's judgmental stares that he was now accustom to receiving. "What'd I do this time?" Wolf asked in an annoyed tone as he broke away from the spaniel's judging stare.

"Wolf, it's against the law to not wear a seatbelt in a moving car. Put it on, or we don't budge." Fay ordered, making Wolf audibly groan as he pushed himself further back into his seat.

"Ah, c'mon. I'm not putting on that dumb little strap." Wolf countered.

Fay's counter was to shut off the engine and fold her arms, staring straight ahead.

"Fay, start the car."

"..."

"Fay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The click of a seatbelt filled the air, prompting the smile to return to Fay's lips. "Alright, let's go!" Fay exclaimed with child-like excitement, slowly pulling out of the parking lot and adhering to almost every road safety law in existence. Wolf was half sure they would arrive just as the bar was closing with how slow Fay was driving. She was the exact opposite of TJ, and Wolf half wished that the kid was still around just to drive him. The lupine made a mental note to drive back to the Great Fox on the way back.

* * *

After roughly forty-five minutes of driving, the two canines finally arrived at the bar. It was quite a contrast of the prim and proper buildings of Corneria City, with brick and mortar making up the exterior rather than the hyper white steel structures of most buildings. With the sun slowly setting, the yellow glow of the suns bathed the red brick building in a warm light, cancelling out the bright neon sign above the door that was illegible due to the amount of light hitting it.

Wolf chuckled as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, while Fay utilized the soft close feature of the KMW and gently walked around to Wolf's side. "So, this is the place?" Fay asked, making sure all of her belongings were on her person.

Wolf chuckled as he walked up to the door, stopping just before the bright red entrance sign hanging over the wooden door. "You bet. Just so ya' know, there's a fifty-fifty shot we'll be walkin' into a bar brawl, so just stick close." The lupine advised, with Fay standing a centimetre from his hip.

Swinging the door open, the bar had a very seedy feel to it. Hard rock was blaring out of an old jukebox in the corner of the building, while a group of gruff looking bikers stood around the pool table. Some patrons were seated at tables and booths, drinking their poison of choice and snacking on bar nuts while conversing about everyday life. At the bar were a couple of drifting drunks who seemed too inebriated to even answer a simple yes or no question while the bartender kept pitifully pushing them more glasses of requested alcohol.

The stench of cigarettes and booze hung low and powerful in the air, causing Fay to instinctively cover her muzzle. "What's a matter? Never been to a dive bar before?" Wolf chuckled at the spaniel's discomfort as he removed his sunglasses and placed his eye-patch over his left eye. Fay quickly regained her posture and powered through the scents of the bar before making it over to the countertop, where upon two stools were open. Fay quickly sat down and placed her purse on the counter while Wolf leaned against the counter, casing the entire bar for unsavory characters or other threats.

"Hey there, what can I getcha?" A gruff voice came from behind the counter. The brown timber wolf had a hardened look to him, like he'd seen his share of bar fights, but also kind enough to listen to the saddest drunk pour their heart out amidst a wave of vodka, whiskey, and tears. He wore a leather vest with a few patches on it, remnant of that of a motorcycle gang. A white t-shirt with the bar's logo was underneath the vest, stained from alcohol, mechanical fluids, and even some bodily fluids.

Wolf sized up the bartender with a smile on his muzzle before spreading his arms out. "Donny, did you really forget what I look like?" The wolf held a confused glare, but soon turned to surprise as he shook Wolf's paw with glee.

"Wolf O'freakinDonnell, how the hell you've been?" He asked with glee.

"Been good. For the first time, I'd rather have cops on me than the freaking media. Fox was right, they are relentless. You know, I found one of those creeps go through a garbage can to find a wrapper from a burger that I bought!" Wolf explained as that rough belly laugh escaped his throat, causing the timber wolf to do the same.

"I'm surprised you haven't gutted one of those vultures yet." The wolf admitted through Wolf's infectious laughter.

"Believe me, I've wanted to more times than I can count." Wolf replied.

Fay sat still with her hands in her lap politely waiting for the conversation between the two men to conclude. Wolf noticed her silence, and quickly introduced her. "Fay, this is Don Trenton, he's an old friend of mine." Wolf introduced as Don stuck his paw out. Fay returned the gesture and found his shake to surprisingly sweet and gentile.

"Pleasure to meet'cha, ma'am." Don greeted with a friendly smile.

"Likewise." Fay replied with a similar smile.

"So what brings y'all to this lovely little hole?" Don asked while cleaning out some shot glasses. Wolf's grin immediately dropped as he leaned across the counter top and motioned for Don to come close.

The timber wolf complied and mimicking Wolf's pose, setting his ears close to the larger lupine's muzzle. "I got a special martini recipe for ya." He whispered. Don's friendly facade dropped to a more serious glare as he nodded before looking at Fay.

"She's gonna have to stay out here. You ok with that? Cause this is no place for a lady." Don cautioned.

"She can handle herself. An if anyone tries anythin' with her, I'll break their spine." Wolf softly but firmly replied. Don shook his head before pull back and setting the shot glasses down.

"Alright, follow me." Don emotionlessly stated before walking out from behind the bar, showing off his torn jeans and biker boots. Fay ecstatically stood up only to be held back by Wolf's arm.

"Sorry pup, but only one of us is allowed back there. Just stay here and keep your head on a swivel. Don't trust anyone, got it?" Wolf commanded. Fay looked disappointed but nodded and sat back down. With that, Wolf walked off with Don behind a door labeled "Employees Only" and dissapeared.

Without the lupine by her side, Fay immediately felt alone and compromised. She kept nervously eyeing the door and checking her phone, only to realize that only 15 seconds had passed. The bar was lacking both clean and friendly faces, and above all she was parched. Don seemed to be the only bartender on tap, something that was obvious as a drunk next to her grumbled something but fell flat on his face and passed out as he tried to get up. She wanted to help the jackal, as he was clearly a victim of alcoholism.

Before she could help, a well dressed golden retriever sat down next to her. His fur was well groomed, he smelt great, and he dressed sharply in a silver suit, a rare sight here. He looked around the bar for a bit, before becoming upset that there was not a bartender in sight. He was about to voice his concerns before Fay spoke up. "Yeah, the bartender went into the back. He'll probably be back in a few." She said gently.

The retriever looked to Fay with wide eyes, before his muzzle settled on a soft charismatic smile. "Well now, I didn't know this bar served angels as well." He said in a suave tone. Fay blushed. The retriever took her hand gently and caressed it, massaging each finger with the skill of an expert masseuse. "And my, what an accent. Do tell, what is your name?" He asked.

"Fay. Fay Spaniel." Fay replied with a blush.

"Wait, _the_ Fay Spaniel?" The retriever asked. She nodded. He immediately let go of her hand and bowed his head. "Wow, I am not worthy to even be in your presence, Ms. Spaniel." The retriever apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm no different than anyone here." She replied, keeping her ego in check.

"My, your politeness knows no bounds. It seems only fair that you know my name. It is Julian. Julian Regalia. Alas, the last name is ironic as my parents were both dirt poor." Julian somberly stated. "I survived off of scholarships and eventually made it to med school free of charge. I've been an accomplished surgeon for about a year now and even have my own practice. I feel like I have finally done my parents proud." He proudly stated. Fay smiled in the presence of another doctor and began talking about the latest developments in the medical world. She was amazed by how good a listener he was staring intently at her eyes as she brought up new ideas for her field.

Eventually, he grabbed her shoulder with a soft smile as he leaned closer into her. "As interesting as your ideas are, perhaps we should get out of here, yes?" He asked. Fay looked at the back and noticed that Wolf still wasn't out yet.

"Sorry Julian, but I'm waiting for someone." She softly replied. Julian grabbed her other shoulder, and Fay began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, you can let them know where we went. I'll even give you the address." He pleaded, but Fay held strong. He pulled his arms off of Fay, who breathed a sigh of relief. He snapped his fingers, and Fay found herself immobilized by a large grizzly bear grabbing her from behind and placing a paw over her mouth. She tried to scream as she was hauled off, but the paw muted her pleas. The drunken jackal woke up to see this and stood up, stabilizing himself.

"Hey!" He shouted. Julian turned around as Fay kept kicking, trying to break free. "Where're ya *hic* mmm takin' 'er?" He slurred out.

"Sorry, she's my cousin and comes here a bit too often. Please, go back to your drink, sir." He replied in that suave tone he used before. Fay realized that he was a good manipulator, feigning interest and kindness to get what he wants. She bet that he wasn't even a doctor, lying to her to gain her trust. The jackal stood there as Fay's eyes begged for help, hoping that the drunk would get the hint. He just shrugged and sat back down, much to Julian's satisfaction. With that, he made his way outside with his keep, everyone too distracted or drunk to notice what he was doing as Fay sobbed and screamed.

Eventually, they made it to the alleyway close to the bar, where it seemed that Julian used this spot frequently for sexual attacks. Clumps of fur and discarded panties were all behind a tarp barrier put up, disguised by boxes and other forms of trash. In the corner was a bed, stained by multiple uses from the sick retriever. The bear hauled Fay over to the bed and dumped her body onto the bed, applying handcuffs to her wrists while Julian applied cuffs to her ankles and stuffed a rag in her mouth to mute her even further.

"Leave us." Julian said to the bear in a gruff tone, undoing the tie on his silver suit and discarding it to the side. The bear nodded and walked outside, as Julian undid the top button of his shirt and the belt buckle of his pants. "Well, well, well. All tied up like a Solstice present. Quite a sight indeed." He said in that suave voice as he ran his fingers across her body. He trailed his fingers down her shoulders, sides, waist, and legs before trailing back to her hands. "I wonder if these are as sweet as they look." He softly said before getting down on one knee and gripping one of her paws. He stuck his nose up to her palm and inhaled deeply, causing Fay to scream.

This annoyed him, as he smacked her across the face before pulling his muzzle up to her ear. "If you don't shut up I'll have to dismember your petite little body and flush you down the drain. Got that, you bitch?!" He whisper-shouted. Fay silently wept as Julian pulled his head back, smiling as he looked back down at her hand. "Now where was I? Ah, yes." He rhetorically announced before taking another whiff of Fay's hand. He climbed onto Fay and grabbed her other hand, repeating his process. Fay looked up and noticed his predatory smile breaking through his sharp canines as he got down on both knees and drew his fingers through each individual finger pad, massaging them the same way he did at the bar, except it was anything but flattering.

He looked at her hands up and down, the baby pink pads and silky smooth touch made him begin to pant as he suddenly drew his tongue across both of her palms. He took another quick whiff, the scent of her paws making Julian madly happy. "Oh my. Your succulent paws. Such a taste! Such a scent! Such a treat!" Fay sobbed as his tongue darted in between each of her fingers, moaning in pleasure and praising her as he repeated this disgusting process. He wiggled her pinkie finger, before fitting his jaw around it and sucking. He repeated this process for each finger, caressing her hands with a sick smirk plastered on his face as Fay continued to struggle.

He suddenly stopped and looked down at her from her chest as he began to mount her with a twisted smile. "That was delicious, but how about we check what's underneath the carriage?" He said, giggling as he slowly drew his fingers up her inner thigh. Fay wanted to scream her lungs out as she felt his finger's trace up her leg, with her jeans being the only thing in his way. Julian chuckled as he looked Fay in her tear stained eyes, wickedly smiling. "It is moments like these that I truly enjoy. I feel truly blessed by the gods that such a petite little present was dropped in front of me!" Fay closed her eyes waited for his fingers to reach that inevitable spot before a blaster shot rang out, starting both her and Julian.

The bear came tumbling through the tarp covering with a sizable hole in his head as Wolf stood, teeth barred and growling with murder in his eye. Julian quickly grabbed a switchblade and held it to Fay's throat, his hand trembling as he did. "H-HEY! YOU ST-ST-STAY THE HELL BACK, OR THIS BITCH GETS IT!" He stuttered, losing his suave and confident attitude. Wolf seemed unfazed as he holstered his blaster and rushed Julian. Julian removed the blade from Fay's neck and quickly stabbed Wolf in the shoulder. His quick victory was short lived as Wolf was running off of pure unfiltered anger, pulling the knife out and tossing it into the dead bear, where it sunk into the bear's chest. Wasting no more time, he delivered a haymaker to Julian, sending him flying into a pile of junk.

Now that Julian was down for now, Wolf walked over to Fay as she quietly sobbed. He broke open the locks with brute strength and removed the rag from her mouth. She jumped up and wrapped him in a hug, audibly hiccuping and sobbing as the top of her tanktini and jeans were being stained with tears. Wolf let her stay wrapped around him but still wore his angered visage. "Dammit, Fay! I told you not to trust anyone! I can't babysit you every time!" He scolded. Fay immediately felt the shame of disobeying the lupine as her head dipped into his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

At that moment, Julian got back up, angered and ready for a fight. Wolf roughly pushed Fay back onto the bed to quickly get her away from the scene before he prepared to defend himself. With a yell, Julian threw a punch as Wolf blocked the blow with his guard up, walking back and letting the rapist tire himself out. As soon as his punches started getting sloppy and breathing unsteady, Wolf put his wresting and kickboxing backgrounds to work by kicking out his knee and mounting his back while Julian held his knee in pain. Julian tried to buck Wolf off his back, but the lupine already had his arms in a prime position for a rear naked choke. Wasting no time, he dropped his weight and used Julian's own momentum to roll over and dig his hooks in. After he was cinched in, Wolf applied pressure as Julian began to squirm, kicking and fighting to escape the hold. But Wolf was determined to make sure that this would be his last attempted rape as he began to slowly twist his neck, much to the fear of Julian.

"Wolf, stop!" Fay suddenly shouted, causing him to pause his neck snap out of shock.

"Whattya mean stop?" He asked with a confused tone as he kept the choke locked in, making sure that Julian couldn't get away.

"You have him down, he's already been beaten. You don't have to kill him. We can wait for the police." She sheepishly argued, refusing to make eye contact with her savior or tormentor.

"Wait for the- Fay, he tried to rape you!" Wolf angrily exclaimed as he adjusted his hold, punching Julian in the muzzle to keep him down. "This prick deserves a dirt nap!" He quickly followed up, preparing for his neck snap again.

"No. We can let the courts handle him." Fay hiccuped as a few tears fell down her cheek while she brought her thighs together.

Sighing, Wolf punched Julian once more before getting off of him and stamping his boot on his throat, making sure that he could have Fay look at him without facing her attacker. "Fay, look at me." He ordered. Slowly, the spaniel's head reared to show tear stained cheeks, frizzled fur, and a look of hopelessness. That's when it hit Wolf. The one thing keeping her innocent is her pacifism. He doubted that she had ever killed anyone, even in a dogfight. She looked like a scared little girl who just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow. Wolf couldn't remember a time when he was naive to the universe and it's many dangers, as his senses were dulled due to the harsh life he lived, but here Fay was as an adult and upset that her tormentor was about to be rightfully killed. Fay was still staring down at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to kill Julian. Every instinct in the lupine's body told him to just twist his ankle and end this sack of shit's life, and that Fay will see this sooner or later. But something was stopping him from pivoting his foot. He couldn't do it. He never had a problem with murder before, but this extra tally to his body count kept nagging at him, like he would regret it if this particular meat sack bit the dust.

It seemed that Fay's resolve made him soft, as he lifted his foot off of Julian's throat before driving the toe of his boot directly into his chin, knocking him out cold. Making sure that he would stay down, Wolf quickly got to work zip-tying his ankles and wrists, making sure that he couldn't move when he came to. Now with just the two of them, Wolf sighed as he turned back to face the spaniel while she awkwardly shuffled in place and dried her tears. "Alright mop-tail, why shouldn't I kill him? I mean, I've got him dead to rights and it'll prevent him from coming after you when he gets out of jail in a year or two." Wolf impatiently asked, watching as Fay's reaction became more sour. But this was a different kind of sour. Almost like an angry sour.

"is that all that you think about?" Fay mumbled under her breath as she began to show her teeth. Wolf quirked an eyebrow as he couldn't understand what she had said. As he moved in closer, she let loose a growl and fully barred her teeth as the tears began to flow again.

"Is that all you think about, you murderous bastard?!" She suddenly shouted, causing Wolf's eye to go wide and ears to fold back from shock. Wolf had unleashed the beast, and Fay wasn't done just yet, as the tears came pouring out once more. "We have had to prevent you from killing way too many people when we fought! You've already made one corpse tonight, isn't that enough?!" She ranted as Wolf kept staring at her. "Whoa." He mumbled in shock from her outburst. "How do you see this as normal in any form!? It's not! If anything, you should be in jail by now!" Fay shouted with an angered huff. He thought that her interaction in the bar with Julian might be weighting her opinion, but she quickly shot that idea down. "And believe me, I'd love to see him in a jail cell, but that's it! I don't solve every problem, or any problem for that matter, with murder!" She growled, keeping her teeth barred. The red hot tears were burning her cheeks as she kept her angered visage up.

After a few seconds, Wolf was actually chuckling. This only confused and angered Fay as her tears kept flowing. "What's so funny?" She demanded. Upon her question entering his ears, Wolf stopped laughing and dropped his smile into a neutral expression.

"I'm surprised Foxy-boy's kept you so sheltered all of these years. So innocent and pure, especially in this line of work." He commented, causing Fay to tilt her head in confusion. "I bet you think of me as some psychotic remorseless killer who'll kill for the thrill of it. Surprisingly, I'm not. In fact, there's actually one kill I made that still haunts me to this day."

Preparing to tell his story, Wolf pat the dirty mattress for Fay to sit down on as he lowered himself onto it, letting the old bed springs squeak and groan as he did. After some hesitation, Fay gave in and sat down, her anger fading but tears still flowing. "'Bout three years back, I was given a job to take out some tabby cat who was way behind on his debts and had taken a policy out on himself in case he couldn't pay to make sure his family could stay safe. Sure enough, I find the guy and he's a mess. Shaggy suit, frizzled hair, the works. He knew why I was there and was practically kissin' my boots so that I wouldn't kill 'im. He even showed me a picture of his kids. Cute lil' kits. But we all gotta eat."

Wolf paused, keeping eye contact with the ground before sucking in air and sighing, like he was disappointed. "I made it quick, put a hole in his head the size of a golf ball, watchin' as his eyes locked with mine. The final thing he saw was my ugly mug. The final thing he held was a picture of his family at a theme park on better days. Yeah, that one still gets me. It damn sure doesn't help me sleep at night. Maybe it's the fact that I already know I'm goin' to hell that just numbs me to my shit." He said in a low tone, sounding genuinely regretful. Fay began to have doubt stir in her chest as she could swear she saw a lone tear fall from the face of the grizzled muzzle of the pirate.

The tear disappeared as fast as it came however, and Wolf stood up just as Julian came to, quickly finding himself immobilized and panicking. Wolf slowly lumbered over to the retriever and bent down to his level, coming within inches of his muzzle as Julian tried to turn away. Suddenly, Wolf grabbed his jaw and began turning his head from side to side before pulling him in close, feeling his heavy breathing and terrified expression.

"Please...please...I'm sorry...just let me go..." Julian pleaded, only falling on deaf ears as Wolf shook his head.

"You're only still alive because she wants you to live. Had it been up to me, you'd be dead already." Wolf threatened before pushing Julian back against the wall, where he whimpered out of fear. Turning back to Fay, he motioned her to follow him out of the rape shack and leave this place behind.

As the duo walked away from the traumatic event, Don walked up to Wolf wielding an old fashioned pump action shotgun along with the drunken jackal from the bar who held Fay's pocketbook. Don cased the area as a viable shudder went down his spine, unable to believe that such a place existed. His gaze shifted behind Wolf and to the bear and Julian, both of which got looks of disgust and pity. He bent down to pick up the knife lodged in the bear before nudging Wolf's shoulder. "I'll get the cops and clean this mess up. Our mutual friend took care of the lock, so it's open." Don said as pumped the shotgun, ready to hold Julian in place if he tried to make a run for it. Wolf nodded to the jackal, who handed Fay's purse over to the spaniel. She took it with a hushed thanks and walked out of the alley, leaving the traumatic experience behind.

After the trio exited the alley and back to the sidewalk, Wolf looked at the jackal, who kept his eyes locked on Fay. "Hey, thanks for letting us know what was going down. You saved her tonight." He commended. The jackal deeply sighed, looking at Fay with pity.

"No problem. I just saw that look in her eyes. The same one that my daughter gave me when her boyfriend took her away. I couldn't save Maria, but I sure as hell could save this young lady." The jackal said with a crack in his voice. Wolf pulled out č5,000 credits and handed it to the jackal, who looked at him in shock.

"Thanks. Don't go spendin' that all in one place now." Wolf stoically said as he stood with Fay, who couldn't look him or the jackal in the eyes. Fay suddenly wrapped Wolf up in another hug as she sobbed into his shoulder, apologizing the whole time. Wolf pulled her off and looked her dead in the eyes. "Hey, what are you apologizin' for?" He asked.

Fay hiccuped for a bit, before meeting the lupine's gaze. "You were right. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I didn't listen to you. I trusted him and I could've been..." She broke down again, burying her head in her paws as she let tears stream onto the ground. Wolf's throat closed up as he saw this scene, wanting to do anything to make it right. But he couldn't let her blame herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over that. I can't stay mad at you fer listenin' to someone like him, but you gotta at least learn how to defend yourself. I was mad before 'cause I knew you couldn't defend yourself from someone like him and I didn't want you to get hurt. If you know how to fight, chances are that something like that won't ever happen again." Wolf reassured to spaniel.

"But he had that bear with him, and would've done worse to me if I fought back." Fay fearfully said. Wolf snorted.

"Oh please. Fay, anyone can be dropped with certain moves. Hell, you could even put me out right now if you play your cards right." He said with a smile, causing Fay to emit a soft giggle. "Look, tomorrow there's gonna be a sparring session aboard the ship, I'll teach you a thing or two, maybe even get Miyu to lend a hand as well." He offered.

Fay softly nodded her head and fell into Wolf's chest with another deep hug. "You know, you're not such a bad guy, Wolf." She said while wiping away a few tears, causing a small smile to pop up on Wolf's muzzle.

"Heh. I guess we're all saints in some way." The lupine chuckled before suddenly gritting his teeth in pain and gripping his shoulder. As he pulled his hand away, his paw pad was stained red, and he suddenly noticed the stab wound leaking from his shoulder. "Damn. I forgot about this." He growled as he held his shoulder, the adrenaline from the fight finally wearing off. Fay noticed and sprang into action, opening her purse and pulling out some gauze and rubbing alcohol. Operating at a lightning fast pace, she sealed up his wounds in no time at all. Wolf rolled his shoulder before he smirked back at Fay. "Thanks, doc." He warmly replied, causing Fay to chuckle.

"No problem, it's on the house!" She exclaimed with her giggle, her remaining tears drying up. Wolf smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked off into the night with Fay glued to his side. "_Good to see she's back to her old self_." The lupine thought.

The silence hung over the two like a pair of clouds, before Wolf piped up. "C'mon Fay, let's get movin'." Wolf ordered, letting Fay dry her eyes before she pulled out her keys. Wolf's paw quickly put her keys back down, before she could unlock their rented car. "Nah, let's just walk. Y'know, clear our heads." The lupine commanded, shoving his paws in his pocket and motioning for her to follow.

The two began to walk down the street, just as two police cars and an ambulance raced down to the bar, assuredly to bag the bear and place Julian in custody. As the emergency vehicles screeched to a halt, the wailing sirens and spinning lights pierced the air, prompting Fay to unconsciously grip Wolf's paw. Wolf felt the iron grip and initially recoiled, but slowly settled in to the hold. Wolf couldn't explain it as the two continued to walk with no direction into the bright lights of the nightlife, but he felt some strange feeling hanging over him. What was it?

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around, Wolf realized that he was near Price Park, a park built in memory of Captain Willaim Price, who sacrificed himself during the final battle of the Lylat Wars on Venom. He bravely evacuated his ship and stayed behind to ram it into a Venomian fleet, taking down three destroyers along with him. Wolf remembered Andrew panicking about it when they were about to engage Star Fox for the second time, and Wolf being impressed by how crazy the idea was. Now, his life was remembered as a popular hang out spot by teens and couples looking to enjoy the weather on a sunny day.

At night though, the park was completely empty, leaving a chilly wooden bench for Wolf and Fay to rest their tired legs and minds on. Sitting down with a huff, Wolf threw his head back over the bench before he felt a soft weight collapse onto his shoulder. Looking down and to his left, he saw that Fay had passed out, exhausted from the days actions.

_"Damn. She's real cute."_ Wolf thought. As he kept looking at her innocent form, he kept feeling more of an attraction to her as a person. Her soft and kind demeanor. Her gentle touch. Her ability to heal anyone with a smile. Wolf hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time, and his slightly wagging tail as well as his loving smile indicated as much. He was the yin to her yang. The dark to her light. A soft exhale escaped her muzzle as Fay dug deeper into the lupine's shoulder, causing Wolf to turn red in the face.

As Wolf kept looking at the spaniel, he quickly realized that they couldn't spend all night in the park and had to get back to the Great Fox. Just as he stood up and prepared to help Fay to her feet, his ears suddenly perked up to a loud whistle, and turned his head to notice three canines of various types walking towards him at an aggressive pace.

Wolf could tell something bad was about to go down, so he stood up and let Fay rest fully on the bench. "Hey, you Wolf O'Donnell?" The canine in the middle, a sheepdog, asked.

"What's it to ya?" Wolf replied, eyeing the canine. As the lamplight illuminated their clothes, Wolf noticed that they were dressed in Cornerian Air Force flight jackets, only given out to high ranking pilots in the force. Below that they wore jeans and sneakers, indicating that they were on leave for a bit.

Before Wolf's question was answered, he was caught with a fist to the gut, knocking the wind out of the lupine and dropping him down on one knee. "You don't know me, but you murdered my little brother during the Lylat Wars you son of a bitch!" The sheepdog shouted, before kicking Wolf straight in the jaw, dropping him face first onto the concrete footpath. Wolf groaned before he got on all fours and looked up at his attacker with a frown, opting to stay silent. The sheepdog growled and delivered a soccer ball kick straight to his sides, rolling him over and causing more pain. "That pardon means nothing! You fighting the Aparoids means nothing! You're a traitorous coward who'll betray anyone for money, and my brother paid the ultimate price because of you!" The sheepdog shouted before his friends, a golden shiba inu and a black doberman joined in, all three raining kicks down on the lupine, who only took their sloppy attacks.

In the middle of this, Fay woke up from the noise just as the three began kicking him, and gasped in horror. She expected Wolf to tear them to shreds any second now, but was surprised when she saw his blank expression just taking kick after kick. "I'll bet you tipped off those terrorists about Pepper giving his speech a few days ago, huh?!" The sheepdog shouted as he delivered a kick that rocked Wolf's skull, causing the lupine to instinctively cover his head.

Fay had seen enough and got to her feet before pulling back on the jacket of the sheepdog. It wasn't enough force to move him, but it did get him to stop kicking and turn around. "That's enough! You're beating somebody up who won't even fight back! You've proved your point, so cut it out!" She shouted. The sheepdog cocked his head inquisitively as he looked a Fay, seeming genuinely confused.

"Hey, your Fay, right? Fay Spaniel? Of Star Fox?" The sheepdog asked. Fay nodded with a scowl, leaving the sheepdog only more confused. "Well, why should I stop? This bastard shot down my little brother over Bolse and killed him, and that's not even counting the other thousand he's murdered! He's irredeemable!" He shouted, causing Fay to growl.

"No, he's not!" Fay boomed, causing shock to arise from everyone. Even Wolf looked at her like she was crazy. "I understand your sorrow, believe me, I do. But he's trying to atone at the least! He was there fighting the Aparoids knowing he might die! He joined Star Fox to better himself! Just tonight, he saved me from..." Fay took a quick pause and shuttered, remembering her encounter in the alley with the charismatic retriever. She took a deep breath and returned to her gaze. "From being attacked! He made a massive mistake, and I'm not denying that, but at least understand that he's trying to change!" Fay ranted. A cold silence deafened the park, as Fay took an aggressive stance against the angered sheepdog.

"And on top of all of that, it was war! He didn't truly believe in Andross's vision, and if he did, he wouldn't be here! He was hired to do a job, like me and the rest of Star Fox were! Are we murderers?! Or are we justified in our murders because we fought for the victorious side?! I'm sure you have more than a few kills under your belts, and so do your friends, so tell me how you have the moral high ground over him!" Fay continued her rant, showcasing the sheepdog's hypocrisy as she talked his ears off.

The sheepdog returned Fay's aggression by getting in her face and narrowing his eyes. "Listen, I'm just trying to give you some advice. Scumbags like him never change. They're all talk, and he's taking advantage of you. He's building trust just to bring you down when you least expect it. I'd strand him on Meteo or Fichina if I were you. But hey, don't come to me when he eventually digs a knife into your back." The sheepdog snarled, before walking over to the prone body of the lupine and spitting on him for good measure. "Alright boys, let's head out. I'm getting sick of looking at this piece of shit." He remarked before delivering one final kick and walking off into the night.

Fay kept staring in his direction before the sounds of coughing and sputtering caught her attention, and looked down to notice Wolf pushing himself back up to his feet. He growled before holding his shoulder and licking some blood from his lips. "Are you alright?" Fay asked, quickly looking his body over for bruises and other injuries as well as cleaning the blood off of him.

"He's right, ya know." Wolf lowly said, causing Fay to tilt her head.

"How so?" Fay asked with a caring tone, hoping he wouldn't admit to planning a betrayal.

"About me being irredeemable. I am. You should distance yourself from me, mop-tail. I'm only gonna bring trouble. And once this whole thing is over, I'm probably gonna disappear." He admitted in a low tone. To his shock, Fay caught him with an open pawed slap, turning his head ninety degrees to the right. His eye was wide from shock when he looked back at the tiny spaniel, who began to glare him down.

"Don't say that. I believe that anyone can be redeemed, especially you, Wolf. The problem is that you don't believe it yourself. You have a good heart, but you aren't letting it out. You're bottling it up and hiding it behind some bad boy persona." Fay scolded.

Wolf tilted his head to the side as he eyed Fay's confidence. "My what?" He asked, barring his teeth in his confusion.

"Oh, come on. The leather jackets, the smoking, the insistence on doing stuff by yourself, I'll even bet you own some old motorcycle." Fay replied with a giggle at the end. Wolf put up a finger and opened his maw to retort before realizing that all of those things were true. He shut his mouth and rolled his eye as he cricked his neck.

"Well, I've had enough of this park. Damn fly-boys gave me a lickin' *grgh*" Wolf vocalized as he held his head, most likely seeing double.

Fay quickly looked over the lupine's cranium and saw a few bruises and bumps from the boots of the pilots. She winced before checking over the rest of the lupine's face, noticing many aged scars that could've been there for decades. Returning her gaze back to Wolf, he didn't even seem phased.

"Wolf, there's no way you can be sparring tomorrow. You'll only injure yourself further." Fay warned.

Wolf chuckled as the two walked back to the car, now that the lights and sirens finally faded away. "All the more reason for me to try harder, pup." The lupine replied, not even flinching this time as Fay gripped his paw.

* * *

The drive back to the Great Fox was a quiet one. Fay's need for sleep overwhelmed her, as she leaned her head against the window of the luxury coupe and slowly drifted off to sleep. Even though he was banged up, Wolf insisted that he drive back, seeing both how tired Fay was and how slow she drove. The lamp-lit roads leading back to the base almost brought a spell of sleep upon the lupine, but a growl to resurge his energy kept him awake and able to operate a car for just a few more minutes.

Slowly pulling into the parking lot, Wolf tapped Fay on the shoulder, jolting her awake before she looked around in a dazed manner. "Rise and shine, unless you wanna sleep in a rental all night." Wolf chuckled as he stepped out of the KMW and slammed the door, being the final thing to jolt Fay up as she slowly got out of the car and gently shut the door.

Returning the car back to a rental state, the two walked back up to the Great Fox, letting the behemoth of a dreadnought tower over them. A few years back, Wolf would've laughed at the idea of crashing on the Great Fox, but he's been doing it for almost two months now, and at least he didn't have to worry about one of his subordinates knifing him in the back and taking the throne of Sargasso for themselves.

Walking up and through the hanger, the pair noticed to tire marks from TJ's Skyline from earlier in the day. _Hope the kid know's he's cleanin' that up when he gets back here. _Wolf thought, continuing his stride back to the team's quarters.

Deciding to call it a night, Wolf walked Fay back to her room. She leaned on his shoulder as her feet shuffled across the floor, too burned out from the day to even take proper steps. After a minute of walking through white-plated hallways, Wolf finally arrived at her room and allowed her to groggily scan her paw before entering with her. The room looked like a typical teenage girls room, and not one of a 28 year old combat doctor. There were posters of idols hung up, throw pillows littering the bed, and thick carpet everywhere. It was amazing how innocent Fay was able to remain, and probably would remain. She quickly unwrapped her arms from around Wolf's shoulder and fell onto her bed, not even bothering to remove a single article of clothing. After a few seconds, Wolf turned around and began to walk out, only to be stopped by Fay calling his name as he stood in the door way. Turning around, he noticed Fay lazily pulling off her puffy white flight jacket and tossing it over her chair before undoing her red bow and letting her long white hair flow down her back.

"Wolf, I need you to promise me something." She asked, causing Wolf to tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." He said, causing Fay to smile.

"Then this should be easy to keep. I want you to stay on the team. I know there's a better you hidden under that rugged exterior, and I'm dragging that version of you kicking and screaming into the light. Just don't abandon the team, please." Fay begged, before kicking off her sneakers and placing them by the foot of her bed. When Wolf remained silent, Fay stood up and grabbed him by his jaw, looking deep into the pirate's eye. "Wolf. Please. I want you to change for the better, and I know that you do as well. Just let me help you through this." Fay practically begged. For the better part of a few seconds, Wolf had refused to make eye contact with her. He looked away, at the ground, and at the ceiling before finally looking her in the eye. She was begging to help, like her life depended on it.

Wolf let out a sigh before he peeled her hands off his face. "I'll think about it. I just need some rest for now. Catch you tomorrow for some training, cause you need it." Wolf stated in a low tone before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Fay stood in place for a minute before she let her arms fall to her sides. Sighing, she fell back onto her bed and began to stare up at her ceiling, thinking. Thinking about Wolf. If he was the horrible, mean, murderous Wolf that people have perpetrated for the past six years, then he would've let her get assaulted like she was an idiot and make fun of her for it when her attacker was finished. Hell, he may have even joined in. But he did the exact opposite. He stopped it, beat up her attacker, and let him live. And when those pilots were stomping him into the ground, he simply took it and blamed himself. Maybe it was because Fay was there that he held himself back. Then she had an epiphany. Did Wolf care for her more than he was letting on?

Fay hugged her knees into her body before she thought about it some more. He would listen to her not as an ally, but someone closer. If he wanted to, his martial arts background could have easily landed those three pilots in the hospital, and he seemed dead set on killing Fay's attacker. If someone like Miyu, Krystal or Katt were with him, he probably would have just murdered her attacker in cold blood. But he held back because he knew that she wouldn't like it. And very few people would go as far as murder someone out of self defense for the other person. It was romantic in a way, having someone always looking out for and protecting you. He was also pretty good looking. Strong, buff, big. Fay quickly caught herself blushing the more she thought about him. She needed someone to talk to.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled to her contacts and quickly landed on a tab labeled "Girlfriends". She began to weigh her options and immediately ruled out Katt, as she was looking for relationship advice and not a one night stand.

Krystal was a telepath, so maybe she could read her mind and reveal more than Fay herself knew. She tapped Krystal's number and put the phone up to her ear. After a few seconds, she let out a disappointed huff when Krystal's voicemail began to play, and hung up. That left only one other person.

Sighing, she tapped Miyu's picture and waited for a moment, only to hear the energetic lynx's voice pop up through the phone. "_Hey Fay, what's up?_" Miyu asked, sounding out of breath.

"Not much. What're you doing right now?" Fay asked as her tail lightly smacked her bed.

"_Just getting some training in for tomorrow, why?_" Miyu asked.

"O-oh, um, nothing really, I just wanted to talk." Fay admitted.

"_Oh? About what?_" Miyu asked again. Fay paused for a moment before continuing.

"I think I...feel something with Wolf." She finally said. There was silence on the line for a few seconds before the phone abruptly hung up. "H-hello? Miyu?" Fay asked before looking at her phone and realizing that Miyu had hung up. She sat in place for a moment before she picked up a throw pillow and hugged it into her chest, thinking that Miyu didn't approve.

She was proven wrong a few seconds later when the sounds of paws slapping against metal echoed from the hallway outside. Fay quirked an eyebrow before her door slid open to reveal Miyu. She could barley make out her frame before the lynx tackled her into her bed. After the impact, Fay pulled her head back to notice Miyu wearing her black training bra and grey sweatpants. The lynx seemed ecstatic and quickly got off her best friend before pulling her ankles under her legs and sitting cross-legged on her bed. "Oh my gods tell me everything!" Miyu exclaimed. That's when Fay's expression dropped to a moping frown.

"Well, it's a bit upsetting. I mean, with the way I found out. When we went to that bar...I was almost...I was..." Fay stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "I was almost raped." She admitted.

Miyu suddenly dropped her mouth and gasped as she looked Fay over. "What?! Are you ok?!" She exclaimed. Fay nodded as she dried a tear that escaped from her eye.

"Yeah, thanks to Wolf I'm fine. He found out what was going down and beat the guy up. He was actually about to kill him before I told him to stop and he listened. He seems like he cares alot about me." Fay pondered. The smile was back on Miyu's face as she flicked one of her friend's ears with her index claw.

"Well, duh! If some guy is willing to kill for ya, he's definitely a keeper." Miyu advised with a gleeful smile.

Fay however sighed. "I know, it's just that it feels weird. Like, this is _Wolf O'Donnell_ we're talking about here. He doesn't get a warm reception in public at all, unless it's at some dive bar or other shady establishments." She moped. Miyu simply shrugged.

"Hey, love comes in all shapes and sizes, girl. Look at me and that sexy hunk of meat I landed." Miyu commented with a romantic purr. Fay chuckled as she looked at her friend, who's face read pure lust.

"Panther really has you feeling that way?" Fay asked. Miyu nodded.

"Oh yeah. He's got diamonds for abs, I swear. If I'm being honest, Kryssy is a fool for passing this hunk up, but her loss is my gain. I feel like a princess with him." She lustfully purred again, causing Fay to chuckle.

"Sounds like I need to steal him away." She said with a giggle, causing Miyu to laugh as well.

"Nuh-uh, fluff ball. You've got the big bad Wolf." She replied with a wide grin.

Fay nodded with a smile. "Fair. He's pretty hot in his own way. That rugged look does make me feel a bit excited. He's also giving me some lessons during training tomorrow." Fay tacked on, causing Miyu to go wide eyed.

"Oh my gods. Someone got Fay Spaniel interested in martial arts. Is this a signal of the end times?" Miyu asked, receiving a light shoulder punch as an answer.

"Shut up. But seriously though..."

* * *

Wolf sighed as he slid his door open, revealing a bare sight. His room was one of the spares that the team rarely used and kept it as a small cargo hold. Wolf had made his nest in the room with ashed cigarette butts left in a dirty ashtray by his impromptu nightstand as well as booze bottles overflowing his steps. He shrugged off his leather jacket before lying down on his messy and unmade bed, which squeaked as he pressed his full weight down. He shifted his body around before closing his eye, trying to get some sleep.

He quickly found that to be impossible as no matter what, his thoughts drifted back to Fay. She was some cute, naive, preppy rich girl that anyone with at least one working eye could tell didn't belong in the world of mercenaries and murder. Wolf shook his head with a smirk as he reached underneath his bed to grab a hidden pack of cigarettes under his bed as well as his lighter.

Pulling a cigarette out from the pack, he dropped the pack next to him before opening his lips and placing the stick between his lips as he had done thousands of times beforehand. But as his lighter blazed to life, he couldn't find himself able to light the cigarette. He sat wide eyed for a few seconds, frozen as his flame danced in front of him and he held the cigarette between his lips. He knew that if Fay caught him or even smelt him smoking, he was in for another lecture. Not only that, but Fay would be massively disappointed in him.

He soon found himself chuckling as he closed his lighter and placed his cigarette back in the pack under his bed. "_Man, she really does have a grip on me_." Was Wolf's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Canonized

**Chapter 15; "Canonized"**

* * *

TJ and the rest of Andrew's recruits were being transported to the emperor's flagship dreadnought, _Andross's Requiem, _shortly after Andrew's speech in the woods. At the behest of the ape, TJ was forced to leave his Skyline behind. Of course, this didn't come without push-back from the kid, but Andrew persuaded him with a "big surprise" in exchange for leaving his car behind, as well as the fact that Star Fox would easily be able to trace him if they saw his car. Eventually, TJ agreed. Of course, he didn't tell Andrew where he stored the one-of-a-kind sports car, but he just told him that it was safe and secure.

For now, all eight of Andrew's lieutenants were packed into a small dropship headed into Corneria's orbit. Johan's contacts were able to easily get him on and off the planet, something that was a breath of relief to the crew. Of course, Johan could barley breathe as he was being sandwiched between the two brutes of the team, and felt like he was on a commercial flight to Zoness. The layout of the dropship felt extremely utilitarian, meaning it held enough space for eight passengers, a co-pilot, and a pilot. Andrew opted to remain standing as he looked over his group with pride. Ke'ai and Jacques sat closest to Andrew, eyeing the six unknowns with deadly glares.

"So, you left your car behind?" Zoe asked as she looked over TJ, who was simply twirling his keys to his car around his finger.

"Yeah, big boss man made me or else I was gettin' left behind. I guess his reason was good enough..." The driver sighed, still twirling his keys in between his fingers. The thief's attention was drawn to the jangling metal like a toddler. Along with the key was a black phoenix silhouette, making it not too much of a task for Zoe to figure out what the symbolism there was.

Zoe took further notice of the keys as she scooted closer to TJ, before she saw two metallic letters hanging off the keychain as well. "S.O? What does that stand for?" The thief asked with genuine curiosity as she caught the driver's attention.

"Oh, uh, it's just the initials of my old crew. We called ourselves Street Omen. Y'know, S.O?" TJ began, his eyes now locked on the insignia. "We had every cop in the city after us at one point, yet no-one really knew who we were. Just a couple of kids durin' the day, public enemy number one by night. " TJ gloated, keeping his eyes on his insignia with an almost nostalgic smile.

"They must've meant a lot to you." Zoe added, looking over the insignia as well. "Are they the reason why you became a street racer?" She asked, watching as TJ's eyes locked with hers.

The driver sighed as he put his keys back in his pocket, before shrugging. "A little bit. I mean sure, it was fun, but I needed cash at the same time. It's a bit personal, and I don't really like talkin' bout it. Not right now at least." TJ sighed before continuing. "Anyway, I took up racin' and as it turns out, I was pretty damn good at. But I needed a crew if I was to make some more cash, so I talked to some of my close friends, and boom, Street Omen was born. That was two years ago. Feels like it's been longer though..." The driver lamented.

Zoe could sense his sadness, and quickly shifted the topic. "Well, it's a very nice heirloom. I can tell it's very valuable." Zoe observed, looking over the logo with a shine in her eyes.

The kid picked up on her motions, and locked eyes with her as he jingled the keys, nurturing a small grin as Zoe was snapped from her trance. "Just make sure I don't find this in your pockets there, sticky fingers." TJ jested, making Zoe chuckle as she threw her head back

"And why would your be reaching into my pockets?" The thief asked, making TJ roll his eyes with a smile as he reclined in his seat and broke his stare for the moment.

After a few seconds of silence, TJ turned towards Zoe with the smile still stuck on his lips, trying to change the subject. "But enough about me, what gave you sticky fingers?" He asked with a grin.

Zoe stifled a giggle as she flipped her hair out of her face before looking back at TJ with a grin. "Well... I grew up in an orphanage, and I was the silent one. I didn't really want to talk to the other kids, which bred rumors. I tried to get back at this big kid who was bullying me, so I stole his favorite toy when he wasn't looking and got away with it. Turns out I was good at it. So when no-one adopted me, I was out on the streets, putting my skills to the test. A few wallets, some cash and cards, and even some stuffy sorority girl's pearl necklace. I never really had a crew to run with before though, but I think it'll be fun running with you." The theif complimented, both of their lips locked in smiles.

Zoe and TJ continued to talk for the rest of the trip, sharing little details and jokes about each other's lives. For some reason, TJ felt comfy around the dog, chuckling and smiling. He didn't think anything of it, even when Ringo and Johan were staring at the two.

"Comrades!" Came a shout from Andrew, looking out one of the windows and pausing the small talk of the cabin. "Behold, the might of true Venom!" The ape shouted once more, interrupting the racer and thief as everyone looked out the windows.

A crackle of electricity seemed to emanate from the deep reaches of space, before the intensity become stronger. Instantly, a massive dreadnought appeared in the lightning storm, with it's red paint and green lights shining in the solar glares of the suns. The closer the drop ship got, the more weapons and other various cannons were visible to the crew as they crept up to the ship, soon being dwarfed by it's massive frame. While most of the crew looked on in awe, Andrew wore a wide smile across his lips. "My allies, this is just one show of our power. Nothing in the Cornerian fleet can deal with this dreadnought, not even their most advanced destroyers." The ape gloated, before lowly chuckling to himself.

"Welcome to the new age of the Lylat System, my friends."

* * *

As the dropship landed in the hanger, the team stacked up by the rear door, with Andrew taking the lead. Ke'ai and Jacques kept close behind him, making sure the other six stayed behind their benevolent leader. The door opened with a hiss, followed by a ramp descending to the floor. The ramp hit the hanger floor with a clang, revealing what seemed like half an army. All dressed in similar uniforms with a spotless hanger to stand in, it made TJ just a bit uncomfortable.

_"Emperor on deck!"_ Came the distant shout of one high ranking soldier, followed by a synchronized wave of salutes. With his cybernetic hand behind his back, Andrew slowly walked down the ramp as he came face to face with General Shears, who tipped his hat up to reveal his scarred and burned face.

"General, any updates I should be aware of?" The ape asked as the rest of his team walked down the ramp behind him, taking in the size of the hanger.

The dog chuckled as he walked side-by-side with Andrew, both met with hails of salutes as they walked by. "I looked into that... weapon... you are trying to build," Shears began, looking around to make sure no-one was suspicious. "...and I think I have found a place for some parts and schematics. You'll get what you need, as well as some schematics for the Axton Class Destroyers held by this depot." The dog advised, making Andrew smirk.

"You've done well, my ally. I will leave designating roles for this heist up to you, but please choose from my squad. I intend to see what each of them are capable of." Andrew ordered, before turning to salute to the dog. "Do not disappoint." Were Andrews parting words as he made haste to his throne room.

Shears turned around and looked down over the eight lieutenants with commanding eyes, before he began to bark out his orders.

"Listen up and listen good! The Emperor demands that we raid a local Zonessian depot for schematics related to major Axton class destroyers, something that will give us an edge in destroying the Cornerians from the inside and outside." Shears turned towards Dmitri, Vasilev, Jacques, and Ke'ai with his shaded eyes glaring down at them. "Your four will lead the main assault on the depot. Get the schematics, get out, and destroy anyone in your path. We shall have a week of pre-planning before we execute this mission." The dog ordered, making the two large animals roar in excitement.

Shears turned over to the remaining four operatives with a narrowed glare, keeping his eyes locked on to each one. "You three will be informed of your job before planning for the depot raid is finished." Shears commanded, pointing towards TJ, Zoe, and Ringo.

Johan suddenly became confused as he tightened his tie before walking up to the General. "Uh, what about me?" The deer asked, causing Shears to narrow his eyes at him.

"You will make a few connections for the Emperor with local powers on other planets. See if you can try to turn a few of these planets against Corneria, or at least give us some political arm movement here. Anything to slow the Cornerian's legal movements will be a massive help." Shears informed, before sending Johan off to get to work.

Turning his attention to the remaining three, Shears adjusted his cap once more as his commanding gaze fell upon them. "Ringo, head down to the tech wing and give some of our technicians some of your hacking know-how. I want everyone you teach to be able to break any Cornerian system within two weeks." Shears ordered. Ringo nodded as he took off his baseball cap and stuffed it into his coat, unleashing a plume of jet-black hair nestled snugly between his ears as he did.

As Ringo walked away, Shears turned to Zoe with indifferent eyes. "Miss Zoe, then is a training facility on this ship that should be able to put your dexterity to good use. Hone your skills for a while as you wait for any further orders from me." The dog barked out.

Zoe nodded as she walked away, but not before giving a peace sign towards TJ, who reciprocated the motion as the thief's walk turned into a jog.

"And finally, Tyler. If you would follow me." Shears commanded, walking through the now dispersing crowd of soldiers as TJ quickly closed the gap. Looking around, the kid kept to himself as troops began to give him eyes. Not the good kind, but the foul kind. Rude, intrusive, angry. Each face in the similar red and white combat armor bore holes into the kid, holes that were last filled by...

Before TJ could ponder any further, the general had abruptly stopped him. Shears waved his hand over three sports cars sitting pretty in the hanger, each one a different shade of gray or white. "Emperor Andrew purchased these for you yesterday. These are Venom's finest sports cars. EV power, very fast, and very discreet." The dog beamed, making TJ quirk a brow as he looked over the cars like he was inspecting them for flaws. They looked like large unlicensed toys, the ones TJ would find in gas stations with names like Neesn or Ferd. It was clear that the designer of these thought that sharp angles or smooth lines were the only two style options for sports cars, and carried a cheap and passionless appearance.

Shears's prideful smile slowly faded as TJ made a variety of grunts and groans, indicating that he wasn't pleased. "Is something the matter?" The dog asked asked as his brow raised.

TJ sighed as he looked over the car furthest to the left and tapped it's non-existent spoiler. "These cars are... fine, I guess. But they ain't my style. Too bland, too boring, too quiet. These cars don't stand out, they blend in." The driver judged, subtly shaking his head.

"How much cash you got?" TJ suddenly asked, catching the general on the backfoot.

"Why do you ask?" Shears questioned, making TJ chuckle.

"Gimmie some cash and a team of mechanics, and I'll give you some gold before the job." TJ boasted.

Shears stood there with a scowl of uncertainty, before taking a deep breath. "Very well. But you will have one week. No excuses."

* * *

It had been a week since Shears capitulated to TJ's financial request, and now TJ was standing proud in front of three cars obscured by thick white sheets. "So, what have you spent two-hundred thousand of The Emperor's funds on?" Shears asked with a glare as he looked over the three sheet-covered cars. TJ held a rope in one hand as he let a smirk cross his lips.

"Well, I think you'll find your cash well spent, 'specially when you get an eyeful of these!" TJ exclaimed, pulling back the sheets with a rip of the rope. Beneath the sheet were three vehicles that Shears was unable to make out, yet TJ looked ecstatic. Laid out in front of the two were three sports cars, each sporting their own aggressive look. The yellow car on the left and the red car in the middle seemed to jump straight from a race track to the hanger with wide vents, sweeping race-inspired curves, and wings so large you could eat a three course meal off of them. The blue car on the right seemed to be a taming down of the yellow car and red car with it's street style body kit and weekend driver like demeanor.

"Can you tell me what I am looking at?" Shears asked, his eyes surprised yet questioning.

TJ chuckled as he walked over to the yellow car and slapped the hood. "Well, this right here is a 1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RSR, with it's flat six twin turbo engine now powered by beryllium power cells replacing the fuel injectors that came standard. She's got an RWB bodykit, givin' her a classic race look with modern underpinnings. It only puts out about seven-hundred-sixty horsepower, but she can still pull her weight with about 500 foot-pounds of torque. It's quick off the line, nimble as can be, and fast enough to burn the cops."

The kid moved on to the blue car sitting pretty on the right, the gloss blue paint reflecting the light of the hanger bay off it's shine. "Up next we got the 2009 Chevy Corvette ZR1, aka the Blue Devil. She's putting out just over nine-hundred horsepower, and really knows how to torque your spine with it's supercharged V8 and sequential gear injection. Zero to sixty in just about three and a half seconds with a top speed just shy of two hundred ten miles per hour really knows how to light a fire under your seat." TJ bragged, before moving on.

With pride in his eyes, TJ sat on the hood of the red car as a grin on his face became larger than the spoiler on the back of the car. "And finally we've got this, a 2005 Dodge Viper SRT-10. I fabricated this car for a reason bro, and it's doin' it's job well. Similar to the 911 and ZR1, this Viper's beryllium powered and utilizes the biggest engine out of the three, an 8.4 liter twenty valve V10 pumping out just over one-thousand one-hundred horsepower. All that power's put to the pavement through massive twenty inch ADR wheels."

TJ looked up at Shears as he sat perched on his Viper with his smirk still ever present, his smile infectious enough to even make Shears crack a small grin. " Of course, shielding, transmat uplinks to this hanger, nitrous, and some secret weapons are all part of the deal and included on each of these bad boys. Safe to say that you've got some street beasts part of your fleet now, Scarface." The driver beamed, patting his hood before standing up.

The General let a smile cross his lips as he placed his hand gently on TJ's shoulder. "Hm, perhaps it was a wise decision to designate you those funds. And don't worry, I am certain that you will be able to play with your toys very soon." The dog reassured with a wide grin as he looked over the Viper. "I have discovered that there are some valuable items that are in possession by the CDF, items that could turn the tide in our little war. Johan has used his connections to get the strike team, led by Jacques, Ke'ai, Dimitri and Valsilev access to infiltrate the building in which these items are held. Thanks to Ringo, we have a skeleton key to get access to anywhere they want in the depot once they are inside, but the teams will need a distraction."

TJ smirked as Shears continued. "This is where you come in. Since you have already become... close with Ringo and Zoe, I am allocating them to your command. Take these cars and be our smoke and mirrors. As the others hit the depot, you three will stir up attention. Draw attention from local law enforcement any way you can. Being pronged from two sides is bound to give them a major headache, and a show of how weak and ineffective the CDF are. I doubt the Zonessian government will tolerate their inefficacy for much longer after that. Once you have dragged the law enforcement on for long enough, I will call you once the operation at the depot has concluded. I leave any plans from here on out up to you. You leave in forty-five minutes. Good luck."

Shears quickly walked away after adjusting his hat, making TJ chuckle as he patted the hood of his Viper with a wide smirk. Quickly pulling out his phone, TJ texted the raccoon and shepherd to head down to the hanger, barley able to contain his excitement.

After a few minutes, Zoe and Ringo entered the hanger with their phones in their paws, locating the street racer and his eye-catching fleet with ease. "Whoah, th' hell's all this?" Ringo asked as he walked up to the driver, before crouching down and looking over the front of the ZR1.

TJ slapped the hood of the Corvette with a wide grin. "These are your cars now. And we're aboutta have some real fun with these toys." TJ explained, watching as Ringo looked behind him and at the shining red Viper.

"Oh, I call the red one!" Ringo called out as he began to walk over to the car, only to be stopped by TJ's outstretched arm.

"Uh-uh, that's mine." TJ said as he dangled the keys to the sports car, making Ringo purse his lips in disappointment.

"Well fine then. Blue one's mine." The raccoon decided, catching the keys that TJ quickly threw to him and opening the door to the ZR1. Dropping his body down in the bucket seat, Ringo took notice of the primitive design. A small eight-inch display on the dashboard, along with an actual ignition and a gauge cluster were a blast from the past to the raccoon.

The hacker looked around for a bit, before his eyes fell on the spot where he would insert the key to the ignition. With a subtle smile on his lips, Ringo turned the car over, unprepared for what happened next. With a savage and feral roar, the V8 shrieked to life at decibels unheard of, startling the raccoon and shepherd. The sound was loud enough to make Dimitri drop a box full of ammo he was loading into a dropship nearby, where his angry eyes began staring down the trio. _"Oi!_ _Zatknis' etot shum! Ty napugal menya do smerti, suki!" _The crocodile exclaimed with anger, before picking the crate of ammo back up and loading it onto the dropship.

"We should probably wait until we hit planet-side before we fire the rest of these up, huh?" TJ chuckled as he looked back at the raccoon and shepherd, who both couldn't agree more. Without saying another word, all three drivers entered their cars and pressed the transmat uplink button. A familiar blinding white flash enveloped TJ's view, before the world faded back in for him.

* * *

On the twilight of summer and dawn of autumn, Aquilia Wharf, Zoness couldn't be a better place to visit. Warm sun, crowds, and five-star restaurant quality food from something as meager as a food cart on the side of the road. Zoness was also proud about their machines as well. Boats, planes, motorcycles, and of course, cars. Zonessian vehicles were regarded as some of the most expensive yet most luxurious and reliable out of the entire Lylat system. They would have beaten out Eladard's auto market if they could churn out everyday sedans like they do, but they were much more elegant than the practicality based.

But Zoness was about to see three cars that were new to the system. On a small side road, the three cars blinked back into existence. The beauty of the town was not lost on the team, but they were bringing ugly business.

Looking over at Zoe, TJ stifled a giggle as the thief tried to find the button to start the car. Grabbing his walkie, TJ held the button down as his voice crackled to life in the other cars. "Z, you gotta turn the key under the steering column." TJ advised. Zoe seemed surprised to hear TJ's voice before she was able to locate the walkie in her car.

The shepherd was able to locate the keys after she slapped her hands around the steering column for a bit before she found the keys. Turning the keys to on, her eyes narrowed in confusion as the car refused to turn over.

TJ chuckled once more as he picked up his walkie again. "Y'gotta turn it over to "ignition" now." The driver advised, watching as the light bulb went off over Zoe's head.

Turning the key properly this time, Zoe was greeted by the wailing shrieks of her engine, folding her ears back as she was unprepared for the noise to hit her that hard. After she was able to recover, her ears unfolded as TJ chuckled once more. "Thank god I made those cars automatic..." TJ mumbled as he began to gently pull away.

Tapping his screen for a bit, TJ uploaded a race route to his compatriot's nav systems as they pulled up to an intersection just outside the quiet town. The route would take them through various hot-spots of police activity, as they tried to rack up the most attention as possible. The local fire halls, police station, sports stadium, and doughnut shop were all on the checklist and guaranteed to bring the most heat down on the trio. The had to hit the hot-spots as fast and hard as possible, and TJ had a few ideas.

Carbon ceramic brakes brought his Viper to a halt, followed by the ZR1 and 911 next to him. Deep in his soul, TJ felt an odd sense of nostalgia. He was back where he belonged. On the streets, and ready to take on the cops. Only difference now was that it was in broad daylight. Didn't make too much of a difference.

(Song: Under Control (Original Mix) - GOMAD! & MONSTER feat. Matt Rose)

"A'ight guys, route's set, ready to burn the streets?" TJ asked, his V10 wailing and warbling the windows and glass panes around his Viper.

_"Yep, I've never been in a street race before."_ Zoe replied with a bit of excitement in her voice as her 911's engine idled gently.

_"Winner gets braggin' rights?" _Ringo asked as he kept a laid back posture in his seat.

TJ chuckled over the walkie as he began to let his tires smoke the pavement. "Oh, if that's the case, I better get it all outta my system now." The kid taunted, gaining a rouse of chuckles.

"_Well then racer-boy, on your go._" Zoe prompted, placing both hands on her wheel as she prepared to drive.

"Three..."

_Just like old times._

"Two..."

_Like with the crew._

"One..."

_You're back._

"GO!"

TJ tore away from the line the second the word "go" passed his lips, leaving the other two in a plume of white smoke. Ringo and Zoe weren't prepared for the power of their cars, jerking off the line with shocked expressions and dropped stomachs.

"_Good lord, this thing kicks!_" Ringo exclaimed, reigning in control of his ZR1 as he was finally feeling confidant enough to push his foot down further.

Zoe could only let out shocked gasps of excitement as her 911 fishtailed, the canine attempting to wrangle almost eight hundred horsepower under her untrained foot. Eventually, she found her place behind TJ and Ringo as she slowly gained control of her car and entered the heart of the town.

The two drivers didn't bother with trying to pass TJ at the moment. Right now, they were still trying to gain a feeling of familiarity with their cars as the trio zipped through the small town. Road safety laws failed to exist for the group, as they were racking up infraction after infraction as their engines created a symphony of freedom and anarchy. Reckless driving, excessive speeding, and damage to property were all quickly gained as the race tore the small town of Sagticoast up, gaining ire in the form of honking horns and near misses from traffic cars.

Main street stood no chance, as it was almost like a scene for a racing movie was being filmed in the fishing town as TJ held the lead, certain that their thunderous start would attract local law enforcement soon.

As the team approached the blind corner before the tunnel to Aquila Wharf, Ringo tried to take the lead, popping into the oncoming lane to make the pass around TJ's Viper. The grin on Ringo's face was short lived, as the second he rounded the corner he was staring down a blaring semi-truck bearing down on him. Fearing for his life, Ringo slammed the brakes and swerved to the left side of the road, just barley threading the needle between the wall of the tunnel and six tons of truck angrily blowing the horn at him.

The raccoon had been deposited into last place now, with TJ speeding off and Zoe trying to follow as closely as she could. "Hoho! Watch it, R! Don't want ya pancaked before the fun starts!" TJ exclaimed as Ringo finally got his car moving again, this time opting to play it safe. The race continued as the three engines howled throughout the massive stone structure, creating an echo of speed as TJ whipped his Viper around each bend overlooking a beautiful lake just outside the tunnel.

The 911 was like a rabid horse trying to buck Zoe off it's back, as the canine's car slipped and slid along the bends of the tunnel, barley avoiding irritated traffic as paint was traded with a few unfortunate cars. Looking ahead, Zoe was dumbfounded with how naturally this came to TJ. He made controlling a machine that was eager to kill him look like child's play. His whole mind and body worked as one, like he was some sort of racing machine. Zoe tried to at least keep up, even though TJ was showing off by drifting around each corner, throwing up massive plumes of smoke as he did.

Still in the lead, TJ roared out from the tunnel at over one-hundred and thirty miles per hours, threading the needle through multiple breaks in the fairly light amount of traffic as Zoe and Ringo closely followed, still getting used to their vehicles. TJ wasn't going all out here, seeing as they needed to travel as one unit and he couldn't just burn them and leave them in the dust. "Come on guys, just stick with me..." TJ mumbled as his allies exited the tunnel, just starting to catch up as a familiar "beep-beep" brought a smile born of adrenaline to TJ's face.

_"Attention all units, we're receiving reports of three heavily modified sports cars racing down by the Sagticoast area, near the Pardiso Tunnel. Reported parties are driving unknown makes and models, stand by while we get the caller back on the line for more information." _Came the feminine voice from TJ's police scanner. Wouldn't be a street race without cops. And it sounded as though the radio's language translator was doing it's job well.

As the cars roared down the streets, TJ's police scanner began rapidly beeping. A smile still on his lips, the driver clicked his walkie on. "Alright guys, you can keep the pace pretty well, but can ya drive under pressure?" The driver rhetorically asked as he saw the patrol car rapidly approaching, despite the driver of it sitting still.

The trio screamed past the patrol car, their crime serious enough to warrant a flip of the lights and sirens on the patrol car. "_Uh, 31 county. I just had a bunch of cars blow by me going way over the limit... yeah, yeah I think these are the guys from the report, I'm gonna try to get them to pull over." _Came the chatter from TJ's radio as he flicked on his walkie once more.

"Just in time, we got cops! Let's kick this up a notch!" The driver exclaimed, watching in his rear view as the basic police cruiser struggled to keep up with a combined two-thousand-seven-hundred horsepower. TJ kept his team tight through the traffic, bobbing and weaving around slow-moving sedans and vans while the cop struggled to keep up.

TJ's observation was backed up by the radio as it chirped back to life, with the cop on the opposite end sounding none too pleased. "_Yeah, my car can barley keep up with these guys, Control. No way whatever's under the hood is legal at all, recommending use of the SEU." _the frustrated cop reported, much to TJ's glee. That meant that it was only going to get more interesting for here on.

_"Copy that. All units, pursuit has been elevated to condition two, send in the Speed Enforcement Unit." _The dispatcher over the radio commanded, quirking TJ's brow. A street racing unit? This early? Zonessians know how to party...

Roughly a minute later, more patrol cars showed up from out of the woodwork, lights on and engines revving. These cars were seemingly carrying bigger engines and better cops, as these guys could actually keep up. Of course, they were still nowhere near TJ's level of skill as he and his team led the cops by their noses towards the north point of Aquila Wharf, with a certain CDF depot on the south side.

TJ decided to show these cops that messing with him was a bad idea, and lucky for him, the first stop was coming up. Sheppard's Doughnuts was a popular cop spot, carrying all the best treats for a hungry officer on his or her beat. To mark the spot for all to see, a giant wooden doughnut and an equally giant fox in full hockey gear slap-shotting a puck through the doughnut hole had been erected over the restaurant, serving as a minor landmark just barley outside of Aquila Wharf for all to see.

A smirk crossing his lips, TJ grabbed his walkie and held the talk button down. "Yo, Z 'n R, get ahead of me if you wanna see something awesome." The driver ordered, slamming on his brakes and letting his two allies pass him by. Looking in his rear view, TJ lined up the three cops just where he wanted them to be, before slamming on his brakes once more and lining up next to one of the pursuing cops. Before the cop knew what was happening, he was suddenly being shoved into the wooden posts of the doughnut shop. As TJ's shield reflected the damage of the shunt with a green aura, the decor came toppling down onto the road, forcing the two cops to slam on their brakes while the third plowed right through the beams, damaging the car enough to bring it to a halt halfway through one of the beams.

A great crash sounded, before the doughnut splintered into wooden chunks along the road. The fox's giant hockey stick slammed down on the hood of one unfortunate cop car that didn't pull back far enough from the chaos, taking the cruiser out of commission as thick black smoke began to billow from the engine. _"Control be advised, code six just knocked down the Sheppard's Doughnuts storefront, we got a lot of damage here, and two units out of commission. Requesting wrecker and EMS." _One of the stopped cops called out, giving TJ a smug smirk wide enough to break his face with.

_"Confirmed. Wrecker is on route, ETA ten minutes. All units in the area, supervisor is recommending that we set up containment everywhere west of the racer's last known location with minimal time delay. All further calls for this chase will be handled on tac two." _Dispatch announced, prompting TJ to shift frequencies and gears as he sped back up to catch Zoe and Ringo.

_"Did you just drop a damn doughnut on the law usin' a cop?" _Ringo asked with a voice that sounded like he did not believe his own eyes. TJ chuckled as he overtook the pair, sliding around a corner in a textbook drift.

"Guilty as charged. Throw that onto my rap sheet." TJ joked back as he listened back into the radio.

_"Control... I've got uh... four units with me, we've got the east quadrant locked down. I hear 'em, but I don't see 'em." _Came one call, making TJ chuckle as the drivers kept dodging traffic.

"You guys ready to kick the hornet's nest?" TJ rhetorically asked before shifting up a gear, his V10 howling at the top of it's lungs. Ringo and Zoe realized that they were now near the local police station, meaning it was about to get real interesting, real quick. The raccoon and shepherd had no time to react before TJ cut into the police station, crashing thought the gates to the parking lot with thunderous fanfare.

Cops ready to head out on the call weren't expecting the chase to come to them, much less likely to come crashing through their door like TJ did. The crew wasted no time in causing a scene, driving through nearby barrels and throwing up plumes of smoke, turning the precinct parking lot into a smoke filled den of noise and chaos. With cops now firing on them from inside the station and hopping into nearby patrol cars, the racers hurried out of there, listening on the scanners with glee.

_"Suspects just rammed right though the station! I repeat, suspects have driven through our lot! Vehicles are carrying some kind of shield generators within their cars, requesting back up from any local departments!" _Came the shouts of one officer as what seemed like half of the entire police department was now barring down on the trio as they slipped and slid their way through traffic and cops alike.

_"All units, supervisor has just ordered the pursuit condition to jump up to three, I repeat, condition three. State units are now taking control, all local units fall back and go mobile."_ Came a sudden call from dispatch, prompting TJ to look behind him and notice the local cop cars backing off. Replacing them almost instantly was a squad of cops ready to bring the pain, armed to the teeth with performance and pursuit tech. Appearing as high performance cars wearing cops clothes, it meant one thing. Now it was a fight.

(Song: Kick It Up a Notch - Paul Linford)

_"Dispatch, requesting a road block be set north of the suspect's current position, we're gonna try to herd them that way." _Came a call out from one of the new units, before TJ was shunted by one of the cops. The shove was powerful enough to make the tires slip, casting TJ out into a wide drift. This only added to the fun factor for the kid, as he let out a whoop of joy before continuing his drift, blinding those behind him in a cloud of white smoke.

"Man, I'm lovin' these cops already! They know how to put up a fight!" TJ exclaimed as he recovered from the drift and floored it to catch up to Zoe and Ringo, before his vision narrowed with a hungry grin. "Too bad I know how to put up a fight too..." The racer mumbled, eyeing three approaching cops with a hungry smirk.

Slowing down once more, TJ waited until two of the police cars boxed him in on both sides. TJ gave off a few bait shunts to both of the cops, acting desperate to escape the box. His bait worked, as one of the patrol cars took the bait. TJ slammed on the brakes, catching the officer turning in to him by surprise as well as the cop behind him. TJ jerked forward in his seat as his shield took the brunt of brake-checking the cop behind him, even if his bumper was scratched and a little pushed in now. It was nothing compared to the cop behind him, whose entire front now resembled a pug.

The cop that TJ tricked into swerving couldn't stop himself from hitting his partner, ricocheting off of him and casting wide into an out of control drift. Like his car's namesake, TJ struck once more, pitting the cop's rear quarter panel and sending him careening into a parked car, totaling the cop.

_"Unit 54-10 is down, suspects appear to have knowledge of common police pursuit tactics, proceed with caution." _Came a call-out as TJ passed his allies, who were finally getting a grip on their cars, much to the delight of the kid.

"All right guys, let's hit the fire hall! After that it's the stadium, before we can head down to the docks and try to lose the heat there! D and his team should have finished up by then!" TJ announced as he took off, noticing now vacant roads ahead of him. That only meant that the cops were going to get more aggressive. TJ's theory was proven when more shunts came from surrounding cops, forcing him to go on offense as he traded paint with a few of the cops.

As the race barreled on, TJ spotted the roadblock that the cops requested set up just around the corner. TJ activated the Zone as the world began to crawl. Darting his eyes over the roadblock, it seemed that even in Lylat, the cops still had one weakness. A small little gap off to the side with little wooden barriers set up. When would the cops learn that caution and stop signs were never enough? Like a lion targeting an injured gazelle, TJ aimed for the barriers as he deactivated the Zone, before smashing through the numerous wooden signs. The barriers stood no chance, as wood splintered into the air while TJ cleared the path for Zoe and Ringo before the hole could be sealed off, much to the ire of the cops.

On the straight away to the fire halls, a new squad of cops came from the woodwork, keeping close as the team tried to pull away. _"Dispatch, be advised. I'm gonna try a 10-75 on the yellow car, see if we can force a stop here." _Came a call from one of the new cops. TJ's eyes went wide as he spared a glance at Zoe, who was none the wiser about the call-out just made.

"Z, you gotta cut over my lane now, cops are movin' for a rollin' roadblock!" TJ shouted over his walkie. Unfortunately, his words were slower than the cops, as Zoe quickly found herself boxed in. The cop in front of the shepherd suddenly hit his brakes, making Zoe suck in all available air as she hit her brakes as well. Impacting the cruiser with a powerful slam, Zoe's adrenaline fueled mind moved her foot back onto the gas, trying to move the cop in front of her as panic began to set in.

_"Yellow car's slowed down, all units move in for the bust, go go go!" _Came the shout of an excited cop, only making TJ snarl as Zoe was just spinning her wheels, creating plumes of smoke born of panic.

"R, circle around and come back down the road again! Z, you're gonna wanna brace yourself!" TJ exclaimed, letting Ringo rocket off ahead before dropping out of sight with two cops in pursuit of him. TJ ripped back on the handbrake before cutting his wheel as far left as it could go, turning the entire Viper around one-hundred-eighty degrees. The Viper shot off towards the boxed in 911, with a dead-panned look at over eighty miles per hour.

Before the lead cop knew it, a pissed off snake was barring it's fangs at him and ready to strike. The Viper suddenly broke out into a wide drift, managing to sideswipe the lead car hard enough to bust it up and shove it to the side. With a gap in the box now created, Zoe quickly wormed through and sped out of the box, just as Ringo rounded the corner with a few more cops on his tail.

TJ's brain was in overdrive, planning ten steps ahead as Ringo was bearing down on them as he brought his foot down hard on the gas. The Viper's tires began to smoke and spin from that much power going through the rear tires, as the car took off like a rocket. Following the race route, Zoe and Ringo sped past TJ and blew by the fire halls. More cops began to come from nowhere and attempt to box TJ in as well.

Before any of the cops could complete the maneuver, TJ's Viper rocketed off the pavement and hopped the curb onto the small plaza outside of the fire halls. Erected right in the plaza was a large wooden water tower with "Aquila Wharf" inscribed on the side. TJ was fixing to take the structure down, and rammed the Viper clean through one of the wooden support beams. It took a few seconds to fall, but as the other wooden support beams creaked and squeaked, the tower collapsed with great fanfare. Releasing gallons upon gallons of water and flooding the streets, the water was enough to stop any pursuers coming south from the fire halls. However, backup had just arrived from the east, none too happy that more property damage was occurring.

"_Thanks, T! I owe you one!_" Zoe thanked over the walkie as TJ just caught up to the pack, bringing hell with him in the form of new units.

_"Chase units be advised, federal units are ordering that this chase is moved up to condition four, repeat, condition four." _Control called out, making TJ's eyes narrow. No time to play with their food now, there was a race to complete here.

These new units didn't want to play either, as helicopters and rhinos were now sprinkled into the chase. TJ was forced to play offense and defense, realizing that he may have thrown Zoe and Ringo too far into the deep end. The kid's brain was moving a hundred miles a second, as he was attempting to juggle the cops, himself, the race, and his teammates all at once.

TJ's Viper was burning through all posted speed limits as he kept his eyes constantly active. The stadium was coming up in a few miles, meaning he could try to knock some of the cops out of his way.

It didn't take long before the team was quickly closing in on the stadium, but the cops seemed to realize what was going on, and kept the pace. One thing that upped TJ's suspicion was how empty the street were. If this was somewhat of a major city, wouldn't traffic be everywhere? Each junction was blocked off on the sides, as if they were being herded to where the cops wanted them to be. It all felt off, which meant TJ was marking escapes at each junction. Downtown Aquilia Wharf would be considered beautiful by any standard. Being a coastal town, it meant that it was bound for heavy tourist traffic, especially at this time of year. It also meant that drivers became obstacles, or, would have become obstacles if the cars were actually present.

"_Chase Three, Grappler on scene, picking target." _One patrol car suddenly announced over the radio, before a large police SUV quickly reared it's head right behind TJ. The driver was taken away enough by the emptiness of the city to not notice that he was suddenly caught in a rolling roadblock, much like Zoe was a minute ago. The kid tried to pull away, but it was too late, he was boxed in.

Looking behind, TJ noticed the SUV gaining on him before the bullbars dropped to reveal a bright yellow net. A sudden noise screeched from behind the Viper, as TJ looked back to notice that his rear left tire was ensnared by the net and connected back to the SUV, now wrapped tight and squeezing the life out of the tire as TJ began to squeal to a stop.

"_Red car's stuck, move in!" _The SUV exclaimed, only making TJ shout in frustration as the box became tighter. With the box almost complete and the SUV pulling back on the net, all the lights and sirens gave TJ an odd sense of bliss as a smile seeped across his face. Putting his over eleven-hundred horsepower V10 to the test, TJ mashed his foot into the gas and shifted into first. As rubber began to burn away into smoke, his finger hovered over another red button on the steering wheel labeled SHOV-IT.

Without hesitating, TJ pressed the button, causing the front logo of the Viper to flip up and reveal a small cannon-like barrel. Emiting the sound of his V10 revving at max rpm's, a small sonic blast shot out from the muzzle, shoving the patrol car ahead violently. Watching with awe, the patrol car was shoved away from him at over forty miles per hour as the tires tossed up plumes of white smoke into the air. That cop was out of commission not from the damage to his car, but rather the intense whiplash. TJ was surprised that the cop's neck wasn't broken after that push.

Trying to get out of the next now, TJ kept on flooring it. The nylon netting was strong, but the Viper was stronger, tearing the net to shreds underneath the insane amount of power and torque being planted off the wheels.

Liberated from the nylon net, TJ sped off like a bat out of hell as he pushed the limits of his Viper, catching up to Zoe and Ringo in record time as they reached the stadium. As he kept roaring away from the cops, a bright flash caught his mind as he was blinded for a quick second before looking behind him. "Damn red light cameras..." TJ mumbled as he shifted up a gear. As they reached the stadium, their plans were intercepted however as the cops somehow knew their plan. The stadium was like a massive trap, with cops shooting out of each possible entry and exit.

Thinking fast, TJ quickly led the crew onto the freeway known as the Downtown Loop just nearby the stadium, barley escaping the trap before it could be closed off. Things were heating up way too quickly. At least for Zoe and Ringo. They needed a distraction, and fast to lose this heat. TJ still hadn't gotten the all-clear from Shears or Dimitri, making him grit his teeth in frustration. He needed a big distraction, and quickly. Looking around on his screen's local map, he noticed that there was a prison nearby. Maybe they could cause a distraction there.

Bee lining it down the highway, the team felt the pressure cracking down on them at each exit. The local cops were determined to stop them as soon as possible. This was proven further as a gyrowing with flashing white and blue lights roared overhead, followed by a new voice over the police comms. _"This is uh... Rotor One on scene. We've got the drivers in view, they're not going anywhere without us knowing about it." _The gyrowing called out, keeping a holding pattern over the cars as TJ continued his burning route.

The amount of times TJ's gps had to re-route him had become uncountable at this point. Each exit was blocked or closed off by some form of police barricade, this time with the little wooden gap closed off. Interceptor units were closing in behind them, and that gyrowing wouldn't let up. Racking his brain, TJ made a risky decision.

"Guys, stay on the Loop, I'll bait the cops out and see if I can thin the herd." TJ called out, speeding away from the group despite their protests. TJ couldn't listen at the moment, he had to get to the next exit before they sealed off the Loop completely.

The Viper roared down the Loop, with even the gyrowing having trouble keeping up. That was good news, and the news was even better as the driver spotted a roadblock in the process of being set up. There was still a sizable gap in the center, a gap TJ took full advantage of. Threading the needle perfectly, TJ began heading towards the prison with a plan so perfect, a certain architect would be jealous he couldn't tattoo it onto his body.

Aquilia Wharf Penitentiary was the local lock up for any major felons in the area. While there were a few genuinely dangerous people there, they were too few in number to really be a deadly prison and warrant serious protection over some fences. The other eighty percent of the population was your run of the mill criminals. Assaults, theft, arson, tax fraud, you name it. This amount of seemingly stable crimes meant that the prison construction wasn't too much to worry about. With the outside road following an s-pattern downwards, the prison had two yards separated by the road and skybridges.

Of course, the dual yards were a blessing for Alberto Tommassino, a locked up capo of the Zonessian Mafia. Ever since the cops found his ingenious smuggling ring of using cans of the popular watermelon-flavored energy drink _Beryllium Blast _to smuggle liquid drugs thanks to an informant, the macaw had been serving one year of his ten year stint at this point. Of course, being a made man, it meant that he got special privileges. At least life in the walls would be comfy. And extra time in the yard was another big bonus, as he loved the warm suns on his feathers. He always said that's what makes them shine so bright.

Normally, Alberto would whistle a song in the sun, but the prison jumpsuit and other prisoners around him muted the capo. Oh, to be free again. Pondering a possible reduced sentence, the macaw just absorbed as much sun as he could before being herded back inside. After all, twenty minutes flew by in the yard.

A smile on his beak was soon soured by some loud noise, followed by multiple guard walkies echoing throughout the yard. _Oh great, which one of the brutes is angry again? _He internally questioned. However, this was no ordinary brute apparently, as guards up in the towers began readying their rifles and pointing them outside of the prison.

That was enough to get a worried look on the capo's face, before another roar was sounded. The guard's walkies were going haywire now, as the sounds of police sirens filled the air. The roar was figured out to be an engine, drowning out all other sounds as it drew ever closer.

Just before the macaw could stand up, shots were suddenly ringing out from the first yard, activating his fight-or-flight response. With nothing to fight and nowhere to fly, all he could do was stand as the sounds of twising metal filled the air. In the other yard, prisoners were diving to the sides, prompting Alberto to do the same.

As if it was out of an action movie, a red sports car made the jump from the first yard as it smashed the fence separating it, over the road, and diving right onto the second yard. "_Ma che cozzo?!" _Was all that Alberto found himself able to say as the red car landed in the yard with a crash, the spoiler flying off from the impact as the car began to flat spin from the landing, doing multiple spins and tearing a hole right in the fence leading to the outside.

As the guards fired upon the car, police sirens and prison alarms blared, Alberto and the other prisoners saw an opening. Alberto wasn't about to wait another nine years to go to the beach again, and began running. Prisoners from the upper and lower yards followed suit, with the guards unable to quell the escape amid the chaos. As the macaw sprinted down the road away from the blaring P.A, alarms, and gunfire, his mind could only focus on three things. One, getting some food from Luca's. Two, warming his feathers out of the prison pajamas. And three, finding the snitch. All would come soon as Alberto thanked his red get out of jail free card.

(Song: This Doesn't Look Good - Paul Linford)

_"Attenzione a tutte le unità, attenzione a tutte le unità! I veicoli da corsa hanno appena causato un'evasione dalla prigione e si presume stiano assistendo a un raid in corso in un deposito CDF locale! I sospetti devono essere considerati armati e pericolosi! Questo inseguimento è stato spostato a condizione dieci per ordine del commissario ZAI, ripeto, condizione dieci! Questa non è un'esercitazione! Qualsiasi uso della forza è autorizzato a fermarli!" _Came a call out on the radio, making TJ do a double take.

With an alert gasp, TJ clicked his walkie on. "Guys, I just caused a big distraction by the prison but I took a hard hit! I blew my spoiler off the back, my rear bumper's feelin' loose, and my radio's translator is busted! I'm driving blind here!" The kid called out, worrying the already panicking accomplices.

_"Yeah, well, that's what y'get for bailin' on us!"_ Ringo shouted, before his attitude changed from anger to begging. "You've_ got a path outta this though, right?!" _The raccoon asked in a worried voice.

TJ grunted as the onslaught of tougher cops began to downpour onto him. From what limited Italian he knew thanks to Royce, he was at condition ten. Not good. "If we stick to the plan, we'll be fine! Just keep hauling ass on the downtown loop, I'm cutting onto it right now!" TJ ordered, praying that the cops wouldn't be too hard on them.

The driver was feeling the might of condition ten in it's fullest extent. At this level, the cops were now opening fire on the car. And they were not aiming for the tires. Multiple shots from a pulse rifle exploded from the barrel of the pursuing officer's carbine, down the empty freeway, and striking the Viper. The shield system was now being rapidly depleted, as the driver was forced to endure an onslaught of fire.

TJ had never bobbed and weaved as hard as he was in his entire life, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Letting lose all the horses that were still on tap, the kid shot off with a little nitrous assist, the volatile mixture giving him just a little bit more speed. In the middle of all of this, TJ was too preoccupied to notice his car alerting him to call coming through from a restricted number.

The kid finally tapped the screen, only for a low voice to mumble in through the speakers. _"The team at the depot has finished. You work is completed." _Was all that was said before who TJ assumed to be Shears hung up. Silently celebrating, now TJ had to escape.

The task was eaiser said then done, as TJ caught up to Ringo and Zoe being fired upon by three cruisers trailing them. It was nothing compared to the army of fifteen plus cops that TJ was bringing, but the guns were the great equalizers. The loop was supposed to be a safe haven, but it was quickly becoming a death trap. They needed to get to the docks now. "_R__otore Uno, in fila per un tiro pulito." _Echoed on the radio, making TJ stay on his toes.

"_T, gyro's lining up for a shot!" _Zoe shouted, just as TJ noticed the gyrocopter hover across from him, while a small cannon beneath it quickly swiveled to face the Viper. Eyes wide and air sucked in, TJ floored it and quickly got a police cruiser between him and the gyro just as it fired. The bolt missed TJ, but burned a hole clean into the engine block of the patrol car he was using as cover. Black smoke billowed out of the engine as the patrol car was forced out of the chase.

Bailing on his smokey cover, TJ raced to the front of the pack, guiding his team through multiple common police snares. The team had to get to the docks and fast, as it was their only escape route. Since the uplinks would carry all the momentum of the cars, entering the hanger at one-sixty-plus would get them all killed. Being still was the only way they were gonna work, meaning they needed just a ten second breather from the law. The docks were perfect.

TJ's mind was only focused on one thing. Getting away. So when he saw the docks barricaded by the cops, TJ didn't care, not even as the cops at the barricade raised rifles. Before they could fire any shots, TJ cleared a path for his crew by using one of the cops ahead of him as a battering ram. The poor cop was helpless as TJ's Viper sent him into the rear quarter panel of one of the patrol cars in the barricade. With a resounding crash, TJ shoved past the roadblock, with Ringo and Zoe following close behind.

Burning like wildfire through the dockyard, the battle scars on the cars were beginning to show. Scratches, bumps, chips, and cracks were all prevalent on each car as the police onslaught continued. Each driver knew that they had to lose the cops here and now, and nothing was going to stop them. The dock was their play ground, as each driver used the environment to their max advantage. Dipping and ducking around cranes, barreling under shipping containers and weaving around heavy equipment became par for the course. While the cops struggled to keep up, the drivers were doing pretty well to TJ's amazement. Of course, they were beyond sloppy, but the cars were quite a crutch.

TJ was back in his element, as the cops pulled out all the stops to end his race from hell. In the midst of the entire chase, TJ had forgotten about the race. The finish point was a raising bridge that would lead to a small service road outside of the city. The docks would lose most of the heat, meaning they could hopefully cruise to freedom. Quickly pulling up his display, the kid saw that somehow Ringo and Zoe were ahead of him. "Oh _hell_ no." TJ muttered with a smirk.

TJ put his foot down, speeding away from the cops taking potshots at him and bearing down on Ringo. The Viper continued to roar as it quickly closed the gap, propelling TJ past Zoe as she tried to shake her own group of cops.

_"__Uh, controllo. Non riusciamo a tenere il passo nei moli, troppi ostacoli. Per ora dobbiamo liberarci e fare rifornimento." _Came a call from TJ's scanner, before the driver noticed the gyrocopter turning away and leaving the chase. This was the window they needed! Making sure that they capitalized, TJ led his share of cops through a series of empty shipping containers, causing some to crash after they had misjudged the width of their cars. By the end of this run however, one crashed chasing cruiser fired off the shot the finally broke the shield. With a green fizzle, TJ's system informed him of his new predicament.

More shots rang out now, leaving burn marks along the driver's side door and rear bumper. Steeling his nerve, TJ fired off the zone. Time began to crawl as the driver got a bearing on his surroundings. Red and blue lights slowly flashed, as the scowls of many police officers were clearly visible. Right behind him was Zoe, a panicked expression on her face as she gripped her wheel for dear life.

TJ chuckled internally as he made a mental note to apologize to the canine once this was all over. As he got his bearings, he deactivated the zone. The world sped up as TJ kept his foot to the floor, nudging his way in between the cops that were chasing Ringo. With Zoe pulling up the rear and Ringo leading, TJ's vehicular brawl with the cops was coming to a close as a certain dinging noise invaded his ears.

The bridge was being raised.

TJ swallowed nothing as he drafted off of Ringo, pushing his way past the cops as they began to lag back, none of them daring to cross the bridge. "Hit the NOS and jump it!" The kid exclaimed into his walkie as he opened the taps on his bottle, rocketing ahead of his crewmates.

Ringo and Zoe had a moment of hesitation, but realized that jumping the bridge was better than going to a deluxe jail cell, even if it was almost suicide. The two emptied their bottles as well, being bolted into their seats as they quickly trailed behind TJ.

The bridge pointed towards the sky, the cops didn't dare to follow, stopping just before the bridge. In the stillness of the air, a trio of voices could be heard.

_"oohhhhh!~"_

_"pppsssshhhhh!"_

_"woooooohoohoohoohoo!"_

A clean yet bumpy escape was the reward, as the three landed on the other side of the bridge, home free. Over the scanner, the cops were none too happy. _"__Dannazione! I sospetti sono appena saltati sul ponte! Porta le unità dall'altra parte ora!" _Although TJ couldn't understand the language, the cops sounded pissed enough.

"Well then, chalk that down to another win for me!" TJ exclaimed with joy as he shifted down, before pulling over and stopping a ways down the road.

_"Wow, that was intense! I didn't think we were gonna make it!" _Zoe replied, her voice quivering from an adrenaline overload as she pulled up right next to the kid.

TJ chuckled as he shrugged, before calmly throwing his arm over his steering wheel. "Eh, you get used to it... eventually." He chuckled, making Zoe breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think it'll be a while before I drive one of these things again. I think I'll leave the driving up to you, racer boy." Zoe joked back, making TJ chuckle again.

The two were suddenly interrupted by the honking horn of a bruised and beaten ZR1, who's driver seemed beyond anxious. "Guys, can y'all talk 'bout this back on the ship, please? The cops are right on our asses." Ringo begged, his finger hovering over the uplink.

"Yeah, let's blow this town." TJ replied, pressing the uplink himself as Zoe and Ringo followed suit. As the cars faded away, TJ let out a sigh amidst the blinding light.

_I still got it. Eat your heart out, Fox._


	16. Fight Club

**Chapter 16; "Fight Club"**

Panther Caruso always saw himself as the perfect gentleman. Well spoken, clean, polite, and good looking. During his tenure with Star Wolf, he would have used those traits to simply get into a woman's pants. But over time, he grew out of his playboy lifestyle and began trying to form intimate relationships with those he deemed worthy. His first attempt to woo a certain Cerainian had failed after his advances were shot down by both her and her husband multiple times. At first, he thought that he was doomed to a life of loneliness, as repentance for his wild youth. However, fate wasn't so cruel to the feline, as he had been holding a steady relationship for the two months now, with one Miyu Lynx. The two hit it off almost immediately, with his suave charms and her fighting spirit linking together like puzzle pieces.

Panther had a very strict morning, afternoon, and evening regimen that had to be adhered to at all costs, no matter what. Self-grooming, a good meal, and training were all included. He was on the training portion of his schedule, but he wished that the teams decided on weight training rather than hand-to-hand sparring for the second week in a row. His tail slowly swayed at a lazy pace and he stumbled on his feet, trying to maintain a semblance of balance. His arms were up to guard his face, but they felt like warm jelly, as holding them there was enough of a pain. His torso was sore and bruised, as well as every other part of his body. His breathing was deep and audible, as the amount of heat radiating from his pitch black hair could attract a heat-seeking missile from a lightyear away.

With that amount of heat came pools of sweat dripping from every pore, staining the bright blue mat he was on, as well as his yellow t-shirt and dark purple sweatpants. The padding of his feet were the only part of his body not registering enough Kelvin comparable to a nuclear meltdown, only because of the cool blue mat he was standing on. He just wanted to drop face down and lose himself in the chill of the mat, or teleport to Fichina for a minute to cool down. He was jealous of those coaches at the end of big games at the moment, who would get a whole container of freezing sports drink dumped over their heads, as the temperature would feel like bliss for the feline right now.

Miyu on the other hand was showing zero signs of wear or tear, hands on her hips with a smile on her lips as she sized up her hunky boyfriend, stifling a giggle from his stumbling. He was trained in the gentleman's sports of pugilism, boxing and fencing. Unfortunately, while he was a skilled fighter within his own right, it paled in comparison to his multi-black belt, cage fighting, martial arts master girlfriend in the black sports bra and grey sweatpants in front of him, who was treating this matchup like a game. "You wanna throw in the towel, big guy?" Miyu asked in a sweet and caring tone, betraying her vicious fighting ability.

"N-no. I...just need a moment...my love..." He panted, his sophisticated voice pained. Before he could take another breath, Miyu piped up.

"It's been a moment."

"Huh?"

Before he knew it, he felt his jaw slam shut and his cerebellum jiggle The sparring room blurred together in a mess of colors, each one indiscernible from the next. It felt like someone struck his jaw with a lead pipe before detonating a pulse grenade in his mouth. He fell to the mat with a poof as he stared up at the ceiling of the room, mouth ajar and eyes glazed over.

Almost all of the Great Fox had sat on the sidelines, watching this little showdown. As Panther stumbled, Miyu rushed him and delivered a side kick to his jaw, dropping the black cat. A series of shocked vocalizations escaped the mouth of the crew, except for Wolf, who smiled at seeing the feline flat on his ass. A few seconds passed before he decided to pipe up. "Well, someone should check on Romeo here," the lupine said with a smirk. He walked over to the prone feline, with the squelching of sweat underfoot. He crouched down and waved his paw over Panther's glazed over eyes, who seemed to be near death with his gaze.

The cat blinked for a second, before squinting at Wolf. "Hey... boss..." he slurred out, his ears slowly twitching as he adjusted to sound again.

"I didn't know you were into doms, Panther. You're one kinky kitty," Wolf quipped, giving a predatory grin and flashing his teeth.

"Very... funny..." Panther replied, shaking the cobwebs from his head and sitting on his hands.

As Panther sat on the mat, slowly gaining all of his senses back, a familiar looking orange and black tail began to bat against his leg. Looking up, Miyu sat cross-legged in front of him, with a cutesy smile and cocked head. "Where does it hurt, big boy?" she asked with a faux pout.

Panther smiled and activated his romantic charm, pulling his head as close to hers as possible, despite the pain. He dropped his voice an octave, and opened his mouth. "Everywhere, my dear. But my lips are the most beaten," he commented in his suave voice.

"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" the lynx cooed back. The two mercenaries closed their eyes and moved their lips closer together, before a gray paw intercepted the PDA.

"Come on kids, off the mat. I've got the next bracket with McCloud, so get a move on," Wolf ordered, prompting Fox's ears to rise up.

"You're that eager to get your ass kicked, Wolf?" Fox asked with a smile, in the middle of taping up his paws. Wolf didn't reply, but only went to the other side of the mat and got in his stance, crouching down and placing one paw on the mat while lifting his heels up, ready to pounce.

"Are you scared?" Wolf taunted. Accepting the challenge, Fox stepped onto the mats and began to bounce on the balls of his feet, while making a beckoning motion with his fingers. "Come at me."

As the rivals circled each other, their eyes narrowed as the world around them faded away. Back during a lull in lengthy contracts, the teams would occasionally cross paths. Sometimes like back on Papetoon, the teams would leave each other be, while other times dog fights would break out. If they were on foot and close enough, both mercenaries had enough honor and respect among each other to go toe-to-toe. Meaning Fox and Wolf were accustomed to their counterparts' styles.

Fox was the quick mover of the two, meaning his attacks were mainly to wear opponents down, and lull them into making mistakes. It also meant he was a favored kicker, lashing out with his boots in order to create distance between him and his opponents. All of those taekwondo classes with Miyu were really starting to pay off now. Wolf on the other paw was a powerhouse. Punches, kicks, grapples, it didn't matter. As long as he could dish out the pain, it worked. Given the circumstances of the training however, there were barely any layers of clothing protecting them, save for their tank tops and gym shorts.

Fox's steel-toed yet flexible boots were subbed out for basic foot wraps, while Wolf's gloves were the standard mixed martial arts variety, and not his lucky weighted ones. The only weapons these two had at their disposal were the sharp claws on their fingers and toes, as well as whatever attacks they knew. It caused a shift in tactics, but they didn't seem to be out for blood solely. Rather, it was another contest of who was truly the best. Over the years, the lupine and vulpine had nurtured a soft rivalry. It was a constant game of one-upmanship, and today was just another match in this long lasting game.

Fox opened his attacks by unleashing a barrage of lightning-fast kicks in the direction of Wolf, who was doing his best to block them. As Fox wound up for the final kick, Wolf pulled back, barely missing the kick. Wasting no time, Wolf closed the gap and was able to tag Fox twice with two body blows before his arm was caught and trapped after going for a third.

Fox made him pay for his greediness by performing a flashy flip kick, connecting with the lupine's jaw and sending him stumbling backwards, but still vertical. Fox landed in a crouch and rushed Wolf with a flying kick, only for Wolf to sidestep and throw a kick of his own, catching Fox by surprise. Wolf struck him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Fox before he continued with a punch directly to his snout, sending the vulpine reeling backwards.

Wolf cracked his neck and spat out a speck of blood on the mat, before letting out that same predatory smile. "Damn, pup. You kick like aged whiskey." He taunted. "Think you can keep on going with that, or do you wanna admit defeat already?" he asked, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I never give up."

"Suit yourself."

The fight was back on as the two exchanged blows once more. Wolf's muzzle became almost like a doormat for Fox, as his feet were finding new ways to scar and bloody the lupine's already scarred face and body. In return, Wolf was eagerly turning all available parts of Fox's being into ground beef, as his attacks would rupture something new in the vulpine's body with each blow.

There seemed to be a lull in the fight before Fox suddenly went low and swept out Wolf's base, knocking the lupine to the ground. As Wolf looked up, he noticed Fox's foot coming down at speeds approaching mach five, heel first. Barely rolling away from the axe kick on time, Wolf felt the air whiz by his face, followed by a resounding smack on the mats from the impact of Fox's foot.

Wolf used the time well, shooting his body low and crashing to Fox's waist, before bringing him down to the mats. Fox quickly slapped out and put his arms up to guard his face, even as Wolf began raining down a flurry of fists and elbows. The lupine managed a few good hits, but they weren't good enough to end the fight as Fox quickly placed his feet on Wolf's chest and shoved him back, Giving the two some space and time to get up.

Now on the opposite sides of the mats, both fighters were panting heavily. Wolf's chest had multiple bruises and cuts, as well as a small splotch of blood hanging from his mouth. His body protested in pain, but he ignored it, pushing himself further. His stance placed his paws in front of his face and his legs ready to move, despite the pain. Looking at Fox, he knew he felt the same.

Fox felt like his legs were going to give out at any moment, his joints aching from this much movement. He ignored the pain, trying to only focus on winning. It didn't matter, as he felt his arms scream in pain from Wolf's earlier assault, and his body wanted to just give out. But he couldn't let Wolf win. His pride was on the line. He let out a growl as Wolf let slip a low howl, and the two thought the same thing. These next five seconds would decide the match.

Without thinking, the two sprinted forward, and prepared their final attacks. Wolf squared his fist away for a haymaker destined for Fox's temple, while Fox jumped for a flying kick with his foot aimed at the same target. The two rivals hit their marks perfectly at the exact same time. Wolf felt his fist connect with the temple of the tod before he felt Fox's foot explode right into his head, and vice versa. Fox's now limp body crashed into Wolf's now limp body, as the two were out cold and sprawled out next to each other. Neither one got up.

The small crowd was stunned, as no one knew what to do next. Krystal put her index finger up to her head, and tried to figure out what happened. She pulled her finger back and wore a face of shock. "They... they both knocked each other out," she said, her mind not believing her own words. Silence reigned for a few seconds as the two rivals lay unmoving next to each other.

Miyu had a smirk wide on her lips before checking down at her phone and pointing out her screen to Krystal. "Check it out, Krys. Two minutes and fifty-four seconds. Longest these two have ever gone," the lynx chuckled, a grin wide on her lips as she was still treating her opponent's injuries.

Before long, the two rivals on the mats began to stir, both holding their heads as they looked each other in the eye(s).

"Tie?"

"Tie."

The two sat in place for a while, moaning in pain and trying to regain their faculties, before Fox's ears picked up a low chuckle from Wolf. He looked in the lupine's direction to notice him looking down at his rival. "Thank gods our fights never ended on the ground during the Lylat Wars. I mighta just popped ya back then, heh-heh," Wolf chuckled with some dry humor. Fox smirked as he popped his joints, whining with each one pulled. The soreness of a beating began to approach him as he felt his muscles lock up.

A bag filled with ice dropped next to him, catching his attention. He looked up to notice Wolf standing over him, chugging a bottle of water like it was the last drop in all of Lylat, along with holding a now bloody towel. His fur was shaggy and dripping with a combination of sweat and water, despite only wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a gray tank top. The tuft of white fur on top of his head hung over his eyes as he looked down on the vulpine, who placed the bag of ice on his bruised chest.

"You're welcome, pup," Wolf prompted, catching Fox off guard.

"Oh, um, thanks Wolf," Fox awkwardly replied.

Wolf feigned a cry and clutched his heart with his free paw. "The legendary Fox McCloud forgot his manners? Next your gonna tell me that you don't donate to charity every time you go to the store," Wolf said with a chuckle. Fox rolled his eyes and began to stand, hissing as the pain from his chest began to catch up with him.

"I feel like you should've gone for a career in stand-up, Wolf," the vulpine jested. Wolf simply pushed the air out of his muzzle and gently shoved the vulpine, before he turned to face the crowd, seeing who was ready to step on the mats next.

Krystal was busy attending to Fox, and once she was in protective mode, you couldn't break her out of it. Looking at the tod, his face was on fire, turning red from a mix of the heat and blood of their sparring and Krystal taking care of him.

Falco and Katt looked ready to go, but were too lost in their flirting to notice. "They're almost as bad as Panther and Miyu. Almost," Wolf thought to himself.

Finally, there was Fay, sitting on the metal bench with all the gear on. She wore a simple loose fitting t-shirt with kickboxing gloves and grey sweatpants. She had the looks, but not the drive or will. Wolf smiled, ready to change that. "Alright, Fay. Get on the mats." The spaniel wasn't paying attention, and whipped her head up when she heard her name being called.

"Hm? Sorry, what am I doing?" she innocently asked.

"Mats with me, now," Wolf commanded, and Fay had quickly gotten in the face of the lupine with a cheery smile.

"Well, that was fast," Wolf stated with a grin. "First things first, have you ever even gotten into a fistfight before?" Wolf continued, stopping Fay before she even put her paws up.

"Not really...no," she replied, looking down at the mat and locking her paws behind her back in a guilty way.

"Well then, it looks like we're gonna be here for a while. Hope you didn't have any plans for today," Wolf replied, rolling his shoulders.

"Not getting my tail kicked was one of them," Fay retorted with her paws crossed.

"Oh, believe me. That's not the only place you're getting kicked," Wolf stated with another chuckle. He noticed Fay's throat visibly bob up and down, before he threw his head back. "Relax, I'm kidding. Now c'mon, get that fluffy little tail in gear and show me what you got," he said as he got into his stance.

"Right!" Fay replied as her CQC training from the academy came back to her. She dropped her posture and bent her knees, placed her left leg in front of her right, and set her hands in a knife edge pose, she was now ready for Wolf's attack. He chambered a punch and prepared to throw it, making Fay hold up both her arms to block the punch. It was a feint however, as without warning, Wolf spun and delivered a light kick directly to her midsection. He must've forgotten that Fay was a squishy marshmallow, as the wind was knocked out of the canine, causing her to drop to one knee, hold her stomach and look up at Wolf with pained eyes.

Wolf sighed and hoisted her up. "You're gonna need a lotta work. C'mon, let's move to the sides so we can make room for the birdy and Ms. Monroe."

Katt turned her head and began to swish her tail, batting her boyfriend on the back multiple times with it. "Yeah, c'mon Fal. Let's hit the mats," she swooned with a seductive tone. Falco chuckled as he stood up, looking Katt up and down as she struck a pose, like she was modeling for a magazine. She was wearing nothing more than a black sports bra and tight-fitting blue yoga pants, just stopping at her ankles.

"You tryna distract me, Katt?" Falco asked as he walked to the opposite side of the mats.

"You tell me, muscles. Rrrrrrr!" she purred, eyeing him like a piece of meat. A simple black tank top and sweatpants was all he wore for this exercise, but it was enough to have Katt looking him up and down. "What say we work on our ground game today?" Katt cooed, crooking her finger to Falco.

"We'll have plenty of time to do that later, Katt," Falco replied with a smirk. "For now, let's see what you've got." With that, Falco stretched his wings out behind him and began to circle with Katt, who walked with a bounce in her step.

Wasting no time, Falco rushed her and tried to catch her by surprise with a running jump kick, similar to Fox. The two trained in similar circles and arts, competing with each other constantly. Katt smirked and sidestepped the kick, causing Falco to land in a crouch.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Flyboy," she taunted.

"Alright, let's get up close and personal," Falco responded, moving in closer. Before Katt could unleash an attack, a barrage of spinning wings caught her by surprise, forcing her to defend herself from the onslaught of attacks. Just when she thought that it was over, she was caught with a heel to the back of her head, stumbling her forwards before she was shoved back with a foot to the gut. Falco smirked as he back flipped into position, ready for another attack.

Katt recovered and smirked at Falco, confusing the pheasant. "What's got ya smilin', pink? Far as I'm concerned, that's a point for me," he questioned. She just stood there, swaying her hips from side to side.

"I always have a secret weapon in my back pocket," she said as she reached behind her back, seemingly grabbing at her bra. Falco's red feathers grew even redder as he dropped his pose.

"W-what are you doing, Katt?" Katt gave off an innocent smile as she shifted her body from side to side.

"Come closer, Flyboy," she cooed, pushing her chest together. Dropping his guard and becoming a slave to instinct, Falco obeyed. As he inched ever closer, he stopped, recoiling. He felt like he bumped into an invisible wall.

A barely audible electrical crackle sounded before a familiar green chameleon became visible in front of the confused bird. It was Leon, wearing a fully buttoned up black polo tucked into black suit pants with black suede shoes, and a large silver blade in his right hand.

"Hello."

Before Falco could react, Leon grabbed his tank top collar and pulled up his blade, thrusting it towards Falco's throat. Falco squawked in horror as his plumage flared out, pushing Leon away and tripping over his legs as he stumbled backwards. He quickly fell on his rear, fear awash over his face as he pulled guard in an attempt to give himself a fighting chance.

Katt strutted over to the chameleon and pulled a twenty credit bill from the back of her bra before handing it over. Leon stared at the money for a bit, before gently pushing her arm back. "I have no need for your payment, Ms Monroe. His fear was payment enough," Leon ordered as he placed his blade back in his pocket, causing Katt to shrug and stuff the bill back into her bra as she approached her fallen lover and crouched over him, smirking.

"Money always wins, huh?" the feline asked in a cutesy tone towards her lover.

Falco shot off an angry glare as he stood up and locked eyes with Leon, who was standing in the middle of the mats with his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face. "Let's see how good you are, lizard!" he shouted, wings behind him.

The avian suddenly sprinted at the lizard and threw a series of rapid punches. Leon, maintaining a neutral expression, dodged each punch with the skill and grace of a ballerina without breaking a sweat.

As Falco threw a final punch, Leon evaded and seemingly disappeared from sight, worrying Falco. A nerve wracking second passed before Falco caught a glimpse of green and slowly turned his head to notice Leon standing a centimetre from his face, giving off an unnerving smile and somehow silently working his way into his blind spot. Falco swore he heard screams of the damned come from his smile as he jumped back in fear before attacking again.

Falco was now throwing haymakers, and Leon was simply walking around them. Falco threw a punch, and Leon casually walked around it behind him. Falco smirked and kicked his foot back, only for Leon to walk around that as well. Falco snarled and whipped his leg around for another kick to the head as Leon predictably walked around that as well.

After a few more missed strikes, Falco quickly threw his right leg up for a roundhouse, eager to leave a couple of talon scratches on his cheek. Leon had other plans however, and was quickly able to catch and tuck Falco's ankle under his arm, leaving Falco confused and hopping on one foot for stability.

"As predictable as always, Lombardi." Leon taunted before kicking his left knee out, causing him to crash to the mat with a thud. Falco ignored the pain and quickly rolled back to his feet, only to watch as Leon's body quickly faded away and gave one last smirk before vanishing, leaving no trace of him even being there.

"Dammit! I swear, that lizard is dead!" Falco shouted, before he soon heard the sounds of concealed chuckling, as he turned his head to discover the source. Slippy had peered into the room, giggling at Falco's failure to attack Leon. The avian was none too happy, as a scowl covered his face.

"What's so funny, froggy?" the avian growled, clenching his wings as he began to stomp towards the door.

Slippy began slowly backing away from the door as a nervous sweat broke out on his face. "Oh, uh...well...I mean...um... look! Katt's naked!" Slippy exclaimed, pointing behind Falco. The avian snapped his head back around, only to be met with the realization that Katt was both confused and still clothed, while Slippy made his grand escape.

Krystal stifled a giggle, looking towards her pink compatriot who simply shrugged and went back to fiddling with her tablet. She had noticed some strange fluctuations regarding certain doors last week, and was just doing security checks to make sure nothing had happened. "Are you and Falco going to be ok, or will this be another one of those 'extended breaks' of yours?" the blue vixen asked.

Katt's response was a simple scoff as she kept flipping through tabs, double checking security before putting the tablet away and smirking. "Eh, who knows? I'm sure that he'll be fine. Slippy though?" Katt made a so-so motion with her paw before looking over to Fay, who wouldn't be able to help the frog for a while.

Wolf sighed as Slippy barreled out of the door, sprinting down the hallway and fearfully screaming as Falco quickly gave chase. "See, Fay? Don't be like that," Wolf explained, pointing to the now empty door frame. Fay giggled as she placed her paws up and listened for Wolf's instructions. "Alright, gimme two right hooks, a left jab, and a front kick. Go!" Wolf commanded, holding both of his paws out to use as targets.

Fay obeyed and followed Wolf's command, throwing two hooks, a jab, and a front kick, managing to push Wolf back a centimeter. "Again!" Wolf boomed. Fay huffed as she repeated the process, pushing Wolf back another centimeter. "Come on! Make me feel it! What if I was Julian!?" Wolf shouted.

At that moment, something inside of Fay's mind broke. The mention of her would-be rapist sent her into a feral rage, baring her fangs as she delivered the two hardest hooks she could muster, catching Wolf by surprise. The jab managed to reel the lupine back a bit, before Fay pulled her leg up to her chest and yelled, the kick missing Wolf's paw and striking him dead center in the chest, shoving him back a few inches. Fay realized what she did almost immediately and rushed to the lupine's side, concern blanketing her voice. "Oh my gosh I am so so sorry, Wolf! I didn't mean to hit you that hard but I must've lost control and-"

Wolf placed a finger up to Fay's muzzle, silencing her. "Hit like that every time, and no one will ever try to take advantage of you again. Got that?"

Fay stood wide eyed for a second before nodding and returning to her stance. "Alright, again!" Wolf placed his palms back up. Narrowing her eyes, Fay let angry thoughts fill her mind as she attacked Wolf's palms, striking both with as much strength as she could muster and also trying to remain accurate. "All right! That's the ticket!" Wolf encouraged. After a few more strikes, Wolf ordered her to switch it up and throw a few roundhouses his way.

Fay had taken a few yoga classes before, so flexibility was no issue. In fact, she would argue that she is the most flexible of the team. But the amount of times she was extending herself here was taxing. Punches were thrown, kicks were released, and blocks were performed in rapid order. Ever since that encounter, Fay was pushing herself to be able to fight.

Another punch was thrown out, before Fay found herself openly panting. Even though Wolf was still beaten and bruised, he seemed to be better than the spaniel, who looked like she was about to drop face-first on the mat.

Thankfully, the training was paused by a ping from the ship's intercom, alerting all in the sparring room. "Attention, Priority One call from General Peppy. Commanders report to the bridge A.S.A.P," R.O.B announced.

Wolf shrugged before giving Fay a pat on the shoulder, while the spaniel (poorly) hid her panting from the exercise. "Well pup, I guess that's it for now. Go over what I told ya, and we'll pick up from there when I get back," the lupine ordered, before grabbing his boots and walking to the bridge. Once she was sure her mentor was out of the sparring room, Fay hit the mats with a poof and curled up into a tired ball of white fur, panting loudly as Miyu began to crack up with laughter. The middle finger thrown her way failed to phase the lynx, while Panther silently agreed with the doctor's sentiment.

As Fox slid his boots on, he was stopped by Krystal. "Mind if I come up with you? I feel like it's been too long since I've seen Peppy," Krystal asked, bringing her hair down from a warrior's bun and back to it's normal shoulder length height.

Fox shrugged as he finally put his boots on. "I don't see why not. I'm sure Peppy will appreciate it," the vulpine replied, walking away with Krystal and leaving the remaining crew members with Miyu, who grew a Cheshire grin across her muzzle as Panther and Fay traded looks of fear once the door to the training room closed with a whoosh. Katt tried to run, but quickly yowled in pain as Miyu grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Fokkusu ga inaku nattakara to itte, torēningu ga teishi shita wakede wa arimasen! Hajime!"

* * *

The vulpine duo arrived to find Wolf spinning in a chair, while R.O.B stood as robotically as ever. "Hey hey! The loverpups finally arrived! Did'ja stop along the way for a few seconds of Heaven in the broom closet?"

Krystal took her seat, crossed her leg, and rolled her eyes. "You really need to get your mind out of the gutter there, Wolf." The vixen's response made the lupine guffaw as he stood up.

"Sorry 'bout that, Great Blue. But my mind's been in the gutter fer quite a while now," Wolf chuckled back, only succeeding in making himself chuckle.

Fox, ever the one to take advantage of a situation, jumped in with a question of his own. "If I'm not wrong, haven't there been a few sparks flying between you and Fay?" Fox asked with a smirk, causing the lupine to cast a glare Fox's way.

"Patching General Peppy through now," R.O.B suddenly announced, interrupting the two leaders before the two could get anymore heated. It always seemed like R.O.B had a sixth sense for this kind of thing. Fox enabled his commander mode once Peppy appeared on screen, with a seemingly disappointed visage. It seemed as though he inherited General Pepper's outfit, although it was hard to determine if it was out of requirement or memoriam. Knowing Peppy, Fox decided it was probably both.

"Hey Peppy, what's going on?" Fox asked, as if he was greeting an old friend.

The hare sighed as his eyes locked on to Fox, ignoring Krystal and Wolf. "I wish I was only callin' ya t'see how y'all were holdin' up since I've been gone, but I've got some bad news, Fox. There was a heist that just happened an hour ago at the CDF Depot in Aqulia Wharf on Zoness. The raiders stole schematics and designs for any of our major Axton Class Destroyers manufactured by Space Dynamics," The hare advised, as several photos of the crime scene began to pop up on the display. Despite being marked as classified, each photo was as crystal clear as could be. The organizers seemed to know what to hit and where to go, with Peppy piecing together the rest. "The raid also seems t'be in line with Andrew's M.O. Accurate shots, ruthless efficiency, and any captured raiders shortly killed themselves after being captured. Long story short, not only does Andrew now have all knowledge of almost every defense system of those ships, but..." Peppy trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

Fox picked up on this, as the hare lowered his hat over his eyes. "Peppy? What's the matter?" Fox asked in a concerned tone.

With a deep sigh, Peppy pulled up a picture of a glossy yet beaten red sports car, it's picture taken by a red light camera. "This car along with two others were raisin' all kind of hell at the same time of the raid. They managed to draw all sorts of police attention away from the depot before jumping a bridge down by the docks and escaping almost instantly, like they vanished into thin air. You know as well as I do that that's no coincidence. Look at the driver's seat. You're not gonna believe who's drivin' that thing." He sounded disappointed.

Obeying his former mentor, Fox quickly glanced at the driver's seat, while Krystal and Wolf's eyes followed. There, in the driver's seat wearing a focused scowl, was TJ. Fox sat back into his chair and placed his palm over his eyes. Wolf simply sighed and ran his hands over his ears. Krystal let out a soft gasp as she covered her mouth with one hand.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Fox silently sighed. "So your guess is that TJ's working for Andrew now?" Fox asked in a commanding tone, holding back his disappointment as he removed his paw from his face.

"I'm afraid so," Peppy simply replied. Wolf was next to speak up.

"So, any reason why the kid defected? Sure he's dumb, but that dumb?" The lupine asked as he was back to swiveling in his seat, catching the rabbit's ears.

"I have no clue. Maybe Andrew promised him something in return for working for him?" Peppy pondered.

As the team racked their brains, Krystal suddenly gasped as she locked eyes with Fox and Wolf. "Hey guys, did Leon tell us about how there was a break in when we docked a week ago?" The blue vulpine asked, making Fox nod. "Katt was checking our security grid earlier. She told me about fluctuations in the grid, with doors opening and shutting as if someone entered them. The problem is, all security cameras went dark for at least four to five minutes during that time frame, and the cards used were linked to multiple people here. I chalked it up to coincidence, but now there is some actual weight to a theory that Katt was pondering. We may have been boarded."

Krystal's news was met with a scoff from Wolf. "Oh come on, Blue. This ship is decked out with the latest security features, features I know the pup here wouldn't dare skimp on. There's no way that someone got onboard not only without me noticin', but also slippin' by your magic mind readin' there. And gettin' by Leon. And Katt. And R.O.B. Even Slippy."

A frown remained twisted on Krystal's muzzle, before Fox piped up. "Well, if it happened, it had to have been when all of our attention was drawn elsewhere." Fox's logic got the crew thinking, before one by one, they started to get it as Fox voiced what they were all thinking.

"TJ's grand theatrics. Everyone was in the hanger bay. Meaning that if R.O.B was taken offline for a few moments, we wouldn't have noticed."

"So, you think the kid was in on it from the start?"

Wolf's question was shot down by Krystal shaking her head. "No. His thoughts and emotions were all too genuine. Unless he is a perfect actor, he seemed to be set on remaining on the team. But now that raises a new question. There must be a correlation between TJ leaving the ship and the ship being boarded. What convinced him to switch teams?"

"Well, what's to know about the kid?" Wolf asked. "We know he likes cars, his car, racin', drivin', bein' the center of attention, goin' home-"

"Wolf!" Fox exclaimed, a lightbulb going off over his head. "That's it! Andrew's promising him that he can go home. He's using TJ's homesickness to his advantage."

The lupine began to lean back in his seat as he tapped his forehead. "See? I knew I was a genius."

Krystal rolled her eyes at the lupine before she began to ponder some more. "OK, we know that TJ is with Andrew because of an assuredly false promise he can get him home. But why board our ship then? Something had to have been taken related to Earth."

Fox's eyes went wide once more, before he snapped his head in the direction of a now-empty pedestal where the disk that TJ arrived with was sitting pretty. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Fox looked back at his former rival and wife before he shook his head. "Well, things just got a lot more interesting."

Looking back up at the monitor, Fox nodded to his mentor, who was piecing along the problem with them. "Alright then. We know that TJ isn't exactly our enemy, but that doesn't mean he won't run if we try to talk to him. Let's see if we can try to make him see that Andrew's full of it. Peppy, keep this under wraps. The last thing we need is a manhunt underway for a one-of-a-kind alien and spooking him. It'll only push him to Andrew's side even faster and more galvanized. We'll try to bring him down as gently as possible. You just have the CDF focus on fighting Andrew on a bigger front. If he wants war, he'll get a war."

Peppy sighed as he grabbed his hat before removing it from his head, showcasing more of his grey hairs. "I'll try to do everything I can. Intel suggests that the team at the depot raid were led by four as of yet unknown commanders, while TJ was running with two other cars. That leaves a possibility of seven commanders, including TJ. He's a high-value-target now, Fox. And it seems that Andrew is building up his own team to combat y'all on the ground. Unfortunately, that means that until Andrew is down for the count, y'all ain't gonna be flyin' too often. Seems he's smarter than when we last took him out, knows not to take you on your terms. Good luck. May the gods bless you all."

With a beep and a chirp, Peppy soon vanished from the display, leaving a conflicted pair of vulpines at the helm. Without waiting, Wolf spoke up as he ascended from his seat. "So, pup. What's the play?"

"Right now, we can only wait and see where they pop up next. My guess is Andrew's gonna have a squad of fighters ready to sneak attack any of the Axton Destroyers they encounter, unless the CDF pulls all of them out of action. For now though, we gotta get the rest of the crew and get into orbit. We've been planet-side for far too long now."

Fox's serious speech was broken up by Slippy barreling through the door in a sweaty panic, with Falco just inches behind. The frog instantly took shelter behind Fox, screaming in terror as Falco tried to grab him.

The avian's wing was intercepted by Fox, who was none too pleased at the infighting. "Guys, cut it out!" Fox's order came with bared fangs, enough to get Falco to retreat his wing and fold his arms. "Look, Peppy just gave me some serious news, and we need to get to orbit A.S.A.P. Trust me, Slippy watching you trip up on the mats and Leon causing you to trip on the mats pales in comparison to this. I'll fill everyone else in once we take off."

Fox could tell that Falco hated the pronoun game he was playing, but his wingman understood. Falco took a seat by the couch and stretched his body out, still giving Slippy a dirty eye. With his wingman sedated, Fox ordered R.O.B to call in the rest of the crew to the bridge, priority one. For the moment, all Fox could do was stare out the window and onto the bustling military base. It seemed as though nothing was wrong, but Fox could feel a storm coming, just like before the Lylat Wars. Before the Sauria Crisis. Before the Aparoid Invasion. He quickly dispelled those thoughts before he let one final thought cross his mind. "Here we go again..."


End file.
